Entre mis recuerdos
by melworren
Summary: Bella Swan continúa con su vida tras la marcha de Edward y su familia hasta que sus caminos vuelven a cruzarse seis años después. Pero ella no es la misma y los peligros a los que se enfrentará harán que Edward entienda lo erróneo de su decisión. ¿Podrá ella perdonarle?
1. Capítulo 1

Los personajes utilizados en este fick son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.

**Prólogo.**

La oscuridad se adueño de mí, la Parca esperaba su momento a los pies de aquella incómoda cama del hospital, estaba a un paso de la muerte pero eso sería sólo un alivio.

Oí la agitación a mi alrededor, se afanaban por mantenerme con vida pero yo ya había dejado de luchar, tan sólo quería acabar de sufrir, era mi momento y lo conseguí, mi corazón dejó de latir.

Exhalé mi último aliento de vida.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Un nuevo comienzo.**

Al fin había llegado, el avión aterrizó hacia las tres de la tarde y Alaska se extendió ante mis ojos, el aeropuerto era un lugar ajetreado a aquellas horas, varios vuelos acababan de llegar y los familiares se apresuraban a abrazar a sus seres queridos. Me sentí un poco vacía pero mi soledad era buscada y aceptada.

Era un nuevo comienzo, un lugar distinto lejos de los recuerdos. Habían pasado casi seis años desde que Edward me había abandonado en aquel bosque, sus palabras me perseguían y no había día en que no las recordase y aunque ya no me dolía pensar en él, intentaba no hacerlo demasiado.

Recogí mis maletas de la cinta, eran tres y apenas podía con ellas pero conseguí salir por las puertas correderas hasta la parada de taxis, esperé mi turno y tras veinte minutos conseguí llegar al apartamento que había alquilado en la periferia de la ciudad cerca del campus universitario.

Estaba ante la puerta blindada de mi nuevo hogar cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar con estrépito, abrí como pude la puerta y me apresuré a sacar mi teléfono para contestar a la llamada.

—¡Ángela! –exclamé al reconocer el número de mi amiga.

—¡Bella! ¿Qué tal el viaje? – parecía algo angustiada, ella estaba en contra de mi decisión pero aún así me apoyaba.

—Bien, acabo de llegar a casa – metí la última maleta y cerré la puerta. Me senté sobre la maleta más grande y suspiré.

—Te noto triste, sabes que estaremos aquí esperándote y bueno con tus calificaciones puedes encontrar un buen trabajo, quizás no en Forks pero…

—Ninguno como este, ya sabes que será sólo durante unos meses, después y con esta experiencia podré conseguir un trabajo más cerca – mi voz se apagó, en mi fuero interno no tenía ganas de volver a Forks, pero no podría huir por siempre.

—Sé que esta es una gran oportunidad pero voy a echarte tanto de menos – sabía que se preocupaba por mí, llevaba haciéndolo muchos años y eso la había convertido en una de mis pocas amistades.

—Lo sé y yo también te lo aseguro. Debo instalarme, luego hablamos.

Nos despedimos y no pude evitar sonreír al recordar la expresión del rostro de mi amiga cuando le conté la oferta de trabajo, por un lado estaba feliz y por otro aterrada, completamente preocupada por mí a pesar de que mis problemas hacía tiempo que ya estaban superados.

Me levanté para poder mirar a mi alrededor, había alquilado el apartamento por Internet y quería comprobar que fuese como lo mostraban las fotos, era una sala amplia que actuaba como salón y cocina. Levanté la persiana para dejar que el sol bañase la estancia pero las nubes cubrían el cielo aquel día, el tiempo allí era parecido al de Forks y más en el invierno.

Era una sala amplia, las paredes estaban pintadas en un blanco impoluto, la cocina era pequeña y todos los frontales de los muebles eran de acero pulido, tan sólo los mangos exhibían un poco de color azul, separando la cocina había una alta barra que actuaba de mesa en azul oscuro con cuatro taburetes altos con respaldo. Había dos sofás de cuero negro y el mueble de la televisión era de caoba, de nuevo el único toque de color era el azul claro de la suave alfombra y la pantalla de la lámpara de pie.

Cogí la maleta pequeña y por el pequeño pasillo llegué hasta el baño que tenía una pequeña ducha, era tan minúsculo que no tenía armario pero coloque mi neceser sobre el cesto de la ropa para lavar, era más que suficiente para mí. La habitación estaba a la derecha, también los muebles estaban a juego con el salón, el negro predominaba, varias estanterías enmarcaban la cama y una amplia mesa de estudio estaba situada bajo la ventana. Lo único que no me gustaba era mi armario, demasiado grande para mi gusto pero el resto del apartamento reflejaba mi estilo actual. Era sencillo y sin apenas color.

Lo único que me faltaba era mi actual compañera de viaje, de la segunda maleta saqué mi cafetera italiana, aunque estaba segura de que en mi nuevo apartamento encontraría alguna, siempre usaba la mía propia, era una costumbre adquirida de mis años de universidad y se había convertido en indispensable en mis largas noches de vigilia.

El resto de la tarde la pasé colocando las pocas cosas que había traído y después baje al supermercado, había observado que había una centro comercial cerca del apartamento, era increíble y preocupante pero cuando veía un centro comercial me acordaba de Alice, en parte había disfrutado del poco tiempo que había pasado con ella aunque fuese objeto de sus transformaciones. La echaba de menos, a ella y a todos pero había aprendido a no esperar nada de quien una vez consideré mi familia.

Compré las cuatro cosas que necesitaba y regresé a mi refugio, había conectado con aquel sitio y a pesar del frío sabía que me adaptaría a vivir allí.

* * *

Los dos días de los que disponía antes de incorporarme al trabajo pasaron increíblemente rápido, cogí el autobús que me acercaría al Campus de la Universidad, estaba deseando que mi coche llegase pero había tenido que optar por una empresa de transportes barata y no lo tendría hasta unos días más tarde. Me había vestido con sobriedad como siempre, me había acostumbrado tanto al negro que cualquier nota de color me parecía una estridencia, aquel día usaba uno de mis trajes más serios, pantalón y chaqueta con una fina raya gris y una blusa del mismo color, elegante y discreto, no necesitaba que nadie se fijase en mi. Llegué diez minutos antes de la reunión, las clases estaban a punto de comenzar, faltaban pocos días para el veinte de septiembre, y algunos estudiantes ya pululaban por el campus conociéndolo, había nerviosismo, risas y encuentros entre amigos. Mi tiempo en la universidad era un borrón negro en el que sólo recordaba las lecciones que aprendí y las horas y horas que pasé estudiando, no hice amigos, no hubo fiestas ni celebraciones, mi mundo eran los libros y las clases.

Al final me convertí en la Rara Swan, rechazaba cualquier invitación y sólo veía a mis compañeros en clase, el primer año habían intentado entablar amistad conmigo después tan solo me ignoraban. Algún comentario hiriente sí escuche pero me importaba bien poco, el último año me matricule en dos cursos, estaba ansiosa por acabar mi etapa universitaria y, a pesar de las dieciséis asignaturas que tenía, aprobé todas con una notas excelentes. Mis padres estaban demasiado orgullos para mi gusto.

Pregunté a uno de los estudiantes por la oficina del Decano y se ofreció a acompañarme, sentí sobre mí su mirada evaluándome pero su interés se apagó cuando le informé que trabajaría allí. La secretaria me saludó y me hizo pasar al despacho en cuanto llegué.

—Señorita Swan, es un placer tenerla aquí –se acercó a mí con una media sonrisa, tendría unos cincuenta años pero las canas cubrían casi toda su cabeza, un botón de la americana parecía a punto de soltarse por la presión de la abultada barriga, era un poco más alto que yo y en su dedo anular de la mano derecha llevaba un sello de una fraternidad.

—Gracias Señor Grant –me indicó que me sentará.

El despacho era amplio y aunque contaba con dos sofás, el señor Grant me indicó la mesa de escritorio, las paredes estaban llenas de títulos como trofeos a exhibir y la mesa estaba extrañamente despejada, ni un papel, sólo el ordenador y una agenda. La ventana estaba tapada por una espesa cortina morada.

—Tengo ante mí a una de las mejores estudiantes de su promoción – no pude evitar sonrojarme.

—Espero hacer un buen trabajo – no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa ante su escrutinio.

—Estoy seguro de ello, tendrá su propio despacho para que pueda desempeñar su trabajo con celeridad – él se levantó y yo hice lo mismo.

—Es una gran oportunidad.

—Durante estos días contará con la ayuda de una estudiante que ha trabajado en la biblioteca, ella le enseñará todo.

Ahí acabó nuestra conversación, el señor Grant me despidió y me dejó en manos de su secretaria que me condujo hasta la biblioteca, mi nueva vida estaba ante mis ojos, un camino distinto al que había seguido hasta ahora y, sin embargo, sentía que algo no estaba bien del todo, como sí mi mundo estuviese a punto de derrumbarse.


	2. Capítulo 2

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.

**Capítulo 2. Mi destino.**

Otro año más había cumplido mi Bella, el tiempo no se detenía a pesar de que la melancolía me arrastraba hacia mis recuerdos. En los seis meses que pasé buscando a Victoria había luchado contra mi deseo de estar junto a ella, después, año tras año, encontraba una excusa para no volver pero cada vez se me hacía una tarea más ardua y complicada.

Dos años pasaron hasta que regresé con mi familia, no podía seguir defraudando a Carlisle y Esme y las incesantes llamadas de mi hermanita al final me hicieron recapacitar. Aunque no era una buena compañía para nadie.

* * *

Ante mí la biblioteca más enorme que había visto jamás, se dividía en cuatro salas diferentes según la materia de estudio, el edificio era completamente nuevo pero conservaba el encanto de las bibliotecas antiguas: altos ventanales, una doble puerta de madera labrada con relieves de estilo dórico y a su alrededor, se distribuían unos bancos para que los estudiantes pudieran descansar tras las largas jornadas de estudios.

Pero más impresionante aún era mi lugar, una sala tan grande como el comedor de Forks, con las paredes revestidas de libros y largas mesas de estudio, todo con una forma que hacía que la concentración apareciese sin buscarla, las mesas estaban divididas con altos paneles de madera entre silla y silla para evitar que los alumnos se distrajesen y cada espacio tenía su propia lámpara.

Leslie, mi compañera de trabajo, hablaba demasiado, me dio tanta información en menos de diez minutos que creí que iba a explotar. Era una joven alegre, menuda, su pelo era una maraña de rizos rubios y su estilo de vestir era un tanto provocador, el escote de su blusa color fucsia dejaba poco a la imaginación, pero intentaba ser amable y yo me había prometido a mi misma que dejaría de lado mi desconfianza. Sí antes era tímida y retraída, ahora me había convertido en una antisocial.

Mi despacho estaba al final de la sala de estudios, tenía una enorme ventana en la pared que estaba frente a la puerta y debajo de ella una larga mesa donde se acumulaba mi trabajo, por las mañanas Leslie acudiría a clases y debería encargarme de la sala y del préstamo de libros y por las tardes ella se ocuparía de eso mientras yo realizaba mi labor de clasificación y estudio.

Debía repasar uno a uno todos los documentos que existían del inicio de la historia de Alaska para comprobar si eran o no veraces. El decano de mi Universidad había sido quien había hablado por mí para que ocupase este puesto de trabajo que, normalmente, era para personas con mayor experiencia, de esa manera me había proporcionado una vía de escape lejos de Forks.

* * *

Dos días después las clases comenzaron y la rutina amenazó con instalarse en mi vida diaria. Leslie entró en mi despacho sin llamar, a pesar de que le había pedido ya más de una vez que no hiciese eso.

— ¡Isabela!, no puedo creer que ya nos hayan puesto un trabajo y es enorme, y pesado, y en grupo, y me tocó con el más pesado de la clase, y no quiero hacerlo.

— Y entonces el que va a ser enorme será el cero que te pondrán – no separé la vista del documento que tenía delante pero podía imaginarme su cara de sorpresa.

Cuando Leslie había acabado de enseñarme la biblioteca me había asegurado que no tendría ningún problema con ella, estaba muy agradecida conmigo por haberla ayudado a conservar su puesto de trabajo y aunque le había insistido en que sólo había hecho notar al señor Grant su error de despedirla, dado que eso me impediría cumplir con mi principal obligación, me miraba con una adoración que me incomodaba.

Cerramos la biblioteca hacía las nueve de la noche, el campus bullía de actividad porque había clases hasta las diez de la noche y, ante la insistencia de Leslie, la invité a un café antes de marcharnos a casa. Entramos en la cafetería del Campus, había descubierto que su café era realmente horrible, pero no había ninguna otra lo suficientemente cerca de allí para ir andando.

—¿Cuánto te falta para graduarte? –la pregunté cuando ya estuvimos sentadas con nuestros cafés.

— Dos años, sí apruebo todas, pero yo creo que sí, me esforzaré y me esforzaré, tuve que ponerme a trabajar para pagar mis estudios, somos cinco hermanos y mis padres no pueden pagarnos a todos la universidad, pero yo no quería renunciar a mis sueños, por eso me lo tomo con calma y voy más retrasada de lo que debería.

Teníamos casi la misma edad y acababa de descubrir su secreto: hacerla una pregunta era sinónimo de recibir más información de la que uno podría procesar en un corto periodo de tiempo. Respiré profundo y la sonreí esperando que dejase de hablar.

— No está mal- añadí cuando pude intervenir, casi conocía a todos sus hermanos y, sí me descuido, hasta a sus primos.

Me miro interrogativa y me sorprendió con su pregunta.

— ¿Por qué decidiste venir aquí?, estás tan lejos de tu casa, yo no soportaría la melancolía de no ver a mis amigas y no salir por la noche, y tienes que venir un día con nosotras, te aseguro que te lo pasarás genial y bailaremos mucho, y te prestaré una minifalda – me estaba arrepintiendo de haber accedido a tomar ese café con ella – pero dime, contesta.

— Necesitaba un cambio en mi vida – le di un pequeño sorbo al café y me arrepentí de ello, debía acordarme de no volver a pasar por allí sí no quería sufrir una indigestión.

— Ya lo sé, ¿un mal de amores? – al ver el gesto de mi rostro enmudeció y cuando logró recuperarse solo podía titubear, no conseguía decir una palabra coherente.

— No te preocupes, pasó hace mucho tiempo.

Tan sólo Jacob, Seth y Ángela sabían lo que había pasado con Edward y, aunque el tiempo había transcurrido con rapidez, aún no tenía la fortaleza necesaria para hablar de ello abiertamente, me había limitado a convivir con mi dolor, era parte de mi ser y lo aceptaba.

— Perdóname Isabella yo… - la voz de Leslie me devolvió a la realidad y cuando entendí que seguiría disculpándose levanté la mano impidiéndola continuar.

— No podías saberlo, cambiemos de tema – asintió aliviada – entonces ¿hace mucho qué reformaron la biblioteca?

— Dos años, llegó una familia influyente e hicieron una gran donación, algunos dicen que son dueños de medio mundo, otros que son muy extraños y siniestros, no se relacionan con nadie salvo entre ellos.

— ¿Cuántos son? –sus palabras habían empezado a preocuparme pero Leslie no recordaba el nombre de la familia, no habían querido que la biblioteca lo llevase.

— Sólo dos acuden a clase y otro de ellos es profesor, imparte seminarios y cursos. Pero dicen que son muchos más, pero claro son sólo habladurías de gente que no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

Y ella sólo se limitaba a repetirlas, por supuesto. Suspiré intentando aliviar el nudo que tenía en la garganta pero permaneció inamovible. Leslie miró su reloj y dio un respingo en su asiento.

— Lo siento pero debo irme, tengo que acabar un trabajo –me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió disparada sin que pudiese despedirme de ella.

Iba a ser difícil trabajar con ella pero debía intentarlo, me había propuesto fervientemente empezar a ser un poco más accesible pero su verborrea me molestaba. Me acerqué a la barra y pagué los cafés, eran las nueve y media de la noche y el impulso de comprobar la teoría que giraba en mi cabeza me llevó de vuelta a la biblioteca.

Encendí el ordenador y mientras esperaba a que arrancase las palabras de Leslie volvieron a resonar en mi cabeza: "una familia influyente, no se relacionan, extraños…". Esperaba encontrar algo que respondiera a mis dudas y me hiciera darme cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba en mis conclusiones pero en la página de la Universidad no encontré nada.

Apagué el ordenador frustrada por la falta de información, intentaba convencerme de que sólo eran imaginaciones mías. Eran más de las diez y debía darme prisa sino quería volver andando a casa. Caminé distraída hacia la parada del autobús, una y otra vez me repetía que estaba loca cuando una solitaria figura atrajo mi mirada.

No puede ser cierto pensé, pero mi mente estaba lúcida y lo tenía frente a mí, más cerca de lo que hubiese querido.


	3. Capítulo 3

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.

_La música está conectada a nuestras vidas, cuando uno es feliz tan sólo la escucha pero cuando todo son problemas que afrontar entiendes la letra. La canción __**Corre de Jesse & Joy**__ ha inspirado parte de los próximos capítulos._

**Capítulo 3. Corre.**

Respiré hondo, había conseguido llegar a la desierta parada del autobús y la figura seguía allí, era imposible que no me hubiese visto, mantuve mis emociones al mínimo, dio un paso hacía mí, mi corazón latía con una intensidad alarmante pero era lo único que no podía controlar.

— Jasper —murmuré sabiendo que podía oírme. Parecía más afectado que yo.

Estábamos solos y correr estaba totalmente descartado sólo esperaba que el autobús acabase de llegar, miré hacia atrás intentando vislumbrar sí ya se estaba acercando pero no pude ver nada, cuando me giré le tenía frente a mí. Contuve la respiración, no era miedo por lo que pudiera hacerme sino por lo que significaba que el estuviese allí. Sabía lo que eso implicaba dado que estaba segura de que Jasper jamás dejaría a Alice.

Se acercó a mí mirándome con incredulidad y escepticismo.

— ¡Bella!, ¿Qué haces aquí? — estaba realmente impactado por mi presencia, _como sí para mí fuese fácil_ pensé mientras escogía las palabras adecuadas.

— Hola Jasper, me alegro de verte —oí mi voz extraña pero, a pesar de todo, sonreí infundiéndome valor.

Escuché el autobús que se aproximaba, cerca estaba mi salida.

— Debo irme, espero que estéis todos bien —Jasper no reaccionaba y el autobús paró frente a nosotros.

— Espera, Bella estoy esperando a… — no pudo terminar porque me apresuré al interior del autobús. Podía detenerme pero no sin armar un escándalo, a pesar de lo tarde que era había gente en el autobús.

Me despedí y la puerta del bus se cerró, mientras recorría el pasillo para encontrar un sitio donde sentarme vi a Jasper contemplándome. Podía intuir lo que iba a pasar, en lo que estaba pensando, me senté, tenía los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que agarraba el bolso y aunque intenté soltarlo no pude.

Llegué a mi apartamento y cerré la puerta echando la llave aunque de poco valdría para ellos. Mi respiración estaba agitada, no conseguía hacer una inspiración profunda, estaba a un paso de un ataque de ansiedad, cogí una bolsa de papel, me la puse en la boca y empecé a hacer cortas inhalaciones de aire, poco a poco fui recuperando la compostura.

Me senté en el sofá, ¿Y ahora qué?, me preguntaba una y otra vez pero las respuestas se me escapaban. Recogí el bolso del suelo y busqué mi móvil, necesitaba consejo, Ángela me contestó preocupada, no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? — me preguntó percibiendo mi malestar.

— Ángela están aquí — una solitaria lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

— ¿Quién?, me estás asustando Bella, explícate —me pidió con urgencia.

— Los Cullen están aquí —susurré sin poder creerlo, todo parecía sacado de una de mis pesadillas.

Ángela no podía articular palabra, ella sabía todo lo que le había podido contar sin desvelar el secreto de la familia, me había acompañado en la oscuridad y había sido una de las personas que más me habían ayudado a aceptar mi suerte.

— ¿Qué hago? —aunque casi podía adivinar su respuesta.

— Vuelve — dijo al fin — vente a casa ahora mismo, habla con el Decano y renuncia a tu trabajo enseguida, yo misma te busco un vuelo lo más pronto posible — mi mente era un torbellino de ideas pero entre ellas no estaba irme de Alaska — .Allí no tienes a nadie en quien apoyarte, Bella puedes volver a caer en el abismo.

— Estoy tan confusa —mis lágrimas caían con fuerza mojándome el rostro.

— Escúchame Bella, no es seguro ni bueno para ti que permanezcas en ese sitio.

— Yo he cambiado Ángela —mi determinación era más férrea —y me enfrentaré a esto cara a cara, quizás Jasper no diga nada —ni yo misma me creía esa mentira, se lo diría a Alice y Edward lo vería en su mente pero que podía importarle a él —el trabajo me ocupa todo el tiempo y no creo que sea un problema.

Me despedí de Ángela, no quería que ella siguiese insistiendo en que me marchase, me esperaba una noche eterna y no pensaba dormir, preparé mi cafetera y cogí uno de mis libros, debía alejarme de mis pesadillas si quería seguir adelante con mi decisión.

* * *

Estábamos en casa y no podía guardar por más tiempo en secreto lo que sabía. Edward no llegaba hasta mañana, estaba con los Denali, Rose y Emmett estaban cazando, Carlisle en su despacho y Esme en la sala con nosotros, me disculpé con ella y pedí a Alice que me acompañase al exterior de la casa. Era una situación en extremo complicada y no quería que nadie se enterase por el momento.

Alice me miró sorprendida, adoraba su rostro cuando algo la pillaba por sorpresa, era tan difícil con ese don suyo. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de la casa, me detuve. Aún me sentía tan culpable por lo que había pasado, cada día luchaba contra mis propias emociones para ayudar a la familia a superarlo, habíamos tardado años en conseguir que Edward aprendiese a vivir con su decisión y todos habíamos sufrido con el distanciamiento de nuestro hermano, no era el mismo y no lo sería nunca. Sólo de pensar en separarme de Alice se me desgarraba el corazón así que le entendía.

— ¿Qué ocurre Jasper? —Alice me miró con gesto serio.

— Alice, cariño, hoy he visto a Bella —su rostro se transformó en un momento, casi podría empezar a saltar y me apresuré a negar con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? —añoraba a su amiga, a su hermana y cuando Edward no estaba en casa se derrumbaba contra mi hombro y sufría por estar lejos de ella.

— Sí, estaba en el Campus.

— Debemos decírselo a Edward, a todos, esto es fabuloso —lo que más daño la había hecho es no poder ver el futuro de la joven, después de un tiempo distanciados y por razones que desconocíamos cada vez que intentaba mirar a Bella no podía, aquello había aumentado su angustia y nos había llevado a discutir porque yo le insistía en que respetase la voluntad de nuestro hermano.

— No es tan sencillo, Bella ha cambiado, no parece la joven que conocimos.

— Quizás la partida de Edward la afectó, recuerdo las pocas veces que pude verla, parecía destrozada pero nuestro hermano también lo ha pasado mal —no podía negarle nada cuando me miraba con aquellos ojos llenos de ansiedad, sí pudiese llorar lo haría, pero intuía que Bella no nos iba a recibir bien.

— Hay que hacer las cosas bien.

— Voy a llamar a Edward —dijo cogiendo su móvil pero se lo quité.

— Primero vayamos a hablar con ella, Edward no se merece volver a sufrir.

Alice asintió y no pude evitar abrazarla, aquello no iba a ser fácil para nadie.

* * *

Había llegado más temprano de lo habitual a la biblioteca, necesitaba salir a la hora de la comida a recoger mi coche que había llegado desde Forks. Mi viejo Chevy hacía tiempo que había quedado para ser pieza de museo, no había sido capaz de deshacerme de él y descansaba en la Push, en el taller de Jacob y cuando había tomado la decisión de remplazarlo había cogido un camino que me había llevado a la primera discusión fuerte que tuve con mi amigo.

Me había comprado un Volvo negro de segunda mano, era el mismo modelo que el que tenía Edward. Había caído en una pequeña debilidad que me recordaba mi pérdida pero también se había convertido en una forma de terapia, una manera de enfrentarme a mis fantasmas.

Jacob me había gritado que estaba loca, era la primera vez que lo hacía pero la impresión de ver aquel coche había podido con él, no podía culparle pero me había herido y durante los siguientes meses había rehusado hablar con él, después Seth intervino y habíamos llegado a un acuerdo él no volvería a criticar mis decisiones y yo pasaría buena parte de mi tiempo en la Push cuando estuviera en Forks. Por supuesto, acepté y recuperé a mi amigo.

Leslie entró en mi despacho, al menos intentó llamar a la puerta.

— Isabella, ya me marchó, no puedo con la carga de trabajo, voy a volverme loca, y eso que sólo tengo cinco asignaturas, pero es que es mucho mucho —era un huracán de palabras.

— Bien, no te preocupes, cierro yo. Queda alguien en la sala de estudio.

— No, había dos estudiantes pero ya salieron —antes de que pudiera continuar la interrumpí.

— Nos vemos mañana, Leslie.

Cerró la puerta tras ella, no sabía cuánto más podría soportarla era demasiado activa para mi tranquila existencia.

Las dos horas siguientes pasaron con rapidez, eran las diez y media de la noche, el campus estaría completamente vacío y cualquier encuentro fortuito estaba descartado así que coloque el texto que estaba analizando y decidí que era el momento de marcharme a casa.

Mi coche era el único que estaba estacionado en el parking y me apresuré a acercarme a él pero no estaba preparada para encontrarme frente a las dos personas que surgieron de la oscuridad, no me habían dado ni un poquito de tiempo para prepararme y poder enfrentarme a ello.


	4. Capítulo 4

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

**Capítulo 4. Alice.**

Casi podía sentir la emoción de la que había sido mi mejor amiga, Jasper me miraba desconfiado como si yo fuese quien los había sorprendido, quería gritarles, exigirles que me dejasen tranquila, que saliesen de mis vidas pero había soñado tantas veces con verles, con poder hablar con ellos, saber lo que habían estado haciendo y, sobre todo, sí me habían echado de menos, pero me forcé a no hacer ningún movimiento, nada que me delatase.

Mis pesadillas no habían hecho justicia a la belleza de Alice, estaba como siempre, a su lado los años que había cumplido me hacían sentirme una vieja, agarré con fuerza mi bolso y avance los pocos pasos que me separaban de ellos y de mi coche.

— Bella, estas preciosa, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado —se acercó a mí y me abrazo efusiva, no pude corresponderla y se separó un poco alarmada.

— Me alegro de que estéis bien —era lo único que podía articular, necesitaba correr, escapar de las emociones que estaban amenazando con ahogarme.

Saqué la llave de mi coche pero ellos me impedían acercarme a él, me la clavé en la mano mientras intentaba mostrarme lo más fría posible.

— Podemos hablar, te encantará la casa que Esme diseñó —su entusiasmo había empezado a decaer ante mi falta de disposición.

— Creo que no, mira Alice no tiene sentido, tú me has visto yo te he visto, estáis bien y yo también pero no hay más que decir.

— ¡Isabellla! — gritó Leslie mientras corría hacía mí, me volví y la sonreí. Por primera vez me alegraba de una de sus constantes interrupciones.

Llegó hacía donde estábamos casi sin aliento y nos saludó mirando a Jasper con demasiado interés.

— ¿Qué ocurre Leslie? —pregunté al ver que no despegaba los ojos de la pareja de Alice.

— Se me olvidó decirte algo —aun estaba fatigada— te llamó Jacob esta tarde pero me pidió que no te molestara.

— Gracias Leslie, pero podrías habérmelo dicho mañana, no era necesario que volvieras.

— Pensé que era importante parecía demasiado ansioso, dijo que te había llamado al móvil y no se lo cogiste, a ver cuando me cuentas como es él, sonaba tan viril, ¿tendrás alguna foto para enseñarme?

— Leslie, ya —la pedí mientras trataba de controlar mi rubor, estaba de espaldas a ellos pero podrían malinterpretarlo —no tenías que hacer cosas.

— Me entretuve, me voy ¿verdad?

— Hasta mañana.

Me volví hacía los que una vez consideré mi familia, era raro tenerles tan cerca y no poder dejarme llevar. Alice no pudo evitar preguntar.

— ¿Quién es Jacob?

— Quizás te acuerdes de él, Jacob Black vive en la reserva.

— ¿El qué bailó contigo? —sólo asentí mientras Jasper me taladraba con la mirada, ¿qué estaba sospechando?

— Y ese Jacob… —no continuó pero sabía a lo que se refería, Sam se había convertido antes que Jake e igual que en la reserva existían las leyendas de los fríos, los Cullen debían conocer su propia historia.

— ¿Por qué no haces la pregunta concreta?

— ¿Jacob es un hombre lobo? —había sonado como una afirmación, el rostro de Alice se transformó en terror.

— Sí —la tensión podía tocarse con los dedos, Jake sabía todo lo referente a los Cullen por lo que me pareció adecuado confirmar lo que sospechaban.

Jacob me había salvado a pesar de las innumerables veces que había intentado destruirme, entonces uno de mis recuerdos me asaltó devolviéndome a la cama de hospital que había sido mi compañera durante mucho tiempo después de que Edward se marchase:

_Escuchaba las voces de fondo, a lo lejos pero estaban a sólo unos pasos de la cama. Mi madre sollozaba sin poder articular palabra_

_— La situación es la siguiente —empezó a decir el doctor McGregor— la operación ha salido bien, el problema radica en otro factor._

_— Doctor sea claro —le pidió con voz ronca mi padre._

_— No responde al tratamiento, su cuerpo lo rechaza._

_— ¿Cómo es eso posible?_

_— Creo que su hija no quiere vivir, ha dejado de luchar para salvarse._

_Mi madre empezó a llorar aún más fuerte._

_— Las próximas horas son cruciales, hablen con ella, pídanle que luche, que batalle con nosotros, que nos ayude, ustedes son los únicos que pueden conseguirlo. Vendré dentro de una hora._

_El médico salió y, mientras mi madre se acercaba a mi cama, mi padre maldecía a Edward._

La voz de Alice me sacó de mis recuerdos haciendo que regresara a la realidad.

— Como has podido juntarte con licántropos, son inestables, pueden entrar en fase en cualquier momento, no controlan sus emociones —la preocupación de Alice me abrumó, yo sabía todo eso pero nunca había pasado nada, salvo lo de Emily, Sam la había atacado al principio de todo pero desde ese suceso nunca más habían dejado que ninguno perdiera el control.

— Fue lo que me quedó cuando os marchasteís —me arrepentí en el mismo momento que pronuncié esas palabras pero ninguno lo percibió.

— Por eso no podía verte —no entendí a lo que se refería pero necesitaba irme de allí— Esme está deseando verte, ven, Jasper conducirá tú coche— intentó sujetarme la mano pero la rechacé.

— Por favor, no sigas, no voy a ir a ningún lado con vosotros.

— Bella hay tantas cosas que te tengo que contar y Edward lo ha pasado tan mal…

— Estoy intentando contener mi lengua, te pido que por favor, me dejes irme a mi casa.

Jasper estaba alerta pero de nuevo Alice no me hizo caso y siguió pidiéndome que la escuchara, no pude aguantarlo más.

— Desapareces de mi vida sin una explicación ni una despedida. Eras mi mejor amiga, Alice, y te marchaste, me dejaste sola, y lo entiendo porque no podías dejar a tu familia pero sabes cuántas veces he esperado una llamada tuya, podías haberme mandado una carta, un email, algo pero no, sólo soy una simple y tonta humana que se interpuso en vuestras perfectas vidas —la cabeza empezó a dolerme— que soñó que podía tener una familia, que podía ser parte de lo que erais. Pero no era lo suficientemente buena y ahora ya no soy aquella niña tonta, no seré más vuestro pasatiempo, la humana que os entretiene cuando os aburrís.

Ninguno de los dos pudo articular palabra, Alice me miraba con un dolor indescriptible pero era sólo una fachada, nunca les había importado.

— ¿Se lo habéis dicho ya? —no tuve necesidad de decir su nombre, Jasper negó con la cabeza —bien, no es necesario que lo hagáis, de todas formas poco le puede importar

Me encaminé hacia el coche aprovechando su confusión, no podía seguir mirando a los ojos a Alice, a pesar de que cada palabra que había dicho era lo que había sentido.

— ¿No deseas verle?, ¿hablar con él? —Alice me miró con dolor.

— ¡No!, sé que me entiendes y aunque no lo hagas espero que respetéis mi decisión.

Sabía que de poco servía pedirles aquello, Edward lo vería, pero, ¿por qué habría de buscarme?, seguro que para este momento ya tendría más de una diversión a la que aferrarse.

Conduje hasta casa, silenciosas lágrimas corrían de nuevo por mi mejilla, debía controlarme, me estaba volviendo una llorona, era más difícil de lo que pensaba, esperaba que cualquier ilusión que Alice tuviese con respecto a nuestra amistad se hubiese quedado en el aparcamiento.

Cuando llegué a casa, llamé a Jacob.

— Jake ¿cómo estás? — le pregunté en cuanto contestó.

— Bien, ¿te noto extraña? —siempre tan perceptivo.

— Estoy bien, sólo quería saber como andan las cosas en Forks —él rompió a reír y me pidió que le contase cuánto le extrañaba y, en realidad, lo hacía— ¿cuéntame algo Jacob?

Sí mi insistencia le sorprendió no me lo dijo y durante la hora siguiente me transporte de la mano de Jake a la Push, haciéndome olvidar lo que había sucedido.

* * *

Corría por un bosque cubierto de nieve mientras Victoria me pisaba los talones, me tropezaba una y otra vez, ella podía alcanzarme pero cuando ya creía que iba a hacerlo se separaba, me quería exhausta, alejada de todos y yo les salvaría. Me levanté de mi undécima caída, la sangre brotaba de mis rodillas magulladas, una y otra vez miraba para atrás y la maraña de pelo pelirrojo se acercaba.

No podía más, y cuando volví a caerme ya no me levanté, "ya te tengo" me susurró mientras se agachaba para agarrarme por el pelo, me retorcí de dolor pero no grité, ella me quería a mí.

— Mátame de una vez —murmuré.

— Tu sangre canta para mí —parecía relamerse ante la expectativa— pero siempre hay algo más interesante.

Uno de sus secuaces apareció sujetando a Edward. ¡No! grité pero ella me miró con odio, no pude ver lo que hacía pero después se volvió hacía mí con la cabeza de Edward en sus manos.

.

Me desperté empapada en sudor, con la respiración entrecortada y mirando en mi cabeza una y otra vez la última imagen de mi sueño, eran las cuatro de la mañana, había dormido sólo tres horas, me levanté sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir porque mi pesadilla me atormentaría de nuevo.

Me duché, me vestí y me puse el corrector de ojeras, se había convertido en el único maquillaje que usaba y toleraba. Después de que durante el primer año de universidad la gente se fijase demasiado en ellas, haciéndome sentir bastante incómoda, había acudido a una perfumería y me había gastado casi doscientos dólares en maquillaje, había acabado todo en la basura salvo el antiojeras. Era un buen aliado y me libraba de preguntas incómodas.

Me senté en uno de los altos taburetes mientras el olor del café al hacerse empezaba a despertarme, sobre la mesa estaba mi portátil, abrí los correos electrónicos que tenía: uno era de Ángela que me preguntaba como lo llevaba y otros dos de mi madre, había estado navegando por Internet y le preocupaba el clima de Alaska, la prometí que me compraría ropa térmica y un abrigo mejor. Programé los emails para que mi gestor de correos les mandase un poco más tarde y me dispuse a hacer tiempo mientras el sol asomaba por el horizonte.

Aquel día no vi a los Cullen, otro largo día de rutina si no fuese por que era mi aniversario, el día que Edward me había dejado, año tras año lo celebraba y ese no podía ser menos, era el día en que mi corazón había dejado de latir y mi alma había abandonado mi cuerpo.

Salí temprano de trabajar, paré en una pastelería y compré un pedazo de tarta de chocolate, me había propuesto que esta sería la última vez que lo haría y quería celebrarlo por todo lo alto, en mi nevera una botella de vino tinto, sólo bebía alcohol este día, y cuando llegué a casa llamé al restaurante chino.

Llamaron a la puerta y mientras cogía el dinero que tenía preparado la abrí, no estaba preparada para la persona que tenía frente a mí y me quedé en estado shock.

* * *

_Actualizo un poco antes porque mañana me va a ser imposible. Gracias a los que habéis decidido seguir esta historia y ahora sólo pediros una cosa, me gustaría saber sí voy bien encaminada, sí mantengo la actitud de los personajes y su forma de actuar, así que agradecería algún comentario y, por supuesto, vuestras críticas . Besos.  
_


	5. Capítulo 5

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

**Capítulo 5. Apártala de tu mente.**

Alice permanecía en silencio, estaba muy afectada por nuestro encuentro con Bella y cuando llegamos a casa corrió a nuestra habitación. No pude evitar seguirla y la encontré en su vestidor tirando parte de su armario, con rabia incontenida, estaba herida, sufría y se descargaba contra ella misma.

Me acerqué a ella y la sujeté por la espalda, abrazándola contra mí. Sí pudiese llorar lo haría, Bella la había echo daño, demasiado para mi gusto y sí esa iba a ser su actitud me encargaría de que Alice no volviese a verla.

— ¿Por qué? —susurró y yo simplemente la estreché más fuerte no tenía una explicación lógica a la actitud de la joven.

Tardó dos horas en recuperarse, y cuando Emmett entró en la habitación miró el desastre que Alice había formado y sonrió, ya estaba preparando su próxima broma.

— Llamó Edward, no vendrá hasta mañana, al parecer Tanya no le suelta —tan sólo le miramos y al ver que no nos reíamos su rostro se ensombreció.

— No es el mejor momento, Em.

— Vale, ¿qué esta pasando aquí?, ¿piensas hacer una reestructuración de tu vestuario?—Alice simplemente negó con la cabeza.

— Vamos soltadlo ya.

— Bella esta en Alaska —su rostro se transformó, se tornó completamente serio.

Tras aquella simple afirmación nos reunimos con Carlisle, Esme y Rose y les contamos lo que había pasado aunque Alice no podía hablar apenas, su dolor me abrumaba y no podía evitar sentir que Bella había sido muy injusta con nosotros.

* * *

Había ido a visitar a los Denali en medio de uno de mis ataques de nostalgia. Eleazar era un gran apoyo y poseía una objetividad sobre el asunto que me devolvía a la realidad cuando mis impulsos por volver con Bella eran demasiado grandes, él entendía mi decisión.

El único punto en contra era que no conseguía que Tanya dejase de intervenir.

— ¿Cuándo vas a salir a la superficie?

— Ahora no es el momento, Tanya —le pedí mientras recogía mis cosas pausadamente.

— Acaso crees que ella aún te está esperando —apreté los puños y intenté contener mi impulso_, no podía mantenerse al margen_.

— No es asunto tuyo, ¿no crees? —había sido un poco brusco pero acaso yo me metía en sus relaciones.

— El tiempo pasa y más para esa chica, estará enamorada, quién sabe sí con planes de boda y tú piensas pasarte la eternidad penando por ella.

Me volví, estaba a un paso de sucumbir a mis instintos.

— Crees que no lo sé, que no me atormenta la idea, que cuándo pienso en otra persona tocándola no me atacan los celos.

— Ese es un sentimiento demasiado humano —me miró con cierto desdén.

— Igual que el amor y no puedo dejar de sentirlo.

— ¿Qué clase de amor es ese en el que tú te marchas aún sabiendo que ella te ama?

— Lo hice por su bien.

— Entonces apártala de tu mente —se acercó a mi desplegando sus encantos —déjame demostrarte que hay algo más allá de ella, no puedes vivir en tus recuerdos.

Puso sus manos sobre mis brazos y no quise desairarla, había cierta esperanza en sus ojos pero yo no podía corresponderla.

— Tanya eres una mujer muy hermosa —me aparté ligeramente, lo suficiente para que ella se soltase.

— Edward, soy lo que necesitas, aún no hay amor pero la compañía puede ser tan gratificante—el doble sentido de sus palabras estaba muy claro.

— Encontrarás a alguien Tanya, estoy seguro —cogí la pequeña maleta y me dispuse a marcharme —recuerda que Rose tiene ganas de verte.

Ella sólo asintió y me marché de allí, tenía que incorporarme a mi trabajo y enfrentar un nuevo año sin Bella.

.

El coche de Edward desapareció en el horizonte mientras Tanya miraba por la ventana e Irina observaba a su hermana.

— ¿Irá a buscarla? —preguntó Irina.

— No, pero tampoco soy parte de su vida, sigue rechazándome.

— Lo extraño es que sigas insistiendo, él no te merece.

— Dime hermana ¿por qué siempre que viene me preguntas sí Edward volverá con Bella?

— Tengo mis razones —tras esto Irina se marchó dejando a Tanya confusa ante su intenso interés.

* * *

Me obligué a moverme para dejar pasar a mi visitante pero mi voz no salía de mi garganta, le pedí que se sentase y de nuevo llamaron a la puerta, esta vez me detuve a mirar por la mirilla pero era el repartidor del restaurante. El silencio era incómodo pero como empezar algo sí no sabía que decir. Coloqué la comida sobre la mesa y la miré.

— No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte, hija —Esme se levantó y me abrazó, no podía contar las veces que la había extrañado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —mis palabras sonaron un poco duras e intenté suavizarlo con una sonrisa forzada.

— Alice me contó que estabas aquí, vuestra conversación —a pesar de que sabía lo que habíamos hablado me miraba con gesto maternal.

— Yo, lo siento —no podía mirarla a la cara y Esme puso su mano sobre la mía.

— No vengo a que te disculpes y sé que Alice y tú seréis capaces de hablar y solucionar el problema.

Me senté frente a ella y cogí el arroz tres delicias, era lo único que iba a poder digerir tras esta visita.

— Y entonces ¿por qué has venido? —de nuevo estaba demasiado arisca y aunque Esme estaba sorprendida por mi actitud no me dijo nada.

— Edward pronto sabrá que estas aquí, es cuestión de muy poco tiempo —siempre que hablaba de su hijo su rostro se iluminaba y una punzada de dolor atravesó mi corazón.

— Eso poco puede importar ahora, Edward fue muy claro cuando me dejó, él no me ama, ¿por qué tendría que afectarle que yo esté aquí? No tiene necesidad de verme de nuevo.

— Deberías hablar con él, escúchale, el tuvo sus motivos.

— Sí, en eso tienes toda la razón, su interés por mí duró un breve suspiro —sí hubiese sido posible su rostro hubiese empalidecido ante mis palabras —lo siento.

Ella asintió. No podía dejarme llevar por mis maltrechas emociones.

— Al menos considéralo, ha sufrido mucho durante el tiempo que estuvisteis separado, ahora contáis con una nueva oportunidad para estar juntos. Bella estuvo lejos de casa durante dos años, no sabíamos donde andaba, sí estaba bien, sí sufría o sí decidía hacer una locura, nos costó mucho recuperarle.

— Lo entiendo —dije pero las cosas que quería contarle se quedaron atrapadas en mi garganta.

— Edward está tan ausente y no sé qué hacer, sé que tú podrías ayudarle.

Me levanté de la mesa con la cena intacta y la llevé al fregadero, un minuto más escuchando a Esme hablar sobre su niño y mi consideración hacía todos ellos se acabaría. Fingí un sonoro bostezo y Esme sonrió.

— Vaya, es tarde y te levantas muy pronto, ¿podrías venir algún día a casa? —sonreí lo mejor que pude y me volví hacía ella.

— Tengo mucho trabajo pero sí quieres déjame la dirección y buscaré un hueco —Esme tomó un pedazo de papel y anotó la dirección de su casa y del trabajo de Carlisle.

— Estamos para lo que necesites.

.

Un minuto después de que se marchara abrí la botella de vino, cogí el pedazo de tarta y le puse una fina vela de cumpleaños encendiéndola, la alarma que había programado en mi móvil sonó, era el momento exacto en el que había comprendido que mi corazón me había abandonado del pecho.

— Feliz aniversario, esta es la última vez que lo celebro —me dije en voz alta— y la última vez que pienso en ti Edward Cullen, perdiste tu oportunidad.

Esperaba cumplir mi propia promesa y lucharía contra cualquier sentimiento que se amarrase a mi alma.

* * *

Me dolía la cabeza, me había tomado la mitad de la botella de vino la noche anterior y, por supuesto, mi falta de costumbre se traducía en una penetrante tortura. Leslie me había atosigado durante toda una hora con pregunta sobre Jasper, estaba fascinada y aunque la recordaba que él tenía novia parecía importarle poco, lo que no me gustó nada. Menuda manera de ser tan retorcida.

Llamaron a la puerta de mi despacho y me levanté a abrirla, no podía creer que él hubiese venido a verme también.

— ¡Bella! —avanzó hacia mí y me envolvió en sus brazos con esa fuerza que exhibía.

— Emmett —no pude evitar sonreírle contra su pecho.

— No podía creerlo cuando Jasper y Alice nos lo contaron y mírate estas hermosa.

No pude evitar ruborizarme ante su escrutinio, llevaba puesto mi único traje gris, y él estaba encantado ante mi reacción.

— Gracias Emmett —había conseguido sacarme la primera sonrisa sincera en esos últimos días, era mi "gran hermano oso"— ¿Qué tal está Rose?

— Igual que siempre —su rostro se volvió más serio, _no, tú no, por favor_ pensé mientras me preparaba para su discurso.

— Edward lo paso muy mal, Bella —llevaba dos días escuchando aquella canción y empezaba a molestarme pero me había propuesto a mi misma no contarles mi propio calvario.

— Estoy segura de ello, pero él tomo la decisión unilateralmente, decidió tener otras distracciones y yo lo respeto —dije escogiendo con cuidado cada palabra.

—Sería bueno que él te contase lo que pasó —suspiré.

— Puedo pedirte una cosa —él asintió— anoche no quise decírselo a Esme pero sé que puedo contar contigo para mandar un mensaje a tu familia.

— Claro, lo que sea.

— No quiero relacionarme con vosotros —me miró incrédulo y no pude evitar recriminarme por tratarle así pero no podía seguir aguantando aquello— lo siento Emmett pero sé lo que quiero y lo que no en mi vida. Me ha alegrado verte.

.

Leslie apareció como salida del cielo y tuvo la misma actitud que había tenido con Jasper, _acaso esta no diferencia_ pensé, pero me sirvió para despedir a Emmett que me observaba contrariado.

Llamé a Ángela y se lo conté todo sin poder evitar proyectar mi angustia hacía ella, no sabía qué hacer y mi amiga insistía en que dejase el trabajo, empezaba a preocuparse seriamente por mí.

* * *

Soñé con Edward, volvía, me abrazaba y me decía que todo había sido una mentira, me desperté asqueada con mi mente que jugaba conmigo y me le traía hacía mí, estaba próximo mi encuentro con él y mis ansias de lanzarme a sus brazos me abrumaban.

Durante los días siguientes los Cullen no aparecieron pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo que todo estallase en mi cara, suspiré mientras releía la nota que me había dejado Leslie

"_Vino un chico guapísimo preguntando por ti, que suerte tienes "._

* * *

_Gracias por vuestros mensajes, cada uno de ellos me hace escribir con más ganas, espero que este capítulo os resulte interesante y el siguiente está basado en la canción de __**Pablo Alborán y Malú: Vuelvo a verte"**__, el título lo dice todo, os animo a escucharla quien no la conozca y a las que sí repasad la letra. Besos._


	6. Capítulo 6

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y un pequeño fragmento también, seguro que le reconocéis.

_**Capítulo 6. Vuelvo a verte.**_

Durante días mis hermanos me habían esquivado, incluso Esme estaba extraña y Carlisle hacía turnos dobles en el hospital, intenté escuchar sus pensamientos pero eran ideas inconexas nada importante, Alice estaba devorando cada libro que caía en sus manos y Emmett parecía tan interesado en el béisbol que lo veía a todas horas.

Aquella noche estaba echado en mi cama contemplando las fotos que Bella nos había sacado durante su cumpleaños, eran recuerdos tan valiosos y minúsculos cuando el pensamiento de Alice llegó hasta mí "Bella ¿por qué fuiste tan dura conmigo?, salté de la cama y seguí escuchando, no podía creer que mi hermanita hubiese incumplido lo que le pedí, pero su mente me mostraba a Bella tal y como la había visto en el mismo campus donde yo impartía clases de medicina.

Me levanté con rapidez y recorrí el corto camino hacía su dormitorio, me situé frente a Alice que me miró sorprendida, sabía lo que había visto, siempre nos habíamos entendido a la perfección, compartíamos una conexión más allá del cariño fraternal, ella había sido la que después de dos años lejos de la familia me había hecho volver y ahora me sentía traicionado.

— Ed, no sabía que estabas en casa —intuía lo que había visto y su culpabilidad se reflejaba en sus ojos.

— Dime qué no es cierto lo que he visto.

— No sé a qué te refieres —llenó su cabeza de palabras del libro que tenía en las manos.

— Asegúrame qué no me habéis ocultado que Bella esta aquí —quería creer que todo había sido fruto de mi imaginación, de mi deseo por estar con ella, por verla de nuevo.

— Edward nosotros…

— No puedo creerlo, tú, la última persona que hubiese esperado que me hiciese esto.

Jasper apareció en el vano de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, _no permitiré que la hables así, ya ha tenido suficiente_ su voz mental era clara y yo asentí aunque no podía controlar mi furia, su poder empezó a calmarme.

— Hay un motivo por el que no te hemos contado esto —me mostró lo que les había dicho Bella, como había tratado a Alice y aquello me sorprendió, mi Bella era una persona que siempre se preocupaba por los demás, que no les hacía daño.

Me acerqué a Alice y la pedí que me mirase, sus pensamientos eran un mar de dudas, no entendía la reacción de su amiga.

— Edward, sabes que hace muchísimo que soy incapaz de ver el futuro de Bella —sólo asentí, me había insistido muchas veces para que fuésemos a visitarla pero nunca se lo había permitido— ahora eso no ha cambiado, algo le pasa y sus ojos son tan inexpresivos, no quiero que pienses mal de ella, ha intentado que no interviniésemos en su vida y nuestra insistencia ha hecho que nos trate con dureza, pero queríamos prepararla para cuando tú llegases. Sabíamos que querrías verla, ha pasado tanto tiempo y os habéis herido tanto estando separados, te lo conté las pocas veces que pude verla.

— La mente humana es como un colador, ella ya debería haberme olvidado.

— Y convertirse en la princesa de hielo —miré a Jasper con ira ante su comentario— no pude sentir nada, ni rabia, ni dolor, ni alegría, ni pena… está vacía.

— Eso no puede ser, Bella no es así.

— La Bella que conocimos no, pero la que está aquí es como el clima, fría y calculadora, midiendo cada palabra y —le interrumpí.

— No toleraré que sigas hablando así de ella, se que Alice no se merecía lo que Bella le dijo porque el único culpable de esta situación soy yo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Necesito verla, pero no sé qué decirle —miré a mi hermana en busca de ayuda.

— Quizás podías empezar por contarle la verdad de una vez por todas, ya basta de todo esto, tú la necesitas y ella a ti.

— Pero los peligros seguirán ahí, ¿cuántas veces tendré que exponerla por estar juntos?

— Crees que durante el tiempo que ha estado sola no ha habido nada amenazante en su vida, yo imagino que muchas, tantas que por eso mi visión falla de esta manera.

Entendía lo que mi hermana decía y mi frágil decisión de abandonarla se había roto en mil fragmentos, necesitaba verla, comprobar lo que Jasper me había dicho pero sobre todo mi oscuridad volvía a inundarse con su luz ahora que la tenía cerca.

* * *

Después de una larga y agotadora jornada de trabajo, abrí mi correo electrónico, entre los innumerables mensajes de mi madre estaba uno del Doctor Kinsley, le abrí, me pedía que volviese a su consulta, había encontrado algo importante en mis últimos análisis y necesitaba informarme de ello. Como siempre me insistía para que retomase el tratamiento advirtiéndome de las consecuencias de no hacerlo. Le escribí un escueto mensaje explicándole que no estaba en Forks y apagué mi ordenador.

Me recosté sobre el respaldo de mi silla y cogí la nota de Leslie, ¿quién había preguntado por mí?, quizás Carlisle venía a reclamarme por haber tratado mal a su familia, estaría en todo su derecho, empezaba a comportarme como una bruja pero ninguno de ellos me había preguntado como estaba, que has estado haciendo… para ser sincera a ninguno le había dado la oportunidad de llegar a esa parte de la conversación.

Las diez de la noche, otro día quemado a mis espaldas, sentía que la vida se escapaba entre mis dedos sin hacer nada importante. Cogí mi bolso y cerré la biblioteca. Muchos estudiantes se dirigían hacía sus coches, me ajusté un poco la bufanda, el tiempo allí era helador y sólo estábamos a últimos de septiembre. Estaba distraída cuando aquella voz que se me había aparecido ante mí tantas veces me saludó.

— Hola Bella —el corazón se me detuvo ante la visión de Edward frente a mí, era algo inevitable pero había esperado que no llegase ese momento, que no incumpliese su última promesa: "_te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido_".

Sus palabras, podía recitar cada una de ellas, estaban tan nítidas en mi cabeza, mis recuerdos me las habían devuelto una y otra vez, clavándose como estacas en mi alma.

Rememoré cada vez que había pensado en volverlo a ver, mes tras mes mis esperanzas se habían desvanecido, mi mundo era un invierno constante, una oscuridad eterna, y la idea de perdonarle había volado dejando sólo el resentimiento más profundo que jamás podría haber soñado que albergaría mi corazón.

— Edward —mi silencio le había puesto incómodo y se pasó la mano por su pelo en uno de sus gestos más característico.

— Estas preciosa, Bella —por una extraña razón, teniendo en cuenta que nunca me fijaba en lo que me ponía, aquella mañana había decidido vestirme con mi traje más favorecedor y hasta me había visto guapa en el espejo.

— Ya nadie me llama así, ni siquiera Charlie, he crecido y he dejado en el olvido mis ideales infantiles—quería decirle que también él formaba parte de las cosas que había dejado atrás pero mi propio rostro me delataría, él sabía leerme tan bien.

Edward se acercó con pasos inseguros, de nuevo se paso la mano por su pelo y no pude dejar de mirarle y perderme en sus dorados ojos, que fácil sería caer y que duro despertar, pero por un momento el tiempo parecía que nunca había pasado y volvíamos a ser tan sólo dos adolescentes que se amaban con locura irrefrenable.

— ¿Cómo te llaman? —su voz me acarició y una parte del frío que tenía en mi interior se derritió.

— Isabella —logré articular mientras intentaba recuperar algo de mi compostura perdida.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y mi respiración se aceleró, le había extrañado tanto pero no volvería a caer en aquella trampa, no dejaría que volviese a usarme para distraerse.

— Me gusta Bella, tengo tantas cosas que contarte —intentó sujetarme pero di un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Hablaste con Emmett? —él negó con la cabeza— no quiero veros, he sido muy clara con respecto a vosotros y a vuestras molestas visitas, no quiero saber nada de los Cullen, especialmente de ti, cumple tu promesa, lo has hecho durante seis años de una forma excepcional.

— Debemos hablar —su tono no admitía discusión y esta vez me sujetó por el brazo.

— En realidad no —añadí desafiante— la última vez que nos vimos lo dejaste todo muy claro, fuiste muy convincente en tus argumentos y sí te perturba verme simplemente no te cruces en mi camino, este sitio es lo suficientemente amplio para los dos.

.

Estaba tan hermosa pero sus palabras eran mordaces, podía ver la frialdad en sus ojos, aparentemente era la misma pero algo había cambiado en ella, su sonrisa no se reflejaba en sus pupilas achocolatadas.

— Aquello fue…— _¿qué podía decirle?_, había odiado cada palabra que le había soltado aquel día y lo peor es que había resultado tan fácil, ella me había creído.

— Lo mejor —la solté, no podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban de sus labios—, sí hubiese sabido que estabais aquí no habría aceptado el trabajo. Adiós Edward. Estoy segura que pronto encontrarás algo con lo que llenar tu aburrida existencia pero yo no soy la muñeca de nadie.

Se giró para marcharse y de nuevo la sujeté por el brazo haciéndola que se girase hacía mí, nuestros labios podían llegar a rozarse y tuve que hacer el mayor esfuerzo posible para no besarle su olor era intenso, inundaba mis pulmones, pero el monstruo de mi interior estaba aplacado como sí él también amase a mi Bella.

Podría quedarme toda la noche sosteniéndola en mis brazos, sus ojos echaban chispas de indignación pero sí debía obligarla a escucharme lo haría, aunque fuese contra todos mis principios. Se removió en mis brazos pero no estaba dispuesto a soltarla aún no, sí mi corazón pudiese mis latidos eclipsarían cualquier sonido de nuestro alrededor.

— Me escucharás porque todo tiene la más lógica explicación.

— Quizás para ti la tenga, pero para mí sólo eres un mal recuerdo en el que no pienso demasiado —aflojé mi abrazo, ¿quién era esa mujer que me miraba con desdén y qué había hecho con mi Bella?

Esta vez quería ser egoísta, la amaba como el primer día que había comprendido mis sentimientos, acaso su mente me había borrado, quería creer que no, necesitaba convencerme de ello. La solté al notar su tensión.

— Busquemos un lugar para seguir esta conversación.

— ¡No! —no había gritado pero sí lo hubiese hecho no me habría impactado tanto su limpio rechazo— te voy a pedir un favor, el último, aléjate de mí.

— No puedo Bella.

Esa simple afirmación hizo que el dolor se reflejase en su rostro durante unos segundos, después cualquier expresión desapareció de su cara mostrándose distante.

— Me prometiste que no volverías a abandonarme y lo hiciste —lo soltó como el que enumera la lista de la compra.

— Bella.

— Esto puede llegar a hacerme daño y hacértelo a ti, no soy quien tú crees, mi pasado está lleno de cosas que no puedo ni quiero contarte.

El ruido de una moto detuvo las palabras de Bella, pero no estaba preparado para observar como Jacob y otro de sus amigos desmontaban de ella. _"Maldito Chupasangres, apártate de ella"_ me dijo Jake desde su mente.

.

Jacob y Seth aparecieron ante nosotros y en un segundo les tenía a mi lado.

— Hola princesa —Jacob se acercó a mí y me abrazó, estaba totalmente perpleja de verlos allí.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —pregunté devolviéndole el abrazo y sonriendo a Seth, este último se había convertido en un hermano para mí y su apoyo era totalmente incondicional.

— Ángela me contó lo que pasaba —estaba molesto conmigo y la tensión entre mi amigo y Edward era palpable. Seth estaba entre ambos dispuesto a controlar cualquier impulso de alguno de los dos.

Edward tenía los puños apretados, dispuesto a cargar contra Jake y cuando se fijó en su mano que sostenía la mía, su rostro se volvió aterrador.

— Estábamos hablando Jacob —a pesar de todo su voz estaba controlada, pero el límite era una delgada línea fácil de traspasar.

— No hay nada que decir, márchate, desaparece, apártate de ella. —Jake empezó a temblar, no podía entrar en fase en ese momento así que le apreté la mano para que se tranquilizase, el sólo asintió a mi gesto.

— Debería ser Bella quien decida eso.

Alice y Jasper aparecieron en el momento adecuado y se pusieron uno a cada lado de Edward, la tensión empezó a relajarse y no pude menos que sonreír a Jasper por ello.

— Bella no quiere saber nada de ti, he imagino que a estas alturas ya te lo habrá contado.

— No hay nada más que hablar —tendría que recordar a Jacob que no debía hablar por mí, no era necesario que se tomase esa libertad.

Edward dio un paso hacia nosotros y Seth le sujetó por el brazo.

— Te sugiero que no hagas eso —pero mi amigo no le soltó, haciendo que la situación se tornase aún más inestable.

* * *

_No podía esperar para actualizar, mi tiempo estos días va ser escaso, los exámenes me reclaman, espero que hayáis disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo, y merecer algún comentario. Como siempre gracias a los que me seguís y comentáis. Besos._


	7. Capítulo 7

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 7. Mentiras de mi mente.**_

No podía dejar que la situación se descontrolase en público, menudo espectáculo podíamos montar, así que me solté de la mano de Jacob y me acerqué a Seth. Siempre que le miraba volvía a vivir los tiempos en los que me había tenido que apoyar en él, me acompañó tras la operación cuando Jacob estaba demasiado abatido para hacerlo, me sostuvo, me cuidó durante mis pesadillas y poco a poco se convirtió en el hermano que necesitaba a mi lado. Podía contarle todo y él nunca me juzgaba, sólo estaba ahí siempre, como un ángel de la guarda. Entonces me asaltó uno de mis ecos del pasado.

.

— _Va a venir, Seth, debo estar lista, mañana nos casamos._

_Él se acercó a mí, estaba acurrucada en la esquina de aquella oscura y acolchada habitación del hospital, se sentó frente a mí con gesto desolado, ¿por qué estaba triste por mí?, iba a cumplir mi sueño, Edward y yo estarías juntos para toda la eternidad._

— _Bella nunca regresó —negué violentamente con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas— Edward no está en Forks._

— _Tú no puedes decirme esto, no lo hagas Seth —le pedí furiosa, no entendía por qué todos me decían lo mismo— ha estado aquí y luego vendrá, le he visto, me contó que todo fue una mentira para poder perseguir a Victoria lejos de mí, me dio este anilla —extendí mi mano vacía, pero para mí el anillo estaba ahí— Alice está preparando la boda y después de la luna de miel me transformará._

— _¡Bella! —me agarró por la barbilla para que no pudiese apartar mi vista de la suya._

— _Pídeles a esos médicos que me dejen salir, no puedo perderme mi propia boda Seth._

— _Edward no ha vuelto, llevas meses atrapada en tus fantasías por eso estas aquí encerrada, tememos que te hagas daño._

— _Seth yo fui a Volterra con Alice y salvé a Edward. Los Vulturis vendrán a por mí y debo ser una de ellos antes de nos visiten, me juró que sólo se iría sí yo se lo pedía y no lo he hecho, no lo haré nunca, es el dueño de mi alma._

_Me balanceé sobre mi cuerpo agarrando mis piernas contra mí. Seth me sujetó por los hombros._

— _Sácame de aquí, esos médicos no dejan de hacerme pruebas y preguntas, no lo soporto más. Llévame a casa de los Cullen, ellos sabrán que hacer, quiero ver a Edward, quiero ver a Carlisle, a todos y quiero ver mi vestido de boda. Debo practicar con esos zapatos infernales que me ha comprado Alice, crees qué Rose me ayudará con mi peinado._

— _Te llevaré —no pude evitar sonreír de satisfacción aunque el permanecía muy serio._

_El camino hacia la casa de los Cullen le hicimos en silencio, estaba tan emocionada, llevaba tantos días pidiéndoles que me dejasen salir de aquel lugar tan horrible, no podía creer que al fin hubiesen entrado en razón._

_La puerta estaba abierta, les llamé pero nadie contestó, ¿qué extraño? pensé y empecé a recorrer la casa, estancia a estancia, pero ninguno estaba allí_

"_El vestido" pensé yendo a la habitación de Alice un escalofrío atravesó mi espalda, abrí con prisa el extenso vestidor que Alice tenía pero allí sólo había algunos de sus conjuntos, los moví una y otra vez frenética, recordaba perfectamente el momento en el que Alice me le había enseñado, acaso no había pasado ayer. Pero no estaba ahí, ¿cómo era posible? me pregunté mientras mi corazón se aceleraba._

_Algo estaba mal, lo sabía, lo sentía en mis huesos. Salí del vestidor y, entonces, la realidad me golpeó con fuerza, la habitación de Alice estaba cubierta con sábanas blancas, fui comprobándolo una a una, todas mantenían la misma imagen, allí no vivía nadie, estaba todo tapado._

_Seth me esperaba al final de las escaleras. Le miré sin enfocar mi visión con silenciosas lágrimas inundando mis mejillas._

— _¿Qué he vivido, Seth?_

— _¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas de una manera clara?_

_Cerré los ojos mientras buscaba la respuesta en mi interior, la imagen de Emily acudió a mi mente._

— _Victoria volvió, entró en La Push y atacó a Emily —vio el horror en mi rostro._

— _Emily está bien, no la pasó nada —se acercó a mí y me sostuvo._

— _Todos estos días —no pude continuar._

— _Ha sido la manera de enfrentarte a su abandono, lo que pasó en La Push, el medio que sentiste al ver de nuevo a Victoria, lo desató. Aquella noche tuviste tu primer sueño y desde entonces has pensado que era real, que lo que vivías estaba sucediendo._

_No sabía que decir estaba en estado de shock, recordaba cada nuevo minuto con Edward, cuando habíamos estado en el prado, la votación para ser uno de ellos, la graduación y su fiesta, el enfrentamiento entre Edward y Jacob cuando el primero había regresado…todo era una vil mentira de mi cabeza._

— _Por eso me ingresaron, Charlie pensó qué había enloquecido._

— _Pero no lo has hecho, sé que es duro, que no te mereces esto pero también es lo mejor, Edward demostró que no te merece._

— _Y ahora ¿qué?, ¿qué debo hacer?, no puedo vivir una vida sin él._

— _Aprenderás a vivir con ello, yo no te pido que abandones tus recuerdos tan sólo que cada día des un paso más en tu camino, no dejes que todo lo que ha pasado arruine tu vida._

_Y me abrazó como el hermano que siempre había necesitado y nunca había echado en falta, permanecimos durante horas en el suelo del salón de los Cullen, mientras asumía mi realidad._

.

— Estas jugando con juego, muchacho —la dureza de la voz de Edward me devolvió al presente y tuve que intervenir.

— Seth —su rostro sólo reflejaba una enorme determinación, era tan transparente— todo está bien, Edward y yo estábamos despidiéndonos.

— Lo sé, sabes que no dejaré que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño —sus palabras estaban claramente dirigidas a Edward.

Seth le soltó y me dio la mano.

— Eso no está en discusión— Jake se adelantó y el espacio que nos separaba cada vez era menor— olvídate de que existe Cullen.

— ¡No! —una simple afirmación fue suficiente para que Jacob de nuevo empezase a temblar.

Sabía que mi amigo tenía un gran autocontrol pero la situación se estaba complicando a cada minuto que transcurría, notaba el poder de Jasper actuando pero no conseguía frenar la ira de Edward y Jacob.

— ¡Isabella Swan! —gritaron haciendo que todos nos volviéramos a mirar quién me había llamado.

Estaba tan cerca de nosotros que bien podía haber escuchado parte de la conversación que habíamos mantenido, me adelanté y miré completamente atónita al que fuera mi profesor de escritura de los últimos dos años en la Universidad. _¿Qué hacía allí?_ pensé mientras se aproximaba. Era tan alto como Edward, llevaba gafas, un vaquero negro y un jersey con coderas marrón y tendría unos treinta años.

— Profesor Williams.

— Por favor, Isabella, ya dejamos de ser profesor y alumna —se acercó a mí y me dio dos besos, sentía la mirada de los demás clavada en mi espalda, no perdían detalle de aquel encuentro —tenía tantas ganas de verte, eres como un soplo de aíre en el calor del verano.

Nunca antes había notado la fascinación que sentía aquella persona hacía mi, agaché la mirada mientras ordenaba mis pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué está aquí?

— Seguí tus pasos —no pude evitar hacer una ligera mueca ante su comentario— el consejo que me diste a través de tu último trabajo de clase y aquí estoy, cambiando mi destino.

Estaba ligeramente sonrojada ante sus palabras, su adoración era evidente y oí a Jacob resoplar detrás de mí.

— Fueron tan reveladoras tus palabras:

"_Un paso más. Me convenzo cada mañana, tras recordarte en mis sueños y sentir en mi espalda tu presencia. Un sendero que me aleja de ti, mientras tu voz me susurra sin aliento y mi corazón se vuelve de piedra._

_Y ante mí, un cruce de caminos que me hiere y me aleja de ti, y me acerca a la realidad irrevocable de mi existencia, la muerte será mi destino y mi descanso y… a pesar de todo, sigo caminando"_.

No podía creer que hubiese recitado el párrafo más revelador de mi trabajo de fin de curso, había hecho cada pausa y se había deleitado al hacerlo. Sabía que todos habían escuchado cada palabra, aquel trabajo había sido una manera de soltar lastre, de cerrar un poco mi herida pero explicaba a la perfección como me sentía.

— Profesor —conseguí decir al fin sin apenas aliento.

— Me hicieron plantearme lo efímero de nuestra esencia y lo importante de tomar las decisiones adecuadas. Por eso estoy aquí, frente a ti mi hermosa Isabella, me ofrecieron un puesto de trabajo y decidí arriesgar.

— Me alegro —murmuré, aún sentía el eco de mis palabras en su boca.

— Cuando supe que estabas aquí pensé que podríamos hacernos compañía —miró a mi espalda y apretó la mandíbula— pero te veo mejor que nunca.

— Son amigos que hace un tiempo que no veía, profesor… —él me interrumpió.

—Llámame Peter —casi puedo jurar que me guiño un ojo de manera imperceptible.

— Debo irme —me costaba pronunciar las palabras, el dolor en mi pecho era desgarrador, todos mis esfuerzos de esos días habían sido hechos trizas, cómo rechazar ahora a Edward sí sabía mi más profundo anhelo.

Seth acudió a mi rescate, siempre sabía cuando le necesitaba, apenas podía respirar.

— Lo siento, profesor pero debemos marcharnos, me encantaría acudir a alguna de sus clases como oyente —le tendió la mano mientras se presentaba sin embargo Peter la ignoró.

— Nos veremos pronto, muy pronto —Seth se apresuró a sujetarme por la cintura.

Me sentía completamente expuesta, vulnerable, con el corazón sangrante al descubierto y la piel de gallina, no tenía valor para volverme a mirar a los Cullen, sí lo hacía caería a los pies de Edward como una tonta, como rechazarle.

— Tranquila pequeña —Seth me sentía temblar junto a él.

— Sácame de aquí.

Seth asintió y llamó a Jacob que se interponía en el camino de Edward. Me llevó hasta el coche quitándome las llaves pero ninguno de los Cullen hizo ademán de detenernos.

* * *

Vi como su Volvo giraba en la rotonda y desaparecía, encontraría el modo de hablar con ella mañana mismo. ¿Por qué esos dos se tomaban tantas libertades con ella?, ¿en qué estaba pensando?, ¿en qué problemas se había metido durante estos años? y sobre todo ¿por qué negaba la evidencia?, pensaba quizás que podía engañarme.

Mis hermanos me observaban preocupados.

— ¿Qué has notado, Jasper? —podía haber detenido a Bella aunque me hubiese tenido que enfrentar a esos dos chiquillos pero la alarma en los pensamientos de Seth me había frenado, estaba demasiado preocupado como sí a Bella le pasase algo grave.

— Todo era una fachada, el vacío del que te hablé está ahí pero las palabras de ese profesor la han despertado.

— No me gusta como la observa, ni lo que piensa de ella —Alice me preguntó en su mente que había visto— la mira como si fuera un trofeo, como si esperase el instante preciso para cazarla.

— Habrá que vigilarle —añadió Jasper.

Alice estaba inusualmente callada "sí ese fue su trabajo de fin de curso, todavía ama a Edward", moví afirmativamente la cabeza, yo mismo había pensado eso.

El remordimiento de Jasper me asaltó "no sabes cuánto siento todo, lo que pasó, ¿cómo lo vas a hacer ahora?".

— No lo sé —murmuré— siempre estará esta barrera que me impide estar con ella.

— Entonces no la busques más —Alice me miraba, odiaba que sus ojos reflejasen tanto dolor y tanta pena— déjala que continúe sin ti, pero sí quieres acercarte a ella hazlo con todas las consecuencias.

— ¿Has podido ver algo?

— No, creo que tiene algo que ver con sus amigos.

— ¿Qué problema hay con ellos? Simples humanos que se creen con derecho a retarme. Pero ese tal Jacob me llamó Chupasangres —estaba confuso.

— ¿De verdad no sabes lo que son? —esta vez fue Jasper quién me sorprendió con la intensidad de su pregunta.

— ¡No!, ¿debería? —Alice suspiró sin saber cómo decirme lo que conocían. Al final fue Jasper quien intervino.

— Pertenecen a La Push, ¿no has reconocido a Jacob Black?, bailó con Bella en la fiesta de fin de curso —al fin fui entendiendo lo que me decían pero mi mente se negaba a creerlo.

— Edward —me llamó Alice— son licántropos.

A pesar de mi condición de vampiro mí mente no lograba procesar la información que acababan de darme, no podía creer que Bella fuese tan inconsciente para juntarse con aquellos seres volubles.

* * *

_Este es mi regalo de lunes que bastante nos cuesta empezar la semana. Me asalta la duda de si os está interesando o no la historia, a veces me planteo si al finalizar un capítulo he logrado engancharos para el siguiente. Espero vuestros comentarios para saberlo. Gracias como siempre a todos los que la leéis, comentáis y seguís. Besos._


	8. Capítulo 8

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertencen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 8. Jacob, soy dueña de mi vida.**_

Seth conducía mientras yo le daba pequeñas indicaciones, estaba serio, concentrado y quizás hasta decepcionado pero yo me había limitado a seguir un impulso al no decirles nada, no quería que se sintiesen en la obligación de cuidarme de nuevo. Jacob nos seguía en su moto. Agradecía el silencio de mi amigo me daba espacio para pensar.

.

— _Esto no tiene sentido ¿verdad?_

_Miré a Jacob ¿qué podía decirle?, había actuado como una auténtica egoísta aferrándome a él. Estábamos sentados viendo el atardecer en la playa de La Push, era mi último día en Forks antes de empezar la universidad, debía acudir unos días antes para organizar el apartamento donde viviría y Charlie había insistido en acompañarme a pesar de mi negativa._

— _No sabes cuanto tiempo he…_

— _Eso no cambia el hecho de que te he amado. Bella —sus palabras demostraban que ya no lo hacía o al menos no con la misma intensidad que al principio._

— _Lo sé pero Edward siempre ha estado entre nosotros, lo hemos intentado al menos._

_Durante los últimos meses, cuando logré superar mis alucinaciones sobre la vuelta de los Cullen y mis pesadillas habían reemplazado a los sueños que me acercaban a Edward, Jacob me había convencido para que saliese con él, una citas, unos besos pero mi alma seguía anclada al que me la había robado y era tan injusto que usase a Jacob de aquella manera, que llevaba días buscando la manera de darle sus alas para que pudiese volver a ser quien era y no mi sombra._

— _He conocido a alguien —me miró temeroso de mi reacción pero yo sonreí._

— _¿Megan? —les había visto hablar, era la prima de Seth y Leah y era bastante bonita aunque tenía un fuerte carácter._

— _Sí. Es tan hermosa y divertida, tan transparente._

_Asentí, le entendía, yo no era una buena compañía y esa muchacha había logrado que Jake volviese a ser el chico que había conocido cuando llegué a Forks_

— _Me alegro muchísimo —volvió su rostro hacía mí, sus ojos estaban cargados de remordimientos— no pasa nada, he sido yo la injusta en todo esto, no quería estar sola, me daba tanto miedo volver a ser esclava de mis invenciones que me aferré a la posibilidad de amarte. Sabes que te quiero Jake._

— _Y yo a ti. Siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites._

— _¿Te has imprimado?_

— _No y no creo que nos pase a todos, ya me conoces._

— _Tampoco creías en las leyendas y eres todo un hombre lobo._

_Mi amigo rió, hubiese sido tan fácil sí Edward no hubiese aparecido pero ahora asumía mis decisiones, mi enfermedad y mis delirios habían cambiado mi forma de ver la vida. Sabía que aunque el dolor se apoderase de mí debía seguir viviendo, seguir adelante por todas las personas que me querían, debía fortalecerme y luchar a cada momento por continuar aunque mi vida se fuese en el intento. Debía cumplir con los propósitos que me había marcado al salir del hospital tras la operación y lo haría con todas mis fuerzas._

— _Irónico._

— _Y surrealista, creo qué nadie podía pensar que unas viejas historias se convertirían en realidad —nos reímos imaginando la cara de la gente sí se enterase de lo que había tan cerca de ellos._

— _Megan es especial —señaló volviendo sobre el tema__—__, pienso en ella a todas horas, espero sus llamadas y sus mensajes. Y sé que voy a llevar mal no verla durante el curso escolar._

_La joven todavía tenía dieciséis años y volvería a Port Angels en pocos días para empezar el curso, la distancia que los separaría no era muy grande pero el tiempo es un mal aliado en el amar._

— _Conseguirás ser feliz, estoy segura._

— _¿Un último beso?_

_Miré hacia atrás, cerca de nosotros estaba Megan y negué con la cabeza, él siguió mi mirada y al observar a la joven su rostro se iluminó._

— _Ve con ella —no estaba convencido y le di un pequeño empujón._

— _¿Estarás bien?_

— _Por supuesto, tienes poco tiempo así que aprovéchalo._

_Me quedé allí, escuchando las lejanas voces de las familias que se marchaban a casa, viendo el sol fundirse con el mar, mientras las olas traían hacía mí el recuerdo del último beso que Edward me había dado, de sus palabras mientras veíamos Romeo y Julieta el día de mi cumpleaños. Ahora entendía que todo fue mentira, nunca moriría por mí, aunque yo, por supuesto, jamás se lo hubiese permitido._

_Él había tejido su tela de araña, envolviéndome, haciéndome sentir importante para él pero cómo podía pensar que su interés no decaería con el paso del tiempo, mi universo era demasiado pequeño para él. Al fin comprendía aquella frase de Calderón de la Barca que nos habían explicado en clase de literatura: "que toda la vida es sueño y los sueños, sueños son"._

.

Llegamos al apartamento, estaba en estado de shock, ahora mi mente jugaba con lo que había pasado, volver a ver a Edward frente a mí, era tan cruel e innecesario, sí hubiese estado sola hubiese gritado desahogando mi frustración.

Recordaba el trabajo al que se había referido el profesor Williams, durante los tres años de universidad había apartado de mi cabeza, en todo lo posible, el dolor y cuando ya estaba por finalizar el último curso y mi regreso a Forks era inevitable mi herida se había abierto y mi calvario había empezado de nuevo golpeándome con fuerza. Había volcado todo sobre un papel y había descubierto el poder de esa terapia, tenía varios cuadernos completos con todo lo que había sufrido pero los guardaba para mí.

Jacob se paseaba nervioso frente al sofá donde estaba sentada, el apartamento parecías más pequeño con ellos dos allí, respiré serenándome y les miré intentando sonreírles.

— Estoy bien, Jake no voy a volver a caer.

— Tú nevera está prácticamente vacía —me acusó.

— Lo sé.

— Durante estos días nos lo has ocultado a todos. Estan aquí y Edward ¿qué pensaba?, ¿volver a engañarte?, ¿ilusionarte? Y tú pensabas dejarle, te conozco lo suficiente.

— ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? —pregunté cortando su argumentación— no pienso volver a lo mismo, él esta fuera de mi vida, es un hecho.

— Y piensas que puedo creer esa mentira, lo he visto en tus ojos día tras días, esperándole, consumiéndote —estaba defraudado conmigo.

— Jake, nunca te he mentido y no lo haré ahora, es cierto que su presencia aquí me tiene totalmente descontrolada, no sé qué hacer, en un momento pienso en lanzarme en sus brazos y en otros en pegarle una patada donde más duele. No hay un motivo válido que me haga volver con él, no hay nada que pueda decirme que me convenza de sus palabras.

No me creía, cerré mis ojos evitando mirar el dolor que reflejaban los de él, una parte de mí aún entendía lo que conscientemente no quería saber, Jacob estaba herido por mi rechazo y a pesar de que su relación con Megan iba bien su conexión conmigo no estaba rota definitivamente.

— Quizás sería bueno…

— No, recoge tus cosas, nos vamos hoy mismo, no dejaré que se acerque de nuevo a ti.

Me levanté del sofá y me puse frente a él, plantada con el gesto más severo que pude. De nuevo decidía por mí, sin contemplaciones, como sí fuese una muñequita de trapo.

— No pienso irme —sí hubiese gritado no le habría causado tanta impresión, quiso replicar pero no le deje— es mi decisión, te debo mucho Jake, sí no hubiese sido por ti no estaría viva, y también sabes que te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo pero eso no cambia el echo de que puedas hacer y deshacer a tu antojo mi vida. Soy dueña de ella y no me marcho.

— Bella, es por tu bien —esta vez fue Seth quien intervino.

— Lo entiendo aunque creáis que no es así y por eso os propongo algo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron casi al unísono.

— Quédense unos días conmigo.

Jacob se acerco a mí, su rostro no admitía discusión.

— Sí me quedo, no abra visitas de vampiros —no supe sí era una afirmación o una advertencia.

— Lo sé y quiero que entiendas que no quiero ninguna reunión ni nada parecido con ellos, no sabía que estaban aquí pero no puedo perder mi trabajo.

— Esta bien, tenemos nueva aventura —bromeó Seth intentando quitar importancia a lo que pasaba aunque sabía que él tendría mucho que decirme cuando estuviésemos a solas—, llamaré a Charlie para contarle.

Yo sólo asentí y me apresuré a la cocina mientras ellos llamaban por teléfono, no sabía que podía darles de cenar teniendo en cuenta todo lo que comían. No pude evitar suspirar aliviada cuando mis amigos se relajaron un poco.

* * *

Estaba tan nerviosa, el altar frente a mí, un precioso arco con rosas blancas que impregnaba el aire con su limpio aroma. Mi padre me miraba con adoración, sólo pude susurrarle que no me dejase caer, el sonrió y me aseguró que jamás dejaría de sostenerme. La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar y afiance mis pies, estaba frente al pasillo que me llevaría hacia la felicidad.

Cuando terminé el pasillo y la música se detuvo, levanté los ojos hacía donde estaba Edward, expectante, deseosa de saber su reacción ante el magistral trabajo de Alice pero no estaba, sólo encontré la nada más absoluta.

Me desperté sobresaltada, estaba empapada en sudor y sentía un nudo en la garganta que me impedía respirar con normalidad.

No recordaba haber gritado pero Seth apareció en el vano de la puerta. Desde que Charlie y Sue habían formalizado la relación tanto Seth como su hermana pasaban muchos días en casa, aunque esta última prefería La Push.

Se acercó a mi cama y se sentó a mi lado, silenciosas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y me abrazó con fuerza.

— Tranquila —no recordaba la cantidad de veces que me había susurrado esa palabra mientras me consolaba— ¿Cuál fue esta vez?

— La no boda —dije contra su pecho avergonzada por mis reacciones— ¿cómo voy a poder con esto?

— Es tan innecesario que sigas aquí, que sufras de esta manera —me aseguró acariciando mi espalda mientras mis sollozos cesaban.

— ¿Por qué he tenido que verle de nuevo? —me aparté de su abrazo—, pero debo seguir, esto no tiene que poder conmigo.

— En el momento en que te vea flaquear nos iremos. Bella sé que no quieres y lo entiendo más de lo que piensas pero no vas a recaer de nuevo.

— Te aseguro Seth que sí no soy capaz de sopórtalo no me opondré a tu decisión, para eso eres mi hermano —le obsequié con una de mis pocas sonrisas reales— y yo misma haré mis maletas.

Seth me devolvió la sonrisa sabiendo que cumpliría con mi palabra, agradecía cada segundo que él me había dedicado, era el mejor amigo que podía tener y, sobre todo, no tenía que luchar contra ninguna clase de sentimiento más allá del cariño fraternal que nos teníamos.

* * *

Otro eterno día que tocaba a su fin, el decano me había llamado para comprobar mis avances, parecía ansioso por conseguir resultados y le había mostrado la clasificación de los textos analizados hasta el momento. Un par de ellos eran burdas copias y no se podía garantizar su veracidad, el resto hasta ahora eran reales.

— Tienes una suerte —suspiró Leslie, me había alcanzado cuando volvía a la biblioteca —rodeada de todos esos guapos amigos tuyos pero eres mala —hizo un puchero y tuve que aguantarme las ganas de reír— no me presentas a ninguno, ese Jasper está cañón, ¿de verdad está con esa tipa?

— Sí —contesté, me dolía sobremanera pensar en Alice, no sabía como arreglarlo o sí debía hacerlo pero en mi fuero interno la echaba de menos.

— Pero no llevarán mucho tiempo, tengo que hacerme la encontradiza con él, estoy segura de que puede ser mío.

No podía entender la mente de Leslie, le importaba bien poco que Jasper tuviese novia pero estaba segura de que sí alguno de los demás la hacía caso su fascinación cambiaría hacía esa persona igual que sí se pusiese unos calcetines limpios.

La despedí antes de entrar en la biblioteca, tan sólo tenía que apagar el ordenador y volver a casa. Pero nada podía haberme preparado para lo que me encontré allí, Jacob y Edward enfrentados.

* * *

_No podía dejar la historia así y decidí actualizar hoy, darles las gracias a todos los que leísteis el capítulo de ayer, la bienvenida a las personas que os habéis sumado a la historia._

_Sé que a veces da pereza pero cada comentario que dejáis es muy importante (gracias **Chiarat** y a todas las que comentaron con anterioridad), en este caso **Rose Cullen Manson**, tú comentario me hizo replanearme la actitud de Jacob en esta historia, creo que ya sufrió bastante dentro de la saga y no le quería tener como un alma en pena por la historia, no por eso va a preocuparse menos por su amiga pero por lo menos veremos otra faceta de su carácter._

_En cuanto a las actualizaciones **Issa**, deciros que yo misma me he desesperado al encontrar una historia a medias y esperar, y esperar un nuevo capítulo que no llega, soy impaciente por naturaleza por eso normalmente actualizo cada dos días, aunque yo misma me salto esa norma para hacerlo antes._

_Quisiera saber vuestra opinión acerca de Leslie y sí teneís alguna conjetura acerca de lo que va a pasar._

_Como siempre espero vuestras opiniones, alguna crítica sí algo no os gusta, lo que queráis (siento este mensaje tan largo pero aún no sé sí debo contestar personalmente a cada comentario o no). Besos._


	9. Capítulo 9

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La inspiración se la debo a dos canciones _**"Sin ti"**_ de nuevo de Malú para la postura de Bella y _**"Volví a nacer**_" de Carlos Vives, para la de Edward, os animo a escucharlas antes de empezar a leer.

_**Capítulo 9. Sin ti.**_

Ahora lo entendía, todo este tiempo luchando por su vida sólo había servido para convertirla en la mujer que había visto el día anterior, fría, su sonrisa se perdía en la comisura de sus labios y sus ojos eran completamente inexpresivos. Pero sobre todo, comprendía al fin todo lo que la amaba y como había anhelado estar junto a ella, la noche se iba disipando y de nuevo el sol iluminaba mi vida. Quería decirle tantas cosas, explicarme, suplicarle sí fuese necesario pero sobre todo quería hacerle entender que no era bueno que se juntase con aquellos lobos.

La esperé durante un buen rato frente a la biblioteca y cuando a lo lejos la vi aproximarse, entré en la sala de estudios, estaba vacía pero un extraño olor atrajo mi atención, alguien esperaba entre las sombras, me puse alerta, no era el efluvio de un vampiro y mi mente recordó donde había olido antes ese apestoso hedor, en Forks.

Se abalanzó sobre mí con furia desmedida intentando golpearme pero logré esquivarle, sus pensamientos eran rápidos intentando que no adivinase sus movimientos.

— No sabes cuánto he deseado hacer esto, chupasangres —hablaba para no pensar y consiguió darme un puñetazo en la barbilla.

Esquivé un segundo golpe intentando mantener la compostura, no quería luchar con él, a fin de cuentas era amigo de Bella pero Jacob estaba ciego de ira.

— Vamos —dijo lanzándome contra una de las estanterías lo que hizo que la mayoría de los libros se cayesen al suelo con un gran estruendo —te sería más fácil sí me convirtiese, vampiro de pacotilla.

— No pienso pelear contigo, Black. No he venido a eso.

— ¿Y por qué no?, acaso con eso crees que eres más noble que yo, más apto para su amor, sé lo que piensas sin tener tu don. Volverás y cuando te canses la dejarás peor que antes.

Arremetió de nuevo contra mí y me aparté en el momento preciso, Jacob chocó contra otra de las estanterías volcándola.

— No pienso herirla sí es lo que te preocupa.

— Hay heridas que no sangran —se acercó a mí y me preparé para detener su próximo ataque— hay cortes que nunca se cierran y tú la marcaste a fuego y ahora te crees con derecho a invadir su espacio, no puedes saber cuántas veces quise tenerte frente a mí. Ahora estamos muy lejos del tratado, así que dame esa satisfacción y pelea.

— No es esta la batalla que pienso librar y seas lo que seas de ella no pienso desistir en mi avance —acaso Bella era su novia, no podía creerlo, no quería, en mi mente la sola idea de que ella pudiese reemplazarme era mi más dolorosa pesadilla.

— Para obtener qué: su perdón, su alma, su sangre…, que quieres de ella que no tuvieses hace seis años.

— Sólo a ella —sus ojos soltaron chispas mientras arremetía contra mí, sus temblores eran fuertes pero parecía tener bajo control sus instintos.

Me golpeó en el estómago y le di un empujón que le mandó al otro extremo de la sala cayendo sobre una de las mesas y rompiéndola. Tendría que donar una buena cantidad de dinero para arreglar el destrozo que estábamos haciendo allí.

— ¡Bien! —señaló con satisfacción sacudiéndose los pantalones cortos, acaso no se daba cuenta de que estábamos en Alaska y no podía ir por allí así vestido sin llamar la atención— sé que puedes hacerlo mejor Eddie, dame un motivo para matarte, para acabar con esto definitivamente.

— Eres un estúpido si piensas que voy a caer en tu burda trampa.

— ¿Quién es más estúpido, yo por querer defenderla o tú por pensar que puede llegar a perdonarte? Tú tiempo se acabó hace mucho.

— ¿Qué eres su portavoz? —señalé con sorna pero sus palabras se repetían en mi cabeza, no había previsto la posibilidad de que ella pudiese decidir no perdonarme, había pensado que su rechazo del día anterior se debía a la impresión de verme pero no a su deseo de alejarme de su vida.

— Soy quien la sostuvo mientras tú jugabas con alguna muñeca nueva, dime, ¿cuántas han pasado por tu cama?, ¿a cuántas les juraste amor eterno para dejarlas al poco tiempo?, ¿cuántos corazones has roto jugando al conquistador?, no eres un caballero aunque te lo creas, aunque lo quieras aparentar con tus refinados modales —un nuevo ataque y mi paciencia llegó al límite, le cogí por la camiseta y le golpeé contra la pared más próxima.

— No te daré explicaciones que no te corresponden.

— Espero que a mí sí —me volví para encontrarme con Bella que nos observaba desde el vano de la puerta, completamente furiosa ante el destrozo que habíamos organizado.

* * *

Cuando Leslie dejó de atormentarme con sus preguntas, me apresuré a llegar a la biblioteca, había perdido mucho tiempo con el señor Grant pero no pude avanzar ni dos pasos cuando el profesor Williams me interceptó.

— Me alegro tanto de verla, el señor Grant ha elogiado su trabajo, tiene que estar contenta.

— Llevo poco tiempo por aquí, profesor. Apenas unas semanas.

— No pude evitar preguntar por mi alumna favorita —su sonrisa era extraña, hacía que mi cuerpo se pusiese en tensión ante ella— me encantaría que el tiempo se hubiese detenido en el año pasado cuando acudía a mis clases.

Me hacía sentir incómoda sus palabras pero no quería desairarle y sonreí.

— El tiempo pasa incluso aunque parezca imposible…—empecé a decir pero él siguió la frase.

— Incluso a pesar de que cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj duela como el latido de la sangre al palpitar detrás de un cardenal —estaba impresionada, como podía acordarse con tal claridad de otro de mis muchos trabajos de la universidad.

— Tiene una memoria excelente profesor —añadí rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

— Siempre —dijo y luego añadió para sí mismo—, _para todo lo que te concierne a ti_ —murmuró pero pude oírlo, empezaba a asustarme, respiré hondo intentando simular que no le había oído, miré mi reloj y fingí resignación.

— El tiempo de nuevo, debo marcharme profesor.

— Peter —se acercó y me susurró en un tono que pretendía ser cautivador—, no pongas tanta distancia entre nosotros Isabella, la vida hay que vivirla con intensidad, como sí no hubiese mañana, como sí el mundo estuviese a un segundo de desaparecer.

— Hermosa reflexión, ahora sí, se me hace tarde, hasta luego.

Apresuré mi paso, pero no sentí que él me siguiese. Tenía la respiración agitada y mi corazón era como un caballo desbocado en mi pecho.

.

Cuando llegué a la biblioteca olvidé por completo al profesor Williams, no podía creerme la escena que tenía ante mí, no había un solo libro en su sitio, una de las mesas estaba completamente inservible, varias estanterías estaban en el suelo pero lo que más me impacto fue ver a Edward sosteniendo a Jacob contra la pared, podía sentir su rabia desde la puerta, nos salía de mi asombro cuando sus palabras me enfurecieron.

Así que no pensaba dar explicaciones, pero sólo habían destrozado por completo mi lugar de trabajo.

— Espero que a mí sí —apunté mientras sorteaba los pedazos de la mesa y entraba en la sala de estudio, aunque ahora se podría hacer de todo menos estudiar allí.

Edward se apresuró a soltar a Jake, los dos me miraban como sí les hubiese pillado en una travesura, acaso no eran conscientes de sus propias habilidades, de su fuerza, mi enfado crecía a cada paso que daba hacia ellos y Jacob empezó a sentirse avergonzado por su actitud.

— No puedo creer lo que habéis hecho, tan poco os importa mi trabajo, como voy a explicar esto al decano mañana.

— Yo me ocuparé de ello —su voz, la había anhelado tantas veces, me volví hacía él, no podía mirarle sin que mis propios deseos jugasen con mis decisiones, sin que mi amor por él me hiciese plantearme sí hacía bien o no en querer alejarle de mí. Cada vez me resultaba más complicada esta situación.

— Nos vamos —me pidió Jacob, acercándose a mí— sí él se ocupa.

— Hablaremos de esto en casa, pero yo me quedo a recoger.

— ¡No! —gritó Jake cogiéndome por el brazo, no pude evitar mirarle airada por su comportamiento, por el rabillo del ojo vi como Edward hacía un esfuerzo enorme por no intervenir. Mi mirada hizo que mi amigo me soltase y murmurase un lo siento, tan sólo asentí a sus palabras.

— Bien, ahora os pido que os marchéis, los dos —Jake sabía que no aceptaría un no por respuesta a mi petición pero el rostro de Edward mostraba decisión, no me lo iba a poner fácil y yo sólo quería que todo aquello acabase de una vez.

— Déjame explicarte, no sólo esto sino todo.

— Acaso no entiendes una negativa —Jacob se puso frente a mí, empezando a temblar y me apresuré a intervenir.

— Jake, acabaré con esto hoy mismo, ¿puedes esperarme fuera? —sí no me hubiese mirado con tanto dolor mi decisión no había flaqueado, pero lo hice, dudé y a mi amigo no le pasó desapercibido.

— No, sí quiere hablar lo hará delante de mí.

Edward cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, estaba segura de que nada de lo que pudiera decir haría que él cambiase de opinión, provocando un nuevo desastre, no se iba a marchar le conocía bien, así que de nuevo se lo pedí a mi amigo y al final accedió.

— Bella —cuando Jacob se marchó se acercó a mí despacio, en un intento por evitar que yo me asustase, pero lo único que me aterraba eran mis propias emociones. Sería tan fácil entregarme en cuerpo y alma de nuevo.

— Tienes dos minutos —él se quedó parado, atónito ante mi frialdad pero eso era lo único que recibiría de mí.

— Todo lo que te dije aquella noche fue por tu bien, mi mundo es demasiado peligroso para ti, no podía seguir exponiéndote, sólo pensar que podía perderte a manos de otros James y mi corazón moría de nuevo.

Estaba callada, calculando su tiempo, intentando volverme impermeable a sus palabras.

— Te mentí, te conozco tan bien, sabía que no podía alejarme de ti sí tú no lo aceptabas y lo hiciste con tanta convicción. Como sí nunca hubieses dudado de que acabara en algún momento. Creíste con tanta facilidad la mentira a pesar de todas las veces que te dije que te amaba —no le contesté mi único interés era que aquellas palabras terminasen y él se fuese de una vez por todas.

— Te amo tanto, Bella, no podría describir cuánto te he echado de menos, ni cuántas noches he pasado en tu recuerdo. Cada segundo de mi tiempo he luchado contra mi mismo, contra mi deseo de volver a ti, de tenerte cerca. Y ahora entiendo que sin ti nada tiene sentido.

— ¡Tiempo! —se quedó paralizado y agaché mi cabeza para que no pudiese ver lo mucho que me habían afectado sus palabras— ya te escuché, ahora puedes irte.

— No me crees —era su rostro el que reflejaba más incredulidad de la que yo tenía en ese momento.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Te fue tan fácil ilusionarme, dármelo todo para después arrebatármelo alejándote de mí. Sin ti mi mundo es mucho más sencillo.

— No ha sido fácil —se acercó a mí, sólo unos milímetros nos separaba y yo me quedé en mi sitio desafiante— te aseguro que he estado en el mismo infierno sin ti, en la noche más oscura.

Su fría mano se posó sobre mi mejilla, aquella corriente eléctrica volvió a recorrerme y dí un respingo hacía atrás. Sus dorados ojos me atraparon, podría pasarme ahí toda la noche y no me cansaría de mirarle.

— No soy la misma y mi pasado pesa sobre mí como una losa, no tengo nada para darte y no creo que tú entiendas en quien me he convertido.

— No hay nada que pueda alejarme de ti de nuevo.

— El problema es que no hay nada que me mantenga a tu lado, esta vez soy yo la que te pido que te marches, que no intervengas en mi vida.

Me sujetó por la cintura y no me resistí, sí no entendía mi decisión entonces yo misma le daría un motivo para odiarme.

Su cara estaba cerca de la mía y sus ojos no se despegaban de mis labios, sabía sus intenciones y debía impedirlo de cualquier manera.

— ¿Por qué tus labios contradicen lo que tus ojos me insinúan?

— Suéltame Edward —intenté parecer contrariada con su cercanía pero mi fuerza empezaba a disminuir.

— Se que debería hacerte caso, que no puedo pedirte nada, que no merezco tu perdón pero voy a hacer lo posible por recuperarte. Te aseguro que te demostraré que merezco una segunda oportunidad.

— No me lo hagas más difícil.

— Mi decisión es inamovible.

Subió su mano hacía mi rostro, me pasó un dedo por mis labios que se entreabrieron contra mi voluntad, debía hacer algo rápido y mi mente me dio la respuesta.

— Estuve con Mike Newton cuando te fuiste.

* * *

_Nuevo capítulo y espero que me disculpéis pero seguramente no abra otro hasta el viernes, los exámenes me reclaman y los jueves son mi peor día._

_Gracias a los que habéis leído el capítulo anterior. De nuevo **Chiarat** tu mensaje me alegro la tarde y afianzó mi motivación para seguir esta historia, espero que este capítulo te guste y espero tu comentario. **Issa** gracias por tu opinión, no quiero crear personajes planos ni que absorban la trama sino que interactúen en ella._

_En cuanto a tu comentario **Rosh**, estoy de acuerdo en que es un poco extremo enloquecer por amor pero como siempre aún nos quedan trozos del pasado de Bella que creo que explicarán lo que la llevo a ese estado, pero eso será más adelante._

_Y de nuevo pediros vuestros comentarios, críticas y demás que me hagan caer en algo que no me haya dado cuenta o lo tenga en mi mente pero no lo haya explicado (de nuevo siento este comentario tan largo). Besos._


	10. Capítulo 10

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 10. Mientes.**_

_"Estuve con Mike Newton"_, no podía creer aquello, mi mente se negaba a que existiese siquiera la posibilidad de que ella lo hubiese intentado, ¿por qué con él?, ¿por qué me lo decía?, ¿qué pasaba por su mente?, ahora era cuando de verdad me gustaría poder leer lo que pensaba.

Busqué sus ojos esperando encontrar algo que contradijese sus palabras pero el hielo de nuevo los cubría, sí durante nuestra conversación había llegado a rozar en algún extraño segundo sus sentimientos sólo había sido una ilusión de mi imaginación. Me negaba a considerar la posibilidad de que Bella ya no fuese quien yo amé.

No podía ser y me acerqué de nuevo, mi Bella tenía que estar ahí, debía encontrarla, ignoré su comentario y la tomé por la cintura acercándola a mí, su respiración se agitó y no pude evitar sonreír ante su reacción. Había cautela en sus ojos pero no miedo.

— No te creo.

— Entonces es que no eres nada inteligente —sus palabras buscaban herirme y lo entendía, la había abandonado a su suerte. Al fin comprendía que mi amor era más fuerte que cualquier otro deseo de mantenerla a salvo.

— Nunca estarías con Mike, lo sé.

Baje mi rostro hacía el suyo y rocé sus labios pero ella se quedó estática como una muñeca de porcelana. Volví a besarla tentándola a que reaccionara, mi monstruo interior rugía de dicha por tenerla tan cerca, mi sed por ella no podía equipararse a mis anhelos de amarla, tan intenso era mi amor por ella que me nublaba la razón.

Pero a pesar del fuego que puse en mis besos ella se mantuvo ahí, serena, fría, sin emoción. Debía haber pedido a Jasper que hubiese venido conmigo al menos sabría sí mis esfuerzos habían descongelado sus sentimientos.

Se separó de mí y no pude evitar que se me desgarrase el corazón. Pero estaba dispuesto a librar la batalla que se me presentaba, nada podría hacer que cambiase mis intenciones.

— Dime la verdad —se mordió el labio.

— Estuve con Mike a la semana de marcharte —mi monstruo rugió y sí mi corazón latiese se hubiese detenido en ese momento.

— ¡No! —negué con poca convicción.

— Tú lo dijiste, la mente humana es un colador, pues, tenías razón. La mía es muy selectiva.

— Mientes —ella sonrió.

— Sí tú supieras. No soy quien conociste y esa persona nunca volverá.

— Cuéntamelo —le pedí pero ella negó con la cabeza como sí el hecho de seguir hablando conmigo la incomodase.

— Mi pasado sólo me pertenece a mí. Edward tú eres una pequeña parte de él y debes continuar siendo un simple recuerdo.

— Así de fácil —no pude evitarlo y la sujeté— ¿cómo puedes pedirme esto?, ¿cómo puedo alejarme de ti?..

— Lo hiciste una vez, fue sencillo si no me crees pregúntale a Jacob, él te podrá mostrar unas preciosas imágenes.

La sola idea de verlo por mi mismo me repugnaba, volví a observarla, sí sólo pudiese encontrar un atisbo de duda en su rostro pero no lo había. Se soltó de mis manos y recogió su bolso.

— Me alegra que al fin lo entiendas. No hay más que hablar y espero que a partir de ahora vuelvas a cumplir con la promesa que me hiciste.

— Si no lo hago.

— Entonces me obligarás a contarte todo lo que aún no te he dicho, no creo que te guste, así que por favor, déjalo estar.

Se volvió marchándose como sí no hubiese puesto mis sentimientos frente a ella, nada parecía conmoverla, era una princesa de hielo.

* * *

Maldito chupasangres, sí tú supieras todo lo que ha pasado no andarías buscándola como sí el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

.

— _No lo entendemos doctor, ¿por qué esta así?_

—_Es un efecto de la medicación, a parte de que su mente quiere creérselo. Está viviendo en un mundo paralelo._

— _Maldito sea esa muchacho, jamás debí dejar que se acercase a ella._

— _No volverá Charlie —aseguré, la expresión del rostro del padre de Bella era de completa devastación._

— _Se cree su propia mentira, que Cullen volvió…_

— _Estaba muy débil cuando ingresó y después de la operación ha estado sometida a la morfina, es un tratamiento agresivo pero necesario, en algunas ocasiones puede generar delirios, sí sumamos eso a su debilidad emocional nos encontramos con esta situación. No podíamos prever que su mente pudiese reaccionar de esta manera._

—_Sé que fue la única manera de sacarla del coma, decirle que había vuelto pero ahora el problema es mayor, ¿Qué debemos hacer?_

— _Esperar, cuando físicamente este recuperada empezaremos a tratar sus alucinaciones pero sí en estos momentos la contradecimos podría reaccionar de una manera impredecible, podría atentar contra su vida. Por ahora habrá que seguir su juego, no la digan nada en contra, nos interesa que siga comiendo, que no rechace el tratamiento._

Recordaba con claridad aquel día, nos debatíamos contra los inventados recuerdos que Bella decía tener, Charlie estaba totalmente desesperado incluso se le pasaba por la cabeza la absurda idea de buscar a Edward y arrastrarle hasta el hospital para que ayudase a Bella, pero le quite esa idea, no iba a dejar que volviese a entrar en su vida ese ser infernal.

Bella salió al fin de la biblioteca.

— Te pido que no me preguntes nada Jake —parecía devastada, sólo asentí mientras la acompañaba al coche, lo que había pasado entre Edward y ella era inaceptable, volver a hablar, debía convencerla para que nos marcásemos cuanto antes.

* * *

Cuando dejé de sentir su presencia, cuando su rastro se fue desvaneciendo salí de allí, lo había recogido y colocado todo. _"Crees que te perdonará", "he estado con Mike Newton"._

Los recuerdos me abrumaron, encendieron mi furia y empecé a correr mientras mi mente repetía una y otra vez las palabras de Bella, no entendía su actitud, tanto le había afectado mi partida. No lo tenía previsto, no quería que sufriese y al parecer no lo había hecho, le había faltado tiempo para enrollarse con ese imbécil.

A los pocos minutos sentí que me seguían y cuando me paré en uno de los bosques más alejados que encontré, arremetí contra el primer árbol que tenía más cerca derribándole, iba a por el siguiente cuando el poderoso agarre de Emmett me detuvo. _"Alice"_ pensé mientras me debatía por soltarme pero sólo lo hizo cuando Jasper le indicó que ya estaba más calmado.

— Vas a talar medio bosque —el poder de Jasper había conseguido apaciguarme pero yo no quería eso, podría recorrer toda la distancia que nos separaba de Forks esa misma noche y buscar a Newton.

— Contrólate —me pidió Jasper— o yo mismo te ayudaré en tu devastación.

Sólo asentí.

— Se puede saber qué ha pasado, Alice sólo vio que volvías a huir y te aseguro que esta vez lo impediré hermano —Emmett sonrió, intentaba distraerme— tienes muchas apuestas que pagar.

— Bella estuvo con Newton.

— Eso es imposible —señaló Emmett totalmente contrariado, sin embargo Jasper estaba tranquilo.

— ¿Qué sabes?, Alice lo vio ¿verdad?

— Nunca la has escuchado, bien cuando te marchaste Bella no comía, no hablaba, no hacía nada salvo mirar por la ventana. Alice creía que algo fallaba en sus visiones pero día tras día veía lo mismo, empezó a preocuparse, a pensar que Bella estaba realmente grave y tuve que impedir que fuese a verla.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio?

— Se cayó de una moto y después estuvo en el hospital, desde entonces no ha podido ver nada más.

— Entonces por qué me dijo que estuvo con Mike.

Jasper arqueó una ceja y Emmett casi se echo a reír, no podía entender que Bella emplease aquellos absurdos trucos para alejarme pero mis hermanos no parecían para nada sorprendidos.

* * *

Leía una y otra vez la escena de Julieta cuando descubre que Romeo ha muerto, entendía sus motivos, yo misma había luchado contra todos los obstáculos del camino y me sentía sin fuerzas para continuar. Cerré con fuerza el libro, era sábado por la tarde, había sido una intensa semana de trabajo y llevaba dos días discutiendo con Jacob mientras Seth intentaba mediar entre nosotros, pero el primero estaba completamente decidido a llevarme a rastras hasta Forks. No escuchaba mis motivos ni mis explicaciones sólo me ordenaba una y otra vez que hiciese mis maletas y nos fuésemos.

No soportaba más la presión, además mis amigos habían decidido quedarse conmigo y aunque a Billy no le había parecido del todo bien le había mandado su ropa a Jacob, en cuanto a Seth no había tenido ningún problema, es extraño como una persona que no es parte de tu familia puede quererte de manera incondicional pero Sue lo hacía desde el momento en que mi padre y ella habían empezado a estar juntos, se preocupaba por mí. La que peor se lo había tomado era Megan, había gritado a Jacob tanto que Seth y yo la habíamos escuchado a la perfección, ahora entendía que no le caía bien y estaba celosa de nuestra amistad.

Me despedí de mis amigos que miraban un partido de beisbol e ignoré la mirada que Jacob me lanzó cuando les dije que iría a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado. A pesar del frío por la calle algunas familias paseaban con sus hijos, era una imagen demasiado entrañable y casi me molesto tanto amor en el ambiente, me hacía rememorar lo que había estado a punto de tener y había perdido.

Una hora después de caminar sin rumbo una cafetería llamó mi atención, me paré frente a la ventana, una gran chimenea negra presidía majestuosa la estancia y las paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías repletas de libros, al fondo una barra dominada por un alto joven de pelo moreno me hizo un gesto, me volví sintiendo como me ruborizaba. Estaba por marcharme cuando volví a mirar.

No había mesas normales sino sillones esparcidos por la estancia con pequeñas mesas de café a su lado, había poca gente pero cada uno estaba sumido en la lectura de sus libros.

Un nuevo movimiento atrajo mi atención, el joven cogió su cazadora y salió del local, no podía dejar de mirarle pero estaba a punto de morirme de vergüenza, sin embargo él parecía divertido como sí aquella situación le hubiese pasado más de una vez.

— Siempre causa la misma sensación —señaló diriguiendo su mirada hacía la cafetería— la gente no se atreve a entrar pero les fascina.

Volví a mirar al interior, la decoración estaba cuidada y daba la sensación de ser un lugar único, una mezcla entre biblioteca y cafetería, tan acogedora, el marrón era el color predominante y el crepitar de la chimenea me hipnotizaba.

— Hay un sitio al lado de esa chimenea —parecía que hubiese leído mi mente— estoy seguro de que te gustaría entrar —si no fuera por mi estado emocional y yo fuese otra persona me habría parecido encantadora su manera de diriguirse a mí.

— Y hago un capuchino excelente —sin duda tenía ante mí un nuevo lector de mentes.

Le miré buscando una confirmación a mi apresurada teoría de que el fuese un vampiro pero sus ojos eran grises no dorados ni rojos. Era un joven perceptivo y conocía bien a sus clientes.

— Seguro qué está libre ese sitio —dije rompiendo la conexión visual, él me abrió la puerta y no pude negarme a traspasar el umbral, ninguno de los demás clientes parecieron percatarse de nuestra entrada. El silencio era abrumador.

Me acomodé en un sillón orejero beige al lado de la chimenea, el frío que había atenazado mis músculos empezó a abandonarme, era un lugar donde pensar, donde escapar a una soledad querida y buscada.

El joven no hizo ni un ruido al poner en mi mesilla una enorme taza de porcelana llena del mejor capuchino que había probado nunca, incluso creía que había sido humilde al referirse a él.

Las horas pasaron rápido mientras contemplaba el fuego recordando los últimos días, la imagen de Edward se me aparecía tanto que llegó un momento en que no pude sacarla de mi mente. Verle de nuevo frente a mí, besarle sin poder hacerlo, estaba al borde del acantilado y mi corazón quería lanzarse a él. Me perdía y buscaba algo a lo que agarrarme. Por un lado esperaba que él se hubiese creído mi mentira, que hubiese sido suficiente para que entendiese la situación y no me buscase y por otro lado, deseaba verle y poder corresponderle, creer sus palabras, entender sus motivos.

No me di cuenta cuando la cafetería se vació, el joven se sentó frente a mí en un sillón igual que el mío. Me miró sonriendo y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme de nuevo, sí me viese Emmett tendría dos horas de burlas sin descanso. Me dolía tanto pensar el ellos.

— Cierro enseguida. Me llamo Daniel.

— Isabella. Este es un lugar increíble.

— Un capricho, siempre soñé con un lugar así y en cuanto pude lo hice realidad.

— Gracias por rescatarme del frío —me levanté y me puse el abrigo.

— Espero verte por aquí Isabella, abrimos los sábados y los domingos —tenía una seguridad aplastante— y los libros, puedes usarles, mi padre era un gran amante de la literatura y antes mi abuelos, después yo he ido comprando todo lo que se me ha ocurrido.

Asentí ante sus palabras.

— Hasta luego Daniel.

Cuando me disponía a salir, el joven me llamó, en su gesto había algo extraño casi amenazador, estaba analizándome pero quizás yo era la que estaba interpretando erróneamente su expresión.

— Sí quieres puedo acompañarte a casa.

— No es necesario pero gracias.

El sonrió eliminando cualquier gesto que yo pudiese haber visto que me asustase. Me despedí y salí de la cafetería, no pude evitar repasar mentalmente el gesto de Daniel, estaba segura de que quizás lo había imaginado, sus atenciones me habían molestado, era perturbador pero era yo la que tenía las raras ideas en mi cabeza. De nuevo se demostraba que no pensaba como los demás.

Era yo la que rechazaba cualquier aspiración romántica que alguien pudiese demostrarme y siempre me hacía sentir incómoda.

A pesar de todo el domingo regresé a aquel lugar, ejercía sobre mí el efecto de un imán y quería saber sí me había equivocado al juzgar a Daniel, no observé en él más que un ligero interés que me tranquilizó.

.

Tan cerca, empieza la cacería mi querida Bella, no puedes huir de mí, pronto serás mía. Es tu destino, nada podrá hacer que desista en mi empeño y caerás ante mí, como tiene que ser, prepárate querida mía, porque aquí estoy.

* * *

_Debo contaros que mi musa me había abandonado, por suerte volvió y espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. Mil gracias a __**Malej**__a, __**Katyms y**__**Eddie**__ (a la persona anónima también pero no sabía cómo nombrarte) por vuestros comentarios, espero que la emoción vertida en este capítulo se contagie y de nuevo me contéis vuestras impresiones._

_Y a mis queridas __**Chiarat**__ y __**Rosh **__estoy escribiendo e imaginando vuestros comentarios, siempre bienvenidos y que me hacen replantearme las próximas escenas._

_Ya pude presentar al nuevo personaje y la trama se vuelve más complicada, empiezan los problemas para Bella._

_Como siempre espero vuestros comentarios, críticas y cosas que no os gusten. Besos._


	11. Capítulo 11

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Mi inpiración a las canciones de Malú:_** "Que esperabas"** _para Bella y de Pablo Alborán: _**"Desencuentro"** _para Edward.

_**Capítulo 11. Un nuevo desencuentro.**_

_Mala elección mi querida Bella, nadie podrá salvarte de mí, te tendré porque yo lo he decidido. Pensó mientras se acercaba a la papelera y recogía las rosas que le había regalado con todo sus anhelos entre los negros pétalos._

Llegué temprano a la biblioteca y cuando me disponía a sacar las llaves de mi bolso miré hacía el suelo, me agaché para recoger las flores que había allí pero lo que no podía esperar era el color de las mismas, eran rosas negras, ¿_quién podía regalar algo tan macabro?_, me giré para ver si alguien me observaba pero no había nadie a mi alrededor, llevaban una nota _"Serás mía"_, no reconocí la letra y, por supuesto, de lo único que estaba segura era que Edward no me las había regalado, no tendría tan mal gusto. Me acerqué a la papelera y las tiré, intentando no pensar en quién podría tener una idea tan horrible como esa.

Estuve todo el día con la extraña sensación de que me observaban a pesar de que ninguno de los Cullen apareció por allí, estaba en un estado de alerta permanente y cuando Leslie entró en mi despacho sin llamar no pude evitar soltar un pequeño grito. Debía serenarme así que salí pronto de trabajar y fui al centro comercial para distraerme.

De nuevo me sentía acechada, como sí cada uno de mis movimientos fuese fotografiado por alguien, pagué la compra en el supermercado y cuando salía con rapidez para volver al apartamento y contarles a Seth y Jacob lo que estaba pasando, alguien me llamó. Me volví hacía la voz sin muchas intenciones de hablar con nadie y me encontré frente a frente con Daniel.

— Déjame que te ayude —me dijo y sin darme tiempo a negarme cogió las pesadas bolsas.

— No sabía que vivías por aquí —esa mirada, había algo extraño en él, acaso podía ser el de las rosas, no parecía la clase de persona que se dedica a cosas tan absurdas pero apenas le conocía.

— No, pero sólo hay este centro comercial y bueno, también me alimento —señaló su propia bolsa pero apenas llevaba un par de cosas.

Me parecía extraño que se desplazase hasta allí cuando podría comprar en cualquier otro supermercado. _¿Acaso me había seguido?, ¿había mandado él las flores?, pero ¿por qué?_ Pensé mientras me acompañaba hasta mi coche.

No dejó que yo las metiese en el maletero, me hubiese parecido un buen gesto sí no fuera porque algo en él seguía sin gustarme, tenía una amplia sonrisa cuando se volvió hacía mí.

—¡Et voilà!, ya lo tienes pero esto se merece una compensación por tu parte.

Levanté una ceja ante su expresión, ahora me daba cuenta que tenía cierto acento francés del que no me había percatado, sus ojos grises me taladraron.

— Quizás en otro momento, pero sí no vuelvo pronto a casa mis amigos saquearán mi maltrecha despensa —afirmé intentando sonar graciosa cosa que no conseguí, pero el misterioso gesto que apareció en el rostro de Daniel no me gustó, parecía disgustado por el hecho de que hubiese gente conmigo.

Me despedí y mientras mi Volvo hacía el esfuerzo de arrancar dado que tenía muchos kilómetros, intenté sacudirme la sensación de que Daniel era quien me acosaba, esperaba que esto acabase pronto, que la persona que me perseguía se cansase de hacerlo.

* * *

La majestuosa casa de los Denali apareció ante mis ojos, bajé de mi fabuloso coche y me coloqué bien mi preciosa chaqueta azul que había escogido porque realzaba mi belleza. Siempre había pensado que el estilo de vida de nuestros primos era mejor que el nuestro, tampoco se alimentaban de seres humanos pero por lo menos no debían marcharse de su hogar cada cierto tiempo porque vivían lo suficientemente alejados de los humanos, estaba cansada de tanto viaje, nuevas adaptaciones, volver a empezar el instituto. Por todo ello, esta vez había decidido no matricularme en nada, tenía más carreras de las que usaría nunca y empezaba a ser tedioso todo el proceso.

Había intentado convencer a Emmett para que pasásemos una temporada con nuestros parientes pero él se negaba a dejar a la familia, en mi caso, no es que quisiese abandonar a los Cullen, siempre serían mis padres y mis hermanos pero necesitaba un cambio, algo más ya que no podía cumplir con mi deseo de ser madre.

— Me alegra tanto que hayas venido —señaló Tanya mientras me abrazaba, en aquellos años que llevábamos en Alaska nuestra relación se había estrechado. Fuimos hasta la amplia sala de estar decorada en tonos morados, toda la gama de ese color estaba presente en la estancia.

— Tenía que salir de esa casa, van a volverme loca, tanto Bella para acá Bella para allá —Tanya no me entendió y no pude evitar sonreírle ante su expresión.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

— Esta aquí y Edward se pasa los días buscándola y las noches mirando hacía su ventana, está obsesionado —mi prima se levantó del sofá morado y se dirigió hacia la ventana, sí bien no amaba a Edward sus deseos de tener una persona a su lado a veces nublaban su raciocinio.

— No me dirás que no le va a perdonar —en sus ojos se reflejó cierto ansia, como sí esperase que no ocurriera.

— Sí lo hiciera sería una estúpida, si Emmett actuase igual que Edward y luego regresase te aseguro que no habría nada que pudiera hacer para que volviese a su lado. No entiendo por qué Edward se empeña en seguir buscándola.

— Nunca será mío —señaló con resignación y desánimo.

Entonces se me ocurrió un plan que podía funcionar, Edward necesitaba algo que le distrajese y le hiciese olvidar a Bella, ella había decidido no perdonarle entonces tendría que aceptar las consecuencias de su desplante.

— Y sí hacemos algo para cambiar eso —Tanya se volvió hacía mí y sonrió como si estuviese pensando lo mismo que yo.

* * *

Octubre casi había volado entre mis dedos, mi rutina era simplemente eso rutina sólo interrumpida con las constantes visitas de Edward, nada le detenía y poco a poco mi corazón se iba recuperando, como si despertase de su letargo, como sí el hielo fuese desapareciendo. Eso me asustaba y había empezado a pensar en la manera de alejarle de mi vida para siempre y sólo se me ocurría una, desilusionarle, era lo mejor para él y para mí.

Sólo había una cosa que me preocupaba a parte de la manera de conseguir que Edward dejase de buscarme, recibía flores, cada mañana aparecían delante de la puerta de la biblioteca pero el problema eran las notas que contenían, eran cada vez más macabras _"o me aceptas o mueres"_ era lo más suave que pude encontrar, había decidido guardarlas porque, sin lugar a dudas, estaba siendo acosada. Jake se paseaba nervioso cada noche mientras le relataba la nueva nota que había recibido, estaba seguro de que eran de Edward pero por más que yo se lo negaba él no parecía escucharme.

Jacob había encontrado un trabajo en un vivero y Seth acudía como oyente a algunas clases en la Universidad por las mañanas pero les había pedido que no estuviesen por el Campus por las tardes para evitar que se encontrasen con Edward y este acabase enterándose de mi "admirador", no quería que interviniese, era mi problema y Edward estaba fuera de mi vida. Me lo repetía tantas veces que hasta había llegado a creérmelo.

Otras veces, deseaba tanto poder contarle lo que estaba pasando, que él me abrazase y me asegurase que todo iba a estar bien. Llamar a Alice y poder desahogarme, pero no sabía cómo mirarla a la cara después de lo que le había dicho, de como la había tratado, sabía que ella simplemente había cumplido con la voluntad de su hermano pero me dolía tenerla tan cerca y no poder contar con mi amiga.

.

Era viernes y, para mi sorpresa, las flores no aparecieron, respiré aliviada pensando que quizás ya se habrían cansado del juego y yo podría continuar con mi vida sin mirar siempre a los lados. Por primera vez me sentía tranquila, segura de que mi acosador había desistido de su actitud.

Aún así debía comprobar que me equivocaba con Daniel, que no era él el inductor de este tétrico entretenimiento, así que el sábado vestida con unos vaqueros y un jersey de cuello vuelto salí de casa no sin antes recibir una severa mirada de Jacob, no quería que me expusiese a ningún peligro pero no podía permanecer todo el día encerrada allí y no quería compartir con nadie mi lugar de evasión.

Para mí sorpresa la cafetería estaba prácticamente vacía, me acerqué al mostrador donde Daniel devoraba el último libro de Harry Potter, no entendía nada la mente de aquel joven.

— Es la sexta vez que le leo, ¿no sería estupendo un mundo con magia?

— Seríamos simples muggles —yo también les había leído, hacía tiempo que evitaba cualquier libro romántico o que pudiera tener algo que me recordase a Edward.

— Exacto —afirmó mientras preparaba mi capuchino— y dime ma cheriè, otra tarde de sábado entre libros.

— Eso parece, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —puso frente a mí la taza de porcelana y sonrió.

— Por supuesto, ya era hora que tuviésemos una conversación —en su rostro había diversión y yo no podía controlar mi rubor, no era buena detective estaba claro, pero necesitaba saber lo que él ocultaba.

— ¿Cuál es tu lado oscuro?

En sus ojos se reflejó la melancolía y supe que añoraba algo que había perdido, mi pregunta había sido demasiado concisa, debería haberla planteado de otro modo para que él no se sintiese incómodo pero, a pesar de todo, me sonrió.

— Contestar a esa pregunta tiene un precio, deberás contarme el tuyo.

Era justo y mi interés crecía a cada momento, así que asentí aunque sólo le contaría aquello que me hiciese menos daño recordar.

— Tienes ante ti al mayor crápula que puedas encontrar —se sentó a mi lado en uno de los pocos taburetes que tenía la barra—. Hace ya dos años y nueve meses cometí el peor error de mi vida, yo era un mujeriego, no quiere esto decir que ahora no lo sea pero aprendí la lección. Junto a mí tenía a la mejor mujer que nunca encontraré, Keira es… no sé como describírtela —afirmó con devoción—, aún la amo pero nunca podremos estar juntos.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —pregunté al ver que se detenía.

— Yo no era un buen novio, vivíamos juntos pero me empeñaba en hacer mi propia vida, salía con mis amigos durante todo el fin de semana sin importarme sí era viernes o domingo, quedaba con ella y aparecía dos horas más tarde o no llegaba. En las reuniones familiares la abochornaba emborrachándome. La ignoraba pero ella no decía absolutamente nada, nunca me reprochó mi comportamiento.

— No puedo creer que actuases así.

— Espera que aún falta mi momento de gloria —el sarcasmo era evidente en sus palabras— el día de su cumpleaños Keira organizó una fiesta para todos nuestros familiares y amigos, llegué tarde y medio borracho, flirteé con cada mujer que había en la fiesta y seguí bebiendo. A la mañana siguiente me desperté en la cama de la mejor amiga de Keira. Ella aseguró que nos habíamos acostado y yo no tenía forma de comprobar si era o no cierto.

El silencio se instaló entre nosotros, el dolor que reflejaban los ojos de Daniel hacía que le comprendiese pero, a pesar de todo, nunca podría entender por qué alguien se comporta de esa manera con la persona que ama.

— Casi podría jurar que no hice nada pero el problema es que no lo recuerdo, no creo que bebiese hasta ese punto, nunca lo he hecho. Cuando llegué a casa Keira se había marchado, unos meses después me enteré que estaba embarazada, iba a decírmelo la noche en que lo arruiné todo, y aunque intenté buscarla ella no quiso saber nada de mí. Así que tengo una hija a la que no puedo ver.

— Es normal, pero ella debería haber oído tus explicaciones.

— Y tú ¿cuándo me escucharás a mí? —aquella voz, no podía creer que Edward estuviese detrás de mí pero ahí estaba.

* * *

Se negaba a entender mis motivos, a darle un poco de veracidad a lo que le decía pero hay estaba, hablando con un completo desconocido que la miraba fascinado y entendiéndolo. No pude soportarlo más y me levanté, durante los últimos días me había dedicado a seguirla, a conocer todo lo que hacía y en los únicos momentos en que se comportaba como realmente era y dejaba de lado la frialdad que exhibía, era cuando estaba en aquella cafetería y hablaba con ese tal Daniel sobre libros. Pero esa tarde la conversación era demasiado personal y no había podido evitar los celos de verla tan relajada con otro que no fuese yo.

Me miró impresionada, Alice era la culpable, iba vestido totalmente distinto de mi manera habitual y los altos sillones de aquel lugar me habían proporcionado poder estar cerca de Bella sin que ella me viese.

— Creo que me merezco tu atención —se levantó del taburete, la había pillado desprevenida y al fin veía emoción en sus ojos y no hielo.

— Estamos hablando Edward —señaló casi sin aliento.

— Conmigo te niegas y sin embargo, con él no paras de conversar. Sal fuera.

— No permitiré que la hables así —se puso delante de ella como sí pudiese protegerla, _"lárgate"_ pensó mientras me miraba desafiante.

— Hoy no tengo paciencia para esto. ¡Bella! —sabía que no se negaría y, a pesar de sus recelos, recogió su chaqueta y asintió pero casi podía imaginarme como en su mente se formaba una nueva mentira, pero esta vez no la creería.

Cuando traspasamos el umbral se quedó parada, no pensaba moverse, estaba seguro por su expresión.

— Edward, he intentado hacerte comprender que esto no tiene sentido, día tras día discutimos lo mismo, ya basta.

— El problema es que no quieres entender lo que te digo —me acerqué a ella, el deseo de llevármela lejos de allí y asegurarle una y otra vez que la amaba cada vez era más fuerte, no soportaba la distancia que mantenía conmigo.

— Lo nuestro ya es pasado —parecía agotada, era mi momento de llegar a su corazón.

— Soy tú más acuciante presente —la tomé por la barbilla para que no pudiera dejar de mirarme—. Te amo Bella, no voy a abandonarte, esta vez no.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? —una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Había soñado tanto tenerla así, sin su coraza, sin el hielo que la cubría, había expresión en sus ojos aunque su dolor me abrumaba.

— Por supuesto.

Negó con la cabeza apartándose de mí, buscaba la manera de decir algo, otra mentira quizás pero no estaba preparado para su confesión.

— Edward, no quieres entenderlo y me obligas a ser aun más dura contigo. He estado con otros, con muchos realmente, a algunos les he usado como pañuelos de papel porque era lo que me apetecía —su tono se volvía cada vez más firme despidiendo una seguridad aplastante— y sí hoy me dejase llevar es lo que haría contigo. No hay amor en mí, espero que lo entiendas de una vez.

* * *

_Este capítulo me ha llevado más tiempo del esperado, no sé sí mi musa estaba haciendo tortilla de patatas o simplemente mi catarro no me dejaba concentrarme, pero espero que os guste._

_Gracias a las personas nuevas que han empezado a comentar: __**Emina, Soledad, Luna y Sofylm,**__ sólo aclarar que no uso carteles porque considero que te sacan de la historia de una patada pero intentaré ser más descriptiva para que no queden dudas de quien habla._

_Gracias a mis queridas __**Chiarat y Rosh**__ como siempre esperaré con ansiedad vuestros comentarios. __**Eddie**__, Bella no es paranoica pero a veces todos dudamos de lo que percibimos de los demás. __**Maleja**__ has dado en el blanco, casi temía que nadie hubiese caído en la cuenta de la última frase del capítulo. Y __**Adri**__, espero que sigas comentando, en cuanto al final es un misterio incluso para mí, cada paso que doy en la historia me lleva más lejos del final que pensé que tendría._

_Se van acercando las explicaciones, espero vuestros comentarios y críticas, lo que considereís como siempre. Besos._


	12. Capítulo 12

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_Julieta: ¡Dulce hierro, descansa en mi corazón mientras yo muero! **Romeo y Julieta,** **William Shakespeare.**_

_**Capítulo 12. Adiós, amor.**_

_Se acabó Edward, hoy dejarás de amarme_ pensé mientras salíamos de la cafetería, no podía soportar el nudo en mi garganta mientras me enfrentaba a mi propia decisión, tenerle tan cerca diciéndome que me amaba, mi mundo se hundía debajo de mis pies, pero estaba claro, debía acabar con todo y sí eso pasaba por matar su confianza lo haría aunque mi corazón se desgárrese de nuevo.

— No es verdad, esa no eres tú.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber quién soy?, ni yo misma sé en qué me convertí sin ti, jugué con cada uno de ellos, incluso con Jacob, les atraje, les usé, me reí con cada sentimiento que decían tener por mí y perdí mi alma con cada día que pasaba.

— Me niego a creer tus palabras.

— Mírame, no te guardé luto Edward, no sufrí por ti más de una semana y me parece un tiempo demasiado largo. No te amo porque no lo mereces, no te quiero en mi vida porque está bien organizada y metódica. Perdiste y ahora no hay nada que puedas recuperar.

— Háblame con la verdad —empezaba a creérselo, lo veía en sus ojos, me miraba como sí no me conociese.

— No hay nada más que puedo decirte, a veces dudo de sí te quise de verdad o sólo me dejé deslumbrar por tu perfección —una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro, estaba a un paso de rematar mi mentira, de conseguir mi objetivo.

Refrené el impulso de negarle todo, de correr a sus brazos y pedirle perdón por el daño que le hacía pero me mantuve estática en mi lugar, mientras él ordenaba sus ideas y me miraba como a una desconocida.

Se acercó a mí pero en sus ojos ya no había calor sólo ira, apretaba sus puños a los costados de su cuerpo, sentía su tensión como si fuera parte de la mía.

— Niégalo sólo una vez.

— Me revolqué con todo aquel que me prestó un poco de atención.

— ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi Bella? —se lo creía al fin y mi corazón se detuvo, sabía que a partir de este momento no volvería a latir porque acababa de pisotearlo frente a él.

— Tu Bella ya no existe, he intentado evitarte todo esto pero no me has dejado.

— ¿Cómo has podido hacer lo que dices? —de nuevo parecía que dudaba.

— Te crees con derecho a criticarme, hazlo, no me importa. Quise ser noble contigo pero tú decidiste continuar con esto, te pedí que no siguieses buscándome y lo hiciste. Tú mismo has encontrado tus respuestas.

Se alejó de mí como sí le diese asco, había logrado mi objetivo y mi alma estaba a un paso de abandonarme.

— Te dejaré tranquila. Espero que Daniel cumpla tus expectativas —tras esto se alejó, esta vez sí pude mirarle mientras lo hacías, hasta que giró en la esquina y desapareció.

Me costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano aguantar los sollozos hasta que pasó el tiempo que creía suficiente para que él estuviese lejos y me desplomé sobre la calzada mientras me aferraba el brazo izquierdo contra mi pecho y el dolor se hacía insoportable.

No sé en qué momento Daniel salió de la cafetería y me recogió del suelo, no podía ver entre el torrente de lágrimas que salían de mis ojos, me dejé llevar hasta el interior mientras mi mundo se derrumbaba a mi alrededor. Sollocé sentada en mi sillón beige mientras Daniel me daba un pañuelo tras otro sin saber que decir para calmarme.

— Y ahora, ¿me cuentas la verdad? —me pidió cuando comprobó que ya no lloraría más, no podía.

— No hay nada que explicar, era necesario.

— Sólo acabas de destrozar a una persona que te ama, pero nada importante. Y todo con mentiras.

— Daniel, yo… —mi voz estaba rasposa.

— A mí no puedes engañarme, soy psicólogo, llevo observándote todos estos días. No eres una femme fatale, y es increíble que él lo haya creído, tiene parte de culpa.

— Es difícil de entender.

— Siempre hay una manera y te vendrá bien.

Y se lo conté porque necesitaba hablar con alguien ajeno a todo, él no era mi amigo pero tampoco un desconocido, era una persona que había aparecido en mi mundo y que me tendía una mano sin pedirme nada. Desnudé mi alma frente a él, le conté la intensidad de nuestro amor, nuestra separación, el reencuentro y por último, mi plan para que él no siguiese persiguiéndome. Cuando acabé me di cuenta que lo que había hecho esa noche no tenía vuelta atrás, Edward no volvería y esta vez era por mi voluntad y no por la suya.

— Y ¿sí mañana decides perdonarle?

— Él nunca sabrá la verdad y sí llegase a enterarse de algo lo negaría todo, soy convincente, durante estos años he aprendido a mentir —corroboré con pena.

— Sí Keira me hubiese escuchado ahora podríamos estar juntos, estoy convencido de que su amiguita me tendió una trampa, nunca le gusté. Soy lo que soy pero nunca le fui infiel, así que estoy seguro de que me jugaron sucio. Tú te estás negando la felicidad sin pensar que tu futuro cada vez se te va a complicar más, serás infeliz. ¿Merece la pena por un orgullo mal entendido?, sólo tú sabes la respuesta.

* * *

Sí me quedaba haría una locura, todo estaba perdido, mis deseos eran agua pasada y mi monstruo clamaba por una satisfacción, quería sangre, calmar su furia, pero mi razón me impedía complacer ese anhelo y me dirigí hacía la consulta donde trabajaba Carlisle, sí alguien podía sujetarme ese era mi padre.

No le pasó desapercibido mi estado en cuanto pude pasar a su consulta

— Se acabó todo, Bella ya no existe —mi padre se levantó y se puso frente a mí sin entender mis palabras.

— ¿Qué ha pasado Edward? —preguntó sin un mínimo rastro de duda, como sí yo no fuese capaz de cometer ningún error, me sobrevaloraba, pero su fe en mí era la que me sujetaba en mis momentos de debilidad.

— Desapareció, la persona que está aquí no es ni el reflejo de la que yo amé —mi padre me abrazó pero no había consuelo posible, había fallado, la había abandonado y tenía toda la culpa de que ella hubiese perdido su esencia.

— Puede ser que te esté mintiendo.

— No lo creo, ella nunca supo engañar, Jasper tenía razón, no hay sentimientos en ella, nada a lo que aferrarse —no podía evitar sentirme herido y traicionado a pesar de haber sido yo el culpable, sólo quería que viviese una vida normal y la había convertido en algo que no podía describir.

— Esta dolida Edward, ha tenido que soportar tu marcha y vi lo mucho que te amaba, dale un poco crédito, tiempo para reflexionar y quizás ella venga a ti.

— Estoy tan confuso que no sé sí siento dolor o remordimientos, nunca quise que esto fuese así. Que ella se perdiese de esta manera, que entregase sus favores…

— Te entiendo hijo, ahora necesitas pensar, analizar la situación pero deberías tomarte unas días lejos de aquí. Además Tanya va a pasar unos días con nosotros así que sí decides marcharte lo entenderé.

— Esta vez no, ahora ya comprendo la postura de Bella y debo asumir las consecuencias de mis decisiones. No volveré a buscarla y sí había algo entre nosotros hoy se acabó.

* * *

Llovía con intensidad y yo estaba bajo la lluvia, las flores habían desaparecido al fin y Edward con ellas junto a mí misma, volvía a ser únicamente una carcasa vacía, un cuerpo autómata que se negaba a sentir nada, intentando proteger mi mente pero el abismo era tan tentador.

Los Cullen habían desaparecido de mi vida y no sabía como asimilarlo. Miré alrededor, me había perdido, no reconocía las casas ni las calles, me había alejado demasiado pero no me importó. Estaba arrepentida, sí hubiese podido creer en él, aunque fuese un poco. Mi mente me recriminó la debilidad de mi corazón, esa mañana Leslie me había dicho algo que había confirmado mis sospechas de que Edward sólo me buscaba para entretenerse.

— _No te lo vas a creer, yo aún estoy alucinando —irrumpió en mi despacho como un torbellino._

— _Tengo mucho trabajo._

— _Lo sé, lo sé, pero esto te interesa —llevaba una blusa naranja con la que podía verla el ombligo sí se inclinaba hacía delante, entorné los ojos, ¿por que se vestía así? pensé mientras esperaba su novedad— estaba observando a Jasper, es una pena que siga con esa…, bueno, ya me entiendes, es que es un dios griego —le acababa de subir de categoría en un segundo, sí ella supiese lo que eran realmente— me tiene loca por sus huesos, pero siempre que intento acercarme a él sale huyendo, es tan galante —suspiró y yo me volví hacía la pantalla del ordenador._

— _Leslie, sabes que Jasper no está disponible y ahora debo seguir._

— _Espera, he visto también a Edward, sí este chico que tanto te ha buscado, casi pensé que era un acosador y, de repente, desaparece. Estaba yo deleitándome con Jasper, cuando ¿qué crees?, veo a tu amigo con una rubia despampanante y muy acaramelados._

— _¿Qué? —no podía creérmelo._

— _Quizás exageré pero la sujetaba por la cintura y ella le miraba melosa, hacen una pareja preciosa, porque como vosotros no tenéis nada, sino también serías la pareja perfecta, pero bueno no tenéis nada. Tienes que darme unas pautas, quiero conseguir a Jasper para mí, para mí, por favor._

— _Puedes dejarme sola._

_Leslie salió y la oscuridad me había absorbido de nuevo, yo le había empujado a otros brazos pero no por eso era más soportable el dolor._

A pesar de todo, lo entendía y no podía juzgarle. _¿Cómo podía pretender que él siguiese amándome?_ pensé mientras se mojaban hasta mis huesos, estaba completamente empapada pero seguí caminando sin que me importase nada. Entonces algo traspasó mi estupor, me seguían, me acechaban, de nuevo estaba en peligro.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que había bajado la guardia, alguien se acercaba a mí pero no me adelantaba, aceleré el paso y la persona que me seguía también empezó a ir más deprisa, el frío se colaba en mis pulmones impidiéndome respirar bien, no tenía que ponerme nerviosa pero no podía evitarlo.

Empecé a correr y doblé en la siguiente esquina pero los pasos seguían detrás, quien fuera se estaba impacientando por alcanzarme, sí se me ocurría pararme me expondría pero frente a mí tenía un paso de peatones con el semáforo cerrado y los coches pasando a gran velocidad, me detuve jadeando y una figura oscura se paró a mi lado.

— No sirve de nada —murmuró y no pude evitar dar un respingo, no reconocí esa voz, a pesar de todo no me sujetaba aunque yo estaba paralizada.

El semáforo se abrió pero mi acosador mantenía mi paso.

— Ha llegado el momento, no sabes cuánto lo he esperado.

Entonces frente a mí vi mi vía de escape y eché a correr rezando por no caerme, _"ahora no, ahora no, ahora no"_ repetía mi mente una y otra vez y antes de que él pudiese agarrarme empujé la puerta de un extraño bar, entré y la cerré a mi espalda apoyándome en ella.

Mi refugió era un lugar donde nunca entraría por voluntad propia, miré a mi alrededor, el obeso y desdentado camarero me fulminaba con la mirada, el bar olía a sudor, en el suelo se amontonaban papeles, palillos y cáscaras de pipas como sí no hubiesen barrido en semanas pero mi cabeza sólo podía pensar en sí era o no seguro salir a la calle, podía estar esperando. Una sensación de ahogó se apoderó de mí.

— Le pongo algo o se marcha —me dijo con rudeza el camarero, estaba claro que no iba a obtener ayuda de su parte, y le pedí una botella de agua sólo para que dejase de mirarme. El vaso que me dio estaba lleno de manchas blancas así que cogí la botella y metí la mano en el bolso buscando mi monedero.

Mi mente era un auténtico caos, tenía miedo de salir y por otro lado, no sabía a quien acudir, no había guardado los números de teléfono de los Cullen en mi móvil y Seth y Jacob habían ido al parque natural de Denali, estaban a kilómetros de mí. _Edward_ pensé como sí el simple echo de nombrarle pudiera servir para que él apareciese frente a mí.

Me disponía a salir y enfrentarme a mi destino cuando la puerta del bar se abrió con prisa, quizás mi acosador se había cansado de esperar pero no, frente a mí apareció la última persona que me hubiese imaginado que pudiese ver por aquella zona.

— Profesor, ¿qué hace aquí?

— Pasaba por aquí, vine al centro comercial y te he visto a través de la grasa del cristal.

El camarero gruñó a nuestras espaldas y yo no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

— Isabella ¿qué ocurre?

— Es difícil de explicar.

— Vayamos a un lugar más higiénico —asentí y me dispuse a salir de allí antes de que el camarero arremetiese contra nosotros.

Paseamos tomando el camino que llevaba a mi casa, no estaba tan lejos de ella como yo creía, sino que mis propios pensamientos me habían absorbido demasiado, Peter me miraba extrañado por mí comportamiento. Debía contárselo, necesitaba hablar con alguien porque el miedo aún atenazaba mis músculos.

— Estaban persiguiéndome, pero no sé quién —le observé, él también iba completamente de negro y juraría que su estatura era la misma que la de la persona que se había situado frente a mí pero su rostro sólo reflejaba preocupación.

— Quién iba a pensar que en esta tranquila zona podían pasar cosas así.

— Pues le aseguro que no ha sido mi imaginación.

— Me alegro de haber llegado, preciosa. No podría soportar que te ocurriese algo.

Otro ataque a mi soltería, eso me recordó por qué evitaba relacionarme demasiado con él a pesar de sus intentos. No quería una relación con nadie, era tan difícil de entender. Él no continúo con sus palabras y yo guardé silencio, reflexionando con lo que me había pasado. Casi podría decir que era igual de alto que Peter y Daniel pero no quería creer que ninguno de ellos estuviese implicado en algo tan turbio.

Llegamos al portal y me volví hacia Peter para agradecerle que me hubiese acompañado, me miraba de un modo que me alarmó, como sí esperase algo más de mí.

— ¿Podría subir?, me encantaría conocer tu apartamento.

— Quizás en otra ocasión —no me había preguntado nada más ni siquiera sí había podido verle, lo único que le interesaba era estar más conmigo.

— Vamos Isabella, hoy he sido tu caballero andante, merezco algún tipo de compensación —sólo recordaba una expresión como aquella, la misma que tenía James el día que me atacó en la sala de ballet, Peter podría devorarme sin ser un vampiro.

— Y te aseguro que te lo agradezco muchísimo.

— Te vendrá bien distraerte y…

— Tal vez la próxima semana, nos vemos en el campus.

Me despedí con rapidez para que él no pudiera seguir insistiendo y subí a casa. Cuando abrí la puerta no esperaba encontrarme con Seth que me miraba con la expresión más seria que recordaba en él.

Estaba ansiosa por contarle lo que había pasado pero sobre la mesa de la cocina había un ramo de crisantemos, le observé extrañada sin comprender lo que pasaba.

— Estaban en la puerta de casa.

Cogí la nota que llevaba, nadie regalaría ese tipo de flores, se usaban en los funerales pero nada podía prepararme para el mensaje que contenía: _"Te trasformaré a mi imagen y semejanza, te atraparé y serás mía durante el resto de la eternidad, no puedes huir, no puedes esconderte porque tu destino me pertenece por siempre"._

Leí dos veces aquellas horribles líneas sin poder creer que la locura de una persona pudiese llegar hasta aquel punto, pero hay estaba la prueba y pertenecían a la figura negra que minutos antes había intentado secuestrarme. Volví mi mirada hacia Seth, estaba realmente afectado por lo que estaba pasando pero entonces me percaté de algo.

— ¿Dónde esta Jacob?

— Creo que no te va a gustar mi respuesta.

— No puede ser, no me haría esto jamás, sé lo pedí expresamente.

— Pero piensa que estás equivocada y valora más tu vida que cualquier otra cosa.

— ¡No! —no podía creer que mi mejor amigo actuase a mis espaldas. Seth se acercó a mí, me cogió la mano y mirándome a los ojos confirmó mis sospechas.

— Ha ido a hablar con los Cullen.

* * *

_Espero que este regalo de Lunes os gusté, por mi parte ha sido un poco amargo escribirlo pero también necesario. Os dedico el capítulo a todos los que lo habéis leído._

_Muchas gracias a **Eddie, Maleja, Dioda, Sofylm y Renesmee** por vuestros comentarios. Es bueno saber que la historia despierta el interés suficiente para robaros un minuto de vuestro tiempo y darme vuestras impresiones._

_El próximo capítulo es uno de los que más ganas tenía de escribir pero parecía que no llegaba nunca. Como siempre espero vuestra opiniones para bien o para mal. Besos._


	13. Capítulo 13

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Os dejo una canción de **Alejandro Fernández** para los pensamientos de Edward **"Estuve".**

_**Capítulo 13. Respuestas**_

Todo mi equilibrio se esfumó, sabía las consecuencias que tendría que Jacob hablase con los Cullen, estaban a un paso de descubrirlo todo, de conocer lo que había sufrido, me había empeñado en ocultárselo durante las últimas semanas para evitar enfrentarme a su compasión. No la quería, asumía las consecuencias que me había traído mi desolación y no necesitaba que nadie se sintiese culpable por ello.

Podía imaginármelo con una exactitud alarmante, igual que el día que me enfrenté al despecho de Mike.

_Una semana había pasado desde que Edward se marchó y seguía sin creérmelo, casi esperaba verle aparecer por la puerta del comedor del colegio, necesitaba mirar de nuevo su sonrisa, volver a sentir que le importaba y, sobre todo, que me dijese que no era verdad lo que había pasado entre nosotros. Que aún me amaba._

_Mike Newton no paraba de dirigirme su atención, cada día insistía en que saliésemos juntos, en que hiciésemos una u otra cosa y al final había tenido que ser desagradable con él, asegurándole que no tenía intención de tener citas con nadie._

— _Me alegro de que se hayan marchado —yo era sólo un espectro que vagaba por los pasillos del instituto ajena a todo pero al escuchar a Mike hablando con Jessica me volví hacía él— sabía que lo harían y tú también Bella —señaló evidenciando que no le había pasado desapercibido mi interés._

— _Sólo se han mudado por el trabajo de Carlisle —expliqué por undécima vez, no podían simplemente ignorarlo todo._

— _Buena excusa, pero lo mejor es que te la crees —replicó con sorna._

— _No creo que deba hablar de esto contigo —afirmé dándome la vuelta para marcharme._

— _Sabes lo que pienso, que se cansó de ti, de tus ademanes de niña buena y encontró la manera perfecta de abandonarte sin remordimientos._

_Hubiese deseado contestarle, atacarle por hablarme de esa forma pero agaché la cabeza y me fui sin poder controlar las lágrimas, una parte de mí creía esas palabras y sabía que eran ciertas pero no estaba preparada para que nadie me las echase en cara. Que fácil era hacer daño, intuía que estaba despechado por no haber logrado atraerme a sus brazos pero Edward se había marchado y aún no había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que mi corazón comenzase a latir, el dolor me atravesaba el alma, ¿por qué no podían respetar mi espacio y mi silencio?_

Seth no podía estarse quieto, estaba angustiado con Jacob pensando que los Cullen podían atacarle pero no quería dejarme sola, aunque yo lo necesitaba y se lo había pedido infructuosamente. Tenía que descargar mi frustración por no poder detener a mi amigo, se había llevado la dirección de la casa y no sabía donde encontrarle. Le había llamado el móvil pero le había dejado en el apartamento, me tocaba esperar y suplicar porque los Cullen echasen a Jacob sin escucharme. Algo me decía que no lo harían.

* * *

_No puedo creer que ya no estés Bella, que ya no seas la misma persona que llenó mi oscuridad, que cambió mi universo_ pensé mientras contemplaba las fotografías que aún guardaba de ella, era todo lo que me quedaba junto a mis recuerdos y el sentimiento de culpa que me reducía a la nada. _Estoy vació sin ti, sin tu calor, no sabía lo que sentía hasta que te tuve en frente para perderte de la manera más cruel posible_ musité sin dejar escapar ni una sola sílaba. _Y a pesar de todo no te culpo porque todo lo hice yo, lo asumo sólo vuelve, dame un segundo de tu tiempo, una sola de tus sonrisas, déjame compensarte_ pedí al aire mientras la certeza de que eso era imposible se apoderaba de mí.

Había hecho bien mi labor, la había apartado y, sin embargo, la sensación de que algo malo estaba a punto de pasarle no se borraba de mi mente.

"_Edward deberías bajar"_ la voz mental de mi padre me sacó de mis pensamientos, había estado tan sumido en ellos que había ignorado todo lo demás, percibí el desagradable olor pero no era posible. _"Jacob esta aquí"_ me explicó y no dudé en bajar las escaleras.

Todos estaban ya reunidos, Alice junto a Jasper en una esquina, Rose con Esme en la otra, Emmett y Carlisle se situaron junto a mí cuando me situé en el centro de la amplia sala de estar, frente a mí Jacob que me miraba socarrón, me había estado esperando, sólo le interesaba yo.

— Gracias por honrarme con tu presencia —señaló con desprecio, escuché a Emmett rugir ante sus palabras.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —sí había venido a pelear ya la lucha había acabado, tenía el camino despejado para estar con Bella pero sus pensamientos era rápidos y confusos. Nada que pudiese hacerme entender por qué estaba en mi casa.

— Quiero darte un motivo para que no vuelvas a buscar a Bella.

— ¿Acaso son novios? —cuestionó Alice ahorrándome el bochorno de hacer yo mismo la pregunta.

— Lo intentamos pero fue imposible, él destruyó cualquier sentimiento que Bella pudiese albergar hacia nadie.

— Entendemos tu enfado —empezó a decir Esme pero aquel chucho impidió que continuase.

— Sólo he venido a una cosa, dime Edward, quieres contemplar cómo lo pasó Bella cuando te fuiste.

Me limité a asentir, sabía que vería a Bella con unos y otros pero estaba dispuesto a convencerme de todo lo que me había dicho.

Jake empezó a pensar en todo lo que quería mostrarme. Las imágenes se sucedían pero en ellas sólo veía a Bella totalmente destruida, la reacción de Charlie ante la impotencia de no poder ayudarla, cómo se había arriesgado para oír mi voz. Nada tenía sentido sí consideraba lo que ella misma me había contado.

.

_Grité cuando Bella perdió el control de la moto pero no pude llegar a tiempo de impedir que chocase contra uno de los árboles que bordeaban el camino, cuando llegué a su lado se estaba intentando levantar y al ayudarla pude sentir la fragilidad de su cuerpo, no recordaba que ella estuviese tan delgada pero había pasado un mes alejado de ella por mi transformación en licántropo._

_No quería ponerla en peligro pero ahora observaba los estragos de mi alejamiento. Las ojeras eran mucho más pronunciadas que antes y era mucho más liviana, la camiseta se le había levantado un poco y podía contar cada una de sus costillas. Al fin comprendí la preocupación de Ángela cuando esa mañana me llamó para pedirme que hablara con Bella y la convenciese de ir al médico._

_No dejé que protestara y la alcé en mis brazos para volver a La Push y antes de que pudiera asimilar lo que pasaba ya habíamos llegado al hospital de Forks y estaba ingresada para una revisión a fondo._

— _Isabella ha sufrido un colapso —Charlie me miró confuso ante las palabras del doctor McGregor— su corazón ha dejado de latir durante unos minutos pero hemos conseguido reanimarla, el problema no es sólo ese, tiene anorexia. ¿Han visto algún síntoma de ello en casa?_

_Charlie estaba totalmente aturdido._

— _Come poco —apunté yo, aunque a veces no comía nada— pero cuando lo hace no va al baño ni nada de eso._

— _Creemos que puede ser anorexia nerviosa provocada por un estado psicológico deteriorado, ¿tiene algún motivo para encontrase así?_

— _Todos, su novio la dejó —confirmó Charlie que aún no se recuperaba de la impresión._

— _En estos instantes está sedada, pero su pérdida de peso es alarmante y creemos que puede llegar a sufrir un nuevo infarto, está muy desnutrida y puede no superarlo._

_Dos días después Bella sufrió aquel infarto que habíamos esperado que no tuviese y tras la operación a la que tuvieron que someterle entró en coma, sino hubiese estado ingresada en el hospital hubiese muerto antes de llegar. Estaba demasiado débil._

_La miré rezando porque despertase, durante meses Bella se había ido consumiendo, sumiéndose en el abismo más profundo, dejándose morir poco a poco. Nadie habíamos observado más allá, no nos habíamos percatado de lo que pasaba y ahora podía ser demasiado tarde._

— _No te vayas, tienes que lograrlo, no puedes dejarnos así._

_El doctor nos había insistido para que la hablásemos, le contásemos cosas, le pidiésemos que volviese con nosotros pero los intentos de sus padres y míos eran en balde. Nada conseguía hacerla volver y Reneé cada vez estaba más desesperada. Charlie se mantenía a la espera, sin hablar, retraído hasta el extremo._

_Bella sólo pesaba cuarenta kilos, estaba muy por debajo de lo que debería y al final, la ineficacia de nuestros intentos nos llevó a hacer algo desesperado. Su madre la susurró que Edward había regresado, minutos después Bella había vuelto en sí._

_Pero cuando le confesamos que no era cierto, empezó nuestra lucha, durante las dos semanas siguientes Bella intentó que dejásemos de alimentarla arrancándose la sonda cada vez que nos descuidábamos hasta que los médicos habían tomado la dolorosa decisión de atarla a la cama, había llorado, pateado y gritado pero se había rendido sumiéndose en su silencio._

_._

— ¡No! —el susurro de Alice me sacó del pensamiento de Jacob devolviéndome a la realidad. Al parecer Jacob se había tomado la molestia de relatar en voz alta lo que yo veía pero, por mi parte, estaba tan concentrado en toda la información que me estaba proporcionando que había obviado todo lo demás.

Mi propia angustia me obligaba a permanecer en silencio pero las mentes de mis hermanos eran un hervidero de preguntas sin respuesta.

— Aún hay más —afirmó Jacob pero empezaba a dudar de la decisión que había tomado de contarnos todo esto, pensaba en la reacción de Bella, ella le había pedido expresamente que no dijese nada.

— Todos queremos saberlo —murmuró mi padre a mi lado.

— No os parece suficiente, bien. Bella estuvo ingresada durante tres meses, los dolores eran muy fuertes y le administraron morfina, una noche despertó hablando contigo —afirmó señalándome con rabia— lloraba de emoción diciéndote que te amaba, cuando la pregunté me contestó que había viajado Volterra con Alice para salvarte de los Vulturis, que sentía hacerme daño pero que te amaba y pensaba convertirse en vampiro después de su graduación, por primera vez en casi un año la vi sonreír presa de su locura. Aseguraba que todos vosotros estabais de acuerdo salvo Rosalie y tú, que la querías como una más y que tú le habías hecho la petición de matrimonio más absurda que se pueda recordar.

Le aseguré una y mil veces que eso no había ocurrido pero ella insistía, se creía todo lo que le pasaba en sueños aunque para mí era la peor de las pesadillas. Llegó un punto en que no quiso seguir hablando conmigo, la encerraron en una sala acolchada para evitar que pudiese suicidarse y sólo Seth consiguió sacarla de ese estado en el que permanecía. Le demostró que no habías vuelto.

Volvió a caer, esta vez con tanta fuerza que nadie conseguía levantarla, de nuevo dejó de alimentarse, estaba peor que al principio, no conseguíamos que reaccionase hasta que Reneé la aseguró que la alejaría de Forks y le dio sólo un día para decidir sí iba a continuar en ese estado o iba a seguir su camino. Entonces elaboró una absurda lista de cosas que hacer antes de morir y se ha aferrado a ella desde entonces.

Su corazón no está recuperado pero ninguno sabemos sí puede volverle a pasar porque no tenemos acceso a su historial médico. Ella nos lo ha negado.

El silencio era sepulcral y el cuadro horripilante, no podía llegar a imaginar tantos meses de angustia y desolación.

Jacob me acusaba con la mirada, por supuesto era el máximo responsable de todo pero no era él quien merecía ni mis disculpas ni mi arrepentimiento. Cuando me había acercado a Bella había creído que aunque lo hubiese pasado mal no había sufrido demasiado. No quería pensar en ella de ese modo pero las imágenes eran tan nítidas, había podido ver a mi amor encerrada como sí estuviese loca, comportándose como sí lo fuese, gritando a los médicos que iría a salvarla pero yo estaba lejos para protegerla.

Sí hubiese estado solo me habría derrumbado en el acto pero Jacob me miraba con desprecio, dedicaría mi existencia a compensarla por todo lo que había padecido.

— Ahora ya lo sabes, si quieres más detalles hay cientos, noches enteras en las que no sabíamos sí saldría o no del coma, días en que luchábamos contra sus mentiras envueltas de sueños inconclusos pero, sobre todo, lo peor fue saber que sólo tú podías remediarlo y nunca lo sabrías, jamás lo harías. Ni siquiera sé cómo lo conseguimos o sí llegará un día en que regrese a ese estado.

Y apareces a complicarlo todo. A meterte en su vida pensando que hiciste la gran cosa con irte para protegerla. Valiente canalla.

Emmett se adelantó dispuesto a enfrentarse a Jacob pero lo detuve. _"No permitiré que te insulte"_ pensó mi hermano pero yo le pedí que se quedara quieto, no iba a empeorar las cosas.

— No vuelvas a acercarte a ella porque acabaré contigo —me amenazó.

— Tú no puedes impedírmelo —me adelanté mientras mi cabeza ordenaba todo lo que sabía— él que deberías apartarte de ella eres tú, la pones en peligro con tu presencia, ¿cuántas veces te has trasformado sin querer?, ¿Cuántas ha estado Bella en medio?

— ¡Jamás! —aseguró frente a mí, estábamos muy cerca, no quería oír sus explicaciones sino las de Bella, deseaba que ella me confirmase todo lo que Jacob había espetado esa noche.

— Por favor —pidió Alice adelantándose hacía mí— esto es demasiado complicado como para que os enzarcéis en una pelea absurda.

Sentía el poder de Jasper dirigiéndose hacia mí, había aumentado mucho en esos años. Era increíble todo lo que había avanzado en su dominio de la sed y se había convertido en un apoyo enorme en mis momentos más débiles aunque a veces era demasiado claro en sus ideas. En ese momento estaba preparado para atacar a Jacob sí era necesario y más desde que Alice se había situado a mi lado.

— ¿Por qué has decidido contarnos esto ahora?

— Era el instante adecuado —tras esto se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

— ¿Por qué ahora? Bella le dijo a Edward una serie de mentiras que él se creyó.

Jacob se giró hacía Alice sin entender su pregunta, _"no puede ser"_ pensó aunque intentaba no hacerlo, _"entonces Bella tiene razón"._

— Lo sé, sólo quería reforzar sus argumentos para que él no siga molestándola —contestó pero la duda se reflejaba en su voz.

— ¿Qué estas ocultando? —_"no te diré nada de lo que pasa_" pensó mientras volvía a darme la espalda.

Antes de que pudiese dar un paso más me situé frente a él y le agarré por la camiseta. La voz mental de Esme me recriminó pero yo la ignoré, obtendría mi respuesta, algo le pasaba a Bella y no dejaría que ese chucho se fuese sin contármelo.

— Yo me ocuparé de ello, no necesito a ninguna sanguijuela para defenderla.

— ¿De qué? —ante su obstinación le zarandeé— habla de una vez.

Sólo dudó un instante y luego su rostro se transformó, ahora estaba realmente preocupado pero no por mí, vi en su mente las flores que Bella había recibido pero sobre todo me impactaron las notas que llevaban.

— A Bella la están acosando y yo pensaba que eras tú, sino nunca te habría contado todo esto.

* * *

_Creo que he conseguido desvelaros parte de los secretos que Bella ocultaba de su pasado. Espero que se aclaren algunas dudas y os haya gustado el capítulo._

_Gracias a __**Chiarat y a Rosh**__ por volver con vuestros comentarios, os echaba de menos._

_Gracias a __**Eddie, Adri, Soledad y Maleja**__, me dedico a mirar y mirar la página para ver vuestras opiniones. Y dar la bienvenida a __**Hildiux y Natalhia**__ espero que sigáis por aquí._

_Espero vuestras reacciones, comentarios y preguntas. Besos_


	14. Capítulo 14

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 14. Vacía.**_

— Eres la luz que me ilumina, he estado tan ciego, tan perdido sin ti, no habrá un día en que no te compense por lo que has sufrido.

Me atrajo hacia él sin que pudiera remediarlo y buscó mis labios con los suyos, no recordaba que su contacto fuese tan electrizante pero lo era y alteraba cada uno de mis sentidos. Tenía tantas ganas de besarle que no lo dude y atraje su cabeza hacia mí.

_Edward_ susurré antes de que nuestras bocas se fundiesen en un beso arrebatador.

.

Me desperté sobresaltada, me había quedado dormida en el sofá mientras esperaba junto a Seth a Jacob.

— ¿Una pesadilla?

— Tan sólo un sueño imposible, mi mente vuelve a jugar conmigo Seth.

Mi amigo me abrazó y a pesar de que no podía verle la cara sentí comprensión en sus palabras.

— Pongamos en duda todo lo que te dijo Edward aquel día en el bosque, sólo por un instante. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que él te amaba antes de eso.

— Y lanzarme sin red al vacío, sin saber sí él estará para recogerme. No quiero pensar en que haya una posibilidad.

— Pero yo creo que la hay —me incorporé para mirarle a los ojos.

— Aunque todo esto fuese real, ¿en qué posición me sitúa?, sí vuelvo con Edward tendré muy pocos años de felicidad con él.

— No lo entiendo.

— Él nunca me transformará y dentro de cuarenta años se fijará en mí y pensará que esta perdiendo su tiempo con una anciana, ¿dónde me dejará eso?

— Este tiempo que habéis estado separados también habrá echo que él reflexione.

— Esto es una conversación absurda, jamás cederá. Luego esta lo de "mi mundo es muy peligroso para ti", ¿cuántas veces me abandonará para protegerme? Diez, veinte y luego vuelta a empezar, nos vemos, te amo, lo intentamos, todo ello sólo nos conduce una y otra vez al mismo punto de partida.

— ¡Y te rendiste! —exclamó a pesar de mi ceño fruncido—, dónde has dejado a la Bella luchadora que superó toda su enfermedad.

"_Sí tú supieras"_ pensé mientras me levantaba para preparar más café, no quería dormir ni soñar más cosas sin sentido.

— Sólo quiero que seas feliz —se levantó y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.

— Lo sé hermanito —sonreí, había aprendido a mostrarles aquello que querían ver sin preocuparme por lo que yo pudiera sentir.

— Piénsalo —me pidió pero mi cabeza estaba en otras cosas más importantes.

— Seth no sé como reaccionaré cuando vuelva Jacob —estaba confusa y asustada—, espero que no les diga nada de mi pasado. Durante semanas he intentado apartar de mí a Edward pero sí ahora vuelve ¿cómo lo haré?

* * *

No podía creer lo que aquel chucho decía, le solté pero en su cabeza sólo podía volver a observar las notas que ese desgraciado la había mandando desde "te espero a las diez para ir al cine" hasta "me perteneces". No permitiría que nadie la tocase ni un pelo aunque para ello tuviese que convertirme en su sombra, no la perdería.

Jacob parecía molesto con mi reacción y eso que no escuchaba la de mi familia, todos estaban alterados por lo que nos había contado, Alice no podía dejar de recriminarse el haberse apartado de ella y Jasper empezaba a entender los motivos de Bella.

— Espero que hayas comprendido al fin la gravedad de todo esto. Seth y yo nos ocuparemos.

— Sí piensas que voy a dejar a Bella en tus manos —me interrumpió.

— Lleva en ellas seis años y nunca la hice daño, jamás, eso te lo reservo a ti.

Apreté los puños intentando controlarme, sé que Esme no aprobaría que me enfrentase a él y menos en su salón, pero me estaba costando un esfuerzo enorme no acabar con aquel ser tan ignorante, yo podía proteger a Bella mejor que cualquier miembro de su manada.

— Vuelve a Forks, nosotros nos ocupamos —tuvo la desfachatez de echarse a reír.

— Que iluso Eddie, no hay sitio para vosotros en todo esto. No quiero vuestra ayuda ni vuestra intervención en nada, no lo necesito y sobre todo, Bella te dejó claro que no eres parte de su vida.

— Eso está por verse —mi comentario le enfureció y dio un paso hacia mí.

— No te atrevas a seguir con esto.

— ¿Quién me lo impide? Tú —Jacob se adelantó aún más salvando la distancia que nos separaba y Emmett se apresuró a sujetarlo, a pesar de que yo le pedí que no lo hiciese, estaba harto de ese engreído y dispuesto a acabar con él en ese mismo segundo pero Jasper de nuevo me calmó contra mis deseos.

— Es fácil cuando tienes quien te defienda, cobarde —dijo retándome con la mirada e intentando soltarse del fuerte agarre de mi hermano.

— Para esto no les necesito, aquí me tienes y haber quién gana, suéltalo Emmett.

Pero mi hermano negó con la cabeza, _"sé razonable Edward, es el amigo de Bella, de verdad quieres herirla de nuevo"_ su razonamiento me hizo reflexionar pero mi monstruo interno clamaba por una satisfacción.

Carlisle me pedía paciencia, recordándome que lo importante era Bella y su seguridad, me rendí ante mi padre e hice un ligero movimiento de cabeza que no les pasó desapercibido.

— ¿Te retiras? Que galante, debemos proponer que te den un premio por ello —señaló sarcástico.

— Juegas con fuego cachorro —intervino Emmett soltándole— y yo no tengo reparos que me detengan.

Jacob sopesó sus opciones, creía que Emmett era un adversario menos adecuado que yo, no estaba tan seguro de poder contra él y se encogió de hombros.

— No sé de que me preocupo, Bella jamás aceptará otra vez a este parásito en su vida, así que da igual.

— ¿Desde cuándo recibe esas cartas? —preguntó mi padre sacándonos de aquella conversación incoherente.

— Desde que Bella y él se vieron por primera vez —tenía cierto respeto por Carlisle y se notaba en su manera de contestarle— ella nunca pensó que él fuese el culpable pero yo no quería ver más allá.

— ¿Algún signo de que pertenezcan a un vampiro?

— Ninguno, no hay ni un rastro que no sea de su familia —me sorprendía porque estaba siendo objetivo por primera vez en toda la conversación.

— ¿Alguien se ha acercado a ella más de lo habitual?

— No que yo sepa. ¿No puedes ver algo? —cuestionó dirigiéndose a Alice.

— No, desde que Bella se relaciona con vosotros no he vuelto a verla y ahora por más que lo intentó no hay nada, como sí no tuviese futuro. Ayudaría que os marchaseis —mi hermana estaba muy angustiada a pesar de los intentos de Jasper de calmar a todos.

— Eso es imposible.

Empezaba a preocuparse por la reacción de Bella, había hablado de más en su intento infructuoso de protegerla pero a mí me había explicado al fin todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Después de varias horas en las que no conseguimos ponernos de acuerdo sobre como proteger a Bella, Jacob se marchó. Él estaba totalmente en contra de nuestra intervención pero por mi parte me importaba bien poco lo que quisiese aquel chucho, sí durante todo este tiempo no había sido capaz de alejar a Bella del peligro no lo conseguiría ahora.

Carlisle y Alice me impidieron que fuese a buscarla considerando lo tarde que era, pero mi mente estaba en plena ebullición. Era extraño haber creído sus palabras, pensar en la mujer que decía que era, sentir una rabia inmensa por la pérdida de la mujer que amaba y de repente, descubrir que todo había sido un engaño, una mentira pero, a pesar de ello, la entendía.

Estaba confusa, herida y desconfiaba de mí, había realizado un gran trabajo, era un buen mentiroso y no me lo perdonaría nunca. Me necesitó a su lado tantas veces y yo estaba lejos, protegiéndola, ahora entendía la ironía de mi decisión. Había creído que ella se olvidaría de mí pero ¿cuándo había actuado mi Bella como una persona normal y corriente?

Me senté frente al negro piano que Esme había insistido en comprarme aunque no había vuelto a tocarlo desde que me separé de ella, deslicé mis dedos sobre las teclas sin presionarlas mientras rememoraba las imágenes que Jacob me había regalado sin evitar ningún detalle, se me clavaban como agujas en mi callado corazón. Seguía impactándome su despertar del coma, su fe ciega en mi regreso, quería decirla que me casaría con ella mañana mismo sí accediese a ello pero me sentía un cobarde. No sabía qué podía explicarla o cómo compensarla por cada segundo que la había dejado sola.

Esme se sentó a mi lado y me cogió la mano mirándome como sólo una madre puede hacerlo, transmitiéndome un mensaje claro, creía que Bella me perdonaría.

— No podrá hacerlo.

— Vuelves a prejuzgarla, a pensar por ella sin escucharla. Ha sufrido más de lo que podemos entender y el pasado no se puede cambiar pero siempre hay una manera de arreglar las cosas.

— ¿Cómo podría convertirla en esto? —afirmé con asco hacía mi condición.

— Es hora de que aceptes lo que eres, lo que todos somos, sé que no es fácil pero estamos aquí, seguimos adelante. El amor es lo que nos mueve, al menos a nosotros, primero el amor a nuestra familia y después a nuestra alma gemela. Ella es la tuya. Durante estos años no has estado Edward, te convertiste en un espectro que simplemente subsistía sin motivaciones ni sentimientos.

— Soy un monstruo.

— Crees que un humano no tiene la capacidad de hacer lo mejor o lo peor según lo decida. Cualquier persona se enfrenta cada día a situaciones que cuestionan su integridad, su moral y sus valores; son las decisiones que toman las que le diferencian del resto, las que le hacen ser bueno o malo. Nosotros también estamos sujetos a ello, optamos por una vida distinta y nos esforzamos por cumplirla.

Me mantuve en silencio mientras sus palabras calaban en mi interior, había una posibilidad, podía ser bueno para ella y, a fin de cuentas, Bella lo había dispuesto por si misma.

— No querrá escucharme.

— Háblala con el corazón, ahora conoces la verdad y ella ya no tendrá necesidad de mentirte. Sé que puedes hacerlo —me abrazó y después se levantó— espero que al menos lo intentes, piénsalo.

Me quedé mudo sin decirla que sus palabras me habían devuelto a la realidad, el hecho de que Bella estuviese siendo acosada era la prueba de que ni mi mundo ni el suyo eran seguros y me aferré con fuerza a la posibilidad de que ella me diese otra oportunidad.

* * *

Jacob llegó a casa pasadas las cuatro de la mañana y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrarme despierta, durante las últimas horas había empezado a enfadarme más de lo que recordaba. Seth se incorporó aunque le había pedido que se mantuviese al margen se levantó y se acercó a mí.

Jake parecía algo satisfecho pero algo que vio en mi expresión le hizo empalidecer.

— Edward no es el de las flores —tragó saliva, no podía creer lo que había echo, le conocía lo suficiente para saberlo sin que él me lo confirmase.

— Y has tenido que traicionarme para llegar a la misma conclusión que yo sabía.

— Bella —interrumpí su explicación.

— Esta noche me han seguido Jake, no era un vampiro sino alguien de carne y hueso, pero lo peor que llego a casa en un estado lamentable y me encuentro que no estás.

— Pero estas bien, no ha pasado nada.

— Estoy de una pieza, al menos por fuera. ¿Qué les has contado? —"no me falles, tú no Jake" pensé mientras le miraba pero su rostro no dejaba lugar a dudas.

— Bueno yo —titubeo y no necesité más confirmación.

— ¡Les has contado todo! —le conocía mejor que a mi misma.

— Debía hacerle entender porque tiene que dejar de estar en tu vida.

— ¿Les dijiste lo de la anorexia? —Jake sólo asintió.

El nudo de mi garganta amenazó con estrangularme, las lágrimas se empezaban a formar en mis ojos y tuve que aferrarme a la mesa de la cocina para no caer. Ante mí el rostro de cada uno de los Cullen apareció como sí yo misma se lo hubiese contado, me balanceé sobre mis pies intentando frenar la lengua.

Mi corazón brincaba desacompasado y sentí aquel conocido dolor que amenazaba con arrastrarme hasta una noche sin luna.

— ¡Bella! —me llamó Seth alarmado por mi reacción— deberíamos seguir hablando en otro momento, estás muy cansada.

Intentó sujetarme pero le separé sin ningún tipo de contemplación y me enfrenté a Jacob.

— Tarde o temprano se iban a enterar —añadió Jacob, mi instinto agresivo se intensificó. No había dado valor a lo que le había pedido y ahora me situaba en la peor posición posible.

— No pensaba decirles nada —añadí intentando mantener la compostura— a ninguno de ellos, durante todo este tiempo, día a día, he evitado hablar de mi pasado y ahora lo saben todo gracias a mi mejor amigo.

— Acabarías por soltarlo —se creía en posesión de la verdad, a pesar de que podía ver en sus ojos cierto arrepentimiento.

— Y sí hubiese sido así ¿qué?, qué derecho tienes para decidir qué debo o no contarles —mi autocontrol me abandonó.

— Todo el tiempo que he estado ahí, sosteniéndote, levantándote, consiguiendo que vivieras pese a todo.

Le miré, acaso me lo echaba en cara pero no, tan sólo estaba preocupado.

— Vuelve a Forks —me dolía el pecho y me sujeté el brazo izquierdo como sí eso pudiese detener la herida. No estaba preparada para dar explicaciones, para enfrentarme a mis sentimientos.

El dolor se reflejaba en su mirada pero el mío era más grande qué el que él pudiera sentir, ¿cómo enfrentaría el día que empezaba?, ¿qué les diría a los Cullen?, ¿cómo me mostraría fría ante ellos cuando hacía tiempo les había entregado mi vida en una bandeja? Pero sobre todo ¿cómo me controlaría para no lanzarme en los brazos de Edward?

— Eso no es una opción, entiendo que estés enfadada pero no me marcho.

— En ese caso, búscate un lugar donde quedarte porque no te quiero en mi casa.

Golpeé con furia el espejo que tenía frente a mí descargando la frustración que sentía, la sangre empezó a manar por la herida pero no me importó, estaba absorto en mi propio fracaso, lo arreglaría, lo conseguiría. Había estado tan cerca y se me había escapado como agua entre los dedos, serás mía Bella, nadie podrá salvarte, nadie, ni siquiera esos chiquillos que te acompañan. Disfruta de tu libertad momentánea porque luego sólo estaré yo en tu vida.

Debía ser más cauteloso, ahora estaría más alerta a todo, no sería tan fácil acercarse pero no pensaba desistir, cerré los ojos mientras mojaba el corte de mi mano, dejando que el agua se llevase mi espesa sangre. Pero estaba seguro de que conseguiría mi objetivo.

La sensación era satisfactoria mientras imaginaba a Bella atada en mis dominios para mi propio deleite. Cerré el grifo y cogí la blanca toalla que tenía a mi lado poniéndola sobre la herida. Falta muy poco murmuré al reflejo que recibía del roto espejo. El rostro de un cazador consumado, nunca una pieza se había escapado tanto de mi control, pero eso sólo lo hacía más emocionante.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí tenéis nuevo capítulo y como siempre, mañana no habrá actualización, eso da un poquito de tiempo para pensar y elucubrar nuevas teorías que espero que compartáis conmigo._

_Muchísimas gracias a **Chiarat, Rosh, Eddie, Maleja y Adri **(bienvenida a ff. ya vi que te animaste a inscribirte) ya me acostumbré a vuestros mensajes y espero que este capítulo os guste y me deis vuestra sincera opinión (y sí no os gusta también)._

_Gracias a **Hildiux yRenesmee**, espero que también tengáis un minutillo para dedicarme vuestras palabras. Y a **Mherary, Nathalia y Helena** lo mismo, espero vuestras preguntas, dudas y todo lo que se os pase por la cabeza. Besos._


	15. Capítulo 15

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Os dejo una canción recomendada por DarkN de _**Paramore: **__**Brick by boring brick **__(tuve que traducirla pero sin duda refleja el pasado de Bella, gracias) _y por mi parte otra de_ **Malú** **"Me quedó grande tu amor"**_

_**Capítulo 15. Pedazos de mi alma.**_

_Corre_ pienso mientras el bosque se extiende ante mí pero mis pies se niegan y mi acosador cada vez está más cerca, intentó con fuerzas avanzar pero no puedo y el ruido de sus pisadas me anuncia la perdición, intentó chillar pero me es imposible como si tuviera cerrada la garganta y al apoyar mi mano en ella descubro que alguien me tiene agarrada, me ha alcanzado. Sólo veo una sombra que se cierne sobre mí.

Abrí los ojos sobresaltada, encendí la luz de mi mesilla comprobando que no había nadie, estaba temblando y mi respiración era agitada.

Llevaba dos días en cama, gracias a mi "paseo" debajo de la lluvia había cogido un resfriado con mucha fiebre, apenas podía ponerme en pie sin que el suelo se negase a sujetarme, me dolía todo el cuerpo y no podía parar de toser.

Pero lo que más me atormentaba era mi cabeza, mi mente no dejaba de repetirme lo injusta que había sido con los Cullen, con Jacob incluso con Seth. Al día siguiente, después de la discusión que habíamos tenido Jake y yo, se trasladó al piso de enfrente que pertenecía a la dueña de mi apartamento y que días antes nos había ofrecido al comprobar que mis amigos estaban viviendo conmigo. Recordé la última conversación que tuve con Seth antes de que se marchasen.

— _Me quedaré contigo —Seth estaba tan preocupado, se sentía en medio de todo y, de alguna manera, lo estaba._

— _No es necesario, nos separan unos pocos metros y me vendrá bien estar sola en algún momento._

— _Sabes lo que significa, no habrá nada que retenga a Edward fuera de este apartamento._

— _Sólo el hecho de que le mentí y fui muy convincente. Jacob sólo le contó lo que pasó en el primer año después de marcharse, no puede saber sí lo demás es o no cierto._

— _¿Puedo pedirte algo? —asentí y mi hermano se acercó a mí, no me gustaba cuando me miraba tan serio porque no podía negarle nada que me requiriese de esa manera— deja ya de sufrir, Edward es un buen tipo, no lo hizo bien pero todos nos equivocamos y estoy seguro de que te ama._

— _Te prometo que voy a intentar no seguir sintiéndome así pero sabes que Edward y yo nunca podremos estar juntos, él tiene muchos prejuicios acerca de lo que es y yo no puedo atarle a mí, obligarlo a convivir con este cuerpo que se irá marchitando y ver un día en sus ojos que dejó de amarme._

— _El amor no es sólo atracción física._

— _Menudo espectáculo, él acudiendo al instituto y yo babeando en un sillón mientras espero a que vuelva —me reí sin ganas y Seth me abrazó comprendiéndose._

Me levanté de la cama aún asustada por mi sueño, sabía que pronto tendría que enfrentarme a ese loco pero estaba sola, no era un ser sobrenatural sino alguien que se había obsesionado conmigo, me duché con agua fría para intentar bajar la fiebre pero no me sirvió de nada. Salí del baño después de ponerme un chandal y me senté en el sofá, no podía concentrarme en nada salvo en lo que pasaría a partir de ahora, debía enfrentarme a Edward, hablar con Jacob, intentar que Alice me perdonase por cómo me había comportado.

Llamaron a la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos y enroscada en una gruesa manta me apresuré a abrir no sin antes ver quien era, no podía creer que el padre de Edward se hubiese tomado un minuto para venir a visitarme, al fin y al cabo, yo sólo había sido la novia de su hijo durante unos meses, pero le tenía frente a mí con su maletín y una sonrisa compresiva. Me aparté para que pudiera pasar mientras mi cabeza se llenaba de preguntas.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, Carlisle ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunté en un murmullo.

— Ayer visité al señor Grant, Edward y Alice estaban preocupados al ver que no habías ido a trabajar —dijo colocando su maletín encima de la mesa de la cocina— el decano sigue todavía muy impresionado con la donación que hicimos y no dudó en contestarme.

Se acercó a mí y puso en mi mano un termómetro. No estaba tan mal como debería, tenía sólo unas décimas de fiebre, estaba recuperándome al fin.

— Gracias por venir —me senté en un taburete y Carlisle hizo lo mismo.

— Bella, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, no estás sola incluso Esme te invito a vivir en nuestra casa, sería una buena manera de protegerte.

— Jacob habló de más, nunca debería haberos buscado —afirmé agachando la cabeza.

— No podríamos perdonarnos que te pasase algo malo —asentí pero mi mente me gritaba que no quería ni su ayuda ni su compasión.

— No sois responsables de lo que pueda ocurrir —mi gesto de dolor no se le escapó. Era fácil volver a tenerles en mi vida, sentir que el tiempo se había esfumado y nunca había ocurrido. Me recordaba a mis sueños, a mi locura que me había llevado a creerme importante para ellos, pensaba que había encontrado mi sitio pero me equivocaba.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras realmente? —estaba segura de que Carlisle había llamado a Forks interesándose por mi expediente pero yo había dado órdenes expresas de que nadie pudiese verlo incluido él.

— Poco a poco todo pasa, estoy recuperada. Dos años después de vuestra marcha me gradué y me fui a Chicago a estudiar, no aguantaba los recuerdos que Forks me traía —quería explicarme, dar algunas pinceladas que les hiciesen entender que mi vida había sido perfecta a pesar de que era otra de mis mentiras— pero de alguna manera necesitaba estar cerca de Edward, conocer dónde pudo estar, qué calle pudo pisar… Investigué un poco su pasado pero no había mucho por descubrir y un año después cerré ese capítulo de mi vida y me concentré en acabar la carrera.

Trabajaba en una librería, estudiaba por las noches, me aficioné al café y volví a Forks graduada con honores.

— Estudios y trabajo.

— No necesitaba nada más, ya no tiene caso seguir ocultando la verdad —me daba cuenta que era mi vida, mi manera de estar en este mundo y no me avergonzaría por ello ni un instante más.

— Nunca pensamos que todo esto te afectaría tanto —me levanté a por una taza de café.

— No lo hizo Carlisle, entiendo cada uno de los motivos —me volví hacía él con mi mejor sonrisa fingida— soy yo la egoísta y la injusta, no debéis sentiros culpables ni nada parecido, yo tomé mis decisiones y asumo sus consecuencias.

— ¿Cómo podemos ayudarte?

— Sólo necesito espacio, tiempo, que os mantengáis lejos para que pueda acostumbrarme a teneros tan cerca.

Durante la siguiente hora seguimos hablando de mi tiempo en Chicago, no había mucho que contar pero Carlisle captaba a la perfección lo que había sentido en aquellos años, a pesar de que me negaba a decírselo abiertamente parecía comprender mi vacío. Me dejó hablar y fue como sí mi herida sanase un poco, como sí el agujero de mi pecho se hiciese un poco más pequeño.

Me dio un medicamento y me hizo prometerle que lo tomaría, después se marchó. Siempre rehusaba tomar ninguna medicina pero esta vez lo hice, quería ir a trabajar al día siguiente, no me sentaba bien tener tanto tiempo libre para elucubrar y dar vueltas a circunstancias que no podía cambiar.

.

Me había levantado bastante mejor y no dudé en encaminarme a mi trabajo, había perdido demasiado tiempo aquellos días y debía remediarlo. Aparqué y comprobé la hora, llegaba pronto como siempre pero eso no era un problema. Salí del coche enfundada en un largo abrigo pero el frío de noviembre ya era demasiado fuerte, debía recordar comprarme unos guantes mejores porque los que tenía no me servían de nada, tenía los dedos en estado de congelación.

— Buenos días, preciosa.

Me giré sorprendida para encontrar junto a mí a Daniel que me dio uno de los cafés que sostenía. Arrugué la nariz sí eran de la cafetería del campus estaba a punto de tomarme un purgante, mi gesto no le pasó desapercibido.

— Los preparé antes de venir. Sí la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma irá a la montaña, has estado desaparecida todo el fin de semana.

— El café de por aquí es malísimo —expliqué, entonces me fijé en su mano derecha, la tenía vendada— ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?

— Un pequeño corte, digamos que —dudó por un momento y eso acrecentó mis sospechas sobre él— me peleé en un bar el otro día.

— ¿Has ido a curarte?

— No ha sido necesario, te aseguro que el otro quedó peor que yo.

Podía jurar que había visto en sus ojos algo aterrador, estaba dispuesta a cazarle sí era él mi acosador. Me pidió que le acompañase a dar un pequeño paseo alrededor del campus y acepté, era el momento de conocer la verdad o al menos intentarlo.

— ¿Qué ocurre, petite?

— ¿No conocías el campus? —él negó con la cabeza, mis sospechas se acrecentaron.

— Te diré la verdad, llevo poco en Alaska, mi abuelo sí vivió aquí pero nosotros nos mudamos a Chicago cuando yo era sólo un niño, cuando pasó todo lo de Keira y después de intentar infructuosamente acercarme a ella decidí dar un cambio a mi vida, el local donde puse la cafetería era de mi abuela. Fue cuestión de acondicionarlo —me miró mientras yo me encontraba en estado de shock, era posible qué él me conociese de Chicago, pero era una ciudad grande y mi tiempo allí había sido bastante poco.

— ¡Vaya! —no podía articular ni una palabra coherente, inhalé sintiendo como el frío penetraba en mis pulmones, intentando calmarme.

— Ma cheriè, ¿estás bien?

— Sí, tan sólo sorprendida, estudié mi carrera en Chicago.

— Menuda casualidad —exclamó con una sonrisa que me heló la sangre.

Nos habíamos alejado un poco del camino que llevaba a las clases, estábamos cerca de los altos apartamentos que utilizaban los estudiantes.

— ¿Hace cuánto que llegaste?

Daniel se paró frente a mí y yo di un paso hacia atrás, era posible que me hubiese metido en la cueva del lobo, su expresión era divertida como sí percibiese mi temor a pesar de mis intentos de parecer solamente sorprendida por aquella extraña coincidencia.

— No creo en el azar, todo ocurre por algo, somos dos almas atormentadas por un amor que no nos corresponde.

Tragué saliva y empecé a toser, saqué un pañuelo del bolsillo de mi abrigo, Daniel me miraba un poco preocupado cosa que me irritó. Al girarme mientras intentaba controlar mi espasmo, me detuve, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

A lo lejos estaba Edward de espaldas a mí, podría reconocerle en cualquier parte y agarrada a él una rubia despampanante, que no paraba de acariciarle. No podía creerlo pero seguí mirando ignorando el peligro en el que seguramente me encontraba.

— Alucinante.

Intenté respirar pero me faltaba el aire, no podía, mi corazón se aceleró pero mis ojos se negaban a apartarse de lo que veía, sentí aquel dolor que me atravesaba el pecho y por más que intentaba controlarme todo eran vanos esfuerzos. No podía dejar de mirarle, frente a mí la prueba de que su amor ya no me pertenecía, todo había sido por mi culpa y se le veía tan bien, tan contento como sí lo nuestro nunca hubiese existido.

Daniel me agarró y no pude detenerle, mi corazón amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho, sí estaba sufriendo un ataque esperaba que acabase pronto, que mejor manera de morir, al fin comprobaba que Edward era feliz.

Dejé que me sentase en un banco mientras me aferraba el brazo contra mi pecho, cerré los ojos intentando detener las aceleradas palpitaciones.

— ¿Cómo te ayudo, Bella? — ¿por qué me llamaba así? Pensé sin encontrar sentido a nada de lo que me estaba pasando, era como un juguete roto en manos de los que me rodeaban.

— Busca en mi bolso —le pedí mientras todo mi cuerpo temblaba— coge mi móvil y llama a Seth, aún no habrá entrado en clase.

Le oí hablar apresuradamente por mi teléfono, mientras en mi mente la imagen se repetía una y otra vez, yo le había empujado a los brazos de aquella mujer, en mi pretensión y creyéndome que le conocía lo suficiente había pensado que él me quería, que a pesar de todo sus palabras eran ciertas, había empezado a considerar que lo nuestro fuese posible a pesar de que mi cabeza siempre encontraba una excusa para no caer. Mi corazón había empezado a descongelarse pero, de nuevo, me había engañado.

No podía respirar y el dolor cada vez se apoderaba más de mí, el abismo volvía a ser tentador, estaba en el borde del acantilado y sí saltaba podría escuchar su voz. Estaría conmigo y mi cordura desapareció empujada por el viento, y me lancé esperando que el golpe al fin terminase por rematarme.

* * *

_Siento dejaros así pero es lo que toca, espero que os guste y dejéis vuestros comentarios, y si no os gusta también. Sabéis que podéis decir lo que queráis._

_Como siempre gracias a mis incondicionales __**Chiarat, Rosh, Maleja, Adri, Eddie, Soledad**__, espero vuestra opinión con ansiedad incontenida._

_También gracias a las que estáis empezando a ser habituales __**Hildiux, Reneesmee, Mheray, Gaby, Dioda, Lis.**__ Y a las nuevas incorporaciones tanto a __**Cerezo y DarkN**__ como a las que han empezado a seguir la historia. Espero que tengáis mucho que decir. Besos._


	16. Capítulo 16

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 16. Engañosas apariencias.**_

Me removí inquieta, estaba tumbada en una cama, sentí las ligaduras en mis muñecas, estaba atada, los párpados me pesaban y no podía abrir los ojos para mirar a mí alrededor. Me sentía totalmente indefensa, a merced de lo que quisieran hacerme. Intenté mantener mi respiración lo más pausada posible aunque mi corazón latía apresurado.

Oí una voz a lo lejos que me hablaba pero no lograba distinguir qué me decía, hice un intento por soltarme pero no pude, mi nerviosismo crecía por momentos.

Necesitaba ver pero la oscuridad me envolvía con su manto, _"acaso Daniel me había secuestrado"_ pensé recordando cada una de las palabras que me había dicho, él era mi acosador y, sin duda, había obtenido lo que pretendía.

El pánico estaba a punto de enredarme y apelé a mi fuerza de voluntad, no sería una presa fácil, no caería en su juego porque yo lo decidía. Libraría la más feroz de las batallas.

"_Edward"_ pensé y el alma se me desgarró, ¿cómo podía haber estado tan ciega?, ¿por qué habría de amarme? No era más que una simple, torpe y egoísta humana. Él merecía ser feliz y me alegraba por ello aunque mi existencia en este mundo había dejado de tener sentido. Ya no habría un quizás ni un mañana para nuestro amor. No me interpondría entre ella y él porque le amaba demasiado para hacerle daño, él había decidido y yo continuaría mi camino. Las lágrimas amenazaban con ahogarme pero debía ser práctica, ya habría tiempo de llorar por un amor imposible.

Una fragancia desagradable inundó mi olfato, podía distinguir con claridad el aroma de las medicinas, el olor ha cerrado, el calor era apenas soportable y el ambiente estaba demasiado cargado. Apenas podía respirar sin sentir que me ahogaba, necesitaba aire puro y limpio.

Sentí como la cama se hundía cuando alguien se sentó en ella cerca de mí, mi mente empezaba a despejarse y estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento, ya podía abrir los ojos pero necesitaba recapacitar en mis opciones. _"Bella"_ me llamaron y apreté más fuerte los párpados, no estaba preparada aún para enfrentarme a Daniel, _"sé que estás ahí"_ esta vez reconocí la voz, podría hacerlo en cualquier sitio y entreabrí los ojos con temor a haberlo imaginado. Seth sonrió al observar que le miraba.

La cruda realidad me golpeó en la cara, no podía ser cierto pero la posibilidad estaba ahí, igual que me había pasado hacía tantos años ¿había soñado todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento?, ¿estábamos en Forks y nunca me había reencontrado con Edward?, ¿mi mente había sido tan retorcida para crear aquel universo?, mi ansiedad crecía a pasos agigantados.

— Tranquila —me dijo pero no logré controlar una solitaria lágrima que se deslizó por mi mejilla.

— ¡Lo soñé todo! —exclamé mientras la realidad de mi misma me abrumaba—. Me volví loca de remate.

Miré a los lados intentando comprender lo que me había pasado. La habitación era amplia, al menos no estaba nuevamente encerrada en una sala acolchada pero poco me faltaba, había otra cama pero nadie la ocupaba. Mi cordura había muerto definitivamente.

— Estamos en Alaska —Seth me acercó un pañuelo, estaba muy preocupado por mí— los Cullen están aquí y todo lo que ha pasado es cierto.

Alargué mi mano sin poder creérmelo del todo y Seth la cogió entre las suyas.

— ¿Estás seguro? —pregunté mientras me incorporaba y comprobaba con alivio que no estaba atada.

— Tanto como que estamos hablando ahora mismo. Sufriste un ataque de ansiedad y no reaccionabas, cada vez estaba más inquieto por ti.

— ¿No ha sido un infarto? —sus palabras empezaban a tener sentido y poco a poco me fui relajando.

— No y me alegro, Charlie me matará sí te pasa algo —bromeó y no pude evitar sonreírle.

Cerré los ojos mientras ponía en orden mis pensamientos, recordaba con claridad lo que había sucedido, la visita de Daniel al campus, sus tétricas palabras y a Edward en brazos de otra mujer. Leslie me lo avisó y no quise creerla pero ahora comprendía todo.

— Sé puede saber qué te llevo a esto.

— ¿Qué te contó Daniel cuando te llamó? —en su rostro había confusión como sí le estuviese gastando una broma.

— Él no me llamó —afirmó con convencimiento.

— Yo le pedí que lo hiciera, después de ver a Edward allí. Dame mi móvil —Seth me lo acercó.

Lo abrí y busqué las últimas llamadas, tenía que estar pero no estaba, esa mañana no habían usado mi teléfono para nada.

— No puede ser —afirmé agitada, con la respiración entrecortada y con el miedo recorriéndome todo el cuerpo—. Yo vi como te llamaba, le oí hablar contigo.

— Te encontré recostada en un banco y a Daniel nervioso sin saber que hacer.

.

— _¡Se puede saber que la has hecho! —gritó Seth mientras corría hacía donde estaba Bella. Él que la acompañaba parecía totalmente atónito y ante la reacción de Seth se apartó del lado de la muchacha._

_Seth se arrodilló frente a ella pero Bella estaba totalmente ida._

— _¿Qué le has dicho? —preguntó con furia Seth dirigiéndose a Daniel, este no parecía reaccionar._

— _Nada, estaba contándole que viví en Chicago y al segundo estaba así, por más que la llamaba no respondía. Jamás la haría daño pero me asusté no sabía que hacer._

— _Espero que estés diciendo la verdad._

— _¿Por qué está así?_

— _Hace al menos cuatro años que esto no le ocurre, debo llevarla a un hospital._

_Seth se apresuró a levantarla mientras Daniel la miraba en estado de shock, Bella no respondía a ningún estímulo que pudieran hacerle._

— _Te voy a pedir algo, apártate de ella._

— _No he hecho nada que pueda haber provocado esta reacción, estaba normal y de repente, había desaparecido como sí su mente vagara libre. Puedo ayudarla con esto, soy psicólogo y hay que tratarla para que pueda curarse._

— _Eso lo decidirá ella —le miró furioso._

_._

— ¿Lo negó todo? —pregunté cuando Seth terminó de contarme lo que había hablado con Daniel.

— Sí, debo decir en su favor que estaba aterrado, sin saber que hacer.

No daba crédito a sus palabras pero empezaban a tener sentido aunque eso no cambiaba nada, quizás me había creado la conversación con Daniel desde que oí la palabra Chicago. Mi mente podía haber asociado eso al hecho de que él fuese mi acosador pero lo otro no lo había imaginado, estaba segura.

— Seth yo lo vi, no me lo inventé. Edward está con otra.

— ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? —podía ver en sus ojos cierta comprensión y algo más que no podía descifrar.

— Leslie me lo contó hace unos días.

— Tu compañera es una envidiosa, está celosa de ti y seguramente se lo inventó o aumentó algún pequeño gesto que haya podido ver. En todo este tiempo no he visto a Edward con nadie más que con sus hermanos, ni siquiera la rubia ha estado por el Campus.

— ¡No!, yo le tuve frente a mí esta mañana, sé lo que he visto —me negaba a creer que todo formaba parte de mi imaginación.

Me cogió la barbilla con su mano para que no pudiese evitar mirarle, había determinación en sus ojos y sabía que nada de lo que pudiera argumentar serviría para lo que iba a pasar en ese momento.

— Cierra los ojos.

— No quiero Seth, no necesito rememorarlo otra vez —durante el tiempo que mi mente era un caos, mi hermano siempre lograba que yo supiese que era verdad y que mentira con esa pequeña técnica de regresión, volvía al momento en el que me había dado el ataque y podía saber donde había empezado mi locura.

— Por favor —me rogó y simplemente le hice caso —. Bien, ahora no iremos muy lejos —asentí concentrándome en su voz— te levantas, te arreglas y sales de casa, ¿qué ves?

— Salgo del portal y saludo a un vecino, me montó en el coche, hay poco tráfico y llego enseguida al campus. Apago el motor y miro la hora en el reloj del coche…

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— El sol me deslumbra los ojos y tengo que mirar dos veces la hora —al fin lo entiendo y abro los ojos atónita.

— Esta mañana el sol brillaba muchísimo, ninguno de los Cullen estaba en el Campus.

Quise negarlo pero no pude, aferrarme a la excusa que mi mente había creado para dejar escapar a Edward pero no era más que una mentira. ¿Qué me pasaba? Me pregunté con pánico, estaba al borde de la locura.

A pesar de mis intentos no conseguía respirar con tranquilidad, Seth cada vez estaba más nervioso mientras me miraba sin saber que decirme para ayudarme, pero no había nada que pudiera consolarme, nada que me alejase de la sensación de que algo no andaba bien en mi cabeza.

Me levanté de la cama buscando mi ropa desesperadamente, necesitaba salir de allí, no quería permanecer ni un minuto más en el hospital, Seth me pedía que me calmase pero no podía, entonces la puerta se abrió y en el vano apareció Peter con un ramo de rosas.

— No sabes lo que me asusté —ni Seth ni yo éramos capaces de pronunciar una sola palabra. ¿Qué hacía él allí?, ¿Cómo se había enterado?—. El señor Grant me informó de tu malestar e imaginé que estarías un tiempo en el hospital, quería hacerte tu estancia más agradable.

Había llegado a odiar las rosas desde el momento en que se habían convertido en la flor que algún demente me mandaba día tras día pero alargué la mano para cogerlas por no desairarlo. Debía hablar con el decano para evitar que siguiese informando de cada uno de mis movimientos.

No me pasó desapercibido que, a pesar de que el profesor Williams siempre cuidaba mucho las formas, no se había quitado los guantes pero no tenía tiempo de ponerme a divagar sobre un hecho tan insustancial. Tenía que irme de allí, volver al mundo real e intentar no volver a pisar un hospital en mucho tiempo.

— Me alegra tanto verte bien, querida —un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda— por un instante pensé que tu perseguidor había dado contigo al fin —señaló remarcando las dos últimas palabras.

Seth empezó a temblar, estaba totalmente disgustado con la intervención de aquel hombre pero era incapaz de articular palabra.

— No tengo ninguna intención de dejarme atrapar por nadie, profesor —comenté sin poder evitar ser agresiva.

— Por supuesto, y yo estaría tan contento de ser tu paladín.

— No necesito a nadie.

Peter se acercó a mí con una sonrisa calculadora, me evaluaba, me juzgaba y podía jurar que se relamía ante mi valentía.

— Todos en algún momento necesitamos a alguien y yo estoy a tu disposición —afirmó en un tono que pretendía ser seductor.

— Creo que debería marcharse profesor —Seth se puso a mi lado reconfortándome— necesita descansar y no pensar en sí está o no sola, lo cual le aseguro que no es cierto, espero que le quede bien claro.

— Transparente, déjame recordarte Isabella que nos queda pendiente una cita, espero que no lo hayas olvidado.

Me sentía incómoda bajo su escrutinio, como sí me desnudase y pudiese conseguir cualquier cosa de mí.

— En otro momento —rechacé intentando sonar lo más neutral posible.

Peter asintió y desapareció de su rostro cualquier gesto amenazador que pudiese haber creído ver, tras despedirse se marchó, estaba confusa, perdida sin saber sí volvía a imaginarme todo.

— ¿Qué ha sido esto?

— La conversación más surrealista que pudieras haber tenido.

— ¿Qué has visto en él? —pregunté presa de la sensación de que estaba a merced de los que me rodeaban.

— Interés, demasiado sí me lo preguntas. Muy insistente como sí no estuviese acostumbrado a que le rechacen.

— Empiezo a no confiar en mi misma —afirmé recogiendo la ropa que estaba metida en una bolsa blanca.

— Bella, sea quien sea el que está detrás de ti lo cogeremos, sí debo hablar con los Cullen y pedirles ayuda lo haré pero te necesito —Seth me cogió la mano, la gravedad de su gesto me afectó— tienes que estar bien, no dejarte llevar por el estrés de la situación, sabes que sí no lo controlas lo que te pasó esta mañana volverá a suceder.

Sólo pude asegurarle que lo intentaría y me apresuré a vestirme, me sentía tan mal por ponerle en aquella tesitura pero yo no había planeado todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento, no era consciente de que alguien me acosaría o que volver a ver a Edward desataría el caos en mi interior.

* * *

— ¡Es inútil! —exclamé sin poder contener mi frustración.

Jasper me miró comprendiendo mejor que nadie mi estado de ánimo, estábamos en nuestra habitación, llevaba toda la mañana intentando forzar una visión que no llegaba, algo que me dijese quien iba detrás de Bella.

— Vamos cariño, sé que lo conseguirás —mi angustia era evidente pero Jasper se dedicaba a mantenerla a raya para que no me ahogase.

— Hay algo que no anda bien, es como sí no tuviese futuro, no veo nada, sí al menos pudiese tener un poco de luz, empiezo a pensar que tiene algo que ver con su enfermedad. Desde que nos fuimos ella empezó a relacionarse con esos amigos suyos pero yo podía verla, siempre encontraba algún punto al que aferrarme pero desde que la noche se cernió sobre ella no hay nada.

— Carlisle no ha podido obtener su historial médico —me informó Jasper y tan sólo asentí.

— Necesito estar con ella.

No era una petición sino una afirmación que sabía que mi Jasper entendería, él estaba en contra de que volviera a verla pero desde que habíamos sabido lo que había pasado sus ideas habían cambiado, ahora la entendía como todos los demás.

— Le vendrá bien —dijo tras unos minutos de reflexión, como siempre me protegía hasta de mi misma. Esta vez mi querida amiga me necesitaba y no la iba a fallar de nuevo.

* * *

El doctor Smith entró mientras me colocaba el abrigo, había pedido el alta voluntaria y había evitado escuchar la diatriba que Jacob me había intentado soltar en cuanto había llegado. No necesitaba más consejos, ni recetas ni tratamientos, quería estar en mi casa lamiéndome las heridas mientras encontraba la verdad en todo lo que me estaba pasando.

— Señorita Swan —estreché la mano que me ofrecía— quiero que reconsidere la posibilidad de someterse a un tratamiento, he estado hablando con el psiquiatra del hospital y su caso es un tanto alarmante.

El doctor de unos cuarenta años me miraba con gesto paternal y le dediqué una sonrisa comprensiva.

— Doctor, todo esto ha sido fruto del estrés, llevo muchos días sometida a una gran presión y sé lo que necesito —afirmé intentando no parecer prepotente sin conseguirlo.

— Lo que me ha contado su hermano me preocupa, hace unos años hubo un caso parecido al suyo, la joven estaba siendo acosada y acabó en una cuneta —intentaba hacerme comprender la seriedad de lo que pasaba pero yo era muy consciente de ello.

— Le aseguro que eso no pasará esta vez —ni yo misma me creía mis palabras pero no estaba dispuesta a que nadie me aterrorizara.

— Espero que se tome el tiempo de reconsiderar la situación, decida someterse al tratamiento y no olvide poner en conocimiento de la policía lo que está pasando.

Tan sólo asentí sabiendo que no haría ninguna de las dos cosas que me proponía el doctor, se estaba extralimitando en sus funciones pero parecía algo preocupado por mi suerte. Sí él supiera todo lo que había pasado en estos años creería más en mi fortaleza pero estaba cansada de confesiones así que me despedí asegurándole que consideraría todas las opciones.

Estaba ansiosa por llegar a casa y mientras Jacob aparcaba el coche me despedí de mis amigos y les pedí que me dejaran sola aquella noche, Seth me miró con cierta desconfianza y no pude menos que asegurarles que le avisaría sí pasaba algo.

El apartamento estaba frío y al mirar hacía la ventana vi que estaba ligeramente abierta, me apresuré a cerrarla sin recordar haberla abierto aquella mañana pero le quité importancia mientras me encaminaba hacia la cocina y ponía mi cafetera a funcionar, iba a ser una larga noche la que tenía por delante.

La imagen de Edward me asaltó, _"te amo"_ repetían sus labios en mi cabeza, cada vez me costaba más rechazarle, había ansiado tanto su presencia, tenerle cerca, pero no podía estar con él y ahora no tenía nada que ofrecerle. La certeza de mi locura era la prueba de que todo era imposible, _¿cómo someterle a mi presencia tan insulsa e incompleta?_ pensé mientras el olor del café impregnaba el ambiente.

* * *

La observé mientras preparaba aún más café, no pensaba dormir, estaba seguro y yo necesitaba estar cerca, poder hablar con ella pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. _¿Podría lograr su perdón?, ¿podría al fin convencerla de todo lo que la amaba?_ Me sentía igual que la primera vez que había reconocido mi amor por ella, demasiado inseguro pero ahora no temía al monstruo que era sino a hacerla más daño del que le había hecho hasta entonces.

Estaba escondido entre las sombras, silencioso, reuniendo el valor para enfrentarla.

* * *

_Estuve tentada de escribir que todo lo que había pasado era fruto de la locura de Bella acabando así la historia pero fue mi propia locura pasajera, aún queda mucho por descubrir de esta historia y no podía acabarla así, de una manera tan horrible._

_Gracias a __**Rosh, Chiarat, Maleja, Soledad, Dark, Hildiux, Adri, Chivis, Gaby, Cerezo, Mheray y Renesmee**__ por comentar, como siempre sois parte de mi inspiración con cada una de vuestras opiniones. Y no, no podía dejaros con la intriga hasta mañana._

_Espero vuestras reacciones ante este capítulo y del próximo sólo deciros que promete. Besos._


	17. Capítulo 17

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Os dejó dos canciones, _**"No digas nada"**_ de _**Calee y el Dande**_ _(personalmente me gusta más la versión más tranquila de la canción pero para gustos los colores) _para Edward y "_**No te pude retener**_" de _**Vanesa Martín**_ para Bella.

_**Capítulo 17. Hablando el alma me destrozas.**_

Encendí mi portátil mientras el café acababa de hacerse, era ya mi segunda cafetera aquella noche pero no podía abandonarme al sueño, necesitaba aclarar mis ideas, entonces mientras Windows arrancaba me fijé en la fecha que estábamos. Me había olvidado por completo pero aquel once de noviembre era un día muy especial y debía cumplir con la tradición.

Me hice un ovillo en el sofá, había cogido una tableta de chocolate para acompañar al café y a mis reflexiones y recogí de mi bolso mi móvil, mientras buscaba el número de mi madre entre las últimas llamadas de nuevo me fijé en la constatación de que aquella mañana había sufrido uno de mis ataques. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin tenerlos que me había confiado pensando que no volverían, sabía que siempre estaría esa posibilidad pero hasta ahora no me había preocupado. Se presentaba ante mí una enorme duda, sí Edward se enteraba qué le diría y sobre todo ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

.

Dos tonos después mi madre contestó podía intuir una sonrisa detrás de sus palabras, era reconfortante. Desde mi ingreso mi madre había madurado, cierto que seguía siendo la misma Reneé pero todo lo que me había pasado la había hecho crecer y ahora tendía a ser más sobreprotectora.

— Siento que sea tan tarde —me excusé.

— Andaba pendiente de tu llamada, es nuestra tradición, ¿cómo estás?, ¿hace mucho frío?, ¿siguen Jacob y Seth contigo?, ¿ha pasado algo que deba saber? —siempre me hacía esa última pregunta temiendo que un día de verdad tuviese que lamentar algo pero no pude evitar sonreír ante el despliegue de incógnitas.

— Estoy bien, trabajando mucho, he estado unos días con catarro, hace un frío infernal y Jake y Seth siguen por aquí y sin intenciones de marcharse aún. ¿Cómo sigue Carlie?

Aún recordaba con claridad una noche como aquella, el mismo día once de noviembre de hace cuatro años, mientras preparaba un trabajo de literatura mi madre me había llamado totalmente angustiada porque había una posibilidad de que estuviese embarazada, estaba aterrada por los problemas que pudiesen ocurrir y yo me había pasado la noche asegurándole que todo iría bien y, por suerte, así había sido. Carlie era una preciosa niña de tres años que había alegrado y alterado la vida de mi madre y de Philp, no la esperaban pero la querían muchísimo.

— Es un terremoto y ahora en el colegio está aprendiendo todo lo que no debe, es tan distinta a ti pero cada vez que la miro me recuerda a cuando tú eras pequeña. Está deseando verte —hizo una pausa y sabía lo que venía a continuación como cada vez que hablábamos— espero que vengas pronto, Bella sabes que aquí tienes tu hogar.

— Lo sé mamá —dudé un segundo sin saber sí yo tenía el derecho a preguntar lo que necesitaba conocer— ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— Claro, ¿de verdad te encuentras bien? —estaba preocupada y no había sido mi intención pero necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarme para seguir adelante.

— ¿Cómo superaste el divorcio de Charlie?

El silencio se instaló al otro lado de la línea, estaba a punto de disculparme por haberme metido en algo tan personal pero mi madre empezó a hablar, no había pena en sus palabras sino seguridad.

— Fue difícil cariño, cuando una relación se acaba no puedes evitar sentir que una parte de ti ha muerto, que tu vida se ha quedado suspendida en el aire. Durante meses una y otra vez me repetía que debía volver, que no tenía que haberme marchado. Pero al final no puedes regresar, la vida continua y las nuevas posibilidades se abren paso.

Cada cosa que te ha sucedido en el pasado te hace más fuerte, te hace mejorar.

— Estaría mal volver…—no pude acabar la frase pero sabía que mi madre lo entendería.

— No, pero Bella no vuelvas a dejar que te hagan daño —podía percibir su propio dolor reflejado en cada una de sus palabras—, ten cuidado, es lo único que te puedo decir hija.

— Me gustaría que todo fuese más fácil.

— Edward está en Alaska ¿verdad? —mi madre era intuitiva, nunca me había visto en ese estado de confusión después de que acepté que él no volvería.

— Si —murmuré sin tener la certeza de su reacción.

— No había otro sitio donde encontrarle que en la otra punta del país —señaló molesta.

— Mamá —no sabía que decirle, ni yo misma había podido imaginar todo aquello.

— Eres fuerte cariño y hagas lo que hagas siempre tendrás mi apoyo, tan sólo espero que no debamos arrepentirnos de nada.

— Gracias. Te aseguro que hoy se acaba el dolor.

Quiso que le explicase mis palabras pero apenas podía pronunciar ni una más, me despedí de ella después de brindar por Carlie y su nacimiento como hacíamos siempre. Le aseguré que hablaríamos pronto aunque en ese momento estaba pensando en otras cosas.

.

Daniel o Peter, tenía que ser uno de los dos él que estaba jugando conmigo, sus actitudes, su forma de hablar, había similitudes pero no sabía quién me confundía más. Debía averiguarlo, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras mi destino quedaba en manos de un loco. Cuando James me engañó me faltó tiempo para ir a ayudar a mi madre, cuando Victoria regresó no dudé en estar en la Push y ser parte del plan para acabar con ella y ahora, me sentía como una niña indefensa ante un humano que me amenazaba. ¿Dónde quedaba la Isabella en la que me había convertido en los últimos años? Aquella joven que había vivido sola en Chicago sin preocuparse de sí podía o no pasarle algo.

Era como si hubiese sufrido una regresión hacía mi yo pasado, hacía el momento exacto del abandono de Edward, en ese punto podían haber hecho conmigo lo que hubiesen querido siempre que me hubiese quedado en Forks. Pero esto tenía que acabar y me enfrentaría a quien hiciese falta para que terminase de una vez.

.

Un ligero golpe en la puerta me sobresaltó, me levanté sorprendida, tanto Jacob como Seth tenían llaves del apartamento así que no podía ser ninguno de los dos. Miré por la mirilla y contuve la respiración con la mano en el picaporte, no sabía si abrir o no pero sí había decidido enfrentarme a lo que pasaba empezaría en ese instante.

Abrí la puerta aunque no del todo y observé a Daniel que tenía un gesto de preocupación en el rostro.

— Pensé que no estabas, iba a marcharme —al mirarme detuvo su explicación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté en un susurro.

— Estaba preocupado por ti, esta mañana me llevé un susto de muerte, déjame pasar —me pidió apoyando la mano en la puerta y ejerciendo una leve presión—. Tienes mucho que explicarme.

— Daniel, ¿cómo has sabido donde vivo?

— Me lo dijeron en el hospital, fui a verte pero me encontré con que habías pedido el alta —sus ojos grises me escrutaron, no iba a cesar en su empeño por entrar en casa.

— Hablaremos en otro momento, estoy bien.

Se acercó a la puerta, sí él quisiese podría abrirla pero tan sólo la mantuvo abierta.

— Necesito respuestas ahora.

Entonces sentí un pequeño movimiento a mi espalda y por el rabillo del ojo vi a Edward situarse detrás de la puerta con los puños apretados, no pude evitar sentir un ligero estremecimiento ante su presencia.

— ¿Qué pasó está mañana, Daniel? — Me miró un poco extrañado ante mi pregunta

— No había hecho más que pronunciar la palabra Chicago cuando te quedaste parada, no respondías a mis preguntas. Estaba intentando recuperarte cuando apareció ese amigo tuyo y me ordenó que no me acercase a ti. No me pareció forma de tratarme —estaba molesto pero nada de lo que me decía era relevante.

— Gracias por contármelo.

— Bella —me llamó y yo recordaba claramente haberme presentado ante él como Isabella, me sujetó la mano con la que no sostenía la puerta— déjame ayudarte, sé que puedo.

— Es muy tarde Daniel, estoy cansada y confusa —mi negativa pareció enfadarle y sonreí— hablaremos pero no hoy.

La puerta de la casa de al lado se abrió apareciendo Seth en el vano. Pude ver en sus ojos un destello de furia y se acercó a nosotros.

— Daniel ¿verdad? —simplemente asentí mientras estudiaba la reacción de mi visitante.

— Estaba interesándome por ella, nada más —había un desafío en su voz. Seth arrugó la nariz, estaba segura de que había percibido a Edward pero tan sólo hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento dirigido a mí.

— Todos estábamos preocupados, pero las horas no son las mejores y Bella está ocupada —sí hubiese sido Jacob quien hubiese salido la situación hubiese sido sumamente peligrosa pero ahí estaba Seth con sus ideas tan opuestas a las del resto de la manada dándome un empujón hacía los brazos de un vampiro.

— ¿Hablamos mañana? —me preguntó y sentí la tensión de Edward crecer. ¿Acaso tenía celos de nuevo? Pensé mientras recordaba mi propia promesa, acabaría con esto de una vez.

— Es sábado, así que seguramente vaya a la cafetería, ahora necesito descansar.

Me despedí de ellos, Seth me giñó un ojo y por un segundo quise que no se fuera como sí él pudiese mediar en la conversación que tendríamos después de todo esto pero cerré la puerta y me paré, sin girarme hacía Edward. Sí alargaba mi mano podía tocarle pero notaba como el rubor subía por mis mejillas. No sabía que decir.

* * *

Si no llega a intervenir Seth no hubiese resistido ni un segundo más aquella conversación. Ese patán tenía demasiado interés en Bella, era posesivo como sí le perteneciese a pesar de las veces que Bella había rechazado sus avances. Pero sabía que mi Bella jamás podría fijarse en alguien como él, le atraía cualquier falda, era inconstante y se cansaba con facilidad pero algo más allá de toda lógica le llevaba una y otra vez hacía Bella.

Sabía que Seth me había percibido, en seguida recibí una clara advertencia de su mente "_hazla daño y te aseguro que te mandaré de una patada al infierno"_, sin embargo, estaba más preocupado por aquel par de buitres que rondaban a Bella que por mí, tenía una visión más transparente, no nos juzgaba por lo que éramos, percibía las diferencias que había entre nuestro modo de vida y el de otros vampiros cosa extraña entre los suyos. Me caía bien.

— Así que fuiste tú el de la ventana —susurró para mi sorpresa, me había quedado mirándola sin saber cómo empezar, el sólo hecho de estar junto a ella era suficiente para llenar mi universo.

— El ambiente estaba demasiado concentrado, no deberías juntarte con esos chuchos —me miró y sonrió, podía perderme en sus ojos durante toda la noche.

— Has tenido suerte de que Jake no haya salido —se apartó de la puerta poniendo distancia entre nosotros.

— No sabía sí tendría el valor de hablarte, pero cuando ese hombre ha llegado no hubiera habido fuerza que me retuviese lejos de ti —se volvió hacía mí mientras aspiraba con fuerza.

— Siento todo lo que te dije, estaba tan herida y no fui capaz de contener mi lengua —cuanto daría por leer su mente, avancé unos pasos hacía ella y sentí su corazón acelerarse.

— No hay nada que perdonar. Sí hubiese sabido todo esto hace unos años te aseguro que no hubiese dejado que siguieras así, pero temía poner tu mundo patas arriba, volver a confundirte.

— Nunca estuve confundida Edward —el dolor se reflejaba en sus pupilas— eras todo para mí, pero yo no era suficiente para ti. Lo entiendo.

Me dio la espalda y tuve que contenerme para no darla la vuelta, había estado tanto tiempo sin verla que ahora me hería no poder hacerlo por su voluntad.

— Aún no comprendes que eres quien me devolvió a la vida, quien consiguió que mi corazón volviese latir. Mírame, por favor —rogué y ella se volvió hacia mí—. Desde ese día no hay nada que tenga sentido porque tú no estás, porque fui el más estúpido ser sobre la tierra y pensé que te protegía. No habrá día que no me arrepienta de lo que hice, de lo que te cause.

Recogí entre mis dedos su primera lágrima y ella volvió a dar un paso hacia atrás.

— Nada es culpa tuya, te esperé un día tras otro pensando que todo había sido una pesadilla, que algo te haría reflexionar. Descubrí que sí me ponía en peligro te escuchaba y cada vez lo hacía con más frecuencia, llevaba al límite mi cuerpo.

— Bella.

— Oía tu voz, soñaba contigo, llenaba mis días con tu recuerdo hasta que mi propia inconsciencia me llevo a la locura, sino llega a ser por Seth quizás jamás habría salido de aquel psiquiátrico. Pero sólo yo tengo la culpa de lo que pasó, no supe enfrentarme a la pérdida —intentó controlar las lágrimas pero fue en vano, su dolor se me clavaba como agujas, había estado tan ciego por mis propias ideas.

Antes de que pudiera alejarse más de mí coloqué mi mano en su mejilla.

— No llores por favor —sí pudiese estaría en el mismo estado que ella, mi alma, sí es que aún me pertenecía, se desagarraba con cada una de sus palabras.

— Es parte de mi castigo, nos aferramos a un amor que no nos correspondía y ahora pagamos las consecuencias —intentó apartarse pero se lo impedí cogiéndola por la cintura y acercándola a mí.

— Nadie puede obligarnos a amar, Bella.

No había palabras para describir la paz que sentía por tenerla tan cerca, por poder ver más allá de todo lo que me había querido mostrar las primeras veces que me nos habíamos visto. No tenía dudas de las mentiras que me había contado y estaba más decidido que nunca a compensarla día tras día por todo lo que le había causado. Nada ni nadie podría apartarme de ella.

— No voy a marcharme, estoy aquí y esta vez es para siempre. Mi eternidad te pertenece, mi ser es tuyo.

Vi sus ojos posarse en mis labios, quizás estaba a punto de rendirse pero un fugaz destello de ira me aseguró que no estaba en lo cierto.

— ¿Por qué ahora sí te quedarías? —Quiso alejarse pero la retuve— no tiene sentido, Edward mi cabeza no anda bien, acaso no oíste lo que dijo Daniel.

— También pude verlo pero eso no cambia nada, entiendo lo que te pasó y comprendo que tiene que ser muy difícil enfrentarse a tantos obstáculos sola pero eso se acabó. Pienso encargarme de todo —afirmé con determinación.

Mi resistencia cayó en picado, tenía tan cerca sus labios y no pude contenerme por más tiempo, la estreché contra mí y busqué su boca. Había anhelado tanto ese momento que mi corazón saltó cuando ella me devolvió el beso. Una y otra vez volví sobre su boca, buscando las respuestas que necesitaba y ahí estaban, ella me correspondía y su pasión empezó a inflarse. Rodeó mi cuello con sus manos y el beso se intensificó, mi monstruo rugió y la sed empezó a ahogarme.

Me aparté poco a poco de ella pero, a pesar de todo, estaba bajo control, el tiempo que habíamos estado separados se había convertido en mi mejor motivo para dominar a la bestia y me sorprendí de mi facilidad para controlarla a pesar del tiempo que llevaba sin poder estar con ella.

Bella me miraba confusa, en sus ojos la pasión y el dolor al rechazo se mezclaban. Pero no era por ella por lo que me había separado y necesitaba que lo entendiera.

— Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde nuestra visita al prado, desde nuestro verano juntos, no había sido tan feliz desde entonces.

Se llevó la mano a los labios, estaba temblando y mi deseo por ella creció. "Llegaría un día en que podría hacerla mía" pensé a pesar de todos mis valores y convicciones.

— Edward —puse uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios, no quería excusas ni motivos para abandonarla, no quería que nada arruinase ese momento.

— Dame otra oportunidad —le pedí con el corazón encogido y temiendo su respuesta.

* * *

_Como siempre espero que os guste el capítulo, por mi parte tengo los nervios en el estómago, espero haberos trasmitido alguna sensación._

_Quiero dedicaros este capítulo a __**Chiarat, Rosh, Adri, Maleja, Eddie, Mheray, Hildiux, Renesmee y Cerezo**__. Sólo un apunte para evitar líos no pretendía acabar la historia como si fuera un sueño tan sólo fue una locura transitoria._

_**Gaby **__cualquier cosa que quieras preguntar, hazlo y te aseguro que te responderé. __**Sofylm**__ me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí y tomo muy en cuenta tu recomendación y tus ideas. Dar la bienvenida __**a Esme y a Yesiita**__ espero vuestras impresiones (y también a ese anónimo, si me das un nombre es más fácil)._

_Que tengáis un buen comienzo de semana. Besos._


	18. Capítulo 18

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 18. Oportunidad.**_

Que sencillo era todo desde esa perspectiva, su beso había despertado tantas emociones dormidas, todo mi amor por él seguía intacto y deseaba tanto volver a besarle, alcanzar aquello que una vez perdimos. Podía ver en sus ojos la determinación y la fortaleza de sus palabras pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo sería mío?, ¿Cuánto tardaría en volver a dejarme sola? Acaso el mundo había cambiado en apenas unas semanas, todo era igual que siempre.

Posé mi temblorosa mano allí donde habían estado sus labios, mi propio anhelo era demasiado fuerte para controlarme estando tan cerca de él. "Dame otra oportunidad" había apenas susurrado y mi corazón gritaba un sí enorme pero mi mente era más práctica.

— Edward —empecé a decir pero las palabras se negaban a salir de mi boca.

— Sé que estoy pidiéndote mucho, que no merezco nada pero te aseguro que haré que superes todo lo que has sufrido.

— ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

Se quedó confundido ante mi pregunta, mi dolor impregnaba cada una de las palabras que salían de mis labios pero no podía controlarlo.

— Por siempre —recorrió el espacio que nos separaba— estaré siempre contigo hasta que

Me volví y él no continuó la frase, ahí estaba la constatación de que nada había cambiado lo suficiente para hacerle entrar en razón, se quedaría conmigo hasta que la Parca me llevase con ella, hasta que diese mi último aliento de vida y yo podía ser egoísta porque intuía que me quedaba poco tiempo de vida pero no le haría pasar por eso. No permitiría que cuando yo me hubiese muerto él se inmolase por nuestro amor, no podía hacerle eso y haciéndome un nudo en el corazón me giré hacía él con las ideas más claras que nunca. Le salvaría de su propia inconsciencia a pesar de mi misma.

— No puedo aceptarte Edward, estoy demasiado confusa, no sé si te amo o sólo me agarró a lo que tuvimos.

— ¿Es tu última palabra? —asentí mientras un pequeño reflejo del dolor que iba a sentir en cuanto él se fuera me oprimía el pecho.

— Algún día lo entenderás, es mejor dejar las cosas de esta manera.

Me miró sopesando mis palabras, se acercó a mí y mi corazón se aceleró contra mi voluntad, empecé a respirar con dificultad y él me dedicó su sonrisa que tanto amaba.

— Mentirosa —susurró mientras cogía entre sus fríos dedos uno de mis mechones de pelo y lo colocaba detrás de mi oreja, tuve que contenerme para no caer en sus brazos—. Te daré tiempo sí lo necesitas pero no podrás mantenerme lejos de ti.

— Se razonable, Edward. Esto no nos va a traer más que problemas, ya no somos los que éramos.

— Y estaré gustoso de enfrentarme a cada uno de ellos. No hay nada que puedas decir, nada que me haga desistir de mi propósito. Fallé una vez y sufrimos los dos, ya hemos llorado bastante.

Sus palabras eran tan reveladoras, él también me había pensado, estaba herido pero ¿cómo le podía poner en la situación que teníamos enfrente?, no quería que él fuese otro Romeo ni que tomase decisiones que le impidieran seguir viviendo.

— Y si no vale de nada tanto esfuerzo, tiene que haber tantas mujeres que te podrían dar más de lo que yo te ofrezco. Estoy hecha pedazos y no hay manera de reconstruirlos. Inténtalo al menos, conoce a otras, no me interpondré.

— Lucharé cada día por cambiar lo que estás pensando —señaló confuso con mi rechazo, volvió a mirar mis labios y negué con la cabeza para que esa idea se marchase de la suya.

— Tengo que descansar.

Me dio un ligero beso en los labios y tras despedirse se dirigió a paso ralentizado hacía la ventana como buscando las palabras necesarias para quedarse. Quería cerrar los ojos para no ver como se alejaba de mí pero no podía dejar de mirarle, quería tener el valor de pedirle que se quedase esa noche conmigo pero no podía. Paso tras paso mi corazón se partía en pedazos cada vez más pequeños.

No pude resistirlo por más tiempo, cerré mis ojos mientras silenciosas lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, sabía que no era una despedida pero no podía controlar más mis emociones, le necesitaba tanto junto a mí pero debía dejarle partir. Mi mente gritó un silencioso no mientras escuchaba la ventana abrirse y el frío me envolvía.

Estaba a un paso de derrumbarme en el suelo, era la decisión que mi corazón no entendía, que mi alma rechazaba pero mi cabeza me decía que era lo más justo para él. No oí cuando la ventana se cerró pero no pude aguantar más la angustia y sollocé contra todo lo que había pasado, ya no estaba, al menos no esa noche y sí jugaba bien mis cartas podría liberarle de mi. Segundos después Edward estaba a mi lado, abrí los ojos sorprendida y él simplemente me estrechó entre sus brazos, el porqué se había quedado era una incógnita pero me sujetó como sí no pensase abandonarme nunca más.

— Estoy aquí —que simples palabras y que reveladoras, cada segundo que pasaba junto a él mi herida se curaba un poco más.

Me aparté de él cuando mis lágrimas dejaron de atormentarme, no podía mirarle a la cara, estaba tan avergonzada por dejarme llevar por mis emociones de una manera como esa. Me acercó un pañuelo sin pronunciar una sola palabra más.

— Perdóname, pensé que ya te habías ido —murmuré mientras me secaba las mejillas.

— Aún no lo entiendes —le miré y me perdí en sus dorados ojos— puedes hacer lo que quieras pero siempre voy a estar en tu vida, así que sólo acéptalo y déjame demostrarte la verdad de mis sentimientos. Pienso conquistarte Bella y no puedes impedírmelo.

— Sabes que me persiguen ¿verdad?

— Eres un imán para el peligro —esta vez fui yo la que recorrí el espacio que nos separaba— sólo tienes que ver con quien te relacionas, vampiros, hombres lobo no hay ningún otro ser más con quién te juntes o sí.

— Había pensado buscar alguna bruja o algo así, pero no he tenido suerte aún —afirmé bromeando pero él se puso serio.

— No me gusta que te relaciones con ese par, Jacob es demasiado inestable, impulsivo…

— Nunca han perdido el control ninguno de los dos.

El reloj de la cocina dio la una de la mañana y Edward dirigió su mirada hacía mi rostro, sabía que se estaba fijando en mis ojeras, hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y me alzó en brazos. Estaba sorprendida, recorrió el pasillo hacia mi habitación y me depositó sobre la cama.

— Hora de dormir.

— No tengo sueño —en realidad tenía miedo de dormir y que todo hubiese sido uno de mis juegos mentales pero él se sentó al otro lado de la cama y me instó a echarme.

— Sólo cierra los ojos.

— Edward, mañana Jacob y Seth vendrán a desayunar y…

— Y yo no estaré, me iré antes de que vengan —asentí y me recosté sobre la almohada mientras él entonaba mi canción. Era raro oírla con tal claridad pero estaba ahí como él, mi propio cansancio me venció al fin y mis pesadillas quedaron eclipsadas por la presencia de Edward.

* * *

— Te extrañé anoche, creo que íbamos a salir a cazar.

Me volví hacía Tanya, estaba intentando llenar mi tiempo lejos de Bella pero sólo conseguía volver a revivir la noche que había pasado a su lado, me había nombrado en sueños inflando mi ego, reforzando mis intenciones, sí tenía alguna duda el estar presente en sus noches era suficiente para despejarlas.

— Estuve con Bella.

— Al fin —dijo sin entusiasmo— mi trabajo aquí parece que ha terminado.

— Tanya, sabes que te quiero, eres como mi hermana pero creo que nunca te engañé y sí hice algo que pudiera haberte inducido a pensar que

— No lo digas —me pidió interrumpiéndome, me conocía bien y sabía que no podía ser duro con ella— siempre he tenido en cuenta que no me pertenecías, Rose y yo pensamos que te vendría bien distraerte, tenerme cerca, algo que te hiciese no dar tantas vueltas sobre lo mismo pero siempre he sabido la verdad.

— Agradezco tu ayuda.

— Pero ya no la necesitas, aunque me gustaría quedarme por aquí sí te parece.

— No hay problema.

La vi marcharse de mi habitación con la cabeza echa un lío, se sentía atraída por mí pero siempre había evitado alentar cualquier sentimiento que ella pudiese tener.

* * *

Jacob arrugó la nariz en cuanto entró por la mañana a casa, Seth traía una sonrisa en el rostro y mientras ponía sobre la mesa de la cocina el copioso desayuno no pude evitar sonrojarme ante sus miradas.

— No puedo entenderlo —afirmó Jacob con rabia— ¿cómo puedes volver a enredarte con ese?

— No me he enredado con nadie, Jake. Estuvimos hablando simplemente y te pido que lo respetes.

— Porque no te pongo un lacito y te entrego en sus manos con un cártel que ponga muerde aquí apuntando a tu yugular —entendía a Jacob pero necesitaba que fuese más comprensivo.

— Eso no va a pasar, Jake sabes lo que son y…

— Sí, unos chupasangres, ya basta Bella. Pienso llamar a Charlie para que te obligue a marcharte de aquí.

Me levanté airada por su reacción, no dejaría que me manipulase ni pusiese a mi padre de escudo para conseguir lo que él quería.

— ¡No lo harás!, no volverás a fallarme Jacob o no podré perdonarte. Sí no confías en él, perfecto, lo entiendo pero al menos fíate de mí. Llevo años luchando y no pararé de hacerlo y sí te preocupa que pueda convertirme te aseguro que no va a pasar. Edward no lo hará nunca, anoche me quedó claro.

— Entonces ¿qué sentido tiene todo esto? —preguntó enfrentándose a mí.

Me quedé sin palabras, sin saber cuáles eran mis verdaderas intenciones, estaba tan atada a mis emociones.

— He intentado que se aleje pero se niega y lo poco que me queda aquí aceptaré que este cerca.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Seth llevaba tiempo sospechando que le ocultaba algo pero no podía desvelar la verdad de todo lo que pasaba.

— Me refiero a nuestro tiempo en Alaska, así que por favor compréndeme Jake. Sólo esta vez.

Mi amigo recogió la chaqueta y me miró con rabia contenida, sólo asintió y salió de casa.

— Ve con él —le pedí a Seth aunque este se resistía a apartarse de mí —te necesita más que yo.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del apartamento siguiendo a Jacob, nunca había pensado que sería tan difícil moverme entre esos dos mundos, el odio que se tenían era demasiado grande pero yo no podía apartar de mi vida a ninguno de los dos, les necesitaba. Estaba en medio de un conflicto irreconciliable.

.

La mañana pasó lenta y la tarde tenía el mismo camino, no me sentía segura de volver a la cafetería pero debía descubrir la verdad de una vez por todas, había demasiadas incógnitas a mi alrededor. Me puse un vaquero negro y un jersey de cuello alto, mientras cogía mi abrigo llamaron a la puerta.

Alice se lanzó a abrazarme en cuanto abrí la puerta y no pude menos que corresponderla. La había añorado tanto y había sido tan dura con ella, llevaba días pensando como volver a acercarme a mi amiga pero me faltaba el valor para hacerlo.

— Creo que me debes una tarde para mí —mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas pero logré contenerlas, entró en casa con su habitual vitalidad y su suave andar de bailarina y arrugó la nariz— ¿cómo puedes soportar este olor?

— Parece que no lo noto tanto como vosotros —sentía los remordimientos aferrados a mi pecho pero su sonrisa los desató—. No te esperaba, ni siquiera pensé que volverías a mirarme a los ojos.

— Piensas que dos palabras pueden alejarme de ti, no caeré en el mismo error —sonrió pero me miró con gesto de "no vas a salir así vestida de casa"—. Dame un segundo.

Mi amiga desapareció hacia mi cuarto, sabía lo que iba a encontrar en mi armario, era mucho peor que el que tenía en Forks pero cuando salió de allí no hizo ningún comentario sobre mi ropa.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté al ver la preocupación en su rostro pero ella sonrió eliminando el gesto.

— Sí, ¿nos vamos? —me puse el abrigo en respuesta a su entusiasmo.

Por primera vez observé el centro comercial que tantas veces había pisado para ir al supermercado, era un edificio enorme de al menos cuatro plantas, tenía múltiples cristaleras y el techo era una gran bóveda con pequeñas lunas de colores.

Le había relatado mi estancia en Chicago aunque había poco que contar, me había disculpado con ella una y otra vez pero, al final, me amenazó con comprarme un vestuario nuevo sí seguía haciéndolo así me callé mientras un agradable silencio se instalaba entre nosotras. Parecía como si el tiempo nunca nos hubiese separado.

— ¿Cómo lo llevaste cuando nos marchamos? —me preguntó sorprendiéndome, Jacob ya les había contado todo pero Alice necesitaba saber más.

— Es complicado de explicar —por extraño que pudiera parecer, Alice aquella tarde no había comprado ni unos zapatos, ni siquiera había mirado los escaparates de las casí ciento veinte tiendas que allí había.

Me paré frente a una de las cafeterías le pedí que nos sentásemos en la terraza, eran ya las ocho de la tarde y el camarero nos ofreció la tarta especial pero la rechacé. Alice observó cada uno de mis movimientos y cuando el camarero se marchó me miró con gesto serio.

— Bella, dime la verdad, he visto tu armario y

— Y es nefasto, lo sé, pero no necesito más que unos cuantos trajes y unos vaqueros —temía que empezase la fiesta sí no me justificaba.

— No hablo de eso, ni del negro que predomina entre tu ropa, me refiero a la talla.

Suspiré, había esperado no tener que enfrentarme a eso y cuando Edward lo había pasado por alto no había podido evitar sentirme aliviada pero Alice había mirado más allá, como siempre y tampoco debía seguir avergonzándome sobre lo que había pasado.

— Es muy largo de contar.

— Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo —señaló más obstinada que nunca.

— Estoy bien, durante el tiempo que tuve anorexia me acostumbré a comer poco y después me ha sido difícil engordar o al menos coger más peso, pero te aseguró que ya no he vuelto a cometer más locuras sobre mi cuerpo.

El teléfono de Alice empezó a sonar, mi amiga lo cogió tras disculparse, no pude entender ni una palabra de la conversación pero sí vi el gesto de preocupación que se formó en su rostro.

— Debo volver a casa, tenemos visita y Carlisle nos quiere a todos allí.

Algo estaba ocultándome como siempre, ¿quién les visitaba?, sabía que no me respondería así que no intenté preguntar nada.

— Vamos, te llevaré a casa y…

— No hace falta, iré caminando.

Se despidió insegura de dejarme allí pero no quería que se retrasase, algo grave estaba acechando en el horizonte y no podía interponerme ya que no les serviría de ayuda. Salí del centro comercial dispuesta a llegar pronto a casa, la inseguridad apareció de nuevo ante mí pero no podía seguir siendo esclava de ella.

.

La noche estaba cerrada y la sensación de que me seguían se hacía cada vez más intensa, estaba segura de que no era fruto de mi imaginación, _"otra vez no"_ repetía mi cabeza pero nada podía hacer acallar el ruido de pasos que cada vez se acercaban más, giré la esquina y me paré, pensaba enfrentarme a quien fuera, estaba harta de huir, busqué en el suelo algo con lo que golpearlo pero no había nada a mi alcance y antes de que pudiera volver a ponerme en movimiento se situó frente a mí, casi podía intuir su gesto de satisfacción. A pesar de todo no estaba preparada para el primer golpe que recibí. Me dio una bofetada pero conseguí mantenerme en pie, le miré desafiante enfrentando a mi destino.

No murmuré ni grité mientras aquel hombre sin rostro me agarraba por el cuello y me golpeaba contra la pared, no podía ver su cara porque la tenía tapada por completo, me estremecí ante su fría mirada, esos ojos me recordaban algo pero no sabía qué o quién se escondía detrás de aquella máscara.

—Has jugado conmigo y has perdido.

Empezó a buscar algo en el bolsillo mientras me debatía por soltar su agarre pero cada movimiento que yo hacía él lo acompañaba con un nuevo golpe de mi espalda contra la pared.

— Pronto estaremos lejos de aquí, y tenerte va a ser mi mayor logro.

Sacó un pañuelo de tela que despedía un olor penetrante, iba a drogarme, estaba segura, empecé a moverme con más fuerza, su agarré me impedía coger el aíre suficiente para gritar, mi valentía sólo era su triunfo.

* * *

_Deciros que mañana no habrá actualización porque esta semana, mi jueves complicado se convierte en miércoles. En respuesta a Chiarat decirte que esta historia (la trama) tan sólo está en mi loca cabeza y en cuatro papeles que escribí antes de atreverme a publicar._

_Gracias a __**Maleja, Chiarat, Rosh, Adri, Hildiux, Mheray, Soflym, Dark, Chivis, Cerezo, Soledad, Renesmee y Nathalia**__, siempre estáis para levantar mi ánimo y espero vuestras impresiones con muchas ganas._

_Gracias a todos los que seguís la historia, espero que siga despertando emociones que es lo mejor que puede pasar cuando lees algo. Besos._


	19. Capítulo 19

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Ha habido una canción muy inspiradora en algunos fragmentos de este capítulo **_Si tu no estás aquí_** de _**Rosana.**_

_**Capítulo 19. En tus garras.**_

Era tarde y Bella aún no regresaba, Seth me observaba pasearme de un extremo al otro del salón mientras mi nerviosismo crecía por momentos, sí algo la estaba pasando nada podría impedir que atacase a los Cullen, otra vez en peligro por su culpa como sí no hubiese sufrido demasiado hasta el momento. Parecían disfrutar haciéndola sufrir, pero sobre todo tenía rabia de Edward, le había sido tan fácil volver a situarse donde antes había estado, dos palabras amables, un par de te quiero y ya está.

— Jake, está bien, ya leíste la nota que nos dejó, salió con Alice —le miré con furia.

— Te desconozco Seth, tú has vivido como yo todo lo que ha pasado y ahora pareces ansioso porque vuelva a suceder —mi amigo se levantó situándose frente a mí.

— No puedo soportar verla infeliz y lo ha sido durante todo este tiempo. Te entiendo pero no creo que Edward sea malo para ella, en realidad ninguno de su familia y deberíamos empezar a verlos como aliados para descubrir al loco que persigue a Bella más que como enemigos.

— No quiero nada de ellos o que les involucre, me voy a buscarla, tú sabrás sí quieres o no venir —Seth tan sólo asintió y nos apresuramos a salir de casa.

* * *

Quería verla, pasarme tantas horas lejos de ella ahora que podía estar a su lado era aún más doloroso que antes si era posible, una nueva melodía había empezado a formarse en mi cabeza pero no tenía ganas de tocar el piano, tan sólo deseaba estar junto a ella. Había tantas cosas que podríamos volver a hacer, tantas palabras por decir pero sabía que mi labor iba a ser complicada, tenía que volver a hacer que confiase en mí, demostrarla que no volvería a fallarle.

Carlisle había recibido la visita de un antiguo amigo, un nómada que parecía preocupado por nosotros y nos había pedido que estuviésemos todos en la sala, así que mientras esperábamos a Emmett y Rosalie que volvían de cazar, me introduje en los pensamientos de Alice para ver cómo lo habían pasado aquella tarde. Bella volvía a ser la joven de la que me enamoré, había perdido cierta timidez pero aún se sonrojaba, y estaba seguro de que en cuanto pasase una larga velada con nosotros Emmett no dudaría en demostrármelo.

Todos la habían extrañado a su manera y ahora entendía lo egoísta que había sido al obligarles a vivir aquello, el fin no justificaba los medios, tenía que haber otra manera de mantenerla a salvo. Alice hacía tiempo que había perdido parte de su entusiasmo, Emmett y sus bromas cada vez más escasas, Esme buscando mil y una tareas para no pensar en su hija perdida, todos habían sufrido como sí Bella hubiese muerto y ahora sería difícil encajar de nuevo las piezas pero estaba dispuesto a compensarles a cada uno de ellos.

.

— No es cierto —murmuré y Alice se volvió hacía mí un poco avergonzada. No podía ser verdad lo que su mente me había mostrado.

— Mientras venía hacía acá rastreé el camino a su casa y no había nada peligroso —se excusó aunque no había mucha convicción en sus palabras.

No pude seguir hablando, mi hermana se quedó en silencio, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la sala mientras tenía la más aterradora de las visiones, las escenas se sucedían una tras otra, Bella agarrada por el cuello y golpeada contra la pared, drogada y llevada a un edificio en ruinas y después la nada. La oscuridad más absoluta envolviéndola.

No hubo ni un segundo para explicaciones, tan sólo un breve murmullo con lo que había pasado entre Alice y Jasper bastó para que toda la familia se pusiese rápidamente en movimiento, en ese preciso instante Emmett y Rose llegaron. Corrí a más velocidad de lo que habitualmente lo hacía buscando su rastro, la zona donde ella estaba, tenía que llegar a tiempo, debía encontrarla y mataría a ese canalla por haberla tocado, por haberse acercado a ella.

La angustia se adueñó de mí mientras recorría el espacio que nos separaba, no podía dejar de repetirme que iba a estar bien, tenía que estarlo. Jasper me seguía de cerca mientras la distancia parecía insalvable, mi universo se estaba desvaneciendo por momentos, _la encontraría_ pensaba pero mi mente no quería creerlo. Llegamos allí donde su olor era más predominante pero no estaba y mi ansiedad creció hasta cimas insospechadas.

A pesar de que su rastro estaba ahí no conseguía encontrarla, recorríamos las calles, nos dividimos buscándola, llamándola pero no estaba. El dolor me agarrotaba los músculos, mi herida hubiese sangrado si pudiera, necesitaba verla pero no podía hallarla, entonces aquel par de chuchos apareció frente a nosotros, su rabia era inmensa. _¿Qué le has hecho?_ Pensó Jacob mientras arremetía contra mí pero Emmett se apresuró a sujetarle.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Seth, su mente era igual de caótica que la de Jacob, pero acaso yo no estaba en la misma situación, no podía articular palabra.

— Alice tuvo una visión pero no encontramos a Bella —explicó Carlisle con preocupación en sus palabras.

— ¡Así es como pensabas cuidarla!, maldito… —se revolvió contra Emmett, estaba totalmente fuera de control y podría entrar en fase en cualquier momento.

— Lo primero es encontrarla y espero que nos ayudéis —afirmé haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no enfrentarme allí mismo con él, pero eso no solucionaría las cosas.

"_Juro que te mataré en cuanto la encontremos, no podrás esconderte de mí sanguijuela"_ la mente de Jacob no paraba de insultarme pero no era nada comparado con mis propios fantasmas, era mi Bella la que no estaba, a la que había perdido de nuevo y nada que pudiese decirme podría afectarme más que eso.

Me perdí en mi incertidumbre, en mi lástima, _¿qué voy a hacer sin ti?, Bella_ pensaba mientras esas lágrimas que no podía derramar se agarraban en mi garganta, _eres mi todo, ¿Dónde estás?_ Me preguntaba como sí el sólo hecho de pensarla me la pudiese devolver pero no podía soportar la idea de que ella ya no existiese, de que la hubiese perdido. Me ahogaba en mi mismo, pero no seguiría viviendo si ella había desaparecido, acabaría con mi existencia porque nada me retendría en este mundo cruel.

Jasper nos llamó desde la otra calle y nos apresuramos a ir hacía allí, estaba agachado cerca de la acera, se volvió hacía mí, no sabía cómo decirme lo que había descubierto, sentía el olor de Bella más concentrado en aquel punto, me acerqué a mi hermano y le aparté a un lado, miré hacia abajo y el estómago se me contrajo, mi monstruo gruñó mientras contemplaba la evidencia.

Me negaba a creerlo pero no había justificación posible, había un pequeño vestigio de su sangre. Bella estaba herida, caí de rodillas sin poder escapar de mi estupor y de la certeza de mi desesperante situación.

* * *

Estaba a su merced, completamente perdida sin saber si alguno de mis amigos podría llegar a encontrarme, había jugado mal mis cartas y esa era la prueba. Me golpeó de nuevo contra la pared de ladrillo y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos, el dolor era insoportable. La cabeza me retumbaba. Pude ver en mi mente la noche en que James me atrapó, las sensaciones eran parecidas pero ahora ya no estaba tan asustada sino decidida a salir de aquello de una vez por todas, no sabía cómo hacerlo pero lo haría.

Llamé a Edward en mi mente como sí con ese simple hecho el pudiese aparecerse frente a mí, había tanto por pensar aún sobre nuestra relación pero ya no podría ser. Me encontrarían días más tarde en alguna cuneta, todo tenía un final y el mío estaba próximo pero, aunque pudiese hablar, no le daría la satisfacción de gritar o rogar que no me hiciese daño. Le miré desafiante buscando un instante de arrepentimiento, algo que utilizar en su contra, me negaba a ser una vez más la frágil Bella Swan, pelearía por mi vida hasta las últimas consecuencias.

— He intentado hacer esto por las buenas —no distinguía el color de sus ojos pero pude atisbar un segundo de duda en él, relajó su agarre, me acarició la mejilla — ¿tan perturbadora te resultaba mi presencia? Y yo deseando la tuya.

Me había soltado el cuello pero mantenía su mano cerca por sí gritaba o hacía algo que él no esperase. Estaba arrinconada pero conseguiría mi objetivo.

— Ahora nos marcharemos de aquí y espero tu completa colaboración —me susurró al oído haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese mi espalda, tan sólo asentí y el pareció complacido. Me dio un repugnante beso en la mejilla deleitándose al hacerlo.

Una idea fugaz apareció en mi cabeza, estaba cerca de mí pero apenas me sujetaba, podría hacerlo, estaba segura. Guardó el pañuelo, había logrado engañarle, necesitaba reunir toda mi fuerza y cuando se disponía a sujetarme por el brazo confiado de mi actitud puse en marcha mi apresurado plan sin saber si funcionaría.

Me zafé de un tirón de su agarre y le propiné una fuerte patada en la entrepierna, no me paré a pensar o mirar y salí corriendo buscando la calle principal sin darme cuenta que me estaba internando más en la zona menos transitada pero debía aprovechar su dolor para escapar de él.

Corrí sin rumbo fijo y a toda velocidad, el aire frió me quemaba los pulmones, no escuchaba sus pasos detrás de mí, quizás había sido contundente en mi golpe y aún se retorcía de dolor pero no podía confiarme así que seguí avanzando todo lo deprisa que podía mientras intentaba buscar un lugar donde refugiarme para poder coger mi móvil pero las viejos apartamentos no tenían ni siquiera una pequeño cobijo que ofrecerme.

Lo sentí a mi espalda, me seguía, se aproximaba con rapidez, el ruido que hacía retumbaba en el silencio de la noche, empecé a hiperventilar sacando fuerzas de flaqueza e intentando sin éxito avanzar más rápido pero me era imposible, estaba exhausta y de nuevo a su merced. No podía avanzar más, me ahogaba y un dolor lacerante se instaló en mi costado.

Sólo unos segundos bastaron para que él me alcanzase, me agarró por el abrigo y me tiró contra la pared, me clavé unos de los ladrillos que sobresalían en el hombro, no podía respirar bien, apreté los puños y le miré desafiante.

— Pequeña estúpida, nadie ha escapado nunca de mí —así que no era su primera víctima pero no se lo pondría fácil.

— Entonces hazlo ya, acaba conmigo —susurré sorprendiéndole.

— Reservo para ti todos los placeres posibles, es tan sencillo Isabella como que desde que te conozco te clavaste en mi mente, no hay otra que pueda satisfacerme y tú lo harás por mucho tiempo —estaba a sólo un paso de mí.

— Al menos merezco saber quién eres —volví a decir sin darle la satisfacción de chillar o rogar por mí, se acercó y me sujetó por el cuello.

— Todo a su debido tiempo, debías haberlo averiguado pero eres tan ingenua.

Odiaba su contacto y no podía reconocer su voz, intentaba concentrarme, buscar algo que me recordase a algún conocido pero me era imposible, lo escuchaba distorsionado por la máscara, quería alargar mi mano para quitársela y saber quién era. Pero su siguiente movimiento me detuvo.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó un enorme cuchillo de él, me lo colocó sobre la garganta sin contemplaciones, sentí la fría punta sobre mi piel, una ligera presión y lo tendría clavado en mi cuello. Fue suficiente para mantenerme quieta.

— Vas a ser buena —no parecía sofocado por la carrera—, estamos lejos del coche por tu insensatez, así que colaborarás y yo seré considerado contigo.

— ¿Y si no lo hago? —estaba enfureciéndose con mi actitud pero no podía comportarme de otra manera, estaba cansada de ser la que siempre ha de ser rescatada, con la que todos juegan y a la que manipulan.

— No te mataré —se acercó a mí amenazadoramente— aún. Pero hay muchos métodos de tortura que no sé sí serán de tu agrado, de ti depende, para mí son igual de satisfactorios.

El miedo se reflejó en mi mirada e intuí una sonrisa perversa bajo su máscara, había conseguido mi atención y mi desesperación, ahora estaba realmente bajo su control, ninguna loca idea podría apartarle de mí. La ansiedad que sentía me recorría el cuerpo, quién hubiese pensado que acabaría en manos de un loco como aquel_. Ojalá Edward me hubiese convertido_ pensé pero nada podía cambiar el hecho de que era una simple humana expuesta a cualquier peligro de mi mundo.

— Te aseguró que te gustará —me susurró con deleite, era un psicópata y no había nadie para salvarme en ese momento.

Cerré los ojos para que su imagen no siguiese perturbándome pero él recorría mi cuerpo con sus asquerosas manos, recordándome que estaba allí, una ligera lágrima corrió por mis mejillas. _No sabes cuánto te amo Edward_ le hablé en mi mente pensando que quizás a él pudiesen llegarle mis palabras, _nunca dejé de hacerlo en todo este tiempo y pase lo que pase seguiré presente en ti, aunque me haya ido, siempre sentirás mi presencia porque mi alma te pertenece y nada puede cambiar eso. Sé feliz por los dos, permítete amar a otra y velaré por ti hasta que tu tiempo acabe o durante toda la eternidad. Tan sólo recuerda que te amo con todo mi ser, que eres mi mundo._

— ¡No! —chillé cuando su mano se aferró a mi pecho devolviéndome a la realidad.

— ¡Estate quieta! —ordenó pero yo no dejaba de debatirme contra él.

— ¡Suelte a la chica! —él se apartó de mí mirando al muchacho que le había interrumpido, no tendría más de dieciocho años y a pesar de que su ropa podía generar cierto rechazo no había dudado en proporcionarme una vía de escape.

Pude ver en los ojos de mi acosador la ira por la interrupción, se apresuró a sacar el cuchillo de nuevo y avanzó hacía el joven que nos miraba sin entender la escena. No podía permitir que le hiciese daño.

— Eres un estúpido.

Avanzaba hacia él, pero el chico se mantuvo allí parado.

— ¿Por qué no se marcha? —preguntó cómo sí le importase bien poco la amenaza que pendía sobre él.

— Poco importa una vida como la tuya —señaló con desprecio, la certeza de que le haría daño cada vez era más abrumadora. _¿Qué podía hacer?_ Pensé mientras veía su incesante avance.

— Demasiado arrogante —dijo el joven con una ligera sonrisa irónica.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y antes de que pudiera alcanzarle, corrí hacía él y le empujé, mi golpe hizo que soltará el cuchillo que sujetaba y se volvió hacía mí totalmente descontrolado. Su rabia me paralizó por completo. Levantó la mano y antes de que pudiera separarme me golpeó con fuerza la mejilla, haciendo que me tambalease y cayese sobre el bordillo. El dolor de la herida que acababa de hacerme era insoportable y la noche me atrajo a una oscuridad infinita.

* * *

_Capítulo intenso, al menos para mí, como siempre espero vuestras impresiones, opiniones, críticas... y sobre todo saber sí estaréis por este lugar en estas vacaciones o dejamos aparcada en doble fila la historia, vosotras tenéis la última palabra, yo por mi parte, tiempo tengo._

_Gracias __**a Rosh, Chiarat, Cerezo, Maleja, Eddie, Soledad, Mheray, Adri, Hildiux, Yesiita, Bea y anónimo**__, valoro y leo con sumo cuidado e interés vuestras observaciones, espero que este capítulo también las merezca. Gracias a todos los que leéis la historia y la seguís con ganas, es lo mejor que me puede pasar._

_Espero con ansiedad desmedida vuestras impresiones, pasarlo bien estos días. Besos._


	20. Capítulo 20

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 20. Mi acosador.**_

El sonido de la lluvia sobre el tejado me sacó de mi estupor, poco a poco fui recobrando la conciencia mientras mis nublados sentidos luchaban por aclararse, necesitaba estar alerta. Percibía el olor a humedad y moho de la sala, estaba recostada sobre un sofá de cuero desgastado y uno de los muelles se clavaba en mi cintura. No podía soportar el dolor de mi cabeza, era penetrante y me hacía contraer los párpados intentando controlar lo imposible, me encontraba terriblemente mal.

Entreabrí los ojos, necesitaba buscar algo que me ayudase a escapar, tenía la puerta frente a mí y para mi sorpresa el lugar estaba más limpio de lo que esperaba. No había botellas ni jeringuillas por el suelo aunque bien podría haber, el lugar era oscuro y aterrador. _Nada es lo que parece_ pensé mientras valoraba todas mis opciones. Tenía que salir de allí, mi bolso estaba sobre una pequeña mesa astillada, pero debía levantarme sí quería cogerlo y sólo de pensar en hacerlo se me revolvía el estómago.

La desvencijada puerta se abrió y sólo pude ver dos largas piernas enfundadas en un chándal gris que se acercaban hacía mí. Mi cuerpo se negaba a moverse así que intenté fingir que aún permanecía inconsciente. El que había entrado se puso de rodillas frente a mí y colocó sobre mi herida de la cabeza un paño, sólo esperaba que estuviese esterilizado, estaba mareada y tenía nauseas pero no quería que aún se diese cuenta de que había despertado, necesitaba saber quién era.

— Te vas a poner bien —me dijo, no había logrado engañarle, abrí mis ojos para encontrarle frente a mí, era el joven que había distraído a mi acosador o ¿acaso era su cómplice?, esperaba que sólo quisiese ayudarme pero ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo? Le observé con desconfianza.

— ¿Dónde está? —pregunté con voz ronca sin poder evitar sonar demasiado temerosa.

— Bien lejos, ¿pensabas que te dejaría allí tirá? —se había quitado la chaqueta y pude ver los numerosos tatuajes que cubrían sus brazos, apenas había algún espacio libre para otro.

— Pero ¿cómo lo lograste? —intenté tocarme la cabeza pero él me lo impidió.

— Ahora estate quieta, cuando a mi amigo El Puma le pasó lo mismo casi se me marchó pa el otro barrio —tenía una extraña forma de hablar pero parecía sincero.

Cerré los ojos, estaba tan confundida pero tenía que salir de allí, debía intentarlo al menos, así que hice el movimiento de incorporarme pero la mano de aquel muchacho sobre mi hombro me lo impidió.

— Le aseguro que no está acá. Me llamo Kevin y ahora no te muevas.

— No entiendo nada —murmuré más para mí misma que para él. Había cierta sorpresa en sus negros ojos, tenía el pelo rizado y una actitud demasiado atrevida.

— Cuando caíste al suelo, me enfrenté a ese, digamos que quedó mal parao, unos cuantos golpes, creo que rompí su nariz —tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción— y salió huyendo, menudo cobarde, metiéndose con quien no tiene posibilida de enfrentarle.

— Es más de lo que podía esperar, no sé cómo voy a poder agradecértelo.

Su mirada se ensombreció como sí recordase un momento doloroso de su pasado pero después volvió a exhibir su sonrisa.

— Ojalá hubiese hecho lo mismo con mi hermana —hizo ademán de levantarse pero se lo impedí.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunté pero al ver su expresión de angustia me arrepentí de mi imprudencia.

— Hace dos años desapareció, quizá no fue el mismo que te atacó pero te aseguro que le di por ti y por ella. Ahora va a descansá para que pueda devolverla a su jaula de oro.

* * *

No podía reaccionar, no entendía en qué momento habíamos subestimado al acosador de Bella, no habíamos considerado la posibilidad de que él pudiese atraparla pero lo había hecho y lo único que teníamos era su olor y un resto de su sangre. Carlisle me pedía calma desde su mente asegurándome que la encontraríamos pero estaba seguro de que la había perdido definitivamente.

No podía apartar mi mirada de aquella mancha, el humano que Bella había despertado con su amor estaba paralizado, buscando la lógica, desgarrándose el alma por haberla perdido, por haberla dejado en las manos de aquel perturbado. Jamás podría perdonarme lo que había pasado, estaba en shock sí eso era posible, escuchaba a lo lejos los pensamientos de mi familia pero ya poco importaba. La había fallado de una manera que nunca podría disculparme pero esa misma noche volaría a Volterra y acabaría conmigo.

Sentí el agarré de alguien que me levantó a la fuerza, pero yo no deseaba luchar más. Seth me miró airado por mi actitud, molesto por mi falta de fortaleza.

— Sabes lo que hizo Bella cuando comprendió que no volverías —negué con la cabeza, eso no cambiaba nada pero no le impediría desahogarse—, continuó, nada la detuvo a pesar de ella misma. A pesar de estar vacía, siguió adelante. Y tú ¿qué la ofreces ahora? Eso no es más que una pequeña herida, yo sé que está viva y no pienso detenerme hasta tenerla conmigo. ¿Tú qué harás?

Mi monstruo empezó a reaccionar, acaso no era un vampiro y podía rastrearla, encontrarla y matar a ese desgraciado, por supuesto y es lo que haría. Miré al resto de mi familia que parecían encontrarse en el mismo estado que yo estaba, nunca nos habíamos detenido para proteger a un miembro de nuestra familia y no lo haríamos ahora.

— La encontraremos —repliqué con decisión.

—¡Por fin!, empezaba a preocuparme seriamente —afirmó aliviado, su mente estaba segura del éxito que obtendríamos.

— Alice —llamé a mi hermana que me miraba con desesperanza.

— No puedo Edward, no la veo, ni un movimiento más que la incompleta visión que viste —no podía soportar verla tan derrotada, pero debería esperar para recibir mi consuelo—. No comprendo lo que me pasa.

— Te necesito ¿vale?, vamos a conseguirlo —mi hermana asintió, miré a Jasper y este hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza.

En menos de dos segundos estábamos organizados gracias a las dotes de mi hermano, Jacob no ayudaba mucho, insistía en dejarnos atrás y rastrearla convirtiéndose en lobo pero a pesar de que era tarde y había empezado a llover aún había gente por la calle. Si ya llamábamos la atención por ser un grupo numeroso, si nos viesen acompañados de un gran lobo no podríamos ser discretos.

Sólo Seth pudo contener al chucho pero la amenaza de lo que quería hacerme seguía allí. Primero encontraríamos a Bella y después le daría la satisfacción de intentarlo, aunque en el momento que tuviese a mi vida conmigo no volvería a alejarme de ella.

* * *

— Debo marcharme —afirmé pero Kevin negó con la cabeza. Empezaba a sentirme incómoda allí echada mientras aquel muchacho intentaba curarme la herida.

— Está lloviendo muy fuerte y…

Unos impetuosos golpes en la puerta detuvieron su explicación, quien fuera la echaría abajo en cualquier momento. El joven maldijo su suerte, se levantó y sacó de una caja de zapatos una pistola apresurándose a cargarla. _"Este no es un buen barrio"_ murmuró hacía mí y salió de la sala dejándome allí, no sin antes asegurarme que no pasaría nada y pedirme que me quedase quieta.

No podía salir de mi estupor cuando escuché claramente como la puerta cedía y caía sobre el suelo, me incorporé tambaleándome y como pude me acerqué hasta la mesa y cogí mi bolso. Debía tener un montón de llamadas pérdidas pero no podía dejar que hiciesen daño a ese muchacho, seguro que estaba metido en algún asunto ilegal pero no dejaría que le pasase nada, así que abrí mi móvil, ignoré las llamadas y empecé a marcar el número de la policía. Antes de que pudiera presionar el número completo la puerta de aquella rara sala se abrió y Kevin aterrizó a mis pies aún sujetando la pistola.

— ¡Fuera de esta casa! —gritó Kevin incorporándose y apuntando con el arma hacía la puerta.

Edward apareció en el umbral de la puerta con el gesto más aterrador posible, no recordaba haberle visto jamás así. Me miró durante un segundo, sólo pude atisbar un instante de dicha en sus dorados ojos para luego dirigirlos hacía Kevin y volver a arremeter contra él.

— ¡Para! —le pedí en apenas un susurro pero fue suficiente para que me mirase perplejo por mi intervención.

Los demás entraron con rapidez pero Kevin no parecía intimidado en absoluto y seguía manteniendo en alto su pistola. Seth y Jacob les acompañaban para mi completa sorpresa, mi cabeza no me daba tregua y me llevé la mano a la herida.

— Él me salvó —señalé escuetamente—. Baja el arma Kevin, no te harán daño.

El muchacho asintió nada convencido, tenía una forma extraña de enfrentarse a los problemas, de frente y sin importarle que pudieran herirle.

— Bella —Edward dio un paso hacia mí pero entre mis dedos sentí el pegajoso tacto de la sangre, el olor a hierro me revolvió el estomago. Mantuve mi mano sujetando como podía la inestable situación.

— ¡Salid de aquí! —le pedí con fuerza para que no pudiese rebatirme, Edward me miró confuso pero entonces en sus pupilas pude ver que había olido la sangre, "_otra vez no_" pensé temiendo que la situación volviese a ser la misma de hacía seis años. Había mucha tensión en el ambiente, en cualquier momento el caos se desataría.

Debía impedirlo pero no sabía cómo. Me observaban pero para mi sorpresa ninguno de ellos parecía demasiado perturbado por la situación. Seth se adelantó hacía mí con rapidez y Jacob se puso entre nosotros, me sujeté a su brazo para mantenerme en pie, estaba tan mareada, el estómago me daba vueltas y mi mente era incapaz de concentrarse en nada.

— Yo me ocupo —afirmó Carlisle acercándose hacía mí.

Sólo hizo falta una pequeña presión de su fría mano sobre la compresa que sostenía para que el dolor me atrapase y me arrastrase a la inconsciencia de nuevo.

* * *

Carlisle me había pedido que esperase fuera de la que era mi habitación. A pesar de que Jacob se había opuesto, habíamos trasladado a Bella a casa para poder hacerle todas las pruebas necesarias, llevaba un par de horas inconsciente y los únicos que estaban con ella eran mi padre y Seth, observando a conciencia sus reacciones. Podía verla a través de la mente de Carlisle, le había cosido la herida y esta había dejado de sangrar, al parecer no era tan grave como cabía esperar pero hasta que no lo viese por mi mismo no podría estar seguro.

Seth estaba tan consternado, su dolor era el reflejo del mío, le agradecía todo lo que quería a Bella, su cariño era fraternal, se sentía unido a ella de una manera especial y su mente era trasparente. No había ningún mal sentimiento hacía nosotros y sólo se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado.

Intenté bloquear los pensamientos de todos los que estábamos en casa. Jasper trabajaba a marchas forzadas para relajarnos a cada uno de nosotros pero la única que se mantenía tranquila era Rosalie, no parecía afectada y se dedicaba a observar en el ordenador el nuevo dormitorio que compraría para la casa que estaba construyendo. No podía juzgarla y siempre estaba cuando era necesaria, pero eso no aliviaba la rabia que sentía por su actitud.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Emmett se situó a mi lado.

— Quiero encontrar a ese desgraciado y acabaré con él —susurré aunque mi rabia era incontrolable, intentaba que no me escuchasen a pesar de que eso era imposible.

— Edward —me llamó en tono de advertencia pero nada que pudiesen decirme podría cambiar mis intenciones, sí en ese momento no estaba buscándole era por Bella, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, sólo ella me retenía y controlaba mis propios deseos.

— No merece respirar un día más.

— Es un humano —señaló mi hermano y no pude evitar volverme hacía él.

— Es peor monstruo que yo mismo, hay muchas formas de acabar con él, lo haré y no sentiré ningún tipo de remordimiento.

— No te ensuciarás las manos —murmuró Carlisle desde la habitación, era una orden directa, normalmente mi padre no empleaba ese tono conmigo pero, a pesar de todo, entendía su opinión.

Toda la casa debía conocer ya mis intenciones pero no había nada que pudiera hacerme cambiar lo que pensaba hacer. Estaba dispuesto a defraudarles a todos sí era necesario, pero no volvería a acercarse a Bella y me encargaría de que sintiese todo el miedo que ella había tenido aquella noche. Había visto en la mente de aquel joven lo poco de lo que había sido testigo pero era suficiente para saber el calvario al que se había expuesto Bella.

* * *

Al fin mi reposo había concluido y había vuelto a casa, la tensión entre Jacob y los Cullen durante la última semana era más de lo que podía soportar y le había pedido a Carlisle que me dejase volver al apartamento, él no se había opuesto pero había tenido que escuchar con paciencia todos los motivos en contra que me había dado Edward aquella mañana.

— _No pueden protegerte y no puedo entrar en tu apartamento sí están allí —entendía sus motivos pero necesitaba un poquito de soledad._

— _Edward, por favor —le pedí después de una hora de excusas—. Vais a terminar enfrentándoos en el patio Jake y tú. Te aseguró que acabaré enfadada con ambos —señalé mientras recogía las cosas que Alice me había comprado. Se había negado a ir a por mi propia ropa y había renovado todo mi vestuario. Por más que le decía que ella no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado nada parecía consolarla, no quería que se sintiese mal por lo que había ocurrido, la única responsable era yo, no le había dado la importancia adecuada a lo que estaba aconteciendo._

— _No puedes mantenerme lejos de ti._

_Me acerqué hacía él con mi mejor sonrisa. "Te amo, Edward" pensé pero era incapaz de decirlo en voz alta por el momento, quería estar segura de poder ofrecerle algo más que mi marchito corazón._

_Le rocé la mejilla con mis dedos y vi el anhelo en sus profundos ojos, era tan parecido al mío. No sabía en qué punto estaba nuestra relación o sí alguna vez podríamos volver a estar juntos como en el principio de nuestra relación, me gustaría volver atrás y no creer sus mentiras, impedir de alguna manera que se alejase de mí pero no podía obviar que había pasado y que el tiempo empezaba a acabarse para mí._

— _No lo pretendo pero todos necesitamos recobrar nuestro espacio, nuestro lugar._

— _Yo no quiero volver a estar solo o no podré cumplir la promesa que te hice —jugaba mi propio juego, le había pedido que no buscase a mi agresor, no quería que defraudase a sus padres y, gracias a mi debilidad, me había asegurado que no lo haría._

— _Nadie dice que te mantengas lejos, Edward. Pero será más fácil lograr el equilibrio si no estamos todos aquí, en vuestra casa. ¿Te espero esta noche?_

— _Esta y todas —se acercó y depositó en mis labios un casto beso, temía espantarme o hacerme daño pero para mí, su leve contacto era igual de perturbador que un beso apasionado. Sí tan sólo pudiese abandonarme a la pasión pensé mientras me despedía de ellos._

_._

Seth entró en el apartamento y se apresuró a abrazarme, sacándome de mis recuerdos.

— Es bueno tenerte sólo para mí, Jacob está trabajando, ha perdido muchas horas y tendrá que recuperarlas —asentí, llevaba toda la tarde dándole vueltas a una idea.

— Dime una cosa Seth, ¿Kevin pudo describir a mi agresor? —en su rostro se dibujó la preocupación.

— No —empezaba a sospechar de mi actitud—. Nos describió con claridad cada golpe que le dio, si es cierto te aseguró que le dejó hecho un asco pero, no nos pudo dar nada que nos hiciese reconocerlo.

— Creo saber quién es, una y otra vez viene a mi mente un nombre —cogí el abrigo intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos porque aún mi cabeza me dolía demasiado— y voy a comprobarlo.

Seth me quitó el abrigo de las manos con incredulidad, me miraba como sí hubiese enloquecido pero estaba dispuesta a acabar con esa situación ese mismo día.

— No te enfrentarás a nadie —ratificó poniéndose frente a la puerta, bloqueándome el paso.

— No pienso enfrentarme —aseguré sin convencerle—. Ven conmigo, eres el único que no saltará sobre su cuello…

— No soy de piedra Bella. Y tengo muchas ganas de ajustarle las cuentas a ese maldito —tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho pero sabía que Seth no podía negarme nada.

— Sí es cierto que Kevin hizo lo que afirma la verdad estará ante nosotros. Sabremos de una vez por todas quién está detrás de mí.

Mi lógica traspasó su ira y asintió devolviéndome el abrigo. Seth insistió en que fuésemos en coche y en menos de diez minutos aparcamos frente a la cafetería. Me bajé del coche sin esperarle, quería estar equivocada, esperaba ver el establecimiento abierto y a un Daniel sin ningún golpe que pudiese evidenciar una paliza.

Me detuve frente a la cristalera, mirando al interior sin que mi mente pudiese entender lo que veía. Seth se acercó a la hermética puerta, el local estaba cerrado y apagado a pesar de ser sábado, Daniel no estaba allí, mi amigo me llamó y me apresuré a acercarme a él.

Señaló el cartel que exhibía la puerta. _"Lamento informar a todos mis queridos clientes que este maravilloso lugar permanecerá cerrado durante el próximo mes"_.

Lo leí dos veces pero las palabras se negaban a dejar poso en mi mente, Seth me miraba contrariado mientras llamaba con fuerza a la puerta pero sin conseguir respuesta, había huido, al final entendía la verdad.

Daniel era mi acosador.

* * *

_Lo primero, gracias a las que comentasteis el capítulo anterior__**: Rosh, Cerezo, Bea, Soledad, Adri, Maleja, Eddie, Renesmee y Ana**__, me alegra ver que a pesar de estos días de vacaciones seguís al otro lado para contarme las impresiones que recibís._

_Espero vuestros comentarios y también sí hay algo que no haya quedado claro porque este ha sido uno de esos capítulos densos y complejos de escribir. Besos._


	21. Capítulo 21

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 21. Diciembre.**_

Me sentía en el ojo del huracán, la calma reinaba a mi alrededor pero en cualquier momento eso cambiaría y volvería a ser zarandeada de un lugar a otro, sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo. ¿Qué le había llevado a Daniel a acosarme?, ¿por qué a mí?, ¿me había seguido desde Chicago? necesitaba una explicación lógica y coherente que me ayudara a entender lo que había pasado y, en parte, también que me dijese que yo no era la culpable de ese comportamiento, que no lo había alentado, quería respuestas pero Daniel había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Las flores, las notas escabrosas, la sensación de que me observaban, todo ello se había desvanecido pero era complicado volver a la normalidad, no mirar por encima del hombro cada poco tiempo esperando encontrar a aquella amenazadora figura detrás de mí, no pensar que en cualquier instante podía abalanzarse sobre mí y cumplir sus amenazas. Aún así nada me detendría, tenía que seguir adelante y me propuse con fuerza no volver a pensar en Daniel, ni en nada de lo que había pasado las últimas semanas.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunté a Jacob aquella mañana mientras desayunábamos, estaba muy reservado, apenas nos hablaba ni a Seth ni a mí.

Me miró sopesando lo que quería y no quería contarme pero al final, una chispa de rebeldía se encendió en sus pupilas.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —no comprendía su pregunta.

— Podrías explicarte mejor —le pedí pero intuía que no iba a gustarme nada aquella conversación.

— Es fácil de entender, ¿Cuánto tendré que soportar a las sanguijuelas en esta casa?, ¿les abrirás gustosa las puertas?

— Insisten en protegerme.

— Sí y han hecho un calendario a colores para no dejarte sola —afirmó irónicamente— y cuando se cansen aquí estaremos nosotros no. Ya basta Bella, apártales de tu camino de una vez por todas —me pidió eliminando cualquier rastro de ira, estaba tan preocupado por mí pero yo sabía lo que hacía— no quiero que vuelvas a como estabas antes.

— Y eso no va a pasar, seré clara —respiré profundo y miré a mi amigo, esperaba que lo entendiese—. Edward y yo no estamos juntos y no lo vamos a estar, sí alguna vez hubo una posibilidad el tiempo se encargo de destruirla, él lo sabe y lo respeta. Parece difícil de comprender pero no lo es, Edward es mi amigo simplemente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lo aceptará?, ¿cuánto tardará en volver a cautivarte?

Me levanté del taburete y dejé mi taza en el fregadero.

— Nunca me sedujo Jake, te pido paciencia y aunque acepto tus motivos también entiendo los suyos. Estoy en medio y te ruego que me lo pongas un poco más fácil si es posible.

Jacob no pareció convencido con mis palabras, pero cambió de tema y no pude más que agradecérselo, no quería una lucha entre aquel par de cabezotas.

* * *

Había estado tan cerca de perderla que el hecho de pensarlo hacía que me estremeciese. Jasper había resultado ser un buen rastreador, según él le había resultado fácil por recordar con claridad el olor de la sangre de Bella.

Minutos después de que la desesperanza me atrapara entre sus garras habíamos logrado encontrarla. Kevin había resultado de ayuda, su mente me había mostrado con exactitud todo lo que había presenciado, no podía evitar sentir cierta frustración por no haber podido ser yo quien golpease a ese estúpido, pero Bella me había hecho prometer que no buscaría a Daniel.

Empezaba a desconfiar de mi capacidad para leer las mentes, no había captado nada de lo que Daniel se proponía y aunque Carlisle insistía en que se debía a mi fijación por Bella yo no lo creía. Había fallado lo único en lo que confiaba aparte de mi corazón.

Rosalie se apoyó en la pared que estaba frente a mí, no necesitaba sus sermones ni sus ideas retorcidas.

— Edward, creo que no me he comportado de la mejor manera.

— No sé a qué te refieres —aunque en su mente se perfilaba la conversación entre Tanya y ella.

— Siempre he creído que Tanya y tú estabais destinados a estar juntos, pero veo que me equivoqué —habían trazado un absurdo plan para que Tanya me enredase, _como sí eso fuera posible_ pensé.

— Rose no te entiendo —mi hermana frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, quería que por una vez en su vida fuese capaz de dejar de lado su orgullo y hablase claro.

— Cuando la otra noche te vi perdido y sin saber qué hacer, comprendí que tu amor por ella es más grande que cualquier otra cosa. Nunca entendí la conexión que establecieron —añadió—, me parecía tan absurda porque sí nosotros no fuésemos como somos ella sería tu principal banquete.

— Es complicado de entender.

— Es surrealista y, sabes que no acepto que la condenes a esta vida pero sí lo haces te aseguro que intentaré llevarme bien con ella.

— Gracias —la sonreí, era más de lo que podía esperar de mi hermana y sabía que suponía un esfuerzo para ella— pero no está en mis planes convertirla.

— Entonces creo que volverás a perderla, no por el tiempo ni por la edad sino por tu propia inconsciencia.

Sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza durante la siguiente hora, estaba volviendo a elegir por Bella pero me negaba a convertirla, si después de hacerlo ella entendía que se había transformado en un monstruo ¿cómo podría remediarlo?, ¿cómo me enfrentaría a su desdén y a su odio?, no debía hacerle eso, no podía y la convencería de que estuviese conmigo sin que fuese como yo.

* * *

Diciembre había llegado obsequiándonos con las primeras nieves y un mar de luces, árboles, adornos y santas que hacía imposible obviar la época del año en la que estábamos. Alice insistía en preparar una gran fiesta de navidad y tenerme a mí como su invitada especial, por más que intentaba hacerla desistir de su propósito nada le hacía perder su entusiasmo, me alegraba verla así, sabía que hacía tiempo que no vivía nada con tanta intensidad y no quería desanimarla, pero no podía evitar sentirme incómoda ante tal despliegue.

Sábado tras sábado Seth me acompañaba a la cafetería pero seguía cerrada. Daniel había huido sin dejar rastro, aún así y, a pesar de se lo había contado a Edward, los Cullen cerraron filas a mi alrededor, poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a su presencia. Disfrutaba con la compañía de Alice y Esme, Emmett siempre conseguía hacerme reír y Jasper comprendía cada uno de mis silencios y, en ocasiones, me contaba parte de su pasado.

Rosalie era la que mantenía una actitud distante conmigo, apenas la veía y todavía no podía entender por qué se comportaba de esa manera. Jacob trabajaba muchas horas en el vivero para evitar toparse con la familia y Seth había establecido un vínculo que no entendía con Edward, casi podía asegurar que eran amigos, era algo raro de ver pero mi hermano disfrutaba con la compañía de Edward.

.

Leslie entró como un torbellino en mi despacho, después de tanto tiempo trabajando codo con codo aún no había logrado que ella llamase a la puerta antes de entrar, estaba sofocada y exultante y se sentó frente a mi escritorio con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Hace unos días se había cortado su rizada melena rubia y se había teñido el pelo de negro, sí la veía de espaldas la podía confundir con Alice y eso me inquietó, ¿por qué hacía algo tan extravagante?

— Creo que muero cada vez que veo a Jasper —observé a Leslie sorprendida por sus palabras—. Estaba tan cerca de él, que pena que ni siquiera se fije en mí —añadió afligida.

— Sabes que no puede ser.

— Sí por esa poca cosas de Alison —había furia en sus ojos al mencionar a mi amiga y no pude evitar sentir cierta rabia por su actitud.

— Alice, se llama Alice —hizo un movimiento desdeñoso con la cabeza, le había explicado cientos de veces que ellos estaban bien juntos—. Llevan media vida juntos —afirmé sin faltar a la verdad.

— Y qué más da, yo podría ofrecerle tantas cosas, mírame Isabella, soy mejor que ella, estoy segura de que sí sólo se separase un poco de él podría acércame y —suspiró sin terminar la frase—. Además, por unas se dejan a otras.

Me levanté de la silla, entendía que ella pudiese estar deslumbrada por Jasper, era parte de su condición pero sabía que él jamás se fijaría en Leslie y no quería que ella generase más problemas.

— Mira Leslie —no quería ser dura con ella pero debía hacerle entender que era inútil que siguiese persiguiendo a Jasper— Alice es mi mejor amiga y no pienso permitir que le hagas daño así que mantente al margen. Hay muchos chicos guapos en el campus y estoy segura de que más de uno estaría dispuesto a salir contigo.

— Pero yo quiero…

— Es sólo un capricho —afirmé sin dejarla terminar su frase— entiendo tu fijación, pero lo único que harás es chocarte contra un muro insalvable, Jasper adora a Alice.

— Y es por eso que me gusta. Quiero que me miré igual que a ella, igual que ese Edward te mira a ti. Nunca he tenido algo así. Y es tan guapo —me estaba poniendo nerviosa con tanto suspiro—, podría conseguirlo y tú lo sabes, por eso la defiendes con ferocidad. Jasper va a ser mío y

— Creo que ya es hora de acabar de trabajar —Alice interrumpió la conversación apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta.

Había escuchado cada palabra que se había dicho minutos antes, dirigió su mirada a Leslie, estaba evaluándola. Durante un segundo se fijó en los vaqueros desgastados y ajustados que llevaba la joven, después miró su camiseta que dejaba al aire parte de sus pechos, casi podía ver como la llamaba vulgar en su cabeza.

Leslie aguantó el escrutinio al que le sometió mi amiga hasta que no pudo más, después agachó la mirada avergonzada y salió de allí sin decir ni una palabra. Un minuto más tarde escuchamos la puerta de la biblioteca cerrarse.

Alice permanecía inmóvil, concentrada en controlar su rabia, nunca hubiese imaginado que mi amiga se pudiese sentir insegura del amor de Jasper, pero estaba ante mí la prueba de que, a pesar del tiempo que puedas llevar al lado de una persona, a veces no puedes manejar los celos irracionales.

— Gracias —señaló con una leve sonrisa.

— No es posible —afirmé aunque podía entenderla. Ahora que podía pasar más tiempo junto a Edward, que cada noche estaba conmigo velando mis sueños, pensar que él pudiese estar con otra se me hacía insoportable, el estómago se me contraía y perdía la razón dando paso a la más absoluta de las rabias.

No contestó nada, estaba atormentada por ese sentimiento tan humano, me acerqué y la abracé con cariño hasta que ella reaccionó y me estrechó entre sus brazos.

— Jasper jamás te haría algo así —susurré mientras me separaba de ella.

— Es irracional lo sé, pero sólo pensar que él pudiese fijarse mínimamente en esa muchacha.

— ¿Cuánto lleváis juntos, Alice?, ¿cuántas veces os habéis casado?

— No las suficientes —no pude evitar reírme y ella al fin se relajó.

— Jasper te ama con toda el alma.

— Y Edward a ti —me miró con decisión, le había pedido que no abogase por su hermano pero, después de las semanas que habíamos pasado juntas, ya no parecía que nada la impidiese decir lo que pensaba.

Sentí que mi estómago se contraía ante sus palabras, cada vez se me hacía más complicada aquella situación, mis sentimientos habían sobrevivido a los últimos años intactos y me era difícil rechazar a Edward a pesar de que él simplemente estaba esperando, aguardando a que yo diese el primer paso. Respetando mi voluntad.

Recogí mi bolso, sin poder contestar algo coherente a mi amiga pero sabía que Alice no dejaría aquella conversación así.

— ¿Ya no le amas? —me miró con tristeza en sus ojos. La presión aumentó sobre mí.

— No soy suficiente para él —reconocí tras reflexionar durante unos segundos mis palabras. Estaba en la cuerda floja, sentía el peso de mis decisiones sobre mi espalda.

— No puedes seguir infravalorándote de esa manera —no contesté, no era sólo que yo sintiese que no tenía mucho que ofrecerle, también estaba todo lo que no sabían, lo que ocultaba hasta a mis padres, era mi carga y nadie más la compartiría—. Bella, ¿qué nos ocultas?, ¿de verdad estás curada?

Había dado con la clave de mi rechazo, como siempre mi amiga era intuitiva a pesar de que siguiese sin poder verme, aún no entendíamos como había sido posible aquella visión que les había mostrado el peligro que corría, agradecía que la hubiese tenido y me daba una cierta esperanza. Quizás algo había cambiado y mi salud estaba mejorando, pero me negaba a someterme a nuevos exámenes médicos por miedo a la verdad.

— Crees qué podría ocultaros algo.

— Sí. Edward está pensando en ir a ver a tu doctor en Forks —mis ojos reflejaron el pánico que sentía, no quería que supiesen la verdad, deseaba pasar aquellos meses que me quedaban cerca de ellos lo más tranquila posible.

— No conseguiré nada —contesté intentando mostrar una fortaleza que no sentía.

— Cuéntanoslo tú.

Me negué con obstinación mientras salíamos hacía el aparcamiento para coger el coche, quería responder con algo que les hiciese desistir de sus intenciones pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

Una imagen me distrajo, el profesor Williams nos observaba desde lejos, durante las últimas semanas no se había acercado ni una sola vez a mí, seguramente le había ofendido cuando había ido al hospital a ver como estaba pero estaba tan turbada ese día, tan sobrepasada por los acontecimientos que estaba viviendo que había olvidado mis buenos modales, debía buscar la manera de disculparme con él. Ahora que sabía que no era mi acosador me sería más fácil soportar su presencia aunque, a veces, su manera de expresarse me resultase extraña y me hiciese pensar que no se comportaba como debería.

— Bella —me llamó Alice.

— Me distraje, perdona —me disculpé con una sonrisa.

— Me sigue gustando muy poco ese tipo —asentí mientras me sentaba en el coche y encendía el motor— además tenía un moratón en la cara.

— Se habrá golpeado con algo.

— O con alguien —explicó mi amiga— esa marca tiene al menos unas semanas porque apenas es perceptible.

No quería volver a estar paranoica así que le pregunté por el vestido que sabía que se iba a comprar para su fiesta, aunque no logré que su mirada no reflejase desconfianza ante mi cambio de tema, me contestó a cada pregunta que le hice. Por primera vez, disfruté de una conversación sobre moda, al menos se alejaba de los temas espinosos que deseaba evitar.

.

Alice no había querido subir a casa alegando que tenía mucho que organizar de su fiesta así que me despedí de ella en el portal. Abrí la puerta del apartamento, la luz de las velas me pilló desprevenida, había muchas distribuidas por el salón iluminando cálidamente la habitación, en la mesa de la cocina unas flores silvestres muy parecidas a las que había en el prado que Edward y yo compartimos.

Dejé mi bolso en el sofá y me acerqué a la mesa de la cocina, sentía mi corazón desbocarse por momentos, las flores eran idénticas, me traían tantos recuerdos, cuando al fin había sido capaz de encontrar el prado me había pasado tardes enteras allí sentada soñando despierta, pensando que él volvería. Y cada vez que tenía que irme revivía la sensación de pérdida pero regresaba porque me hacía estar cerca de él.

Edward apareció a mi lado con su media sonrisa en los labios, apenas podía respirar y bajé la mirada para que no pudiese ver mi turbación. Había creado un ambiente perfecto.

— Hola —susurró mientras me ayudaba a quitarme el abrigo, no podía reaccionar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —por lo general, siempre cenaba con Jacob y Seth y llegarían en poco tiempo, intentaba mantener un equilibrio y no favorecer a ninguno de ellos.

— Supe que Seth y Jacob no estarían —estaba segura de que mi hermano había planeado aquello—. Pensé que nos merecíamos otra primera cita.

Se acercó a la cocina mientras mis piernas se negaban a moverse y puso sobre la mesa un plato de raviolis de setas. Recordaba con claridad aquella primera noche, las barreras que nos separaban se habían derrumbado, habíamos confesado nuestros secretos y nuestras almas habían conectado más allá de cualquier lógica o impedimento.

Me invitó a sentarme y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hacerlo, me temblaban las manos cuando cogí el tenedor y comprobé, para mi sorpresa, que los ravioli sabían tal y como lo recordaba. Estaba claro que mi mente era capaz de retener todo lo importante aunque durante años me hubiese esforzado por mantener lejos de mí todo aquello.

— Sólo nos falta la camarera rubia coqueteando contigo —señalé rompiendo la concentración con la que Edward me observaba.

— Quería hacer algo especial —no sabía cuánto significaba aquello pero no podía dejar que empezásemos a hablar de sentimientos, era su primer avance contra mi decisión de ser sólo amigos.

— He tenido un día infernal —pude ver una chispa de entendimiento en sus dorados ojos, pero también había obstinación. Su olor me envolvía entre sus redes, su presencia me deslumbraba, me sentía como aquella noche en Port Angels. Insegura de mi misma pero decidida a saber la verdad, incapaz de comprender lo que sentía pero dispuesta a descubrirlo.

— Trabajas demasiado —estaba molesto y el día anterior había intentado que fuese menos tiempo a la biblioteca pero yo me había negado.

Edward se levantó del taburete y se puso a mi espalda, posó sus manos sobre mis hombros y empezó a buscar los nudos que tenía, su contacto me puso tensa. Las mariposas de mi estómago revoloteaban contra mi voluntad.

Aparté el plato, le tenía tan cerca y sentía que nada nos separaba, aún podía notar sus labios en los míos del beso que habíamos compartido en ese apartamento, quería lanzarme al vacío porque sabía que él estaría para sujetarme. Cerré los ojos y aspiré su aroma, mi imaginación no le había hecho justicia me atraía más de lo que creía. Quería darme la vuelta y besarle con todo mi corazón, demostrarle lo profundo que le amaba.

* * *

_Esto es sólo la calma que precede a la tormenta pero creo que nos merecemos un poco de romanticismo. Sé que como siempre percibiréis los detalles ocultos, me alegra tener unos lectores tan avispados._

_Gracias a mis chicas: **Mheray, Rosh, Cerezo, Eddie, Soledad, Maleja, Adri, Hildiux y Renesmee**, porque ilumináis mi camino cuando me quedo a oscuras. Como bien dice Maleja esto es sólo la punta del iceberg, veamos lo que nos deparan los próximos capítulos._

_Espero vuestros comentarios, críticas y demás, se admiten nuevos participantes, el cupo no está cerrado así que animaros a darme vuestras impresiones. Besos._


	22. Capítulo 22

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertencen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 22. Te amo pero…**_

Se separó de mí y se acercó hacía un equipo de música que tenía que haber traído él, la música ya no formaba parte de mi vida. Para mi sorpresa empezó a sonar la misma canción que habíamos bailado en la fiesta de fin de curso. Extendió la mano hacía mí y no pude negarme a sujetarla, me levanté hipnotizada por su mirada.

— He oído cada noche esta canción —sólo pude negar con la cabeza y él me sonrió.

— Sigo siendo la misma patosa de siempre —puso unos de sus dedos en mis labios y me estrechó entre sus brazos.

— Estamos solos, déjate llevar —me susurró.

Me lo había pedido de una manera tan delicada que no pude decirle que no. Me estreché contra él insegura de mi torpeza, de poder controlar mis sentimientos, pero era consciente de que él jamás me soltaría.

— ¿Qué hubiese pasado sí hubiese vuelto? —sus dorados ojos me sumergieron en un mar de sensaciones.

— Que no estaríamos en Alaska pasando tanto frío —bromeé intentando aligerar las emociones que tenía pero fue en vano.

— ¿Te hubieses casado conmigo? —preguntó inseguro.

— Al menos eso es lo que soñé —no pude evitar entristecerme ante lo que habíamos perdido pero la oportunidad que teníamos frente a nosotros era más de lo que había esperado nunca.

La música nos envolvió mientras buscaba una manera de ordenar mis emociones, no había nada mejor que ese instante que quemaba cualquier resquicio de duda que pudiera tener. Volvía a estar allí donde estaba destinada a pertenecer. Cerré los ojos absorbiendo su aroma que me envolvía, mi corazón estaba agitado, latía con fuerza. Sí era un sueño no quería despertar y sí era real quería perderme por siempre en la sensación de que Edward era mío.

Abrí los ojos cuando la música finalizó, Edward me miraba con una sonrisa devastadora, tenía la piel de gallina, me sentía como una chiquilla enamorada que recibe la primera muestra de atención de la persona que le gusta. Me puse de puntilla y busqué sus labios, él me estrechó contra su cuerpo y me besó con pasión.

Una y otra vez nuestros labios se fundieron, mi respiración se había agitado desde el segundo en que él me había correspondido, necesitaba más, pasé mis manos alrededor de su cuello y le impedí que se alejase de mí, le quería hoy, no podía dejar que se alejase. Mi pasión me consumió en llamas, la cabeza me daba vueltas y sólo podía besarle una y otra vez pero entonces él se apartó de mí.

Estaba un poco contrariado y sentí como mi garganta se cerraba, _¿acaso había sido demasiado efusiva?, ¿había malinterpretado sus intenciones?_ Pensé mientras le daba espacio, mostraba una agitación parecida a la mía pero su silencio me perturbaba. Se paso la mano por el pelo mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

— Lo siento —no entendía porque reaccionaba de esa manera y la angustia me acechaba detrás de la esquina.

— Edward —empecé a decir pero no sabía que preguntar o argumentar para que él dejase de mirarme con aquel gesto de culpabilidad en el rostro.

Se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi mejilla.

— Esto requiere mucha práctica, Bella —afirmó.

— Sé que podemos —él negó con la cabeza—. He sido un poco tonta, cuando Daniel me tenía entre sus manos sólo podía pensar en ti, en todo lo que podíamos compartir juntos, en lo que sentía por ti. Estas semanas sólo han servido para confirmar la evidencia.

— Sabes que te amo y que me harías tan feliz sí volvieras a estar conmigo —había tristeza en su mirada cosa que me alarmó. _¿Por qué ahora dudaba de lo que estaba pasando? _Pensé sin entenderle.

— ¿Pero?

Me dio la espalda y en mi estómago se formó un nudo, estaba de nuevo ante otra de sus escapadas, sí era así no sabía como podría enfrentarme a ello. Estaba intentando demostrarle lo que le amaba pero ahora era él que le parecía reacio a nuestra relación.

— Quiero estar contigo —aseguró volviéndose hacía mí, sentí como parte de mi angustia se disipaba— y te haré todo lo feliz que pueda —parecía resignado, había algo que no me decía y me hacía sentir como sí pisase con los pies descalzos sobre cristales rotos.

— Habla claro —le pedí en un susurro.

— Quiero que entiendas algo, Bella. No aceptaré discusiones acerca de convertirte —el alma se escapó de mi cuerpo, sentí mi corazón congelarse de nuevo, no había opciones para nuestro amor porque Edward jamás entendería mi postura— estaremos juntos, nos casaremos, estoy deseando verte vestida de novia —había recuperado el entusiasmo mientras el frío se instalaba en mis entrañas.

— Debiste decirme esto antes de volver a entregarte mi corazón —no podía evitar que el dolor se reflejase en mis palabras, se acercó a mí con rapidez.

— Nada ha cambiado, sólo quiero dejar las cosas claras para evitar problemas en el futuro.

— Sólo dime una cosa, ¿qué harías sí estuviese a punto de morir? —entrecerró los ojos ante mis palabras.

— Te queda mucho tiempo de vida por delante, quiero que sigas siendo tú, que nada cambie lo que eres.

No entendía sus palabras, ni sabía como debía interpretarlas pero estaban claras sus intenciones, ni siquiera estando con un pie en la tumba me salvaría de esta vida insulsa que llevaba. Sabía que nada de lo que pudiera decirle le haría cambiar sus ideas, estaba otra vez perdida, envuelta en este mar de dudas que él me provocaba, para mí era tan sencillo amarle como respirar pero Edward no me quería lo suficiente.

— Gracias por decirme la verdad —me observó confundido por mis palabras e intentó atraerme hacía él pero le rechacé.

— Quizás no me estoy explicando bien y…

— Estoy cansada, creo que lo mejor será que te marches a casa —mis palabras le descolocaron.

— Bella, ¿qué he dicho para que actúes así? —estaba aturdido pero no tenía ganas de explicar nada más, mi secreto tendría que seguir siendo mio—, estábamos avanzando.

— Ya no estoy en peligro —mi voz sonó sin emoción—, Edward necesito recuperar mi espacio, tiempo para mí. Daniel no ha vuelto a aparecer así que mantente lejos por un tiempo.

Me miró desconcertado, le despedí y me marché a mi habitación, segundos después escuché la puerta cerrarse, me enfrentaba a una larga noche. No entendía por qué sí estábamos tan cerca de estar juntos, él seguía con sus absurdas ideas. Nada le haría cambiar de opinión y yo ya estaba cansada de su inconsciencia y su cabezonería. Tenía que seguir adelante y sí era sin él así lo haría.

.

Entré a mi despacho, estaba cansada, la noche había sido larga, mi cafetera echaba humo de las veces que la había usado pero había conseguido no dormir. Mi cabeza era un caos, las dudas iban y venían pero intenté apartarlas de mi mente mientras leía los correos electrónicos de mi madre que no había contestado en la última semana.

Entraron sin llamar a mi despacho, levanté los ojos de la pantalla del ordenador molesta con Leslie, ya no soportaba su actitud pero frente a mí no estaba mi compañera. Me encontré frente a una espectacular rubia que nada tenía que envidiar a Rosalie, me miraba con desdén como sí la debiese algo y al fijarme en sus ojos me di cuenta de que no era humana.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? —pregunté levantándome para ponerme en igualdad de condiciones.

— Quería ver qué tienes de especial —afirmó con desprecio.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —me inquietaba su forma de mirarme y me agarré a la mesa que nos separaba.

— No puedo entender que tengas a todos los Cullen como perritos falderos detrás de ti mientras que tú, juegas a las mascotas con esos chuchos. No se puede vivir entre dos mundos, Bella. Es demasiado pretencioso por tu parte pensar que puedes salir ilesa de tus triquiñuelas.

— Lo primero que tendría que haber hecho es presentarse —señalé intentando mantener una compostura que no tenía.

— No necesitas saber más de lo que conoces, no pondré en peligro a mi familia por tu culpa —era imposible que ella supiese lo que había pasado con Victoria, ni lo que esta había hecho.

— Nunca arriesgaría a ninguno de los Cullen —tenía que saber que más conocía aquella mujer.

— Pero lo hiciste. Lo mejor que podrías hacer es apartarte de su camino, márchate de aquí, mi paciencia tiene un límite —se disponía a salir pero la detuve.

— Acaso la visita que tuvieron tiene algo que ver con los Vulturi.

Me miró con odio desmedido, como sí mi presencia fuese la que había perturbado su vida, pero ella era la que me acababa de ponerme sobre aviso de algo que había estado esperando desde que Victoria volviese a buscarme.

— Te crees que todo lo sabes, que todo lo puedes controlar pero no eres más que una humana tonta, sí te mantienes lejos de los Cullen no habrá ningún problema.

— Sólo contéstame a una cosa, ¿Alice ha visto algo? —se quedó callada durante unos segundos.

— No y espero que no ocurra lo que temo. Ahora es el momento de que hagas algo bien por una vez en tu efímera vida.

No me dejó seguir preguntándola y salió deprisa, si bien no había confirmado mis sospechas intuía que ella sabía más de lo que me había dicho. Me senté frente al ordenador confusa, una parte de mí sabía que ella tenía razón y después de la pequeña discusión que habíamos mantenido Edward y yo la noche pasada sería más fácil alejarle de mí.

Leí las últimas líneas del correo que tenía frente a mí, mi madre venía para arrastrarme a las celebraciones navideñas de aquel año y no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Tenía frente a mí una dura batalla.

* * *

— Que has hecho qué.

Alice me miró contrariada por mi comportamiento, no había podido ocultar lo que había pasado con Bella aquella noche y llevaba oyendo sermones de todos los miembros de mi familia toda la mañana. Nos dirigíamos al campus, Jasper se mantenía en silencio mientras que Alice desde el asiento trasero me decía lo mal que me estaba comportando de nuevo con Bella.

— Voy a remediarlo hoy mismo —aseguré mirando a mi hermana por el retrovisor del coche mientras conducía. Caía en el mismo error una y otra vez.

— Ni siquiera te escuchará, estará pensando que has jugado con ella otra vez.

— Nunca he jugado con ella —afirmé mientras se tensaba mi mandíbula.

— Edward no llevo todos estos días hablando con Bella y haciéndola ver lo que siente para que tú la fastidies en unos pocos minutos —_"Tiene razón"_ me dijo Jasper desde su mente.

— Me arrepentí en el mismo instante en que me di cuenta del daño que le había echo de nuevo.

— Eso vale de poco.

Aparqué allí donde tenía que estar el Volvo de Bella, por mucho que miré alrededor no encontré su coche y frente a nosotros apareció Seth, intentaba mantener su mente libre de cualquier pensamiento que pudiera hacerme entender sus intenciones. Su gesto también era insondable.

.

— ¿Dónde está? —pregunté sin poderme contener cuando me puse frente a él. Alice y Jasper se mantuvieron unos pasos detrás de mí.

— Me ha pedido algo muy específico, no tengo autorización para decir nada más. No os quiere cerca por un tiempo, su madre ha venido a verla y Reneé no os tiene mucho cariño después de lo que pasó.

"Buen trabajo" pensó con ironía Seth sólo para mí.

— Pero —empezó a decir insegura Alice.

— Quiere que la disculpes Alice —le dijo con una escueta sonrisa— no podrá ir a la fiesta. Espero que tengáis una buena tarde.

No hubo más explicaciones ni pensamientos, Seth se marchó y la mente de Alice empezó a torturarme reprochándome mi actitud. Había vuelto a fallarle, otra vez, entendía que no quisiese verme pero ella debía entender mi postura, comprender que la amaba tanto que no podía condenarla. Era tan sencillo de interpretar pero ella lo veía como una afrenta, como sí no la quisiese lo suficiente. No podía destruir su esencia.

* * *

Dos días después de que mi madre apareciese por casa revolucionando mi tranquila existencia y tras discutir una y otra vez mi postura, conseguí que aceptase mi deseo de no acompañarles en las fiestas navideñas. Había sido una tarea complicadísima teniendo en cuenta que venía dispuesta a rebatir cualquiera de mis objeciones pero, al final, se había impuesto el amor que me tenía y mis razones le habían parecidos suficientes

Estábamos sentadas en los taburetes de la cocina, esperando el taxi que había tenido que pedir porque Jacob había necesitado llevarse el coche cuando me abordó sin tapujos. La conexión que manteníamos era más fuerte que hace unos años, quizás porque todo evoluciona cuando el tiempo va pasando o porque la llegada de Carlie había sido un revulsivo hacía su actitud inmadura. Pero ahora disfrutaba de una relación que se estrechaba cada vez que estábamos juntas.

— Se sincera hija, ¿qué está pasando?

— En realidad nada, sí había alguna oportunidad de que hubiese algo entre Edward y yo ya no la hay —me miró sin comprender.

— Lo habéis intentado dos veces cariño, es hora de avanzar y dejar a un lado tanto dolor. No quiero verte así —no había podido ocultarle la devastación de mi interior aunque lo había intentado con todas mis fuerzas.

— Fui una ingenua, pensé que el tiempo le había echo reflexionar y entender lo que ambos necesitamos —era difícil explicar aquello que no se puede contar abiertamente. Me volví hacía mi madre con una leve sonrisa, excusándome por someterla a mi estado de ánimo.

— Sí antes me caía mal…

— La única culpable soy yo, me ofrece el mundo pero yo quiero también la luna y las estrellas, quiero que tengamos un nuevo amanecer juntos pero él no esta preparado. Nunca lo estará.

— Vete a por tus cosas y acompáñame a Florida, Claire está deseando verte y yo no puedo dejarte en este estado de ánimo —empezaba a enfadarse, era algo tan raro de ver en mi madre pero hay estaba, había madurado mucho durante el último tiempo.

— ¡No! —señalé con fuerza.

— No quiero volver a discutir Bella. Seth y Jacob se irán en dos días a Forks y no te vas a quedar aquí sola —se levantó con fuerza del taburete, estaba de nuevo convencida de sus intenciones y yo demasiado cansada para rebatirla.

— Entiendo tu preocupación pero no es necesario y además no tengo billete. Me quedan unos meses de trabajo y después pasaré una temporada con vosotros.

No pareció muy convencida de mis palabras pero llamaron al timbre justo en ese momento, nos apresuramos a bajar hasta el taxi, mi madre estaba molesta con mi actitud y se mantuvo callada, metí la bolsa en el maletero y nos montamos en el asiento trasero.

No me gustaba estar así con mi madre pero no soportaba la tendencia de los que me rodeaban de exigirme las cosas, ordenarme lo que tenía que hacer como sí fuera incapaz de tomar mi propio camino. Nos pusimos en marcha, la carretera estaba muy transitada, había gente que salía de vacaciones ese mismo día y la gente conducía con temeridad a pesar de que había comenzado a nevar de nuevo.

Escuché el sonido de frenos al chirriar, alguien había perdido el control del coche, miré hacía la ventanilla que tenía mi madre a su lado observando aterrada como el coche se abalanzaba sobre nosotras. El impacto fue brutal, el taxi se tambaleó con el golpe y el coche que teníamos detrás nos embistió. Mi madre gritó mi nombre.

* * *

_Contaros que no sé cuando actualizaré en esta semana, puede ser mañana o el viernes no estoy segura._

_Gracias a mis chicas: **Mheray, Cerezo, Adri, Eddie, Maleja, Reneesme y Sofylm**, dedicaros este capítulo, mil gracias por estar al otro lado. Besos_.


	23. Capítulo 23

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 23. Mi muerte por tu vida.**_

Me había golpeado la cabeza con la ventanilla a pesar de llevar el cinturón de seguridad, me dolía todo el cuerpo por el impacto. A lo lejos escuchaba las sirenas de las ambulancias, los gritos de la gente, debíamos de haber provocado un accidente enorme para que las personas que nos rodeaban estuviesen tan alteradas.

Me costaba respirar, no podía ver al conductor del vehículo, forcejeé con el cinturón de seguridad hasta que conseguí quitármelo. Estaba aturdida y confusa, la cabeza me daba vueltas pero no estaba preparada para enfrentarme a la realidad.

Me volví hacía mi madre y mi corazón se paró de golpe, la llamé pero no me contestaba, estaba inconsciente, puse mi mano sobre su cuello para constatar que aún tenía pulso y mi alma dio un salto al comprobar que aún lo conservaba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salí como pude del taxi, el destrozo era monumental, al menos otros tres coches estaban implicados en el accidente aparte de los dos que nos habían embestido, el conductor del turismo que había colisionado contra el asiento de mi madre gritaba desgarrado por el dolor pero a mí la única que me preocupaba era mi madre.

Pasé como pude entre los dos coches desgarrándome el pantalón, sólo podía abrir ligeramente la puerta y al hacerlo comprobé lo que no había podido ver desde el otro lado. Uno de los hierros se había clavado en el abdomen de mi madre. Sentí la sangre correr por mis manos en el momento en que presioné la herida, el olor me hizo estremecerme pero sólo me importaba buscar la manera de ayudarla, de sacarla de allí. Por más que la llamaba, no reaccionaba, empecé a asustarme. Miré a mi alrededor buscando ayuda pero las ambulancias aún no se habían podido acercar lo suficiente y los sanitarios corrían hacía nosotros para poder empezar su labor.

— No me dejes —susurré sin poder contener el torrente de lágrimas que acudía a mis ojos.

Con una mano intenté abrir más la puerta pero sólo conseguí clavarme otro de los hierros que sobresalían, el tiempo se había detenido para recrearse en la escena, la angustia me carcomía el alma y sentí que mi corazón se detenía mientras luchaba por mantener con vida a mi madre.

La llamé de nuevo, sentía tanta impotencia por no saber que hacer, y al acercarme más a ella uno de los cristales se me clavó en la piel a la altura del codo y me hirió hasta el hombro, pero nada me importaba salvo que ella siguiese con vida, perdía muchísima sangre.

Sentí que alguien se acercaba y por fin una pequeña sensación de alivio se apoderó de mí, observé como trabajaban, como miraba con gesto preocupado el médico a mi madre, la herida era demasiado profunda y no podían sacarla de allí hasta que no llegasen los bomberos, el por qué tardaban tanto era una incógnita para mí pero todo lo que había intentado controlar se abanlanzó sobre mí con fuerza.

.

Dos horas después desperté en una cama del hospital, aturdida por lo que había pasando, sin saber sí había ocurrido o no pero enseguida obtuve la confirmación de que el accidente había sido real. Me habían puesto un collarín y me ordenaron que guardara reposo pero yo me negué mientras me incorporaba, lo que pudiera pasarme a mí poco importaba en comparación con la vida de mi madre. Tenía varias llamadas de teléfono en mi móvil y me apresuré a contactar con Seth y contarle lo ocurrido, le necesitaba más que nunca.

Una hora siguió a otra mientras operaban a mi madre, estaba en estado de shock mientras miraba la puerta por la que debía salir el médico para informarme de la situación, me sentaba, me levantaba, me paseaba frente a la puerta. Por momentos rompía en un llanto silencioso y en otros instantes apenas podía articular palabra, le pedía a lo que hubiese más allá de la vida real que no se llevase a mi madre y apenas podía controlar la angustia mientras lo hacía.

Seth me acercó mi móvil, Philp llamaba cada poco tiempo, no conseguía un vuelo que le trajese hasta aquí y ya no sabía ni que decirle.

— ¿Algo? —sentía su ansiedad desgarradora que me partía por la mitad.

— Aún no —murmuré queriendo darle otra respuesta, pero no podía engañarle.

— Por dios, Bella dime algo, no lo soporto más —no podía contarle lo que no sabía, me agarré el brazo apretándole contra mí.

— Philp va a estar bien, estoy segura —intentaba sonar convincente sin creérmelo yo misma—. Reneé no nos va a dejar a ninguno, tiene mucho por lo que luchar, pero Carlie no te puede ver así, ¿vale?

Escuché un amortiguado sí y un adiós, Seth me abrazó y Jacob me acercó un pañuelo, ambos comprendían mi dolor.

.

No podía estar quieta, diez horas llevaban operándola pero no nos decían nada, la incertidumbre era como una losa sobre mi cabeza. No me quedaban lágrimas que derramar, estaba tan pérdida en aquel momento, enfadada porque el mundo seguía girando sin importarle mi dolor, angustiada por la falta de noticias, sobrepasada por las circunstancias. Lo último que había hecho era discutir con mi madre y en un segundo podía perderla sin haber remediado aquello.

"_Llévame a mí_" pensé al aire mientras observaba el ocaso cernirse sobre la ciudad, _yo soy la única culpable de que ella estuviese aquí así que no puedes quitármela_ no pude seguir con mi petición porque las lágrimas volvieron a ahogarme.

Seth se puso junto a mí y me abrazó, no hacía más que sollozar, pensaba en Philp y en todo lo que quería a mi madre, recordaba a Carlie que apenas estaba empezando a vivir y la necesitaba para no equivocarse en su camino y en mí misma, que nunca podría resistir que me dejase sola en este desalmado mundo.

.

— Todo va a ir bien —me aseguró Seth mientras me refugiaba en sus brazos.

— Tenía que haber sido yo, daría lo que fuera por cambiarme por ella.

— ¿Quieres que llame a Edward?

Sería reconfortante tenerle cerca pero sólo serviría para enredar más las cosas, la discusión que habíamos tenido había cerrado la relación que pudiésemos haber compartido. Ahora debía avanzar sola, sin su presencia y él debía entenderlo.

— Eso se acabo, dejemos el tema por hoy.

— A lo mejor entendiste mal su postura —me separé de mi hermano sin poder controlar la rabia que se reflejaba en mi mirada.

— Fue muy claro en sus intenciones, aunque estuviese a punto de morir no haría nada, sus malditas ideas son las que han roto todas las posibilidades. Nunca pensé que acabaría de esta manera pero es un amor imposible, no le dedicaré el resto de mis días para que al final me dé cuenta de que soy una carga para él.

— Bella —empezó a decir pero le corté.

— No hay vuelta atrás y debo asumirlo contra todo lo que siento —podía observar mi propia angustia reflejada en sus ojos—. Nunca podré dejar de amarle pero ahora entiendo que no soy más que un juguete roto que alguien conserva con cariño hasta que estorba en la estantería, no esperaré a que me tiren a la basura.

— A veces no decimos lo que verdaderamente pensamos, no es que me haga gracia que te conviertas en una de ellos pero quizás no estas siendo objetiva y…

— No acepta mi voluntad y eso me hace plantearme que no significo nada para él, sólo soy la que pone sus convicciones patas arriba, la que le hace replantearse su modo de vida —suspiré contra mi propia voluntad—. No seré su experimento y no hay nada más que decir sobre esto.

Seth asintió apartándose de mí con tristeza en sus pupilas, Jacob había oído cada palabra pero no parecía contento, era algo extraño, no entendía que él no se alegrase por mi decisión pero sólo me preocupaba la salud de mi madre y la eterna operación a la que la estaban sometiendo.

* * *

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —me preguntó Jasper, notando mi incertidumbre.

Habíamos salido a cazar porque necesitaba estar lejos de Edward, no podía evitar reprocharle su actitud con Bella y eso lo único que hacía era acrecentar su dolor.

— Son pequeñas imágenes, apenas segundos pero no logró distinguir nada reconocible, hierros que se amontonan, las ambulancias que acuden veloces, la luz de las sirenas, la calle principal atestada de coches.

Jasper se acercó a mí, enseguida noté su poder que me trasmitía la calma que necesitaba pero sentía que algo se escapaba de mi control. Intenté forzar una nueva visión pero las únicas cosas que venían a mi cabeza era lo que ya había visto.

— Y sí le va a ocurrir algo malo a Bella —señalé sin saber sí hacer una pregunta o una afirmación.

— No podemos estar seguros y debemos respetar su voluntad.

— Esta vez no —aseguré con fuerza, no me apartaría de ella a pesar de lo que pudiese querer, saqué mi móvil y marqué su teléfono.

Repetí la operación varias veces pero no obtuve más respuesta que su contestador y le dejé un escueto mensaje pidiéndola que me llamase. Esperaba recibir noticias suyas antes de que mi desesperación me llevase a buscarla.

* * *

Había forzado sin ningún tipo de dificultad la puerta del apartamento de mi víctima, pensaba esperarla hasta que regresara, usaría la vía rápida para tenerla a mi merced, la obsesión que tenía por Bella cada vez era mayor. Había estado tan cerca de atraparla y sí no hubiese sido por ese desgraciado lo habría logrado, pero tenía que aparecer aquel marginal para arruinarlo todo.

Cuando la había visto por primera vez no había podido dejar de mirarla, estaba hipnotizado, cumplía cada canon que me había impuesto para mi mujer ideal, estaba seguro de que podría satisfacer cada uno de mis más bajos deseos pero se empeñaba en rechazarme.

Cada uno de mis avances se chocaba contra su inconsciencia y eso me hacía enfurecer, no me había dado otra opción que tomarla por la fuerza, era mía por derecho propio, porque yo lo decidía.

Recorrí la casa soñando que lo hacía con ella a mi lado, pensaba dormir en su cama, atarla a ella y demostrarla lo que era en verdad un hombre y no esa panda de niñatos que la acompañaban con celo desmedido. Las hormonas de todos ellos saltaban a sus pies como sí eso pudiese impresionar a aquella exquisita mujer.

Abrí el armario y cogí una de sus camisas que conservaban su perfume, aspiré con fuerza su olor para marcarlo a fuego en mi mente. Esperaba que llegase pronto porque apenas podía controlarme por más tiempo. Mi rostro aún reflejaba los golpes que ese imbécil me había propinado, pero aquel agravio no quedaría así aunque eso debía esperar.

Me tumbé sobre la cama de Bella a esperarla, soñando con todo lo que íbamos a disfrutar aquella noche, sonreí con anticipación.

* * *

Estaba agotada, no saber nada de lo que ocurría con mi madre me sumía en un mar de temores y recelos, necesitaba comprender de una vez por todas lo que pasaba, poder decirle algo Philp, apartar de mí la sensación de que todo era mi culpa por mi cabezonería y mi insensated. A lo lejos el reflejo del sol que nacía en el horizonte empezaba a alejar la oscuridad, Seth estaba dormitando en las incómodas sillas de aquella anodina sala de espera, el color amarillo de las paredes era horrible y el olor de las medicinas persistente. Habíamos visto salir y entrar a nuevas enfermeras al quirófano pero nadie decía nada que pudiera darnos una pista de cómo estaba la situación realmente, me urgía saber algo, tener noticias de como estaba la situación.

Jacob se acercó con un vaso de plástico donde humeaba un café solo, había perdido la cuenta de los que llevaba, iba a sentarse cuando le sujeté la mano para que no me dejase sola.

— No sabes cuánto siento haberte echo pasar por todo esto —dije impulsivamente sin saber cual podía ser su reacción—. No sé que estaba pensando para creerme suficiente para él —no podía descifrar lo que pensaba porque su rostro estaba impasible.

— Te entiendo. Sabes que quiero muchísimo a Megan pero… —tardó unos segundos en encontrar la manera de contar lo que sentía—, siempre persiste la duda, no sé cómo actuaré sí un día me imprimo de otra persona.

— Puede no pasar —señalé para darle ánimos pero estaba realmente preocupado con la posibilidad de hacer daño a su novia.

— El caso es que a pesar de todo comprendo que en el corazón no se manda, siempre le has amado y siempre lo he sabido. A veces me da rabia no haber sido suficiente para romper su hechizo, poder haber sido más que tu salvavidas —estábamos entrando en un terreno que hacía años no tocábamos por respeto a Megan y a nuestra amistad—, pero sabía lo que había, arriesgué y perdí y no me arrepiento.

— No sabes cuánto he querido cambiar el daño que te hice.

— A todo se acostumbra uno —afirmó regalándome una de sus sonrisas—. No me alegro de lo que te esta pasando con Edward.

Nunca habría esperado eso de mi mejor amigo pero hay estaba la prueba de que su propia situación de inestabilidad, sin saber sí algún día haría o no daño a su novia, le había hecho comprender mi propia postura. Siempre le había tenido a mi lado pero sentí que los lazos se estrechaban entre nosotros, su comprensión era el mejor regalo que me podía hacer.

— Gracias —murmuré y le di un abrazo, sentía mi corazón hecho añicos sin saber como continuar con tanta locura, con un amor no correspondido, con unas emociones que ni el tiempo podrían borrar y unos recuerdos que me atormentarían hasta la muerte.

Con todo lo del accidente que habíamos sufrido aquel día, entendía a la perfección la desesperación que habían sufrido mis padres por no saber si saldría de mi operación o no, comprendía lo desgarrador de aquellas emociones, lo cerca que me habían visto de la tumba y lo mucho que habían luchado por salvarme. Era el momento de dejar de lamerme las heridas por un amor prohibido y devolver a todos los que me querían parte de lo que ellos habían hecho por mí.

Seth hablaba con Philp de nuevo, no encontraba con quien dejar a Claire ya que la mayoría de sus amigos habían salido de Florida para pasar las vacaciones con sus familias, y no quería traerla al hospital así que su ansiedad crecía a pasos agigantados.

Me senté frente a la puerta, rezando porque nos diesen alguna explicación de una vez por todas. Me había quitado el collarín hacía una hora, no lo soportaba por más tiempo, apoyé mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas intentando apartar de mi mente la idea de que mi madre podía no salir con vida de todo aquello.

Tenía el estómago revuelto, me dolía el cuello y el resto del cuerpo pero había evitado tomar ningún calmante, era mi madre la que me necesitaba ahora y no la fallaría.

No sentí cuando la puerta del quirófano se abrió y salió el médico con gesto de agotamiento, me miró compasivo y el mundo se me echó encima, empecé a hiperventilar y me levanté con fuerza para enfrentarme al cruel destino.

— Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido por ella —las lágrimas me nublaron la visión.

* * *

_No tengo palabras para describir las emociones que he sentido al escribir este capítulo quizás vosotras seáis más creativas, lo dejo en vuestras manos. Sólo un pequeño detalle, en el capítulo 22 no es Rosalie quien visita a Bella, si no esta última la reconocería pero realmente no sabe quien es.  
_

_Muchísimas gracias a mis chicas: __**Rosh, Chiarat, Maleja, Mheray, Cerezo, Reneesme, Soledad, Adri, Yasmin, Darky y Kjfj.**__ Sabéis que formáis parte importante de mi creatividad con vuestras opiniones, Gracias a los que seguís la historia. Besos._


	24. Capítulo 24

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 24. No me dejes sola.**_

No, el tiempo no se detenía ante mi desgracia, el mundo no dejaba de girar ni las personas de continuar con su vida a pesar de que la mía estaba rota, mi madre se había muerto de la manera más imprevisible, llevándose con ella toda la luz.

Florida había amanecido entre lluvias, la tormenta parecía la única aliada con mi dolor, no tenía valor para mirar a los ojos a Philp, estaba inconsolable, no había ni un momento de calma en su rostro, ni un segundo en que no estuviese llorando pero al menos su familia se apresuraba a prestarle el apoyo que yo no podía. Me había disculpado con él, con Claire pero no sabía que hacer para ayudarles, me sentía impotente ante su herida.

Me encontraba perdida sin comprender por qué algo así había pasado, _¿por qué tuve que discutir con ella?_, era lo último que habíamos hecho y cada palabra se clavaba en mi alma como el más afilado de los cuchillos, no soportaba la culpa, la sensación de abandono, no quería el consuelo de nadie porque no había palabra que pudieran decirme que no me sonase incompleta, inexacta y estúpida.

Quería dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y volver a tener la oportunidad de estar con ella, de escuchar su risa, de aceptar sus consejos y respetar a mi pesar su voluntad, pero no podía, de nuevo lloraba sin entender como aún me quedaban lágrimas que derramar pero la imagen de su féretro frente a mí era suficiente para hacerme comprender que no volvería.

Estábamos a un paso de enterrarla, sólo veía cruces y más cruces a mi alrededor y el único rostro que podía percibir con claridad era el de mi madre aunque no fuese más que una ilusión óptica, todo lo demás eran borrones negros que se arremolinaban a mi alrededor sosteniendo blancas rosas entre sus manos. La lluvia caía sobre mí calándome hasta los huesos pero no podía sentir nada, yo misma estaba muerta en vida, me parecía tan cruel el destino, tan injusta la vida, tan irreal lo que estaba viviendo.

.

Me sentía tan sola. _No habrá día en que no te recuerde_ le dije en mi mente a mi madre como sí pudiese escucharme, _en que no oiga tus consejos en mi mente, en que no lea cientos de veces tus correos… ¿por qué?_ Pensé sin poder controlar mi llanto _¿por qué fui tan tonta?_ me pregunté mientras me acercaba al ataúd para depositar la rosa sobre él antes de que lo bajasen _¿por qué me has dejado sola?_ murmuré pero bien lo había podido gritar porque me estaba desgarrando por dentro tanta angustia.

No podría continuar mi vida así, sin ella, ya nada tenía sentido, ni mi lista de cosas por hacer, ni mi existencia en ese mundo, ni siquiera el amor que le tenía a Edward parecía suficiente para amarrarme a ese planeta cruel.

Jamás había comprendido lo mucho que necesitaba a mi madre hasta aquel momento y ahora nunca podría decírselo ni demostrárselo.

Cerré los ojos mientras todo acababa, la gente fue disipándose, poco a poco los pasos anunciaron su retirada y cuando tuve el valor de volver a mirar sólo estábamos la tumba y yo, me dolían los ojos por las lágrimas derramadas. Me arrodillé frente a la lápida, sentí la humedad en mis rodillas de la tierra mojada, no podía creer que aquello me estuviese pasando pero una y otra vez la inscripción en el frío mármol me confirmaba la evidencia.

Saqué la afilada navaja que tenía en el bolsillo, jamás habría pensado que aquello se convertiría en una opción pero había tantas vidas en juego. No podía estar con Edward porque ponía a su familia en peligro, no quería complicar aún más la vida de mi padre que estaba felizmente casado con Sue y mis amigos debían dejar de preocuparse por mí, para poder continuar adelante sin pensar que yo haría una locura. Era el incordio que nadie necesitaba a su lado y era mi momento de ser una auténtica cobarde, pero ya no podía seguir adelante con tantos secretos sobre mi cabeza.

Sujeté frente a mi la cuchilla pensando sí sería capaz de tener el valor de clavármela, la coloqué sobre el punto exacto de mi muñeca sin ejercer presión.

Escuché mi nombre a lo lejos, alguien se apresuraba a alcanzarme, necesario era abreviar e hice el corte que me alejaría de aquel universo.

* * *

Ya no aguantaba más la falta de noticias por parte de Bella, sabía que estaba enfadada y más que nunca lo entendía pero había pasado casi una semana desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto, su madre ya tenía que haberse marchado así que era el momento de explicar las cosas. Aquel tiempo me había servido para reflexionar y estaba dispuesto a aceptar su decisión. Me enfrentaría a mis indecisiones por ella, era la única que podía hacerme cambiar de parecer de aquella forma pero estaba dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias que se podían desencadenar.

Era noche cerrada, había tenido que esperar a causa del sol de aquella mañana pero al fin había llegado el instante de verla. Alice estaba tan inquieta como yo así que la pedí que me acompañase al apartamento, sabía que había intentado ponerse en contacto con ella pero sólo había obtenido un silencio férreo, no quería pensar que ella volviese a ser la mujer que llegó a Alaska, que su frialdad hubiese vuelto a aparecer pero era una posibilidad que cada vez se hacía más factible por su falta de noticias.

Llegamos a su apartamento pero nadie contestó, estaba a punto de entrar a la fuerza cuando una mujer de unos cuarenta años abrió la puerta que estaba a la izquierda de la de Bella, llevaba una bata hasta casi los tobillos y nos saludo amable. Alice se apresuró a contestar.

— No la encontrarán aquí, lleva varios días sin venir.

Me volví hacía ella confuso por sus incompletos pensamientos, no parecía saber mucho pero si tenía la intención de hablar por los codos.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Alice y la mujer nos miró como sí fuésemos de otro planeta.

— ¿No han oído las noticias?, el accidente que hubo hace cuatro días, menuda desgracia —suspiró—, pobre muchacha.

— Puede explicarse —susurró Alice ante mi falta de intervención, la imagen que se presentaba en mi mente me sofocaba, no podía ser cierto que ella hubiese sufrido aquello sin que yo la hubiese salvado. Tan sólo la idea se me antojaba una burda ironía, yo mismo le había asegurado que ella viviría mucho tiempo pero estaba ante la posibilidad de que eso ya no fuese posible.

No había escuchado lo que la mujer había dicho pero Alice me sujetó por el brazo y me sacó del edificio, estaba en shock mientras mi hermana cogía su móvil, la escuché hablar con Carlisle pero nada tenía sentido, no podía concentrarme en nada que no fuese su imagen en mi cabeza, el dolor de su mirada cuando comprendió mis intenciones, se había apagado su fuego, su interés, sus emociones, su corazón se había ralentizado y su respiración se había vuelto regular.

Había frialdad en su gesto mientras se despedía de mí, me había alejado de su lado aparentemente sin ninguna sensación en su alma, mi monstruo rugió en mi interior mientras comprendía que la había herido aún más pero quizás ya no habría más que hacer, había logrado mi objetivo y me sentía el ser más rastrero de la faz de la tierra.

— Edward, Edward —me llamó mi hermana pero sólo negué con la cabeza.

Puso frente a mí el teléfono activando el altavoz para que pudiera escuchar a mi padre pero, lo único que quería era estrellar el aparato contra la pared más lejana que hubiese aún así me mantuve quieto controlando mi instinto que estaba a punto de desbocarse.

— Edward —me llamó mi padre pero me negué a contestarle, nada tenía sentido en aquel momento— Bella está viva —estaban engañándome para que no cometiese una locura pero no habría nada que pudiesen decir para que les creyese.

Negué con la cabeza mientras daba unos pasos hacía atrás mientras veía en la mente de Alice como buscaba la manera de retenerme.

— Hijo, nunca te he mentido, así que dame el beneficio de la duda y escúchame —me pidió preocupado por mí.

Me detuve y asentí ante sus palabras, daba igual un minuto que una hora pero pronto estaría camino a acabar mis días en aquel ingrato mundo.

* * *

_Bella, Bella_ me llamaba la voz a lo lejos mientras la sangre goteaba sobre la arena que cubría la tumba de mi madre, sin embargo su olor no me producía nada más que alivio, la sensación de que la vida se esfumaba entre mis dedos era adictiva y embriagadora. Gota a gota se escapaba mi sensatez y el ángel de la muerte estaba parado frente a mí, esperando mi último suspiro, faltaba tan poco, todo el dolor dejaría de tener sentido y cabida en mi vida.

Cerré con fuerza los ojos y sentí que alguien me sujetaba por los hombros zarandeándome y llamándome sin ansiedad.

Abrí los ojos desorientada, miré mis muñecas intactas y la manta de hospital que me cubría las piernas, Seth estaba frente a mí con una sonrisa de disculpa en el rostro. Miré más allá y vi la cama donde descansaba mi madre, su respiración regular era la constatación de que estaba viva, había sufrido el sueño más real que recordaba.

— Buenos días, tendrás que perdonarme pero no podía dejar que pasaras otra noche en vela.

— ¿Me has drogado? —poco a poco la realidad se iba imponiendo alrededor de mí, llevaba cuatro días en vela cuidando a mi madre, me incorporé en el sillón, tenía una sensación de pesadez en todo el cuerpo.

— Era necesario, ibas a acabar enfermando tú también —afirmó dándome un beso en la frente.

Me levanté tambaleando y me acerqué a mi madre que dormía plácidamente, habíamos vivido dos días en una angustia permanente primero por no saber sí saldría bien la operación y después porque el médico nos había puesto en la peor situación posible, casi a un paso de la tumba. Podía recitar de memoria cada una de sus palabras.

.

— _Hemos hecho todo lo posible por ella —las lágrimas nublaron mi vista, no aceptaba aquello, no podía ser cierto que mi madre hubiese muerto—. Ahora todo depende de la evolución de su herida, sí todo va bien Reneé vivirá._

— _Como que sí todo va bien, explíquese doctor —le ordenó Jacob mientras yo asimilaba sus confusas palabras._

— _La operación ha salido bien pero siempre hay un riesgo, esperamos que Reneé supere las próximas veinticuatro horas, debe reaccionar de la anestesia, no mostrar ningún rechazo a la medicación, es un poco agresiva pero la más eficaz y esperemos que no haya mayores complicaciones porque eso sería lo peor para ella._

— _Entonces está bien… —dije pero el gesto del doctor no me dejaba clara la situación real de mi madre._

— _Aún no, hay tantas cosas que pueden salir mal así que tendrán que tener paciencia._

Por suerte, mi madre había superado las complicaciones que el doctor nos había indicado y ahora parecía que todo saldría bien aunque yo necesitaba verla de pie para creerlo. No podía evocar con exactitud los días anteriores, sólo recordaba el paso lento del tiempo mientras pedía porque mi madre se recuperase y daba gracias porque siguiese con vida.

Jacob apareció en el vano de la puerta con el gesto más contrariado que jamás había visto en él. Nos pidió a Seth y a mí que saliésemos al pasillo y nos miró con incertidumbre, no estaba contento con lo que tenía que decirnos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté cogiéndole la mano para darle mi apoyo.

— Perdemos los billetes de avión, no nos devuelven el dinero ni podemos cambiarlos de nuevo —Seth asintió sin darle importancia.

— Ya hemos hablado de esto —comencé a decir— marcharos a Forks, disfrutar de las vacaciones y luego volvéis, ya habéis oído al doctor la recuperación es larga y Philp llegará en tres días así que no estaré sola. Además la manada os necesita.

Días antes habían recibido una llamada de Sam, algo estaba pasando el la Push pero ninguno de mis amigos me lo había contado para no preocuparme, había suficientes razones de peso para que ellos se fuesen aunque no les gustase la idea.

— Ve tú Jake, yo me quedo —me volví hacía Seth negando con la cabeza.

— Por favor —le pedí—. Voy a estar bien, no pienso moverme de este hospital hasta que mi madre salga de aquí además no creo que Daniel vuelva ha acercarse a mí así que no hay motivo para que os preocupéis.

— Sí al menos me dejases llamar a los —empezó a decir mi hermano pero no le dejé terminar.

— No voy a volver a discutir sobre eso, corred a por vuestras cosas y dad muchos saludos de mi parte.

Jacob se apresuró a abrazarme asegurándome que volvería lo más pronto posible. Me despedí de ellos minutos después aunque sabía que cuando regresasen Seth me daría una charla de varias horas por haberlo empujado a ausentarse de mi lado.

Volví al lado de mi madre, dos horas después despertó, por primera vez en esos días tenía algo de color en las mejillas, me sonrió con cariño y yo la correspondí con un beso, _¿qué cerca había estado de perderla?_ pensé mientras la ayudaba a desayunar y le contaba la partida de Seth y Jacob, eran los dos pilares que últimamente me sujetaban y me sentía vulnerable al verles irse.

— Tienes muy mala cara, deberías marcharte a casa a descansar.

— No pienso dejarte sola —le aseguré apartando la bandeja—, no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente —la sonreí.

Una enfermera entró en la habitación sujetando el historial de mi madre, tenía aspecto maternal y me miró fijándose en mis ojeras, estaba segura de que no podría combatir contra mi madre y ella si se aliaban.

Se acercó a la cama.

— Bueno Reneé debemos hacerte unas pruebas.

— ¿Cuánto tardarán? —preguntó mirándome significativamente. Casí podía jurar que había visto un ligero guiño de la enfermera hacía mi madre cuando la contestó.

— Un par de horas al menos —me parecía un tiempo exagerado para dos pruebas pero estaba claro que no conseguiría nada discutiendo con ellas.

— Bella deberías

— Iré a casa —contesté cortando la argumentación de mi madre— cojo unas cosas y vuelvo, ¿qué te parece?

— Poco —aseguró mi madre, me incliné hacía ella y le di un beso en la mejilla— pero no voy a conseguir nada más —me encogí de hombros.

— No te preocupes, estamos aquí para atender a tu madre, vete el tiempo que necesites.

Volví a darle otro beso y salí de la habitación, no quería regresar a casa pero tampoco tenía otro sitio a donde ir. Cogí mi olvidado móvil y empecé a mirar la lista de llamadas pérdidas, sí no había unas cien no había ninguna, Alice y Edward habían intentado contactar conmigo durante todos ese tiempo y con el paso de los días las llamadas eran más frecuentes.

Sería tan fácil presionar el botón para comunicarme con ellos y tener allí a los Cullen en menos de lo que podría parpadear diez veces pero las palabras de aquella rubia no me abandonaban cada vez que notaba la necesidad de llamarles, estaba jugando con fuego y los quemados serían ellos. Victoria era la culpable pero ya no había forma de solucionar algo que escapaba de mi control, sí supieran lo que había echo en su contra, el odio la había cegado y había puesto sobre aviso a los Vulturis de mi existencia, de la relación que Edward y yo manteníamos.

* * *

Al fin te tengo frente a mí de nuevo, buen escondite este hospital, me habría costado tanto encontrarte sí no hubiese sido por aquellos dos niñatos hormonados que fueron a tu apartamento y hablaron de más no lo sabría todavía. Y mientras yo como un imbécil esperándote en esa casa, entreteniéndome con tus cosas, pensando que llegarías de un momento a otro. Nadie puede librarte de lo que te espera, nadie, pero te daré una tregua hasta que salgas de todo esto, sólo hasta que dejes el hospital, no quiero a una llorona en mi cama. Disfruta tu libertad que te queda poca.

* * *

_Hoy no tengo más palabras para daros, aún guardo las sensaciones que me ha producido escribir este capítulo y hoy necesito vuestras impresiones para saber sí he logrado transmitir lo que quería._

_Gracias como siempre a los que leéis y a mis chicas: __**Cerezo, Rosh, Chiarat, Maleja, Mheray, Eddie, Reneesme, Adri, Soflym, Lilian y Chicasagacrep**__. Siempre me gusta ver rostros nuevos pero también he de confesar que voy mirando los comentarios y pensando ¡falta por comentar…! Será obsesión, pero la acepto. Besos._


	25. Capítulo 25

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 25. Ecos del pasado.**_

Salí del hospital y el aire gélido me golpeó en la cara despejándome, a mi alrededor la gente paseaba, el mundo seguía avanzando pero yo sentía que mi tiempo se detenía. Había estado tan cerca de perder a mi madre y la sensación de abandono me acompañaba con cada paso que daba hasta la cafetería más próxima.

Mi cabeza era un caos, una y otra vez me preguntaba qué debía hacer, lo justo sería marcharme de allí en cuanto a mi madre la trasladasen, no sólo por ella sino también para evitar lo que sabía que iba a pasar. No había forma de evitar aquella situación, Victoria se había propuesto acabar con todos nosotros y había usado cada uno de los medios a su alcance.

.

_Sam me miraba decidido a acabar con aquello de una vez por todas, Jacob y Seth habían apelado a mi sensatez pero yo estaba resuelta a terminar lo que había empezado dos años atrás, no dejaría que esa loca volviese a pisar la Push._

_Aún podía evocar con claridad el rostro de Emily en mi cabeza cuando me había contado su encuentro con Victoria, aún experimentaba su miedo instalado en mis huesos y apenas había conseguido alcanzarla durante unos segundos, no permitiría que volviese a pasar._

_Estaba situada en el medio del prado donde empezó todo aquello, la humedad se adhería a mi ropa y en poco tiempo la lluvia llegaría hasta nosotros, la manada esperaba a la menor señal de que Victoria estaba allí para arremeter contra ella pero algo me decía que nada sería sencillo aquella tarde._

— _Aquí me tienes —murmuré sabiendo que ella estaba al acecho—. No verás mi pánico así que ven a por mí sí te atreves —tragué saliva intentando mantenerme lo más tranquila posible._

_En un instante una hilera de vampiros apareció ante mis ojos, nunca me había sentido tan aterrada como en aquel momento, avanzaban lentamente como recreándose en su presa, Laurent les dirigía y a menos de un kilometro les hizo detenerse, sabía que la distancia que nos separaba no era más que una formalidad. Notaba todo mi cuerpo rígido, escuché un ligero avanzar de pasos a mi derecha donde estaba la manada._

_La idea de que no actuasen se instaló en mi cabeza, a fin de cuenta yo era la culpable de aquella situación y con mi muerte su vida volvería a ser tranquila. Victoria apareció frente a mí, regocijándose ante mi presencia, saboreando su triunfo, sus dilatadas pupilas escarlata me miraron, había esperado tanto tenerme en ese estado que quería deleitarse con mi desazón._

_Amarré mi miedo que pendía sobre mi cabeza, debía aceptar lo que pasase con valentía aunque fuese lo último que hiciese en ese mundo y me enfrenté a ella desafiante como sí no sintiese mi corazón a punto de estallar, como sí el dolor de mi pecho no estuviese ahogándome con cada minuto que pasaba, como sí una parte de mi mente no me estuviese voceando que empezase a correr aunque fuese inútil. Estaba dispuesta al mayor de los sacrificios si con eso todo concluía._

_Se acercó a mí y me mantuve en mi puesto, esperando que todo fuese lo más rápido posible, la manada no había salido a escena y supe que no lo harían, estaba sola ante todos ellos, aunque desde mi estancia en el hospital poco iban a devorar de mí._

— _Te dejaron solita, pobre niña repelente. Creíste que podías ser más de lo que eres. Pero ellos tampoco se salvarán, les tengo una sorpresa preparada que espero que disfruten —no quería preguntar pero estaba tan segura de su éxito que no pude evitarlo._

— _¿Qué has hecho? —pregunté y ella amplió su sonrisa._

— _Hice una visita a los Vulturi y les conté de ti, no se debe jugar con ellos, lo sé bien y los Cullen tendrán que pagar por no cumplir las normas._

Apenas había dado unos pasos lejos de la entrada del hospital, estaba tan perdida en aquel recuerdo que me había olvidado hasta de caminar, había pasado hace muchos años pero aún me atormentaba por las noches, aunque en mis pesadillas Victoria siempre ganaba, conseguía su venganza.

Ahora comprendía que nada había terminado con la muerte de aquella loca, se había encargado de que así fuese, siempre había pensado que debía hacer algo al respeto y ahora que había comprobado que los Cullen estaban bien llevaría a cabo la última parte de mi lista.

.

Levanté la mirada y noté como la ira empezó a consumirme, no podía creer que aquel loco volviese a aparecerse en mi vida, poco a poco fui consciente de donde nos encontrábamos, a pocos metros mi madre estaba tumbada en una cama esperando recuperarse y él allí.

El alivio por su recuperación fue desapareciendo gradualmente mientras él me miraba con una sonrisa, inspiré con fuerza mientras avanzaba hacia mí, parecía satisfecho por encontrarme pero estaba segura de que me había seguido hasta allí, que había indagado sobre mí, habría hecho las preguntas oportunas a las personas adecuadas. Apreté los puños contra mis costados.

— ¡Tú! —sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía al ver frente a mí a Daniel.

— Bella, que bueno que te encuentro, tengo tantas cosas que contarte —dio otro paso hacia mí.

— No te acerques —le ordené sin gritar mientras intentaba controlar la agitación de mi interior.

Tenía el estómago contraído, respiraba con dificultad y mi corazón latía a una velocidad extrema, pero no dejaría que él volviese a ganar aquella batalla, no le demostraría lo que me aterrorizaba tenerle frente a mí.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a venir hasta aquí?, ¿cómo osas tenerme enfrente?, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo pueda querer hablar contigo después de lo que has intentado hacerme?, tienes un minuto para largarte —intenté no gritar pero no había podido evitar levantar el tono, noté como mi estómago se contraía con cada pregunta que le hacía pero no quería respuestas, deseaba verle bien lejos de aquel lugar.

Me observó confuso, como si no entendiese mi estallido, con gesto inocente en su rostro, era, sin duda, un gran actor pero sí pensaba que volvería a engañarme estaba muy equivocado.

— Se puede saber qué te pasa —irónico, cínico y embustero, pensaba que una simple máscara podría ocultarle de las consecuencias de sus actos—. Podrías al menos escucharme aunque fuese unos minutos, no te pido mucho.

— Dime ya tienes preparado el zulo donde pensabas tenerme, donde pretendías hacerme todo lo que me dijiste, ¿qué pensabas que haría al verte? Sofocarme y rogarte por mi vida, jamás me verás en esa situación. Estoy segura de que no es la primera vez que lo haces así que tú decides o te marchas o llamo a la policía, estoy cansada de arriesgarme en un juego que no elegí.

— No sé de qué me estás hablando mujer —admiraba su manera de disfrazar su verdadera naturaleza, nos había engañado a todos con sus modales y su manera de actuar.

— Conveniente, apártate de mí, no vuelvas a acercarte a mí ni una vez más porque no me temblará el pulso, he enfrentado cosas peores que tú —la rabia amenazaba con aplastar mi voluntad de no hacer un escándalo, miré a mi alrededor y ya había personas que nos miraban con curiosidad y eso sin levantar la voz demasiado.

— De verdad que no entiendo nada —afirmó con cinismo— pero tranquila, no volveré a cruzarme en tu camino, muchas gracias por escucharme —se permitía el lujo de ser irónico cuando él sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho para que yo le tratase de esa manera.

Le vi subirse a su coche y derrapar en la rotonda que había frente al hospital, me temblaba todo el cuerpo mientras intentaba sin conseguirlo calmarme, mi respiración era corta y repetitiva, estaba hiperventilando, percibía mi angustia en todo su esplendor, no podía enfocar la mirada en nada de lo que tenía a mi alrededor, tenía nauseas y estaba a punto de desplomarme. Sólo quería que acabase de una vez tanta ansiedad, que dejasen de atacarme por todos los lados.

Sabía que debía relajarme, tranquilizarme poco a poco pero mi cabeza me repetía una y otra vez que él volvería y esta vez acabaría con lo que había empezado, que me atraparía sin que hubiese nadie para remediarlo, la idea iba instalándose en mi mente insistentemente y sentí un profundo dolor en mi corazón.

Sólo una mínima parte de mí se negaba a dejarme caer, la certeza de que mi madre me necesitaba, de que no podía dejarla sola en Alaska, me volví hacía el hospital buscando aliento, aferrándome a la sonrisa de mi madre y la calma empezó a aparecer en mí. Paso a paso, cogí una bolsa de plástico de mi bolso y me la llevé a la boca, me obligué a pensar sólo en ella mientras empezaba a controlar mis inspiraciones, una tras otra, cada una más profunda que la anterior hasta que fui capaz de inhalar sin necesidad de la bolsa.

* * *

Había querido darle espacio a Bella, que fuese ella la que tomase la decisión de buscarme, de hablar conmigo y había conseguido que tuviese un accidente, las palabras que Carlisle me repetía me sonaban extrañas mientras imaginaba a Bella de nuevo en un hospital, aquello no hubiese pasado si no me hubiese comportado otra vez como lo había hecho, la había arrojado a la desgracia en mi intento por conservar su humanidad.

¿Hasta que punto estaba dispuesto a seguir arriesgando su vida?, estaba empujándola hacía una muerte segura y era algo que iba más allá de cualquier motivo que yo pudiese tener, pero ahora sí estaba convencido de que nada de lo que pudiera contarle o explicarle haría que ella se convenciese de mi cambio, de mi intención de convertirla. Iba a ser una ardua tarea pero no la perdería de nuevo.

Sí después de convertirla ella ya no me amaba sólo el hecho de saberla viva, de ver que seguiría en este mundo sería suficiente para soportar su ausencia pero no podría enfrentarme nunca a su muerte, sólo pensarlo hacía que mi estancado corazón se marchitase en mi pecho. No volvería a alejarme de ella aunque me lo pidiese, aunque tuviese que seguirla contra su voluntad, aunque me convirtiese en una sombra en su vida y nunca recibiese de ella más que miradas despreciativas, estaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa que pudiese atarme a este planeta.

Era todo mi universo y me había empeñado en perderla siendo el mayor estúpido sobre la tierra pero no volvería a caer en lo mismo, ya había tropezado demasiado con las piedras de aquel camino.

Enfoqué mi mirada sobre mi hermana que necesitaba con urgencia que la tranquilizase, Carlisle junto a Emmett esperaban para sujetarme antes de que pudiese salir en estampida de allí, no sabía en qué momento habían llegado hasta allí, pero ahí estaban apelando a mi buen juicio en sus mentes mientras yo me centraba en mi propia incertidumbre.

— Por favor, di algo —me pidió Alice con recelo ante mi reacción.

— ¿Llevo mucho así? —pregunté.

— Estábamos a punto de llevarte a un museo de cera —afirmó Emmett para mi sorpresa pero consiguió que Alice se riese de su ocurrencia.

— No sabía que los vampiros pudiesen entrar en estado de shock —señaló mi hermana.

— Imagino que querrás ir a verla —sólo pude asentir ante las palabras de mi padre _"todo irá bien, tan sólo háblala con el corazón, hijo. Te necesita y te quiere tanto como tú a ella, es hora de poner fin a este vaivén que os empeñáis en mantener"_ pensó mi padre mientras me miraba con gesto preocupado.

Sabía que él tenía razón como siempre pero intuía que la reacción de Bella ante mi presencia no sería buena, ¿cómo demostrarle que ahora estaba dispuesto a convertirla?, ¿cómo explicarle mi cambio de actitud sin que sonase egoísta o interesado?, ¿cómo llegar hasta su corazón ahora que sabía las intenciones que tenía anteriormente?, ¿cómo enfrentarme a su frialdad?

Demasiadas dudas se amontonaban en mi estructurada cabeza pero la urgencia de verla era más fuerte que mi desorientación, nos pusimos en movimiento mientras la inseguridad se adueñaba de mi resolución, estaba tan cerca de conocer la postura de Bella ante mi presencia. No nos había llamado así que debía estar lo suficientemente enfadada para ignorar a toda la familia, estaría desilusionada de nuevo conmigo, dudaría de mi amor y no creería ni una palabra que pudiera decirla sobre ello.

Me enfrentaba a una lucha terrible por demostrar algo que ella no iba a querer comprender, estaría predispuesta a cualquier pensamiento negativo que pudiera recibir pero no a los positivos, pero combatiría contra sus recelos mientras le demostraba lo mucho que la amaba.

* * *

Aún me temblaban las piernas mientras me sentaba frente a la barra de mármol gris de aquella moderna cafetería, había parejas que se hacían arrumacos en las mesas que tenía el local, no podía entender como mi corazón se contraía ante el más mínimo gesto de amor que veía a mi alrededor.

Por supuesto que podía volver con Edward, a fin de cuentas ya le había regalado todo lo que era sin ningún tipo de contención, pero cada vez había más cosas que nos separaban, no quería aceptar su amor con condiciones, lo ambicionaba todo, no me conformaba con las migajas de unos pocos años que nos llevarían a la fugacidad de la vida humana. Pero estaba segura de que no era suficiente para él, no era su vida tan sólo su debilidad, la sangre que no podía evitar anhelar, la persona que atacaba sus convicciones con su propia presencia.

Me había engañado a mi misma pensando que me quería, que era a quien amaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa, que insulsa era, que estúpida, y que complicada la existencia en ese mundo vacío.

Levanté mi mirada, la camarera me observaba resignada, seguro pensaba que estaba trastornada, le pedí la bebida más fuerte que tuviese y puso frente a mí un whisky, no lo había probado nunca pero siempre hay una primera vez. Estaba demasiado agobiada con todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor y necesitaba evadirme.

Tomé el vaso y me lo acerqué a la boca, el intenso olor fue suficiente para echarme atrás y apoyé el recipiente frente a mí, contemplando como el único hielo que tenía se iba derritiendo con el paso de los minutos. Acaso esa era la solución o sólo embriagaría mis sentidos durante unas horas y luego todo volvería con intensidad a mí.

Quería escapar de todo, ahogar mis miedos, mis dudas, mis incertidumbres, mis deseos y mis sentimientos. Sentí una lágrima mojar mi mejilla, intentando convencerme que merecía unos segundos de paz, de evasión aunque fuese tan sólo una intoxicación ilógica e irreflexiva. Pero jamás me había dejado llevar hasta ese extremo y sabía que sería malo para mi enfermo corazón aún así era una opción interesante de explorar.

Mi mente conjuraba contra toda lógica asegurándome que aquello era lo que necesitaba pero ¿cómo podría volver junto a mi madre borracha?, no necesitaría más que unos cuantos tragos para conseguirlo y después sólo quedaría la sensación de volver a utilizar aquella vía de escape una y otra vez porque mis problemas no estaban en el fondo de aquella botella por mucho que me empeñase en utilizar aquello. Aparté el vaso lejos de mí y pedí un café solo.

No noté cuando alguien se sentaba a mi lado pero al oír su voz me volví hacía él un poco asustada, hacía tanto que no se cruzaban nuestros caminos que la voz de alarma se encendió en mi cabeza.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Isabella? —preguntó acariciando con su voz cada palabra.

— Peter —dije recordando su insistencia de que no le llamase profesor aunque me costaba acostumbrarme— ¿qué haces por aquí?

— Tenía que hacerme una prueba —afirmó señalando su nariz que parecía haber sufrido un buen golpe.

Cogí la taza y me quemé la yema de los dedos, la camarera me miraba ceñuda como sí le molestase trabajar. Suspiré y sujeté la cucharilla para dar vueltas a aquel ardiente líquido.

— Peter, últimamente he estado un poco alterada y no he reaccionado como debería contigo, siento que hayas sido a quien dirigí mi rabia.

— Es más de lo que esperaba, después de lo del hospital pensé que estaba sufriendo mucho estrés, he intentado mantenerme al margen mientras volvías a ser la Isabella que conocí en Chicago —apenas habíamos tenido relación en aquella época, él era el profesor y yo la alumna, ni siquiera había acudido a tutorías con él pero parecía desmesurada su manera de referirse a aquella época.

Me volví hacía él buscando algún indicio que me hiciera comprender su fijación pero sólo encontré curiosidad.

— Gracias por entenderlo.

— Podrías probar a explicármelo mejor, podría invitarte a cenar y profundizar sobre este tema tan atrayente —se acercó a mí con decisión y asió mi mano, no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda ante su contacto pero no quería desairarle o dejarme llevar de nuevo por mis ideas descabelladas.

— Hoy no es el mejor día —no me soltó e intenté mantener mi compostura.

— ¿Cuándo lo va a ser?, me debes una cita Isabella, déjame mostrarte la clase de hombre que necesitas a tu lado, no puedes seguir rodeándote de esos imberbes que te empeñas en frecuentar, no pueden darte lo que yo te ofrezco —susurró, sentía su aliento en mi cara por su proximidad, aparté mi mano y compuse una sonrisa forzada.

— El problema está en que mi madre está ingresada, sí estoy aquí ahora es porque están haciéndola una serie de pruebas pero no puedo despegarme de su lado. Sé que lo entiendes —aseguré intentando cerrar sus explicaciones con aquella afirmación.

Recibí una sonrisa peculiar ante mis palabras, parecía haberle convencido de que lo único que me impedía aceptar su invitación era la gravedad de mi madre.

— Por supuesto —cogió entre sus dedos uno de mis mechones de pelo y me lo puso detrás de la oreja, me estremecí ante su contacto, ¿_Por qué no paraba de tomarse libertades que yo no le había otorgado?_ pensé mientras rompía el roce de sus dedos y me levantaba de mi asiento.

— Gracias, ahora debo regresar —aseguré poniendo el dinero de su café y el mío sobre el mostrador.

— Podría acompañarte y conocer a tu madre, debe ser una mujer fascinante.

— No hemos probado ninguno de los dos el café, aparquemos las presentaciones para otro momento en que mi madre se encuentre mejor. Hasta otra.

Me apresuré a salir sin atreverme a mirar hacia atrás, no podía distinguir entre un ataque a mi soltería y uno a mi integridad física. Acaso Peter no entendía las evasivas o las negativas, le había dado las suficientes para que lo hubiese entendido ya pero no parecía darle importancia a nada que no fuese su propia resolución, no me importaba la diferencia de edad, calculaba que Peter tendría unos treinta años pero no quería que siguiese empleándome en sus juegos de seducción.

.

Mi madre dormía plácidamente mientras yo evitaba hacerlo, el día que había vivido había sido una pesadilla en sí mismo, estaba tan agotada, tan cansada de luchar contra todo, tan exhausta de emociones por suerte después de la conversación con Peter no había vuelto a sufrir otro ataque de ansiedad porque estaba segura de que mi cuerpo no podría resistirlo.

Me sentía rota, anegada por la pena, por la desazón, por la angustia de mi presente y mi futuro inmediato. _Cuanto te necesito, Edward_ pensé mientras miraba la luna creciente que parecía reírse de mi tristeza, _eres el único que puede consolarme, que puede asegurarme que todo irá bien, al único al que puedo creer pero que no puedo tener a mi lado. No sé cuanto lograré conservar la cordura y la fuerza para enfrentarme a otro día más de infierno lejos de ti. Perdóname por haber complicado tu vida de esta forma, por haber arruinado tu existencia con mi imperfecto amor, con mi defectuosa presencia._

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y no me giré pensando que sería la enfermera para comprobar el suero que tenía puesto mi madre. No estaba preparada para escuchar la voz que me llamó.

* * *

_Gracias a mis chicas__**: Adri, Chiarat, Mherary, Cerezo, Rosh, Maleja, Reneesme, Soflym, Soledad, Antonella, Yesiita y Chicasagacrep**__. Cada vez las expectativas sobre esta historia son más altas y os aseguro que trabajo duro para cumplirlas. Con respecto al capítulo anterior deciros que yo misma no podía dejar de llorar cuando lo escribía así que tuve que releerlo varias veces._

_Gracias a __**Seeframe**__, sólo un inciso, es él el que aguanta mis humores cuando una escena no sale como quiero y soporta mientras mi inspiración me absorbe. Sabes que sin tu apoyo jamás hubiese empezado a publicar esta historia y también gracias por recordarme las otras obligaciones que a veces olvido que tengo cuando la musa se apodera de mí._

_Ahora tenéis vosotras el uso de la palabra. Besos._


	26. Capitulo 26

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 26. En la mente del acosador.**_

Me estaba volviendo torpe a estas alturas del partido. Otra vez había conseguido huir de mí, otra vez se había zafado de mi agarre y cuanto más tiempo pasaba el deseo era más y más acuciante. Padecía como me consumía su imagen, su rostro, su esencia, su olor y su espíritu.

Había intentado acercarme a ella por las buenas, siendo todo un caballero, instándola a que se convirtiese en mi mujer por su voluntad pero día tras día mis avances habían chocado contra su indiferencia. Había resistido con ahínco y dificultad cada vez que mis flores habían acabado en aquella papelera, yo se las regalaba con toda mi devoción y ella sólo sabía rechazarlas una y otra y otra vez. Casi podía haberla estrangulado en ese instante.

No, había esperado anhelando y deseando que contestase a mis invitaciones, que acudiese a mi encuentro, que correspondiese mis galanterías y se convirtiese en mi reina, en la única mujer que pudiese atar mis instintos más primarios, apartándome de la vida que llevaba hasta el momento.

Pero sólo había obtenido miradas despectivas y ficticias sonrisas, como si pudiera engañarme a mí, me había subestimado, me había menospreciado. No era un pelele en sus manos y estaba dispuesto a demostrarle de lo que era capaz. Iba a terminar con su suerte y con su osadía para esquivarme.

El campus estaba silencioso y aparentemente vacío pero conocía tan bien sus movimientos, era tan predecible, sólo debía esperar, ejercitar la paciencia aunque últimamente la actitud de Bella estaba consiguiendo volverme irritable. Necesitaba calmar mi agitación, encontrar un buen esparcimiento.

La vi aparecer minutos después, contoneando sus caderas con exageración, siempre remoloneando sin hacer los trabajos a tiempo, poniendo excusas, encontrando la manera de justificar lo injustificable. La despreciaba, en otras circunstancias jamás la rozaría ni siquiera con mis ojos, era vulgar y chabacana, tan distinta a la elegancia innata que poseía Bella pero que parecía no tener en cuenta. Pero debía servir, haría que mereciese la pena.

La adrenalina empezó a recorrer mi sangre, le enseñaría a ser más humilde, menos sobona con los hombres, aprendería una lección que no podría olvidar en años. Dejaría de parlotear como una tonta, de creerse una rompecorazones.

Pasó a mi lado sin dirigirme la mirada, era lo bueno de tener un aspecto anodino bien trabajado, podía pasar desapercibido, podía acercarme a quien quisiera porque nadie reparaba en mí, la única persona que quería que me mirase no lo hacía pero pronto tendría que hacerlo.

Dio dos pasos y se paró, tan previsible como siempre, revisó su bolso comprobando sí había olvidado algo y claro que lo había echo, se había dejado atrás toda prudencia mientras paseaba por el campus solitario.

Me aproximé por detrás sin hacer ni un solo ruido, sería una buena diversión que aliviaría mi tensión. La sujeté por la cintura tapándola la boca con la otra mano, la sentí removerse contra mí lo que me provocó una excitación que me recorrió todo el cuerpo. La oprimí con más fuerza para que comprendiese quién estaba al mando de aquella situación.

— Me gustabas más de rubia, ahora se buena, no hay nadie para ayudarte y de lo bien que te conduzcas depende tu vida.

Al instante dejó de resistirse y la trasladé detrás de unos altos matorrales. En cuanto la solté se volvió hacía mí, sus ojos reflejaban el terror por lo que iba a pasarle, la abofeteé tirándola al suelo. Podía saborear su miedo, lamer sus emociones, sentir sus deseos de huir con la certeza de que jamás lo conseguiría.

Me arrodillé situándome sobre ella, su confusión era estimulante para mí, incitaba a mis instintos hasta la crueldad más absoluta. Encendí un cigarro pensando por donde empezar, que hacerla primero pero tuvo la imprudencia de murmurar algo entre dientes.

Apoyé la punta de mi cigarro sobre la desnuda piel de su pecho, no pudo evitar soltar un leve chillido ahogado con su desesperación, le pedí silencio mientras abría aún más su abrigo, aferré su blusa fucsia entre mis manos y la desgarré con energía dejando al descubierto su minúsculo sujetador. Una y otra vez utilicé su cuerpo como mi cenicero, saqué mi cuchillo, el mismo que había logrado posarse sobre el cuerpo de Bella y destrocé sus vaqueros, su piel quedo a mi entera disposición.

Mientras apagaba mi cigarro sobre su cuerpo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era tan delicioso ver de lo que uno es capaz, saber que puedes controlar las emociones de quien esta a tus pies, tener el absoluto control de la situación como si fueras el mismísimo Dios, la sensación era como una droga, se adhería a mi cuerpo y me hacía volver a hacerlo una y otra vez.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas mujeres habían formado parte de mis fantasías pero guardaba de cada una de ellas un recuerdo que me hacía revivir las sensaciones aunque no siempre era suficiente. Al cabo de un tiempo, debía repetir la experiencia, escoger a la persona adecuada para el fin propuesto.

Dirigí mis ojos a aquella joven que se retorcía entre mis piernas, por un segundo había pensado que podría llegar a complacer mis exquisitos gustos pero era tan insignificante que no merecía disponer de mi tiempo.

Tiré el resto del pitillo y recogí el cuchillo, lo apoyé entre sus blancos senos y desgarré su carne hasta el ombligo. Gritó de dolor y la di una sonora bofetada.

— No me mate —balbuceó en un susurro quedo y su voz estridente corto cualquier excitación que pudiera haber sentido hasta el momento.

— No vales tanto para que ensucie mis manos.

— Por favor —rogó sollozando produciéndome la mayor repulsión posible.

— No estás aquí por eso, Leslie —cerró los ojos al sentir que de nuevo le clavaba el cuchillo en su cuerpo. Aprisioné sus cabellos entre mis dedos—. Abre los ojos.

Ella lo hizo y vi mi reflejo en su mirada, debía comprender que ella sólo era el medio para conseguir un fin, para hacerle entender la verdad a la única persona en la que me había interesado, la única que había tenido la insolencia de desairarme, de despreciarme, de tratarme como a otro más de sus profesores sin mirar más allá, sin ver lo que realmente era. La rabia me consumió y clavé con fuerza el cuchillo en el cuerpo flácido de aquella insulsa joven.

— Escúchame bien, le llevarás un mensaje a Isabella Swan, es lo único que te libra de una muerte anunciada, así que no pierdas detalle.

.

Peter se inclinó sobre Leslie que yacía semidesnuda y completamente a su merced, pero la repugnancia que sentía el profesor hacia aquella joven era su único salvavidas, no cumplía con el canon de mujeres que siempre le habían atraído, que había ansiado y cuyos trofeos guardaba con celeridad y llevaba junto a él siempre que se cambiaba de ciudad. Nunca permanecía más de dos años en una de esas poblaciones, la alteración había llegado la primera vez que había visto a Bella, estaba a punto de marcharse de Chicago cuando la joven entró en la sala donde estaban dispuestos los formularios para matricularse, Bella había saludado y había sonreído tímidamente a todos los presentes incluido a Peter.

Nunca ninguna mujer había mirado al profesor, jamás nadie le había sonreído si no era para lograr un aprobado en su asignatura y aquel simple gesto, aquel ligero movimiento de esos labios había supuesto el cambio en Peter. Se había quedado en Chicago, obsesionándose día tras día con ella, intentando sin éxito un acercamiento que no podía ser, había abandonado cualquier otra cosa que no fuese todo lo referente a Bella.

Cuando empezó a leer sus trabajos, a escuchar sus más intensos sentimientos plasmados de una manera tan magistral su deseo había crecido hasta el más alto de los niveles. Había descubierto a su alma gemela, a su complemento en aquel mundo que sólo sabía mirarle como el cerebrito incapaz de tener una relación sana con una mujer. Nadie entendía que él no quería a cualquiera que estuviese bien dispuesta, estaba esperando, reservándose para alcanzar la perfección junto a su mujer.

Y esa era Bella, capaz de saciar hasta el más insignificante de sus caprichos.

* * *

Me giré sujetando con fuerza la manta que tenía sobre los hombros, eran las doce de la noche y el decano estaba en la puerta de la habitación de mi madre mirándome con un gesto aterrador. No quería que la despertase así que sin comprender su visita me apresuré a salir al iluminado pasillo.

El señor Grant se retorcía las manos frente a mí, para mi sorpresa vestía unos viejos vaqueros y el jersey apenas cubría su amplia barriga dejando al descubierto una camisa de rayas rojas, tenía un gusto un tanto extraño pero lo más raro era verle allí. Había recibido su llamada aquella mañana para interesarse por mi madre y no entendía que le había llevado a venir a aquella hora de la noche.

Se paseaba frente a mí sin conseguir decirme nada poniéndome nerviosa, me volví hacía el largo pasillo dándole tiempo para organizar sus ideas pero no estaba preparada para ver a Carlisle y Edward seguidos por Emmett y Alice recorrerle salvando la distancia que nos separaba.

— Señorita Swan, ha ocurrido una desgracia en el Campus —esa pequeña afirmación fue suficiente para que dejase de observar el rostro serio de Edward y mirase al decano.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunté con un nudo en la garganta que no podía entender.

— La señorita Nell, cómo puedo decirle esto y más teniendo aquí a su madre, será mejor que me marche.

— Espere —le pedí poniendo mi mano en su brazo— ¿Qué ha pasado con Leslie?

Antes de que el señor Grant pudiese hablar tenía a mi lado a Edward.

— No preguntes —me murmuró, el decano no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que había más gente a nuestro alrededor, pero las palabras de Edward eran suficientes para que volviese a cuestionar lo que pasaba.

— Hace una hora el guardia de seguridad encontró a la señorita Nell, sí no llega a ser porque su bolso estaba tirado bien visible no la habríamos hallado hasta por la mañana. Es un escándalo lo que ha pasado, ¿cómo lo vamos a solucionar?, ¿cómo voy a evitar que la prensa se haga eco de todo esto?, debo buscar la manera de salvar la reputación de la universidad y lo haré. Claro que sí, todo esto es demasiado escabroso, pero debe quedar en una leyenda…

Empecé a sentir como la sensación de ahogo se apoderaba de mí, sin poder apenas respirar le pedí que fuese más claro a pesar de notar la tensión de Edward a mi lado, él ya sabía lo que pasaba, ya lo había visto y ante la falta de claridad de las ideas de mi jefe me volví hacía Edward.

— Dímelo —Edward negó con la cabeza.

— Señor Grant, imagino que la situación es complicada pero necesito saber lo que ha venido a contarme más allá de sus propias preocupaciones —percibí el ligero movimiento de los labios de Edward explicándo a los demás lo que estaba aconteciendo.

— La señorita Nell ha sido víctima de un desalmado que la hizo todo tipo de agresiones, pero sólo podía preguntar por usted, al parecer tiene un mensaje de ese tipo.

Busqué a tientas algo a lo que agarrarme mientras aquellas palabras calaban en mi mente haciéndome comprender lo que pasaba, aún no sabía la gravedad de lo que había sufrido Leslie pero era por mi error, yo había provocado a Daniel aquella misma tarde y había buscado venganza, sentí como me asfixiaba la angustia, como caía sobre mí la culpa más aniquiladora.

Notaba rodeándome la cintura el brazo de Edward, no podía enfocar la mirada imaginándome a Leslie en manos de aquel desequilibrado, no podía interpretar lo que el señor Grant decía a pesar de que me lo estaba contando a mí, no tenía sentido todo lo que estaba aconteciendo.

— Decano —le llamó Carlisle consiguiendo que el hombre desviase la mirada hacia él— ¿por qué no me acompaña y pensamos como arreglar este problema?

— No me diga que va a ayudarme —estaba bañado en sudor, cerré los ojos porque no soportaba como el señor Grant me acusaba de lo que había pasado— no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco.

El resto de la conversación se volvió un susurro de pasos que se alejaban mientras mi mente intentaba recobrar la compostura, lo único seguro es que Edward me sujetaba y no me dejaría caer en el abismo. Debía ser fuerte, recobrarme, empecé a respirar sin apresurarme, buscando la serenidad perdida, escuchando el rugir de mi corazón en mi pecho, contando los segundos hasta que fui capaz de abrir los ojos. Alice y Emmett me miraban completamente desconcertados por mi reacción exagerada pero era tal el cúmulo de emociones y de altibajos de aquellos últimos días que había sido imposible controlar aquello aunque me avergonzaba de habérselo mostrado en todo su esplendor.

Alice me tendió su mano y la sujeté.

— Estoy bien, tranquila —vi escepticismo en su mirada y les sonreí pero no podía separarme de la seguridad que me transmitía Edward.

— Es digno de ver, no sabía que podías ponerte verde, Bella —señaló Emmett aunque apenas había humor en sus ojos sino preocupación.

— No os preocupéis, es sólo que esta tarde Daniel estuvo aquí —escuché gruñir a Edward a mi lado—, me enfrenté a él, le dije que no me acobardaba y mirar lo que ha ocurrido, maldita valentía —señalé más para mí que para ellos.

Leslie no tenía porque haber pagado por algo que no era suyo, necesitaba remediar el daño en la medida de lo posible.

— No irás a verla —afirmó Edward como sí me hubiese leído la mente, me volví hacía él contrariada pero su rostro no daba lugar a discusión.

— Necesito…

— Bella, está muy mal, el decano ni siquiera ha visto la mitad de todo lo que le ha hecho.

— Debo ir a verla, hablar con ella, saber lo que ha pasado, no te pongas en mi contra Edward —me solté de su agarre, no dejaría que decidiese por mí, no en aquello.

— No te permitiré pasar por esto, hace un minuto estaba sufriendo un nuevo ataque, ¿Cuántas veces te pondrás al límite?, ¿en qué momento empezarás a ser un poco más sensata?, tienes que cuidarte, estoy harto de tantas medias verdades.

— Te estas desviando del tema.

— Quiero que seas sincera conmigo —estaba dolido y me afectaba más de lo que podía soportar pero no podía decirle la verdad, eso sólo haría que él se sintiese en la obligación de convertirme y no sería un estorbo para su vida, aceptaba lo que me pasaba a pesar de todo.

— No es el momento —desvié la mirada sin poder inflingirle una nueva herida— Alice, ¿puedes quedarte con mi madre?

— Por supuesto, vete a descansar y

— No es mi intención, volveré enseguida —corroboré sin dejarla terminar de hablar. Emmett parecía asustado con mi forma de actuar, _¿tanto les desconcertaba que fuese un poco más atrevida de lo habitual?_ pensé mientras buscaba la manera de escabullirme de su control.

— No lo harás —Edward se puso frente a mí—, no irás a verla y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por impedirlo.

* * *

_La semana se presenta un poco agitada y no puedo aseguraros cuando actualizaré, sí tendréis que esperar al viernes o mañana habrá capítulo nuevo._

_Misterio desvelado. Espero vuestros comentarios porque ya no habrá más confusión en este tema salvo la que sienta la propia Bella dado que ellos aún no lo saben. Muchas de vosotras habíais pensado en Peter como el acosador y acertásteis desde un principio._

_Muchísimas Gracias a mis chicas: **Cerezo, Rosh, Mherary, Eddie, Reneesme, Yesiita, Adri, Maleja, Sofylm, Lis y Chicasagacrep**. Os cedo la palabra. Besos._


	27. Capítulo 27

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Una canción para la última parte de este capítulo _**Fascinación**_ de _**Carlos Rivera**_ (es realmente preciosa, animaros a escucharla).

_**Capítulo 27. Fascinación.**_

Persistía en mi cuerpo su aroma repugnándome hasta niveles insospechados pero el mensaje llegaría intacto hasta Bella, al fin comprendería el alcance de mi poder, entendería que no era un insignificante ser sino quien decidía sobre su muerte o su vida. Quien podría llevarla al mismísimo cielo o buscarla el lugar más apartado en el infierno.

Coloqué junto a mis otros trofeos el dedo meñique que le había cortado a Leslie, aún sentía en mis entrañas su grito amortiguado por mi mano, era lo poco que me había satisfecho de la experiencia, lo único que había disfrutado de verdad. Pero merecía la pena el sacrificio, pronto tendría en mis manos a mi musa para llenar mis días.

Tenía la pared de aquel cuchitril en el que me había ubicado la universidad, llena de sus fotos, había perdido la cuenta de las que almacenaba. Era mi obsesión, mi cruz y mi destino, apenas podía aguantar más el espacio que nos separaba.

Había una última oportunidad para que entrase en razón, para que comprendiese que sólo yo podía ser su compañero hasta el fin de los días. Por ella había vivido en Chicago durante tres años más de lo normal para mí, por ella había dormido poco y me había convertido en su más ferviente seguidor, nunca iba a ningún sitio sin que yo estuviese detrás y aún no entendía cómo era posible que en todo ese tiempo no la hubiese hecho nada, me tenía cautivado, enloquecido como nunca nadie lo había logrado.

Jamás había pensado en convertirla en un recuerdo hasta que aquella tarde me había vuelto a rechazar, demostrándome que mis esfuerzos no habían sido recompensados, que mi devoción era indiferente para ella. Aún hoy me estremecía ante la primera vez que había podido hablar con ella lejos del campus.

— _Profesor Williams, ¿cómo está? —me preguntó asombrada al sentarme frente a ella en un viejo bar cercano a su casa. Era el único lugar que frecuentaba, no iba a fiestas ni salía con los otros estudiantes, aquello era otra de las cosas que me atraía de ella, era tan distinta a todas las demás._

— _No quería molestarte, Isabella, te vi desde la calle y_

— _No es molestia —tres simples palabras, nunca nadie había sido amable conmigo por voluntad propia, siempre era de quien mofarse, en quien encontraban la diversión. Había sido así durante toda mi vida pero aquella joven no miraba la apariencia, parecía observar más allá, me sentía como sí escrutase en mi interior._

— _Entonces podemos tomarnos un nuevo café —por un segundo mi atrevimiento le molestó, como si estuviese cerrada a cualquier tipo de relación pero después me sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza._

_Estaba incómoda ante mi presencia, había perturbado su lugar pero estaba tan ansioso por estar junto a ella lejos de los horarios y las clases, allí nadie podía interrumpirnos, no había campanas o alumnos esperando su momento. Pasamos la tarde enfrascados en una conversación tan intensa pero ella sólo miraba una y otra vez el reloj, buscaba la manera de terminar nuestro encuentro mientras yo deseaba que aquello durase durante el resto de día._

_Le rozaba la mano y ella la apartaba, intentaba buscar su mirada, profundizar en sus ojos pero ella tan sólo estaba ansiosa por marcharse. Acaso no veía lo que tenía enfrente. Entonces recordé uno de sus últimos trabajos, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan tonto? Ella estaba herida, algún desgraciado había roto sus ilusiones, sus sueños y sus esperanzas. Y estaba dispuesto a resarcirla por aquello, día tras día, me convertiría en su apoyo, en la persona que mejor podría entenderla._

Mi teléfono sonó con estridencia, aborrecía esos aparatos que te atan y controlan tus movimientos, cuando el contestador saltó escuché la alterada voz del gordo de Grant, esa bola de sebo inmunda estaba aterrado, acababan de encontrar a Leslie. Sonreí ante sus palabras pero no contesté al teléfono, sería un buen escándalo para la universidad pero sólo me importaba conseguir mi objetivo.

Faltaba tan poco y sin embargo la espera se me hacía insoportable. Cogí una de las mejores fotos que tenía de Bella, exhibía una de sus pocas sonrisas pero pronto llenaría su mundo de ellas, entendería que eramos la cara y la cruz de una misma moneda, que eramos como Romeo y Julieta pero sin final trágico.

— Muy pronto estaremos juntos —murmuré a su retrato y sentí un escalofrío de anticipación, el deseo era exorbitante—. Ven a mí, amada, porque eres quien domina mi apetito, quien devora mi cordura, quien anuda mis instintos animales… Es la última oportunidad para hacerlo a tu modo, ni un desliz más, ni una nueva oposición a mis avances —pasé mis dedos por la fotografía—. Mira a Leslie y comprende de lo que soy capaz, tú puedes cambiar eso, sé que me amas pero te aterra, yo no soy como el miserable que te abandonó. Sólo espero que no vuelvas a rechazarme, no me obligues a hacerte daño porque no habrá fuerza humana que pueda detenerme.

* * *

— ¿Qué harás Edward?, estamos en un hospital, mi madre está a unos pasos de aquí y no permitiré que nada la perturbe —sentía como la furia empezaba a recorrer mis venas, ¿con qué derecho se erigía en mi salvador?

— Todo lo que sea necesario —había una determinación férrea en su mirada.

— No soy la adolescente que conociste, no necesito niñera, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones te guste o no, así que apártate de mi camino —no se movió ni un milímetro aunque no pensaba que lo hiciese.

— Aún no entiendes que pienso protegerte muy a tu pesar, aunque sea de ti misma, no importa lo que hagas o lo que intentes, no inventes excusas o realices peticiones imposibles porque lo único que vas a conseguir en que te siga con más ferocidad.

Intentaba controlar mi lengua que se afilaba por momentos, no entendía su actitud ¿por qué ahora volvía a actuar de aquella manera? Durante el tiempo que llevábamos en Alaska Edward había aceptado mis deseos sin ni siquiera objetar nada pero ahora volvía a ser la persona que conocí y de la que me enamoré como una tonta.

— Sólo tienes dos opciones Bella —afirmó ante mi silencio— o vuelves a la habitación de tu madre o nos vamos a casa.

— Ni una ni otra.

— Sí debo elegir por ti, lo haré así que no sigas jugando con fuego —estaba realmente enfadado con mi actitud pero yo no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

— Esto no tiene ningún sentido —respiré profundo intentando serenarme sin conseguirlo—. No quería ser dura contigo pero no me dejas otra opción, no tienes poder sobre mí, no eres nada más que un amigo y a veces dudo de que lo seas, así que no puedes venir aquí y querer manejarme a tu antojo sin importarte mis opiniones. No necesito que muevas los hilos de mi vida porque para eso ya estoy yo, sino te gusta en lo que me he convertido puedes alejarte de mí porque nadie te lo recriminará, hace tiempo que ya sé a qué atenerme contigo. Empieza a ser consecuente con tus decisiones.

Le rodeé para buscar a alguna enfermera que pudiera informarme de donde estaba Leslie, esperaba que mis palabras al fin hubiesen cumplido con su función, ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirme por hacerle daño, de reprocharme por tratarle así pero en aquel instante sólo me preocupaba Leslie y lo que yo había provocado con mi actitud. Buscaría a Daniel, tenía que trazar un plan, enfrentarme a él, demostrarle que sus crímenes no quedarían impunes.

Había mucho que hacer pero tener ingresada a mi madre no iba a ayudar demasiado y después de lo que le había dicho a Edward no podría contar con la ayuda de los Cullen, me estaba convirtiendo en una persona que no me gustaba, mis propias palabras se clavaban en mi alma, sabía que recordaría aquel día hasta que la muerte me arrastrase. Había usado la misma técnica que él el día que se marchó, de nuevo le había reprochado lo que me había hecho.

Avancé por el pasillo, era tarde y no parecía haber ningún trabajador que pudiera indicarme lo que necesitaba saber, la luz de un fluorescente parpadeaba haciendo que la escena se tornase un poco tétrica, casi como si estuviese en una película de miedo pero avancé con determinación pensando que sí tenía que bajar hasta urgencias lo haría. Entonces alguien me sujetó por el brazo y me introdujo en una habitación vacía.

* * *

"_Empieza a ser consecuente con tus decisiones"_ repetía mi mente, no podía comprender que Bella fuese capaz de hablarme de ese modo pero sí pensaba que por dos palabras hirientes podría alejarse de mí estaba bastante equivocada, la dejé alejarse pensando que había conseguido su objetivo y me volví hacía mis hermanos que estaban completamente atónitos ante la actitud que Bella había tenido.

— ¿De dónde le salió el carácter? —preguntó Emmet con estupor.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?, no la harás caso —empezó a decir mi hermana, estaba tan turbada como Emmett.

— Quizás si todo esto hubiese pasado la primera vez que nos vimos aquí la habría creído, he pecado de ingenuo pensando que ella seguía siendo tal y como la conocí. Todo el mundo cambia a medida que debe enfrentarse a la vida y por desgracia Bella tuvo que confrontar cada peligro ella sola —me giré cuando sentí que ella torcía en la siguiente esquina—, pero nada puede mantenerme lejos de ella de nuevo.

— Me quedaré con Renée —afirmó Alice ante mis palabras.

— Gracias.

Me di la vuelta siguiendo los pasos de Bella mientras escuchaba a Emmett hablar por el móvil con Jasper para contarle todo lo que había pasado. Daniel tendría que esperar ya que ahora mi prioridad era que Bella no tuviese que enfrentarse cada día al recuerdo de lo que aquel desalmado le había hecho a esa muchacha.

Estaba perdida, iba hacía el lado contrario de donde estaba Leslie, me encantaba su sentido de la orientación. No me percibió cuando me coloqué a su lado y la sujeté por el brazo, no tuvo ni un segundo para revolverse porque la metí en la primera habitación vacía que encontré. Me apoyé en la puerta bloqueando cualquier escapatoria posible observando fascinado como su estado de ánimo cambiaba al verme frente a ella, primero alivio, después rabia y ahora podía sentir su ira en plena ebullición.

Casi podía leer su mente en su rostro, las emociones iban y venían sin control, no podía creer que hubiese pensado que me había apartado de ella con aquellas vanas palabras, no habría fuerza que me volviese a relegar a un rincón esperando que ella aceptase sus sentimientos por mí. Ya lo había hecho y aunque yo mismo había roto de nuevo sus esperanzas pensaba resarcirla en cuanto quedasen un par de cosas claras sobre todo aquel asunto.

— Me estoy cansando de tu juego, Edward. Siento que no hay manera de ser amigos si no respetas lo que te pido o lo que pienso —sus ojos me cautivaron, estaban tan encendidos como su enojo.

— No soy tu amigo, Bella. No puedo serlo —me acerqué a ella pero se mantuvo en su sitio desafiándome.

— Entonces esta conversación no tiene sentido —la sujeté por la cintura al ver que intentaba esquivarme.

— Hay muchas cosas que aclarar y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. ¿Por qué no me llamaste cuando pasó lo del accidente? —había tristeza en su mirada cuando la dirigió hacía mí. Su falta de noticias sobre algo tan importante había conseguido que me enfureciese con su conducta.

— Esto no puede continuar, por ti, por tu familia, por mí. Lo mejor es que cada uno prosiga su camino lejos del otro —sujeté entre mis dedos un mechón de su cabello, tan sedoso como siempre y sentí la corriente eléctrica que me recorría siempre que la tenía tan cerca de mí. Ella también la había notado, estaba seguro.

— Explícate mejor.

— He sido muy clara y

— Todos mis caminos me llevan a ti. Sólo he resistido tu ausencia pensando que algún día volvería a tenerte entre mis brazos y me pides que renuncie a ti —negué con la cabeza, le haría comprender mis sentimientos—. Es imposible, desde el día en que te conocí dejé de ser yo para convertirme en nosotros, jamás me hubiese marchado de haber sabido cómo era la realidad. Ese día morí de nuevo, ese día me convertí en un susurro que se alimentaba de tu recuerdo, jamás he dejado de deplorar lo que hice.

— Eso no cambia nada —susurró agachando la mirada, intentaba repeler mi ataque, afianzarse en sus convicciones pero no se lo permitiría.

Sujeté su barbilla entre mis dedos e hice que me mirase a los ojos, quería que divisase en mí la verdad, ella sabía lo que era y a pesar de todo me amaba aunque no quisiese admitirlo. Intentaba alzar un muro entre nosotros pero no pensaba permitírselo.

— No habrá un mañana que no sea a tu lado, no habrá un minuto que no me tengas junto a ti, empieza a aceptarlo porque va a ser así a partir de ahora —negó con la cabeza mientras una solitaria lágrima recorría su mejilla, la recogí entre mis dedos—. Te amo con toda la fuerza de mi corazón, eres quien me mantiene atrapado en sus redes, quien puede elevarme al mismísimo cielo. Tú me lo devolviste, me entregaste tu alma y no supe apreciarlo como debería porque pensé que no la merecía. Eres mi dueña y señora, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras menos mantenerme arrinconado.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y se lo permití al ver el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos, sabía que mi cercanía la perturbaba, escuchaba con claridad el latido de su acelerado corazón, su respiración irregular y hasta su mente mientras buscaba una nueva excusa que darme. Ya no había nada válido que pudiese decir aunque su siguiente pregunta me sorprendió.

— ¿Por qué ahora?

— No hay mayor porque que lo mucho que te amo, ¿acaso podría haber otro motivo legítimo? —desconfiaba de mis palabras, no creía en lo que le decía pero se mantuvo apartada de mí, dispuesta a mantener la distancia que había conseguido.

— Esto no tiene nada que ver con el amor —estaba siendo demasiado escéptica—. Te crees en la obligación de protegerme a pesar de que no es tu culpa todo lo que pasa, mi vida es un caos pero siempre ha sido así y lo acepto —miró la puerta buscando la forma de volver a esquivarme—, no te necesito ni te quiero en mi vida, te libero de cualquier responsabilidad que creas tener conmigo.

Esta vez al acercarme a ella dio unos pasos apresurados hacia atrás chocándose contra la pared de la habitación, no tenía escapatoria a mis avances.

— Mientes de nuevo y vuelves a hacerlo bastante mal —rocé su mejilla con mis dedos y sentí como contenía la respiración—. No quiero más embustes, pienso descubrir cada secreto que has intentado ocultar, sí tengo que viajar a Forks para saber la verdad lo haré contigo —apoyé mis manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

— No te lo permito, no puedes seguir con esto. ¿Qué pasará conmigo cuando te canses de protegerme?, ¿cuánto durará tu ardor? No creo que puedas soportarlo más de unas semanas y mientras tanto yo estaré esperando la primera patada a mi corazón. No pienso vivir eso, no quiero, acepta que todo terminó, volvimos a intentarlo y fallamos estrepitosamente. Por suerte, antes de que pudiésemos herirnos de nuevo.

— He tomado una decisión —me miró sin comprender mis palabras—, en el segundo que tú quieras te convertiré.

Se quedó atónita ante mis palabras, no lograba articular palabra mientras me miraba recelosa por mi cambio pero esa noche estaba dispuesto a aclarar cada punto de nuestra relación, siempre debió ser así, jamás tendría que haber dado opción a todo lo que había vivido, a la separación que nos había marcado a ambos. Conseguiría su perdón y la tendría junto a mí por todo la eternidad.

* * *

_La conversación esperada ha llegado, la pregunta es cómo tomará Bella la nueva actitud de Edward._

_Gracias a mis chicas: __**Mherary, Chiarat, Cerezo, Rosh, Adri, Hildiux, Lis, Maleja, Yesiita, Eddie, Soledad, Darky, Chicasaga. y Lilian**__. Espero vuestras opiniones, críticas y demás, gracias por estar capítulo tras capítulo._

_También gracias a los lectores que la seguís, espero que también os guste. Besos._


	28. Capítulo 28

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 28. De crisálida a mariposa.**_

La visión de lo que aquel perturbado había hecho a la joven era suficiente para querer ajustarle las cuentas. El decano se despidió de mí pero había algo indescifrable en su mirada, no se atenía a razones, no quería que aquel escándalo sacudiese los cimientos de la universidad pero para mí lo importante era lo que implicaba aquella actuación. Bella estaba envuelta en un peligro del cual no éramos conscientes de su magnitud hasta el momento.

Jasper acababa de llegar junto con Rosalie. Esta última había insistido en entrar a ver a la muchacha y aunque hubiese deseado que no lo hiciese, ella era demasiado cabezota, su rostro se deshizo en el momento en que posó sus ojos en la joven y eso sin llegar a ver el resto del cuerpo diligentemente tapado.

Observaba la agitación de mi hija ante el horror de lo que había padecido Leslie, conocía bien a Rose y aquello iba a afectarla, aunque los recuerdos se volvían confusos y borrosos al ser convertido en vampiro, los hechos que más perturbaban la mente humana quedaban atrapados en ella. Rose podía rememorar con claridad el sufrimiento de sus últimas horas de vida, había intentado ayudarla, habíamos hablado alguna que otra vez sobre ello cuando el tiempo ya se había encargado de curar las heridas pero ahora sabía que estaba poniéndose en el lugar de Leslie.

Le pedí que saliese de la habitación y lo hizo automáticamente, sentía el poder de Jasper sujetando las emociones de Rosalie, a fin de cuentas ella no conocía a la joven aunque eso poco importaba. Por segunda vez en su vida mi hija se enfrentaba a la cruel realidad de aquella vida.

— ¿Cómo puede alguien...? —no pudo acabar la frase.

— No hay explicación coherente para este tipo de atrocidades, ni motivo que lo justifique. A veces el ser humano es capaz de cometer los peores crímenes, situaciones que no podemos llegar a imaginar pero que en su mente es lo que entienden como su realidad.

— Es demasiado ilógico.

— Estos comportamientos corresponden a una persona mentalmente enferma —Rose estaba realmente airada por lo que había pasado—, seguramente alguien que nunca ha conocido en su vida lo que es el afecto, nadie le ha proporcionado otra manera de ser, nadie le ha querido y el amor es un factor fundamental para construir la personalidad sobre todo en los primeros años de vida. Cuando eso falta la persona no sabe como enfrentarse a la vida, no tiene los recursos necesarios para convivir en armonía relacionándose de una manera tan destructiva como la que vemos.

— Eso no lo justifica, esa pobre muchacha no merecía lo que le ha pasado.

— Lo sé, no hay nada que justifique actos como este.

— ¿Es un aviso para Bella? —Jasper estaba afectado, era increíble el control que había adquirido con el paso del tiempo, podía intuir como su mente trabajaba a máxima velocidad para trazar un plan con el que atrapar a aquel monstruo.

— Aún no ha despertado pero eso dicen los médicos que la atendieron, no paraba de decir que necesitaba hablar con ella, aunque no creo que Edward la permita ver esto.

* * *

"_Te convertiré"_ así de fácil resolvía el problema. Esa simple frase había transformado en cenizas cualquier objeción que pudiera tener para rechazarle. Sí creía cada una de las palabra que él acababa de recitarme las barreras se derrumbarían dejando mi corazón a su merced.

Busqué la burla en su mirada intentando descifrar el nuevo juego al que me sometía Edward, en algún punto me había perdido algo crucial, algo que pudiese explicar su cambio de opinión. Que fácil sería abandonarme en sus brazos, desatar mis emociones y sucumbir a su perfección pero sería una situación tan efímera que al final acabaría por matarme.

— Tú decides cuando será. Nunca debí dudar de la conveniencia de lo que me pedías. No puedo perderte Bella, no quiero vivir con la certeza de que un día morirás.

— No me hagas esto —le pedí en un murmullo mientras intentaba sin éxito controlar las lágrimas.

— Debes conocer la verdad, sólo me importaba tu alma, no quería que al despertar pensases que eras un monstruo, llevo años luchando contra lo que soy pero sé que tú nunca llegarás a esa conclusión —sentí su mano sobre mi mejilla pero apenas podía reaccionar ante sus palabras—. Me es tan difícil entender tu manera de ver el mundo, cualquiera hubiese huido al saber lo que soy pero tú no lo hiciste, me lo diste todo, más de lo que merezco —se detuvo un segundo buscando mi extraviada mirada, me sujetó por la barbilla e hizo que le observase—. Ahora es mi turno, lo quieres y lo tendrás. Pero no me impidas seguir a tu lado, no te apartes de mí. No puedo soportar ni un segundo más alejado de ti, pensando que estarás haciendo, sí te encontrarás o no en peligro, sí alguien será capaz de acercarse a ti lo suficiente para besarte.

Bajó su rostro hacía el mío, el cúmulo de emociones que se anidaban en mi pecho era demasiado grande, me impedía reaccionar, estaba consiguiendo poco a poco llegar hasta mi corazón, rozarlo en susurros entrecortados y acunarlo mientras las heridas se cerraban. Sentí su olor inundando mis pulmones, sus ojos devoraban mi boca pero no se acercó a ella.

— No volveré a herirte jamás, soy tuyo Bella desde el segundo en que posaste tus ojos sobre mí —volví a negar levemente con la cabeza, buscaba la manera de salir de su embrujo pero mi mente me pedía una y otra vez que le besase, que acabase con aquella agonía de verle pero no tenerle.

— Edward —no tenía palabras que darle, estaba acorralada, su presencia era adictiva para mí.

— Mi amor, no puedes negar lo que sentimos —acarició levemente mis labios con los suyos, mi corazón se desbocó en mi pecho, su presencia enloquecía mis percepciones—. Merecemos ser felices, no hay nada que pueda mantener nuestras almas en solitario porque sé que en algún punto de esta extraña vida se encontraron y no han abandonado su rumbo desde entonces.

La mayor locura fue renunciar a ti, descuidarte como lo hice. Así que aquí me tienes, me entrego a ti para que puedas hacer conmigo lo que quieras, tan sólo tu presencia bastará para que mi mente descanse, para que mi vida sea completa.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? —musité sin poder apartar mi mirada de la suya, nada de lo que había imaginado durante mi tiempo en el hospital podía compararse a aquello, sentía mi corazón acelerarse como sí quisiese escapar de mi pecho, mi respiración entrecortarse cuando él acechaba mis labios, buscando un sí, anhelando mi completa rendición.

— No pienses sólo percíbeme a tu lado —murmuró frente a mí—, aprecia la sinceridad en mis palabras, permíteme entrar en tu corazón para sanarlo. Te amo y siempre será así, por toda la eternidad.

Levanté mi mano involuntariamente impulsada por alguna fuerza inexplicable y acaricié su mejilla, podía creerle, podía confiar en sus palabras. Sus ojos reflejaban su sinceridad y mi mente estaba obnubilada ante él.

Bajó sus labios hacia los míos, me estrechó con delicadeza contra su pecho y cubrió mi boca con la suya, subyugándome, evitando cualquier incoherencia que pudiese decir en aquel momento.

Rodeé su cuello con mis manos acercándole más a mí, sentía como mi cuerpo se fundía en el mayor de los fuegos, la pasión me desbordó mientras notaba su cuerpo junto al mío y él parecía igual de afectado. Me abandoné por completo a lo que desease hacerme sin miedo a lo que pudiese pasar.

Me levantó del suelo y me llevó hasta la cama que teníamos a nuestro lado, me recostó sobre ella, una y otra vez sus labios se posaron en los míos, su lengua buscó la mía enredándose con ella, recorrió con delicadeza la curva de mi espalda, sedujo mis sentidos perturbándome, haciéndome desearle cada vez.

Quería llegar a la cima de la pasión entre sus brazos, explorar aquello que no habíamos podido hacer años atrás. Se separó ligeramente de mí y posó pequeños besos en mi cuello, estaba tan controlado mientras que yo me notaba a punto de estallar, necesitaba más, lo quería todo sin ningún tipo de contemplación. Tan sólo los dos conociendo el amor por primera vez.

.

"_Sí te mantienes lejos de los Cullen no abra problemas"_ la melodiosa voz de aquella joven que me había visitado ensordeció mis emociones, vi frente a mí el odio con el que me había hablado. Tenía tanta razón, les ponía en peligro y ahora me dejaba arrastrar por lo mucho que amaba a Edward sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin meditar sobre lo que arriesgábamos estando juntos, no podía contárselo pero le haría entender los motivos por los que jamás podríamos estar juntos.

Le empujé y él se apartó sorprendido, conocía a la perfección la sensación de rechazo que acababa de producirle pero no podía pensar teniéndole tan cerca. Me levanté de la cama sin que me lo impidiese, estaba aturdido.

— Puedo contralarlo al menos durante un tiempo

Le di la espalda para que no viese el sufrimiento, nuestro destino era tan cruel con nosotros, ahora que Edward decidía cumplir con lo que le había pedido, ahora que el asimilaba mis motivos por los que se lo había pedido. Ahora yo debía ser la mala, tenía que poner distancia entre nosotros aunque mi alma se rompiese con cada palabra que saliese de mi boca.

Se colocó a mi lado e hizo que me girase hacia él. Lo siento pensé mientras percibía todo su amor hacia a mí, sus palabras hacían eco en mi mente intentando borrar mis recelos y mis miedos pero ya no había nada que él pudiese hacer, estaba resuelta a protegerle de mí misma.

— He conseguido asustarte.

— No es eso —aseguré buscando las palabras precisas, el golpe perfecto para que el mensaje quedase claro.

— Entonces ¿qué pasa?, ¿qué piensas?, ¿qué necesitas para fiarte de mí? —negué con la cabeza sin saber lo que contestar.

— Debería regresar junto a mi madre, es muy tarde y será mejor que te marches.

— ¿Crees en todo lo que he admitido? —preguntó observándome perplejo ante mi actitud.

— No —murmuré y pude ver como se dilataban sus pupilas a pesar de que la habitación estaba en penumbra, me había dado la clave para conseguir que abandonase la lucha.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —no podía mirarle a los ojos, sentía su dolor como una extensión del mío.

— Sé lo que represento para ti, siempre creí que sí hubiese habido una oportunidad de estar juntos la habríamos encontrado. Habríamos luchado contra todo pero no pudo ser, estos días que has estado junto a mí he llegado a entender que nunca podré dejar de amarte, pasaran veinte o treinta años y seguiré suspirando por mi ángel —apreté los puños evitando mirar el dolor de su rostro, conteniéndome para no tocarle—. Pero nada cambia el hecho de que no estamos destinados a ser uno, esto no es más que otro amor prohibido con final trágico.

Me acarició la mejilla y sentí como se estremecía mi cuerpo ante su contacto.

— Te amo, Bella. Eres la luz que ilumina mis pasos, déjame borrar el dolor que te causé, te compensaré por cada mal momento —me repitió y yo di un paso hacia atrás evitando su contacto.

— No lo puedes comprender —la angustia se extendía por mi cuerpo, era tan difícil rechazar lo que me proponía, había soñado tantas veces con aquel instante pero él no podía amarme, nadie debería estar cerca de mí.

— Haz que lo haga de una vez por todas, háblame, vuelve a confiar en mí, no me marcharé de nuevo, al contrario te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo sí es allí a donde quieres ir.

— No puedes asimilarlo y no lo harás nunca —señalé derrotada, las lágrimas corrieron libres por mis mejillas sin que pudiera controlarlas—. Soy como un mal augurio, atraigo todo lo malvado que hay a mi alrededor, mira lo que le ha pasado a mi madre, a Leslie, por no hablar de lo que pudo haber pasado en la Push y tantas otras cosas

— Empecemos por partes ¿qué pasó en la Push? —desconfiaba de mis palabras, no debería haber dejado que me besase.

Quizás contándole toda la verdad al fin comprendería que no era buena para él ni para su familia. De esa manera le daría el pretexto para abandonarme sin sentirse condenado a mi presencia.

— Victoria regresó. Después de la época que pasé que en el hospital, cuando recobré la cordura, ella me volvió a buscar, descubrió que ya no estabais en Forks y como la manada de Sam se afanó por protegerme de ella la Push quedó desprotegida y llegaron hasta Emily, la mujer de Sam.

Tan sólo consiguió golpearla antes de que la descubriesen pero les amenazó con que les mataría a todos si no me entregaban —sentí como la tensión empezó a crecer en Edward al escuchar mis palabras—. Trazamos un plan, yo sería su cebo para que la manada pudiese darle caza

— Explícate mejor —murmuró interrumpiéndome, estaba enfadándose cada vez más ante mis palabras.

— Fui el señuelo para atraerla hasta el prado donde les vimos la primera vez, pero no venía sola, traía otros vampiros con ella. Victoria se quedó mirando mientras la manada se hacía cargo de su ejército —con el paso del tiempo había perfeccionado mi relato, no podía contarle lo que Victoria me había mencionado, no podía decirle que ella había alertado a los Vulturis, ahora que sabía que aún no habían tomado represalias contra los Cullen podía llevar a cabo la última parte de mi lista de cosas por hacer antes de morir. Era mi deber enmendar el error que habíamos cometido en nuestra alocada búsqueda del amor.

— Voy a matar a cada uno de esos chuchos, no habrá fuerza que pueda impedírmelo, ¿en qué estaban pensando para ponerte en medio de aquel prado?

— Yo lo propuse, ninguno de ellos quería, mucho menos Seth o Jacob pero Sam interpretó mis motivos, era la única manera de conseguirlo —su furia era aterradora pero no me acusaba a mí sino a ellos, esto no estaba resultando como yo esperaba.

— Dime qué no se te acercó —me pidió con ansiedad a pesar de que me tenía frente a él—, que no estuvo a punto de alcanzarte.

Tenía en mi brazo la señal de lo cerca que había estado de matarme. Cuando estaba a punto de morderme Jacob se había lanzado sobre ella, había conseguido desplazarla lejos de mí pero Victoria era una buena luchadora y había logrado sujetarle con fuerza.

— Lo único que obtuvo fue el olor de mi sangre —señalé mientras me subía la manga de mi jersey gris y le enseñaba la cicatriz que tenía desde el hombro hasta el codo de mi brazo izquierdo— uno de los vampiros que iba con ella sujetó a Jacob dándole a Victoria la posibilidad de matarle, no podía permitirlo y no lo pensé, sabía que era lo único que podría distraerla.

Cerré los ojos para no ver el tormento que exhibían sus dorados ojos que habían ido oscureciéndose a medida que avanzaba mi relato, él quería la verdad y yo necesitaba contárselo. Así a lo mejor entendería que yo no era lo mejor para él, que debía mantener las distancias.

La habitación estaba en silencio, tenía un miedo atroz a abrir los ojos y que él no estuviese, la sola idea de perderle era más de lo que podía aguantar pero entonces sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

— ¿Qué pasó después? —murmuró en mi oído.

— No lo sé, tuve mi segunda crisis —aquel infarto había dado la puntilla a mi enfermo corazón, mi esperanza de vida se había reducido considerablemente, no sabía sí había empeorado o no mi situación al negarme a tomar los medicamentos que me habían prescrito pero no deseaba saberlo por el momento.

— Pero esa loca…

— Victoria logró escapar, la siguiente vez que volvió Sam consiguió acabar con ella. Yo estaba en Chicago aquellos días preparando mi estancia allí.

* * *

_No permitiré que lo arruines todo, jamás pensé tener que tomar una decisión como esta, pero lo primero es lo primero, lo siento_ murmuró el hombre acercándose con sigilo a Leslie que dormía bajo los efectos de los calmantes. Sostuvo entre sus manos la almohada que iba a usar para acabar con aquella vida aunque se sentía el ser más miserable sobre la faz de la tierra.

* * *

_Nuevo capítulo, ya sabéis lo que espero. Tenéis la palabra._

_Como siempre millones de gracias para mis chicas: **Mherary, Chiarat** (creo que es tuyo el anónimo por la forma de escribir, ya os voy conociendo), **Rosh, Adri, Maleja, Cerezo, Eddie, Hildiux, Chicasagcrep, Darky, Lilian, Lis y Helena** (nunca es tarde para dejar mensaje), me alegra que siempre encontréis unos segundos de vuestro valioso tiempo para comentar. Besos._


	29. Capítulo 29

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 29 Me cansé de rogarte.**_

_Está bien_ repetía mi mente mientras observaba sus intentos por abandonarme sin saber que nada de lo dijera o hubiese pasado haría que desistiese en mi empeño.

No podía evitar estremecerme al imaginar lo que me contaba acerca de su encuentro con Victoria. Estaba seguro de que no me relataba todo lo que había pasado, había algo en sus ojos que la delataba, que me hacía comprender que estaba ante una media verdad, ante un nuevo secreto pero sí ella no quería confesármelo, lo averiguaría por mí mismo. Permití que siguiese su estrategia, escuché con fingida calma como había arriesgado su vida por la de aquellos chuchos y me odié por haberla dejado a su suerte.

Observé sus vanos intentos hasta que no pude aguantar la distancia y la atraje hacia mí, noté como su corazón se aceleraba ante el contacto de mis manos en su cintura, me perdí en su aroma escuchando a medias lo que decía.

Mi monstruo rugía en mi interior, sentía el sabor de la venganza en mi boca, la idea de matar a Sam por haber aceptado ese absurdo plan era persistente, pero no podía por Bella y porque aquel muchacho había conseguido lo que yo no había logrado, había acabado con Victoria por mí mientras yo recorría falsos rastros en pos de un fantasma.

— ¿Puedes entenderlo ahora? —preguntó contra mi pecho sin darse cuenta de que era ella la que se aferraba con fuerza a mí.

— ¿Qué debo comprender? —respondí dispuesto a zanjar la discusión—, Victoria volvió y yo no estaba ahí para matarla, fui yo quien lo hizo mal, fui yo el que fallé mientras tú te enfrentabas con todo. Mientras luchabas contra mi ausencia y caías en ese abismo del que me hablaste. Deberías estar tan enfadada conmigo y, sin embargo, tienes la delicadeza de contarme todo lo que te pasó.

Se separó unos milímetros de mí, había remordimiento en su mirada confirmando que no me narraba todo lo que había pasado.

— Ódiame, Edward. Es la única manera de conseguir que pueda marcharme, entiende lo que te cuento —tenía sus transparentes ojos anegados en lágrimas que intentaba contener.

— Te amo —acaricié su mejilla y sentí como se agitaba su respiración—, te amo —repetí mientras sus lágrimas mojaban mi mano, sostuve su mirada, viendo la lucha que estaba librando por protegerme de algo que no se atrevía a anunciarme.

No consentiría que sus temores se impusiesen en nuestras vidas, había descubierto que aquello sólo conseguía lacerar nuestros corazones, que hería a todos los que nos rodeaban.

— ¿Por qué esto no funciona? —murmuró más para ella misma que para mí mientras rompía el contacto que me afanaba por mantener.

Cerró los ojos, evitando mirarme, perdiéndose en algún recuerdo, buscando una manera de hacerme entender algo que no creía que fuese así. Era ella la cabezota, la que estaba complicando la relación en ese momento, pero entendía sus motivos, comprendía sus miedos y a pesar de haber desnudado mi corazón frente a ella aun no parecía creerme del todo. A pesar de que nos separaban sólo dos pasos la distancia se me antojaba inmensa.

— Sabes lo qué le pasó a la primera chica que fue amable conmigo en la universidad —negué con la cabeza intentando contener la exasperación que me producía su actitud—, una noche después de salir de mi apartamento la asaltaron, le había prestado mi abrigo porque había olvidado el suyo. Siempre he creído que no era a ella a quien buscaban sino a mí. Siempre a mí —murmuró con tristeza.

Deseaba tanto borrar cada mal recuerdo, cada sensación que le produjese dolor, quería verla feliz y había pensado que mi intención de convertirla lo haría pero su mente jugaba en mi contra, le hacía revivir momentos pasados, circunstancias que ya no podíamos cambiar pero que aún la afectaban.

— Después de eso decidí no relacionarme con nadie, no quería que nadie más sufriese por mi culpa. No pude librarme de Seth y de Jacob porque son unos tercos que no atienden a razones pero he intentado con todas mis fuerzas apartarme del camino de todo el que me conoce.

— Bella, mírame —le pedí mientras intentaba descifrar lo que pensaba, acaso podía creer que aquellos motivos tan insignificantes podían asustarme—, ¿olvidas lo que soy? —hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza pero podía leer en sus ojos su obstinación—, me preocupa lo que pueda pasarte a ti no a mí. Me inquieta que te arriesgues mientras yo trato de llegar a ti, mientras acepto tus peticiones y tus motivos dejándote a merced de cualquier desalmado.

— Y sí te digo que no te amo.

— No te creo —había rebeldía en su mirada, luchaba contra algo que escapaba a su control, porque mi empeño era más grande que el suyo.

— Y sí te informó de que me marcharé en cuanto le den el alta a mi madre.

— Te seguiré a donde vayas, me tendrás tras de ti como una sombra o a tu lado como tu pareja.

— Y sí te cuento que estas en peligro por estar junto a mí.

— Me aferraré más a ti y combatiré contra lo que venga, porque eres todo lo que soy, sin ti no encontrarías de mí más que una carcasa vacía. Sí tengo que morir por ti lo haré sin pensarlo sabiendo que habrá valido la pena el sacrificio —casi pude ver como una barrera caía a nuestros pies en aquella guerra cruzada de declaraciones. Cruzó los brazos contra su pecho pero su corazón latía desbocado ante mis palabras.

— Y sí

— Y sí simplemente me amas, sin temores ni preocupaciones. No quieras controlarlo todo, no quieras salvar al mundo ni pienses que todo lo malo es por tu culpa porque no es así —había salvado la distancia que nos separaba, acaricié su cabello entre mis dedos mientras ella me miraba angustiada—, ya no luches más por algo que no tiene sentido, no soy tu enemigo, Bella.

— Lo hago por ti —afirmó en un murmullo quedo.

— Tú por mí y yo por ti, estamos dispuestos a cometer cualquier error. Pensemos en un nosotros por una vez.

— No —replicó tan bajo que cualquier persona normal no lo habría oído.

Estaba inclinado a demostrarle lo equivocada que estaba con su actitud, me separé de ella y pude escuchar como contenía la respiración, su corazón se ralentizó hasta casi detenerse. Expectante ante mi cambio de actitud.

— Entonces quieres que me aleje —no contestó y me miró con el terror inundando sus pupilas— bien.

Me di la vuelta y me encaminé hacía la puerta a paso lento. Sentí como daba un paso hacia mí y luego se detenía. Escuché como se retorcía las manos y contenía el aliento mientras yo llegaba hasta la puerta y sujetaba el picaporte.

Me volví hacía ella e intentó aparentar una frialdad que sabía que no estaba sintiendo, su tormento era palpable en el ambiente.

— Me cansé de rogarte —hice una pausa evaluando el impacto de mis palabras, estaba desorientada ante mi actitud—, tienes razón, no tengo que librar tus batallas, ni combatir a tus demonios. Creo que no me amas tanto como tú misma afirmas así que eres libre, no seguiré atormentándote con mi presencia.

* * *

No podía calmar la rabia que corría por mi cuerpo, jamás pensé tener que enfrentarme de nuevo a algo que me recordase mi propia muerte pero ahí estaba la prueba de la maldad que había en el mundo. Intentaba protegerme en mi banalidad para no pensar en mi propia muerte, en lo que había perdido cuando Royce me desgració, en mis sueños incumplidos pero lo que le habían hecho a esa joven era suficiente para devolverme a la realidad.

Salí del hospital y caminé sin rumbo echando desdeñosas miradas a quienes me dirigían más atención de la normal. Odiando a todos los hombres que herían a las mujeres que les rodeaban. Lo peor de todo era que ahora entendía los motivos de Edward para convertir a Bella, en mi interior luchaban el rechazo y la aceptación de lo que pasaba. Yo tampoco querría perder a Emmett.

Su recuerdo paralizó mis pies, me había mirado con adoración una vez que volvió a la vida tras la transformación. Me había sentido de nuevo importante, vital para otra persona, ese día me había dado cuenta de la fuerza del amor correspondido. No podía asemejarse a lo que sentí por Royce, en él sólo había encontrado la manera de alcanzar mis sueños, pero no había amor en sus ojos cuando me miraba, sólo lujuria pero era tan vanidosa que había tenido que sufrir, había tenido que perder todo lo que anhelaba para darme cuenta de lo que realmente era importante. Un eco del pasado acudió a mi mente, dándome más motivos para comprender a mi hermano.

.

— _Está irremediablemente loca —señalé mientras observaba como Edward y Bella se dirigían a la clase de Biología._

— _Rose simplemente se quieren —argumentó Emmett que estaba sentado junto a mí en la mesa del comedor del instituto, por primera vez estaba molesto conmigo pero la situación de inestabilidad que vivíamos por culpa del perfecto de mi hermano era suficiente para mantenerme en mi postura._

— _Acabará por delatarnos a todos, nos pone en peligro, nos expone y tú les defiendes —murmuré al ver que Mike se acercaba a nosotros._

— _Edward la necesita tanto como él a ella. Acéptala de una vez por todas, Rose._

— _No ve a todo lo que renuncia al querer ser como nosotros._

— _Amor, sí tú no me hubieses convertido ahora yo no estaría aquí a tu lado —me cogió la mano con ternura, cuando le miraba sentía como mi determinación flaqueaba— Edward merece sentir lo que está sintiendo y Bella ha elegido por sí misma._

Las palabras de Emmett resonaban en mi cabeza, aquellos extraños años habían hecho que mi Emmett estuviese más decaído. A veces, no le reconocía mientras lamentaba todo lo que había pasado, cada miembro de la familia se culpaba por la decisión de Edward, todos pensaban que podían haber hecho más de lo que hicieron para hacerle comprender el error en el que se encontraban.

Por mi parte, después de un tiempo comprendí que sí hubiese hablado con Edward dejando a un lado mis propias motivaciones quizás le habría dado el impulso que necesitaba para buscar a la muchacha. Debía haberle hecho entender en la clase de mundo en el que Bella vivía pero había pensado que ella tenía una oportunidad que no debía desaprovechar.

Carlisle se situó a mi lado y me miró comprensivo. Iba a hablarle cuando un olor apenas perceptible me atrajo hacía el coche que sabía que era de Bella. Apenas era un rastro mínimo.

— Carlisle, ¿percibes ese aroma?

Mi padre se detuvo por un segundo pero no pareció notar nada. Entonces recordé donde lo había olido antes, la habitación de Leslie, la ropa que la joven llevaba y que descansaba dentro de una bolsa de plástico, estaba impregnada por ese indicio. Era un olor a cera derretida, el mismo que notaba junto al coche de Bella.

— No sé a qué te refieres Rose. Quizás deberíamos hablar acerca de

— Espera —me agaché junto al coche, al lado de la puerta del conductor, debajo del volvo había una colilla y ahí es donde se concentraba el insólito aroma. Pertenecía al acosador de Bella, estaba segura. La cogí y se la tendí a Carlisle que me miraba desconcertado por mi comportamiento.

— ¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó mientras cogía aquella colilla.

— ¿No notas el olor del que te hablo? —negó con la cabeza—. El médico dijo que a Leslie la quemaron con cigarrillos y esta colilla pertenece a quién lo hizo, no sé qué misterio hay Carlisle, pero la habitación de esa joven tenía este olor que no podéis apreciar.

— Esto se complica, ¿es posible que nadie más lo haya notado? Hemos pasado el tiempo suficiente con Bella para haberlo apreciado sí ese hombre se ha acercado más de la cuenta.

— No escuché a Edward referirse a esto en ningún momento.

_¿Podía ser posible que ninguno de mis hermanos hubiese percibido a aquel tipo?, ¿cuántas veces había estado cerca de Bella sin que se hubiesen dado cuenta?, ¿habría entrado en su_ _casa?_ Pensé mientras Carlisle y yo volvíamos hacía el hospital a realizar las preguntas pertinentes.

* * *

_Se marcha_ pensé mientras observaba como paso tras paso Edward se distanciaba de mí. Estaba consiguiendo lo que buscaba pero mi corazón sangraba con cada metro que recorría. _¿Cuántas veces tendría que pasar por aquello?_ Me pregunté mientras él sujetaba el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a dar por válidos mis argumentos.

_No_ sollozaba mi alma mientras mis ojos permanecían aterrados ante la evidencia de mis actos, quería negar mis palabras, correr tras él pero mis pies estaban enterrados en el fango de mis mentiras. Mi corazón palpitaba irregularmente, como sí bombease los últimos latidos que le quedaban, en breve me convertiría en una alusión indeseada en su día a día.

— Espero que seas feliz —afirmó mirándome completamente serio— porque yo no podré.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza excesiva sacándola de sus bisagras pero no le importó y la apoyó sobre la pared de la habitación sin intención de colocarla.

— Edward —le llamé contra mi voluntad pero él simplemente se detuvo sin girarse para mirarme—, lo siento —señalé quebrándose mi voz, no pude contener por más tiempo las lágrimas, _ojalá hubiese otra manera_ pensé mientras observaba su espalda, mientras sentía la tensión que recorría su cuerpo. Mi mente me decía que era lo mejor pero mi alma se revolvía contra mí.

— No hay nada que sentir —afirmó sin moverse del vano de la puerta. No pude evitar sollozar aún más fuerte.

— Nunca he querido hacerte tanto daño —musité inconsolable, sí al menos hubiese una manera de estar juntos.

— ¿Qué más quieres de mí? —preguntó sin levantar la voz y mis deseos de tenerlo, de consolar la herida que le había causado ahogaron mis palabras. Él siempre estaría por encima de cualquiera de mis anhelos.

— No puedo dejar que te marches sin que entiendas que te amo más a que a mí misma —argumenté egoístamente sin poder refrenar mi lengua. Se mantuvo callado, no podía ver la expresión de su rostro ante mis palabras pero no quería que pensase que no le amaba, no podía dejarle irse así.

— Demuéstramelo —me pidió volviéndose hacía mí, había un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos dorados.

En qué instante traspasé el espacio que nos separaba era un misterio pero al segundo estaba sumergida en su abrazo, besando sus labios con toda la pasión que despertaba en mí, quemándome en nuestro propio fuego.

Le atraje hacía mí impidiendo que se separase, pero él me respondía con la misma intensidad y urgencia. No podía abandonarle, necesitaba acumular más recuerdos, necesitaba sentirme viva en sus brazos, saber que él siempre estaría ahí para sostenerme hasta en los peores momentos.

Sus manos recorrieron con premura mi espalda, agasajó mis labios con los suyos, rozándoles, incendiando las brasas que me consumían, sentía como mi cuerpo respondía a cada de sus caricias, hasta la más mínima lograba enardecer mi deseo. Me perdí y me encontré a salvo, me aferré a su cuello mientras notaba el arrebato de nuestras pasiones uniéndose a su antojo.

Siguió besándome una y otra vez, nuestros cuerpos estaban ansiosos por completar lo iniciado, por descubrir los secretos perdidos del amor. Sentí su mano sobre mi cabello, oí como resoplaba manteniendo la compostura pero no se apartó atrapado en las sensaciones que estábamos experimentando. Mi mente era un colador que no retenía nada que no fuese aquel instante compartido, lo habíamos ansiado durante tanto tiempo.

Nos separamos poco a poco, los dos a la vez sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos, sin romper los lazos que nos unían. Tratando de pensar pero sin poder centrarnos en nada que no fuese los labios del otro. Rocé con mi pulgar su boca y depositó un beso en él.

— Ahora vuelve a pedirme que me vaya —me desafió mientras me reponía de aquel ataque a mis sentidos.

* * *

El hombre se situó al lado de la cama de Leslie mientras intentaba reunir el valor para acabar con su vida. Tenía una hija de la misma edad que aquella joven pero había tantas cosas en juego, tanto que salvaguardar, no podría enfrentar el escándalo de lo que había sucedido en el Campus. Sí ella moría podría tapar el altercado, alegar que había sido un accidente o un suicidio.

Llevaba más de diez minutos buscando motivos para hacerlo, sí tuviese menos convicciones religiosas sería más fácil pero había sido criado dentro de los preceptos del cristianismo y sus valores se amotinaban cada vez que intentaba sujetar la almohada encima del rostro de la joven.

Apartó de un manotazo todo lo que no fuera sus propios intereses y los de la universidad que tanto amaba y colocando la almohada sobre el rostro de Leslie la apretó contra él, estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que no sintió cuando alguien le sujetó por detrás con una fuerza descomunal, zarandeándole.

* * *

_Gracias a mis chicas: __**Cerezo, Adri, Mherary, Rosh, Maleja, Soledad, Chicasagacrep, Eddie, Darky, Yesiita, Lis, Jim Hale y Leslie, **__alegráis mis días y me concedeís__ claves para seguir la historia, hacéis una labor importantísima para mí. Gracias a las nuevas personas que habéis decidido seguir la historia._

_Os cedo la palabra para que dejéis vuestras impresiones sean cuales sean. Besos._


	30. Capítulo 30

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Os dejó una canción que hace tiempo que quería recomendarla pero no encajaba en ninguno de los anteriores capítulos _**Borracha de Amor**_ de _**Vanesa Martín y Pablo Alborán**_.

_**Capítulo 30. El hombre es un lobo para el hombre.**_

_**(Homo homini lupus. Hobbes).**_

_¿Cómo hacerlo?, ¡aléjate de mí, Edward!_ Gritaba mi mente mientras me agarraba a sus brazos para no precipitarme, porque mis piernas no me sostenían. Su mirada era mi refugio, era la balsa dorada donde descansar de la tormenta de sinsabores de aquellos años. No sabía lo cansada que estaba de luchar hasta que había dejado de hacerlo, hasta que había sucumbido a sus deseos.

Temblaba, mi cuerpo vibraba al tenerle tan cerca. Mi alma se agitaba ante su escrutinio, mi corazón saltaba dichoso en mi pecho y, aunque sabía que estaba a un paso de ponerle de nuevo en el punto de mira de todo lo malo que me rodeaba, no podía apartarme de él. Mi determinación flaqueaba a pesar del peligro acechante al que debía enfrentarme.

Sentí sus manos recorrer mi espalda, acariciar mi cabello y después rozar mis labios con sus dedos, bajando por la curva de mi cuello como sí quisiese grabar a fuego sus caricias en mi piel, sin impórtale nada más que aquel momento robado que compartíamos. Turbaba mi cuerpo con su sola presencia y alborotaba mis sentidos con su contacto.

Miró mis labios hinchados por sus besos y volvió a bajar su rostro para pararse justo frente a ellos, incitándome a tomar la iniciativa, pidiéndome en un mudo silencio que continuase con aquella locura. No podría parar de besarle sí volvía a hacerlo.

No pude resistirme y posé mis labios en los suyos con delicadeza, él tan sólo espero a que le diese las pautas para besarme y en cuanto las tuvo, empezó a mover su boca sobre la mía lentamente, buscando las respuestas a las preguntas inconclusas. Me había rendido ante él y no me importaba, mi cabeza daba vueltas sin parar en ningún pensamiento que no fuese aquel instante.

Acaricié su cabello con mis manos, no había olvidado su contacto, su olor, su fuerza, su sabor. El beso fue creciendo en intensidad. Me atrajo hacía él y noté como mi cuerpo se adaptaba a la perfección al suyo, era mi destino y mi locura.

Estaba en plena combustión buscando más. Edward se apartó ligeramente de mí igual de afectado de lo que yo estaba, él no necesitaba respirar pero estaba segura de que no podría hacerlo si fuese indispensable para él. Apartó de mi rostro mis revueltos cabellos y me miró con los ojos impregnados en pasión contenida.

Tomé aire como pude, apenas podía respirar con normalidad después de aquello pero intenté serenarme. Debía volver a seguir el hilo de mi argumentación, me había descontrolado de una manera inaceptable.

— Dímelo —me pidió en un susurro cerca de mi oído.

— Edward, no sé en qué estaba pensando —afirmé sin poder controlar la angustia de mi pecho pero él irradiaba seguridad por cada poro de su piel.

— No habrá un mañana que no sea junto a mí. Puedes patalear o inventar mil historias pero no creeré ninguna que me aleje de ti.

— Hace un momento te estabas marchando convencido, tan sólo deseaba un nuevo recuerdo que atesorar —acalló mis palabras con un breve beso.

— Me gusta esta manera de hacerte entrar en razón —dijo tras separar sus labios de los míos—. Tendré que usarla más a menudo.

Intenté apartarme de él pero sólo conseguí que me abrazase más hacia él.

— Basta, Bella —susurró— no lograrás complicar esto otra vez. Permíteme demostrarte que esto no es sólo un sueño, que nuestro amor es más grande de lo que ambos pensamos. Tú lo acabas de comprobar, sólo el hecho de perderme ha sido suficiente para que reaccionases.

— ¿Qué disparate propones? —pregunté mientras mi estómago se encogía. No podía protegerle sin decirle la verdad, no quería que supiese lo que pasaba porque correría en pos de lo que fuera por salvarme. Mi mente era un caos, un sinsentido de emociones que me abrumaban y desesperaban.

— Nosotros, juntos. Llámalo como quieras —señaló separándose ligeramente de mí para poder mirarme a los ojos.

— Y sí te digo que no.

Me obsequió con su sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba, era tan sencillo estar así entre sus brazos. Mis pensamientos estaban tan enredados que no podía encontrar algo a lo que aferrarme que no fuese él.

— Después del beso que acabamos de compartir tan sólo tienes un simple no para darme. Tus convicciones flaquean ante la evidencia y para mí es más que suficiente.

* * *

_No es posible_ murmuró Alice sin poder salir de la visión que estaba teniendo en aquel momento. Era tan vivida que la había agarrotado el resto de sus sentidos, las imágenes se sucedían, la decisión estaba tomada e iba a ser llevada a cabo en ese instante preciso. Sí querían salvar a la joven debían actuar con rapidez.

Emmett y Jasper la miraron asustados, la visión que estaba teniendo Alice duraba más de lo habitual. Entonces les observó con temor en los ojos ante lo que había percibido. Les pidió que saliesen al pasillo para no importunar a la madre de Bella, que descansaba ajena a todo.

— ¿Alice, estás bien? —preguntó Jasper mientras proyectaba su poder hacía su mujer al sentir que esta estaba totalmente alterada por lo que acababa de ver.

— Está a punto de suceder, debemos impedirlo —murmuró aun reviviendo las imágenes que se habían presentado frente a ella—. Bella no lo soportará sí sucede.

— Alice, céntrate —pidió Emmett con más brusquedad de la que debería, ganándose una mirada condenatoria por parte de Jasper.

— La decisión ya está tomada. El decano va a matar a Leslie ahora mismo.

* * *

Estaban todas las cartas sobre la mesa. A pesar de lo que Bella pudiese desear no estaba dispuesto a dejar todo en sus manos, le daría tiempo para que volviese a confiar en mí, flanquearía cada obstáculo y al final su vida sería perfecta junto a mí.

Mi cuerpo respondía a su cercanía, el hombre que una vez había sido se revolvía contra mi autocontrol, pero no era lo que quería. Al menos no de aquella manera, en una insulsa habitación de hospital y sin anillo de por medio. Haría las cosas como debían ser, primero ella tenía que estar totalmente convencida y después le pediría matrimonio.

Me separé de ella reuniendo todas las fuerzas que necesitaba. Sonreí ante su incertidumbre, mi plan había dado los resultados esperados y ahora la veía tan vulnerable, tal y como ella había sido cuando la conocí. El hielo había desaparecido de sus ojos con cada paso que había dado en el camino hacia su corazón.

— Creo que merezco una respuesta —afirmé convencido de lo que iba a argumentar, de nuevo trataría de alejarme de ella.

El silencio nos envolvió mientras nuestras miradas hablaban a gritos de nuestro amor. Mientras nuestras almas conectaban, sus ojos me desconcertaban porque las dudas parecían haber sido relegadas a un segundo plano. _Acaso al fin todos los miedos se había evaporado_ pensé deseando poder leer su mente, poder adentrarme en sus secretos y despejar mis dudas.

Entonces escuché con claridad la mente de Emmett así como sus pasos apresurados que le llevaban hasta la habitación de Leslie. Maldije por lo bajo y supe que a Bella no le había pasado desapercibido mi cambio de humor.

— Quédate aquí. Promételo, Bella —le ordené pero en sus ojos había obstinación de nuevo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó mientras sacaba mi móvil y comprobaba que Alice me había llamado más de treinta veces en el último minuto, cuando había seguido a Bella hasta allí había puesto en silencio el móvil para que nadie nos molestase.

— Espérame —le pedí mientras salía de la habitación pero ella me siguió y no pude evitárselo. Emmett estaba totalmente fuera de sí y sería difícil frenarle.

* * *

Emmett traspasó la puerta de la habitación de Leslie a toda velocidad, sin preocuparse en que alguien le pudiera haber visto. Frente a él, el señor Grant oprimía contra el rostro de Leslie la almohada que había cogido de la cama de al lado, estaba tan absorto en lo que hacía que no escuchó el golpe de la puerta contra la pared.

Emmett se apresuró a sujetarle con toda la fuerza que tenía, la furia corría por sus venas, la rabia consumía cualquier razón que no fuese darle su merecido a aquel hombre. Había tenido el descaro de desgraciar a aquella joven y después decidía acabar con su vida allí mismo, delante de sus narices.

Le zarandeó con fuerza mientras Jasper y Alice entraban en la habitación, por suerte Leslie estaba tan drogada que no había sentido el mudo enfrentamiento que se estaba viviendo a unos pasos de su cama.

— ¿No tuviste suficiente?, nos das el sermón diciendo que es una desgracia lo que ha pasado y luego vienes a acabar el trabajo —el poder de Jasper no conseguía calmar a su hermano que volvió a sacudir al hombre como si fuera una alfombra. La cara del señor Grant estaba completamente encarnada, le habían pillado haciendo algo deleznable pero debía hacerlo por el bien de la institución que regentaba.

— Emmett —susurró Alice al ver que el hombre no podía apenas respirar ante el agarre al que estaba siendo sometido—, hemos llegado a tiempo, pero debes soltarle.

— No, este malnacido quiere a Bella, veamos cómo le sienta estar frente a alguien que puede defenderse.

— Suéltalo Emm —le pidió Rose mientras entraba en la habitación seguido de Carlisle. En un segundo ambos averiguaron lo que había pasado de labios de Alice.

* * *

Llegamos a la habitación de Leslie, escuché lo que mi hermana les contaba a Rose y a mi padre y me paré en seco para detener a Bella. Debía hacer que se diese la vuelta pero ella me miró intransigente. No iba a ponérmelo fácil pero Emmett estaba completamente descontrolado a pesar de la presencia de casi toda la familia. Insultaba en su mente al decano pero yo estaba seguro de que él no era el acosador de Bella, aunque hubiese intentado aquel acto tan aborrecible.

— Vuelve con tu madre —me miró como sí le pidiese algo imposible y entonces sentimos como la pared retumbaba por el golpe que acababa de dar Emmett al señor Grant contra el muro.

— No, esto es culpa mía, Edward. Tendremos tiempo de discutir pero debo entrar. Emmett puede perder el control.

— Y tú en medio —mi padre requirió mi ayuda desde su mente, mostrándome la escena que estaba sucediendo y asegurándome que Bella no podría ver nada.

Entré en la atestada habitación, Rose estaba cerca de Emmett pero este no hacía caso ni a su mujer mientras Jasper llevaba al límite su poder sin éxito y Carlisle intentaba buscar las palabras para que mi hermano volviese a comportarse como debería.

Escuché un suspiro de alivio de parte de Alice en cuanto traspasé el umbral pero antes de que pudiera hacerme cargo de la situación, Bella se adelantó situándose frente a Emmett que miraba al decano con una expresión que aterrorizaría a cualquier persona que no conociese su verdadera naturaleza.

— Emmett —le llamó poniendo una mano en el fuerte brazo que sujetaba al señor Grant, mi hermano le devolvió la oscura mirada llena de dolor— estoy segura de que él no es el acosador.

— Ha intentado matarla —masculló entre dientes. Me situé junto a Bella para protegerla de cualquier descontrol que pudiese haber en la situación.

— Pero has llegado a tiempo y no sabes cuánto te agradezco que hayas intervenido. Él no ha hecho las atrocidades que sabemos.

— En eso tiene razón Bella —afirmó Rose dejándome atónito, por primera vez ella se ponía de parte de algo que había dicho Bella. Era una actitud extraña y aunque intenté indagar en su mente, tan sólo estaba concentrada en salir de aquel atolladero.

— Entonces… —las palabras vertidas habían empezado a calar en la mente de mi hermano y ya no sujetaba al hombre con tanta fuerza.

— Tengo una pista, Emmett. Suéltale y déjame contarte lo que hemos averiguado Carlisle y yo—vi en la mente de Rosalie lo que había descubierto junto a mi padre, así que aquel humano tenía algo diferente que había impedido conocer la verdad sobre él.

La furia volvió a consumir a mi hermano y apretó de nuevo al decano contra la pared.

— Entonces ¿por qué iba a acabar con su vida?

— Es un escándalo para la universidad —balbuceó mientras intentaba respirar pero no lo conseguía.

— Sí hubiese sido Bella, habría actuado de la misma manera. No merece vivir en este mundo, no es digno de respirar el aire que compartimos.

— Emmett, mírame —mi hermano lo hizo—. Lo que estás pensando no ha ocurrido, yo estoy bien y hemos podido salvar a Leslie pero no somos nadie para decidir lo que habría que hacer con él.

— Eres mi hermana pequeña, Bella —los ojos de mi amor brillaron ante la declaración de Emmett—, sí hubieses sido tú la que está en esta cama

— Pero no ha sido así —afirmó cortando su argumentación,una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Bella—. Haz caso a Rose, no empeoremos más las cosas. Ya todo es demasiado complicado.

Emmett soltó al decano que cayó con fuerza sobre el blanco suelo.

* * *

Seth despertó sobresaltado y bañado en sudor, eran las dos de la madrugada, la sensación de que Bella se encontraba en peligro era persistente desde aquella mañana pero ahora lo notaba con más intensidad. Había prometido a su madre que se quedaría unos días después de fin de año pero no iba a esperar tanto, aunque eso le costase una regañina por parte de Sue.

Cogió el móvil, no hablaba con su hermana desde el día anterior, pero debía contarle el motivo de su viaje a Forks, debía ponerla sobre aviso de lo que ocurría. Marcó el teléfono de Bella sabiendo que aún no estaría dormida y menos con su madre en el hospital pero a pesar de que daba señal, nadie contestó.

Repitió la llamada y al ver que seguía sin recibir respuesta se levantó. Encendió el ordenador y compró el primer pasaje de avión que le llevase a Alaska.

* * *

Nunca había pensado que Emmett me quisiese tanto pero en sus ojos podía leer la respuesta a mi pregunta no realizada. El tormento por lo que no me había pasado traspasó mis defensas. Rose me miraba pero no había rabia en sus ojos ni indiferencia, era como sí en algún punto del camino me hubiese perdido algo importante, un detalle que les había cambiado a todos.

Edward tenía la idea de transformarme, Alice me trataba con suma delicadeza, Carlisle volvía a ser el referente que siempre había necesitado a mi lado y Jasper, él siempre era una incógnita para mí, pero había disfrutado de su compañía en los últimos días antes del accidente.

El señor Grant se incorporó con rabia desmedida sacudiéndose los pantalones. Se enfrentó a Emmett inconsciente de la suerte que tenía de que hubiésemos logrado que entrase en razón.

— Pienso denunciarle —afirmó apuntándole con el dedo—, esto es un ultraje —se giró hacía Calisle—. Usted no tiene hijos, Cullen, tiene monstruos.

No podía creer que aquel hombre que había intentado matar a Leslie se diera el lujo de hablar de esa manera.

— Señor Grant, esto podemos discutirlo fuera de la habitación. Al final conseguiremos despertar a la muchacha —el tono de voz de Carlisle no admitía discusión, despedía ese aire de autoridad que tenía pero el decano lo ignoró.

— No hay nada de qué hablar, tendrán noticias de mi abogado y por supuesto, esto acabará con su reputación. En cuanto la noticia salga en los periódicos veremos quién tiene más que perder.

— ¿Cómo se atreve? —el decano se volvió hacía mí. Había hablado antes de que cualquiera de los Cullen consiguiesen decir nada, estaban descolocados ante la situación que estaban viviendo—. Ha intentado matar a Leslie y se cree con derecho a denunciar a nadie. ¿Quiere publicidad? Pues le aseguró que la va a tener. Escribiré un artículo que se difundirá en todos los periódicos de Alaska.

— Habló la que tiene la culpa de todo.

— No puede juzgar a nadie teniendo en cuenta lo que acaba de intentar hacer

— Sí hubiese accedido a verse con ese tipo esto no hubiese pasado —argumentó hiriéndome en lo más profundo.

Cerré los ojos, intentando controlar la ansiedad que me habían provocado aquellas malintencionadas palabras. Segundos después sentí como algo caía a mis pies y al abrir los ojos vi al señor Grant totalmente inconsciente sobre el suelo.

* * *

_A punto he estado de borrar todo el capítulo por error. Casi me da un ataque de ansiedad._

_En respuesta a la pregunta de Mariana, estoy intentando actualizar como mínimo cada dos días, aunque hay veces que subo nuevo capítulo cada menos, es decir uno al día. Depende del tiempo que me dejan mis otras obligaciones._

_Como siempre mil gracias a mis chicas: __**Cerezo, Rosh, Adri, Mherary, Maleja, Soledad, Hildiux, Lis, Darky, Yesiita, Helena, Mariana y Beth.**__ No tengo palabras para agradecer los minutos que dedicáis a leer lo que escribo y a comentarlo. Gracias, gracias, gracias…_

_Espero que este capítulo sea capaz de transmitir alguna que otra emoción. Seguramente el próximo capítulo no vea la luz hasta el miércoles. _

_Espero vuestras impresiones, críticas y todo lo demás. Besos._


	31. Capítulo 31

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 31. Agotada.**_

_¿Quién había sido?_ Pensé mientras recorría con la mirada los rostros impasibles de los Cullen. Pero ninguno se movió ni produjo palabra alguna. Intuía que aunque preguntase ninguno admitiría haberlo hecho. Miré a Edward buscando algo que me hiciese saber sí había sido él pero estaba concentrado en algún pensamiento procedente de Rose.

Me latía la cabeza, estaba agotada de aquella eterna noche. Por primera vez en años, estaba deseando dormir y escapar en el mundo onírico de todo lo que estaba sucediendo a mí alrededor. Tenía la espalda cargada, me dolían las cervicales y no sabía sí era por culpa del accidente o por la presión de lo acontecido.

Emmett sujetó con fuerza al decano para sacarle de la habitación. Era como un muñeco en sus manos aunque debía pesar cerca de cien kilos. Vi como Rose miraba fijamente a Edward, sin duda le estaba contando lo que habían averiguado y para no variar me discriminaban de la conversación. Otra vez era aquella adolescente que se había enfrentado a James, ¿dónde quedaba la mujer que llevaba años fortaleciéndose en mi interior? Me giré para evitar que mi lengua soltase algún improperio y no pude eludir toparme con la imagen de Leslie tumbada en aquella cama de hospital.

Tenía el rostro totalmente amoratado por los golpes recibidos, di unos pasos vacilantes hacía ella y me detuve. Era mi error representado en su máxima extensión, había sido lo suficientemente imprudente con Daniel como para que él quisiese vengarse de mí, y Leslie había sufrido las consecuencias de mis actos apresurados.

Poco a poco sentí como mi mundo se derrumbaba bajo mis pies, quizás lo mejor sería acabar con todo de una vez, hacer lo que el señor Grant había dicho, reunirme con Daniel, aquello tenía que terminar. No podía seguir viviendo con la sensación de que todo era por mi culpa. El mal me perseguía sin descanso.

La angustia carcomía mi alma mientras miraba a Leslie, era yo quien debía estar en esa cama, era yo quien debía haber soportado cada una de sus torturas, era yo la que había provocado a aquel monstruo aunque no sabía cómo. Tenía los músculos agarrotados, mi corazón palpitaba lento mientras me repetía que era una inconsciente y una estúpida por no haber sabido parar a tiempo aquella situación.

Sentí el salitre de mis lágrimas cuando una rozó mis labios, no sabía en que momento había empezado a llorar pero era lo único que hacía bien últimamente. Mi estómago estaba revuelto y empezaba a marearme mientras intentaba controlar las emociones que me embargaban.

Respiré entrecortadamente, aguantando un sollozo, pero sabía que lo habían oído, nada se les escapaba y volví a sentir su mirada en mi espalda. Había atraído su atención y yo lo único que deseaba era estar sola, poder flagelarme una y otra vez por mis fallos.

Edward se colocó frente a mí bloqueándome la visión de mi compañera. No podía enfocar la mirada así que la mantuve clavada en el suelo. No podía enfrentarme a sus ojos llenos de amor en esos momentos en que me sentía como una mierda.

Secó las lágrimas con sus dedos y advertí como el frío de su contacto me traspasaba, casi podía asegurar que había acariciado mi corazón en ese simple gesto. Tardé varios minutos en poder levantar la vista pero él esperó paciente sin hablar, dándome tiempo para serenarme. Era increíble como su sola presencia a mi lado era suficiente para ahuyentar mis demonios.

— Esto era lo que quería evitar —murmuró con la voz cargada de dolor compartido.

— ¿Y seguir engañándome a mi misma? —pregunté en el mismo tono, pero no necesitaba respuestas a algo que ya sabía, no sólo atraía todo lo malo de mi alrededor sino que esto afectaba a la gente que se relacionaba conmigo.

— No —tan simple y efectivo, suficiente para eludir mis ideas—, esto no es culpa tuya y no pienso discutirlo. No puedes asumir la responsabilidad de los actos de un demente —señaló con furia incontrolable.

— Quiero quedarme un poco con ella —susurré intentando rodearle pero Edward me alzó en sus brazos y me sacó de la habitación de Leslie sin que pudiera rechistar.

Cuando mis pies volvieron a posarse en tierra me fijé en la situación que había en el pasillo. Emmett se inclinaba sobre el señor Grant, aún inconsciente, mientras Rosalie hablaba con él. Jasper parecía estar organizando una batalla junto a Carlisle y Alice, que asentían a cada palabra que decía el primero. Y por el pasillo avanzaba el mismo médico que me había atendido en el último ataque de ansiedad que había tenido.

Vi como Edward dirigía su atención hacia el médico que me observaba, sabía lo que estaba viendo en su mente y tenía el ceño fruncido. No le había contado la conversación que aquel hombre y yo habíamos mantenido acerca del otro caso sucedido en Alaska.

Alice se acercó a nosotros y me sujetó de la mano.

— Vamos donde tu madre —me dijo en un tono que no admitía discusión, podía intuir en el intercambio de miradas entre Edward y ella que había algo que no querían que supiese.

— No —repliqué con obstinación.

— En ese caso, te llevaré a casa, tienes que descansar. Vamos —tiró ligeramente de mí pero volví a negar con la cabeza, afianzando mis pies en el suelo, aunque sabía que de poco me valdría sí me alzaba, mientras el doctor llegaba hasta nosotros.

El rostro de Edward se contrajo, pude ver como su mandíbula se contraía cuando el médico nos saludó.

— Señorita Swan, ¿cómo se encuentra? —preguntó con evidente preocupación.

— Estoy bien, doctor Smith —afirmé forzando una sonrisa que no engañó a nadie.

— En cuanto me enteré de lo que le había pasado a esa joven suspendí mis vacaciones para atenderla. Estaba a punto de ir a verla. Lamento mucho lo de su madre —asentí ante sus palabras, frunció el ceño—. Creo que estamos ante el mismo hombre del que le hablé. El modus operandi es

— No creo que Bella deba saber eso —el médico miró confundido a Edward, su tono había sido totalmente amenazador.

— La señorita Swan está en el punto de mira de ese tipo —señaló enojandose, podía ver como la vena de su cuello empezaba a hincharse.

— Cree qué no puedo defenderla —apoyé mi mano en su brazo, aturdida.

— Mire no se sí puede o no, pero ese tipo es peligroso, la mujer que encontraron hace unos años estuvo desaparecida durante dos meses y le puedo asegurar que durante ese tiempo

Antes de que el médico pudiese terminar lo que iba a decir la situación se descontroló, Edward se abalanzó sobre el doctor como sí fuese una presa a la que atrapar. Alice me apartó con rapidez hacía un lado mientras Emmett se afanaba por sujetar a Edward que miraba al doctor amenazadoramente. Sólo habían pasado unos segundos pero la tensión era palpable en el ambiente.

Jasper se colocó junto a Edward y le murmuró algo al oído que sólo pudieron escuchar ellos.

— Se puede saber qué le pasa —preguntó acobardado el doctor, que había dado varios pasos hacia atrás, como sí eso pudiese servirle de algo.

Apenas podía ver lo que pasaba porque Alice estaba parada frente a mí, sujetándome por los brazos, estaba segura de que ante la menor señal de peligro me sacaría de allí a toda velocidad.

— No sabe cuánto lamento lo que acaba de ocurrir —afirmó Carlisle situándose frente a Edward—, estamos todos sometidos a mucha presión. Isabella forma parte de nuestra familia y como comprenderá, que alguien quiera hacerla daño es más de lo que podemos aguantar.

— Hablé con la señorita Swan de la importancia de denunciar lo que estaba ocurriendo, de la gravedad de lo que podía llegar a pasar —su tono era menos duro al dirigirse a Carlisle

— Sí y eso hemos hecho —afirmó con contundencia—, hemos estado investigando, mi hijo Jasper se ha estado encargando de ello y estamos seguros de encontrar al culpable y llevarle ante la justicia.

— Me alegra oír eso pero

— Aún así creemos que hay cosas que Isabella no debe conocer, no queremos que la situación la supere. Entienda que en su estado de salud no es correcto — _¿a qué se refería el padre de Edward?, ¿acaso habían conseguido mi informe médico?_ Pensé mientras intentaba observar la escena pero Alice no se apartaba.

— Tiene razón, no sé en que estaba pensando —murmuró para sí el doctor.

— Me gustaría ver los informes que traía.

El médico asintió y le indicó a Carlisle que le acompañase a su despacho.

* * *

Me revolví contra el agarre implacable de Emmett, ese hombre iba a desvelar todo lo que Bella no tenía necesidad de saber, iba a contarle todo y no sólo lo que le había pasado a Leslie también lo de la otra mujer. Dos meses de torturas incesantes, violaciones y laceraciones por todo su cuerpo.

Carlisle había tomado las riendas de la situación con la autoridad que le caracterizaba pero yo estaba cegado por la ira, acaso no podía prever el daño que iba a inflingirle a Bella con toda esa información. No era necesario que ella tuviese que cargar con más culpas sobre su espalda y no iba a permitir que ella lo supiese todo.

A pesar de que ya no tenía frente a mí a aquel médico todavía sentía el veneno en mi boca, aún podía recorrer el pasillo y acabar con aquel humano tan inconsciente. No podía creer que estuviésemos rodeados de tanta gente insensible e irracional. El decano se removió un poco y Rosalie le dio otro golpe, había sido una sorpresa para todos nosotros cuando mi hermana, tras oír lo que ese tipo le había dicho a Bella había impactado su mano contra su nuca sin apenas parpadear.

En su mente sólo pude leer como le maldecía pero después la había llenado de nuevos trapitos que quería comprarse, pero no me engañaba. Sabía que estaba afectada por todo lo acontecido en los últimos días. Podía palpar su desazón al mirar a la muchacha que descansaba a pocos metros de allí. La conocía bien, y aunque se empeñaba en mostrar indiferencia no lograba engañarme.

— Edward —me llamó la única voz que podía sacarme del estado en el que me encontraba.

Intenté liberarme de las manos de Emmett pero este no confiaba en que estuviese tranquilo, Jasper tampoco, vi por el rabillo del ojo como negaba con la cabeza hacía Emm.

— No va a pasar nada —señaló Bella colocando su mano sobre mí, confiando más de lo que cualquier persona haría sí estuviese en su situación.

— Démosle tiempo —sugirió la melodiosa voz de Alice. _¿Quieres que me la llevé?_ Me preguntó en su mente pero yo estaba concentrado en la mirada de Bella.

Podía ver en sus ojos el reflejo de mi mismo, pero no había temor en ellos a pesar de que parecía un verdadero asesino, sólo había comprensión, cariño y amor. La furia fue desapareciendo mientras me sumergía en sus pupilas.

Emmett empezó a relajar su presa mientras Jasper empezaba a tranquilizarse al igual que yo, hasta que al fin me vi libre y sujeté a Bella por la cintura para estrecharla contra mí.

— Gracias —murmuré para mis hermanos pero sobre todo para ella. Su aroma me envolvió mientras rememoraba el último beso que nos habíamos dado.

— Vais a acabar conmigo —susurró Jasper ante el cambio de emociones que estábamos viviendo.

— Lo siento.

— Sí tan sólo pudieseis controlaros un poco —añadió mi hermano pero no pudo evitar que una ligera sonrisa asomase a sus labios. Estaba realmente feliz sabiendo que Bella al fin había asumido lo que sentía por mí.

Besé su coronilla y recordé que ella llevaba días metida en aquel hospital, estaba seguro de que apenas habría comido. La aparté un poco de mí y observé las pronunciadas ojeras que exhibía. Iba a solucionarlo en ese mismo instante, miré a Alice que ya me contestaba que sí sin haberle preguntado nada.

En menos de lo que Bella parpadeó tenía su abrigo y su bolso en mis manos, mientras se lo colocaba me miró perpleja, estaba tan aturdida que apenas comprendía lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que le pedí las llaves de su volvo.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó molesta.

— No traje el mío —señalé subiendo la cremallera de su abrigo—, tenía tantas ganas de verte que lo olvidé.

— Y ahora te marchas —asumió con tristeza en los ojos.

— Nos vamos los dos, Alice se quedará con tu madre esta noche, tienes que dormir.

— Pero…

— Ya hemos tenido suficiente cabezonería por esta noche.

"_Iré con vosotros, quiero comprobar algo" _aseguró Rosalie desde su mente y simplemente asentí. Iba a recorrer cada palmo de su pequeño apartamento para descubrir el rastro que no había percibido. Mi cabeza se revelaba contra la idea de haber tenido cerca a aquel hombre y no haber notado su presencia.

* * *

Me monté en el asiento trasero de mi coche, no entendía porque Rose nos acompañaba, pero Edward y ella mantenían una muda conversación lo suficientemente rápida para que no pudiera leer sus labios.

Me sentía excluida sabiendo que me ocultaban información crucial que me concernía, pero estaba tan exhausta que no conseguía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para preguntar lo que no me querían contar.

— ¿Cuánto llevas sin pasar por casa, Bella? —me preguntó Rosalie mirándome por el retrovisor desde el asiento del conductor. Ni siquiera me había fijado en aquel detalle y me sorprendió que Edward no fuera el que condujese, aunque quizás estaba todavía afectado por lo que había pasado.

— Unos cuatro días —contesté frunciendo el entrecejo. Antes de que pudiera cuestionar algo más volvieron a su diálogo sin prestarme atención.

Abrí mi móvil molesta por su actitud y leí el apresurado mensaje de Seth. Regresaba a Alaska, mañana por la tarde llegaría y yo necesitaba encontrar un instante para poder hablar con él sin estar rodeada de oídos indiscretos.

* * *

_Bueno espero vuestras impresiones, opiniones, críticas y demás cosas que se os ocurran._

_Muchas gracias por seguir ahí, por tener siempre una palabra para mí. Dedico este capítulo a mis chicas: __**Mherary, Cerezo, Rosh, Adri, Maleja, Chicasagcrep, Lis, Darky, Soledad, Hildiux, Lilian, Mariana y Emma.**_

_Mil gracias por comentar siempre. Besos._


	32. Capítulo 32

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 32. La oscuridad.**_

Llegamos a mi apartamento y sentí como sí mi intimidad estuviera siendo invadida. Rose recorría una y otra vez la casa, se detuvo en mi cuarto y llamó a Edward para que se reuniese con ella. No me gustaba la sensación de ser ignorada, me apartaban de lo que estaban investigando a pesar de que ya no era ni frágil ni débil. Me daba mucha rabia que me tratasen así.

Cogí el portátil, lo apoyé sobre la mesa de la cocina, presioné el botón y por suerte arrancó con rapidez. No sabía si iba a encontrar a Seth al otro lado pero necesitaba hablar con él sin que nadie me escuchase. Abrí la pantalla del chat y saludé cinco veces esperando que Seth lo viese, eran las cuatro de la mañana así que seguramente estaría dormido pero debía intentarlo.

— Estoy aquí —contestó a mi saludo—, espera que te llamo.

— No puedo hablar por teléfono —me apresuré a contestar mientras de fondo Edward y Rose discutían sobre algo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó y casi podía ver su gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

— Edward y Rose están aquí, en casa —mis manos temblaban sobre el teclado, seguramente estaban oyendo lo que hacía.

— Me alegra que estés acompañada por ellos, mañana estaré contigo.

— No sabes cuánto te necesito. Daniel atacó a Leslie, la ha dejado fatal —escribí esperando que Edward no estuviese atento a lo que hacía, casi era como si estuviese a mi espalda, leyendo cada palabra que ponía.

— ¡Por Dios, Bella! ¿Te hizo algo?

— No, mañana hablamos, busca la forma de estar a solas —cerré la pantalla con rapidez.

Edward salió de la habitación y me miró con recelo, sonreí mientras la pantalla del correo electrónico se abría junto a una respuesta que había estado escribiendo a uno de los mensajes de Ángela. Se situó detrás de mí y me dio un beso en la coronilla. Me afectaba tenerle tan cerca, me había acostumbrado a rehuirle y ahora me resultaba extraño estar con él.

— Tienes que descansar —asentí cerrando Internet sin rechistar y apagando el ordenador—, recoge algunas cosas, Esme nos está esperando en casa.

— Puedo quedarme aquí —apunté mientras me levantaba del taburete para poder mirarle—, Edward no volvamos a lo mismo, tú dictaminas y yo acato. Sí hay que tomar una decisión que sea conjunta, creo que es lo mínimo que merezco.

— Primero duerme y después te lo contaré todo —negué con la cabeza pero sabía que no me iba a servir de nada. Estaba dispuesto a dirigirlo todo sin importar lo que yo pudiese hacer o argumentar.

— Voy al baño.

Quería chillar, patalear, darme de cabezazos contra la pared alicatada pero me agarré al lavabo mirando mi reflejo en el espejo del pequeño servicio. Estaba perdiendo el control de mi vida sin remedio, debía ser práctica y no dejar todo en sus manos pero no sabía cómo.

Estaba de nuevo bajo su control y esta vez no estaba convencida de querer que así fuese, había aprendido en aquel tiempo a ser independiente, a tomar mis propias resoluciones sobre mi vida pero me sentía amarrada contra mi voluntad, mientras él lo manejaba todo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó a través de la puerta del baño y me clavé las uñas en las palmas de mi mano. Ni siquiera en el baño podía estar tranquila, _sólo déjame en paz_ pensé mientras respiraba profundamente.

— Sí —contesté sin poder evitar sonar exasperada.

— Cuanto antes nos vayamos, antes podrás descansar —_por favor, para ya_ quise gritar pero me contuve.

— Necesito tiempo, Edward. Así que por favor —me detuve al escuchar que Rose murmuraba algo que no pude descifrar.

— Vale, tranquila, tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Me senté en el suelo, sobre la alfombrilla del baño mientras miraba como los segundos iban pasando en mi reloj. Me urgía pensar y aclarar mi mente, trazar un plan, intentar calmar mi alma y ser objetiva. Pero estaba completamente bloqueada por lo que había pasado.

Cerré los ojos recostándome en la pared del baño y rememoré el beso que le había dado a Edward, había trastocado mi mundo, ahora comprendía la magnitud de mi amor hacía él pero también lo que dolía perderle. No estaba preparada para abandonarle pero tampoco para dejar que le matasen por mi culpa, estaba segura de que Victoria si había ido a ver a los Vulturis y, tarde o temprano, cumplirían con su obligación, por mi culpa.

Me dolía el pecho, no podía creer que pudiese albergar tantos sentimientos en un mismo segundo, el miedo, el pánico y la responsabilidad por lo que pasaba se mezclaban con el deseo de estar junto a Edward, de dejar que me consolase y me asegurase que todo iba a salir bien. Estaba sobrepasada por las circunstancias.

No era consciente de nada salvo de que estaba cogiendo frío allí sentada, saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo de mi vaquero y lo coloqué en el suelo a mi lado. Por más que intentaba encontrar una salida al embrollo en donde me había metido, nada se me ocurría. Entonces mi móvil vibró y se iluminó la pantalla, lo cogí pensando que quizás Seth quería contarme algo, me había llegado un mensaje y sin pensar ni comprobar de quién era le abrí.

No estaba preparada para ver aquello, sentí la primera nausea acudir a mi garganta.

* * *

— Maldita sea —blasfemé mientras tiraba la colilla del cigarro que estaba fumando, había visto entrar a toda esa panda de raritos que acompañaba a Bella—. No debía haberle dado tanto tiempo—murmuré entre dientes mientras me volvía para marcharse, ahora no había posibilidades de acercarme a ella, de momento.

Notaba como por mis venas corría el deseo de tenerla de una vez por todas, había esperado demasiado, había confiado demasiado y había deseado hacer las cosas bien pero nada tenía sentido sin ella. Estaba buscando la forma de acercarme a ella, dejando de lado lo que mejor sabía hacer pero tampoco daba resultado, la frustración era inmensa.

Debía calcular mi próximo movimiento, quizás aquella estúpida muchacha aún no había podido hablar con Bella, aun así estaba seguro de que le daría mi mensaje, le había dejado muy claro lo que pasaría si no lo hacía. Agarré con fuerza el cuchillo que tenía en el bolsillo y sentí como la sangre manaba de la palma de mi mano.

Caminé con decisión hacia mi cuchitril mientras rememoraba el perfecto rostro de Bella en mi cabeza, su sonrisa, sus carnosos labios, era la única que me provocaba como hombre, nunca había notado aquella sensación de posesión hasta que mis cinco sentidos se habían fundido con su imagen. Mi cuerpo se estremecía al pensar en poseerla, mi piel se erizaba cuando imaginaba el tacto de la suya, desnuda en mi cama, mirándome con aquellos ojos anegados de deseo insatisfecho. Esperándome.

Yo era el único que podía cumplir con sus anhelos, al igual que ella era la musa que me acompañaba desde hacía tanto tiempo. Mientras nuestras vidas habían permanecido ligadas en Chicago, había abandonado mi instinto depredador salvo el primer día que la había visto salir a unas horas indecentes de su casa.

.

_La había seguido sin prisa, no comprendía porque estaba en la calle tan tarde y me había sentido un estúpido al pensar que Bella era diferente. Así que, en el momento en que la tuve a mi alcance, no conseguí refrenar a mi bestia interior, la había sujetado con fuerza, la había zarandeado y sin considerarlo ni un segundo, había empezado a golpearla, me sentía engañado y herido. La creía perfecta y comprobaba que sólo era una cualquiera más._

_Una y otra vez descargué mi furia sobre ella, tan sólo percibiendo el aroma a rosas que ella llevaba, aquel olor me detuvo, no era el perfume de Bella y cuando enfoqué la visión vi frente a mí unos ojos verdes que me miraban llenos de pánico. Pero aquel abrigo era de Bella y había salido de su edificio pensé, mientras sujetaba por la barbilla a la joven para observar su rostro y comprobar mi error. Ella era una de mis alumnas pero no era Bella, me había dejado llevar y por primera vez no era yo quien dominaba la situación._

_La solté y se golpeó contra el bordillo de la acera, nunca me había dado asco hasta aquel día. Entonces llegué a la conclusión de que esperaría a tener a Bella entre mis manos, porque sabía con seguridad que conseguiría atraerla hacía mi esplendor._

No percibía el dolor en la palma de mi mano mientras pensaba en Bella, era increíble como su visión me abstraía de todo lo demás pero ya estaba impaciente, quería que fuese mía de una vez, alejarla de los que la rodeaban, debía ahuyentarles y sabía bien cómo, sonreí ante mi idea, era perfecta y estaba seguro de que funcionaría.

Mi paseo me había llevado hacía una de las pocas zonas en que había burdeles, miré las prostitutas que se arremolinaban en la calle, encendí un cigarrillo y esperé a que el proxeneta desapareciera en el local. Las luces del prostíbulo eran fucsias exhibiendo, según rezaba el cártel, que allí estaban las mejores putas de Alaska.

— Que desfachatez —murmuré mientras daba otra calada a mi pitillo y observaba el deambular de aquellas fulanas, entonces encontré lo que buscaba, era una burda imitación pero debía valer.

Le hice dos señas a esa y ella se acercó moviendo el trasero enfundado en una minifalda negra, sus ojos aunque marrones no tenían la expresividad de los de Bella y su pelo carecía de cualquier reflejo más allá del vulgar castaño, sin embargo su estatura era perfecta. Me sonrió coqueta con sus labios pintarrajeados de carmín y la sensación de asco se apoderó de mí pero debía valer.

Si Bella no había recibido mi otro mensaje este le llegaría sin lugar a dudas.

— ¿Necesitas compañía? —preguntó con voz suave y seductora.

— Crees qué podrás satisfacerme —apunté apartándome de su mano cuando la estiró hacía mí. Odiaba cualquier contacto que no fuera el que yo programaba.

— Mírame y dímelo tú. Puedo hacer que lo pases muy bien —afirmó confiada de sus habilidades amatorias.

Hice un gesto afirmativo y le pedí que me siguiese, era lo que buscaba y pensaba aprovecharlo.

* * *

Alice observó a Emmett mientras la madre de Bella descansaba. Este parecía contrariado por algo, Jasper y Carlisle estaban preparando el siguiente movimiento que dar pero Emmett había decidido no intervenir en aquella conversación lo que había hecho que se llevase una mirada interrogativa de su padre.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Alice sin emitir sonido alguno.

— Se me nubló la razón, cuando pensé lo que ese individuo está haciendo y vi al decano allí —no pudo continuar y se encogió de hombros.

— Nadie puede reprocharte nada —intentó reconfortarle Alice.

— Lo sé, pero crees qué Rose pueda malinterpretar lo que pasó o qué Edward pueda sentirse amenazado por mí —Alice se extrañó ante las palabras de su querido hermano y se situó a su lado.

— Todos te entendemos, Emm. Bella es parte de cada uno de nosotros y Rose también lo comprende. Mira el golpe que le dio a ese tipo —Emmett sonrió mientras sus ojos se iluminaban, aunque no había sido el primero en reaccionar, se alegraba de que el decano se hubiese llevado aquel par de impactos de parte de su mujer. Él sabía que no habría podido controlar la rabia que sentía en aquel momento y su porrazo hubiese sido bastante más contundente.

— Estoy deseando atrapar a ese degenerado —no obtuvo respuesta ante su observación y cuando se volvió hacía ella comprobó el estado de su hermana.

Alice estaba viviendo segundo a segundo la peor visión que había tenido en su vida.

* * *

Agarré con fuerza el cuchillo, mi fiel compañero de juergas. Aquella copia barata de la luz de mis días me llevó hacía un callejón oscuro, los cubos de basura, el olor de alguna meada reciente y el de la cerveza agria derramada cerca de ellos, hizo que se me revolviera el estómago. Estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de lugares más selectos pero, por experiencia, sabía que las putas no se dejaban engañar fácilmente.

Aquella joven que olía a lavanda, un perfume vulgar y barato, seguramente comprado en algún supermercado se acercó a mí mientras me miraba lasciva. Al menos, debía agradecer que había despertado los deseos de ella, pero no, sabía que sólo se trataba de un truco de salón, todas eran iguales, cuando comprobaban que quien debía funcionar se quedaba lacio en los calzoncillos, se mofaban de mí, riéndose a carcajada limpia de mi impotencia, ese era otro de los motivos de mi odio hacía las mujeres.

Sólo una había conseguido levantar aquel órgano que creía inservible y el hecho de pensar en Bella hizo que este se alzara en todo su esplendor provocándome una oleada de deseo. Por primera vez, dejé que me tocasen disfrutando de las sensaciones que estaba viviendo, aquella mujer era atrevida, demasiado pero el placer era más grande que cualquier otra cosa en ese instante.

Todo acabó cuando ella habló, empezó a murmurar palabras obscenas en mi oído pensando que así mi excitación sería mayor, la repulsión se apoderó de mí y sujeté con fuerza la empuñadura de mi cuchillo. Agarré a aquella puta por el cuello y la empujé contra la negra y sucia pared, me sonrió como sí se tratase de un juego.

— Vale, deberías habérmelo dicho, habría buscado un sitio más íntimo —murmuró queriendo engatusarme con unos encantos que no me atraían lo más mínimo—. Podemos jugar a lo que quieras.

— ¿Seguro?

— Por supuesto —señaló llevando su mano hacía mi bragueta y notando como la rigidez se había esfumado, pero no pareció preocupada por ello y empezó a incitarlme sin saber que ya nada serviría.

Cerré los ojos intentando concentrarme, había probado muchas veces aquello pero pensé que no perdía nada por volver a intentarlo. Después de unos minutos de un infructuoso roce la mujer apartó la mano y empezó a acariciar mi cuerpo en busca de otros resortes que presionar. Yo sabía la verdad y me repugnaba su contacto, no aguantaba sus labios en los míos. Sólo tenía la certeza de que de no haber hablado quizás había conseguido alcanzar el clímax que tantas veces había buscado.

Aparté su mano con brusquedad, abrí los ojos y comprobé que me miraba con condescendencia, se creía en la posesión de la verdad pero iba a comprobar lo equivocada que estaba.

— Nunca debiste venir conmigo —el tono de mi voz hizo que se alarmase, sus pupilas se agrandaron mientras intentaba soltarse de mi agarre.

— Espera, espera —balbuceó cuando vio el destello de luz que provocó la hoja del cuchillo al sacarlo de mi bolsillo.

— Fallaste —afirmé mientras lo hundía en su abdomen una y otra vez.

* * *

Me paseaba frente a Rosalie que me miraba impaciente, estábamos en el salón, esperando a que Bella terminase en el baño pero parecía necesitar más tiempo del habitual en ella. En su habitación mi hermana había encontrado el imperceptible rastro de aquel tipo, había estado en esa casa el tiempo suficiente para que su aroma quedase impregnado en la sudadera que Bella usaba para dormir, sin pensarlo la había tirado por la ventana.

Empezaba a dudar de mi capacidad para protegerla pero Rosalie sólo me mandaba mensajes de ánimo, para mi absoluta sorpresa. La miré extrañado al percibir su último pensamiento _"y sí no damos con él"_.

— ¿Puede ser eso posible?

— El rastro de ese tipo se difumina, se pierde entre otros aromas, sí he conseguido notarle es porque en la habitación de esa tal Leslie era muy penetrante —Rosalie se levantó y por primera vez pude observar como algo le afectaba.

— ¿Puede ser un vampiro o algo por el estilo? —pregunté sin poder refrenar mi furia.

— No lo creo —estaba confusa—, no sé Edward. La pregunta es ¿qué vamos a hacer cuando le encontremos? —Rose me miró y no oculté mis emociones.

— No pienso dejarle con vida, sé que no debemos pero sí es verdad lo que vi en la mente de aquel doctor, te aseguro que ese tipo es un monstruo. Lo que le hizo a Leslie no es nada comparado con lo que la otra joven tuvo que sufrir —mi hermana asintió—. Sólo pensar que Bella ha estado a punto de padecer el mismo horror

— Pero no ha ocurrido —escuché el móvil de Bella vibrar—, no le va a pasar nada.

Acto seguido oí como Bella vomitaba. Corrí hacía el baño, había puesto el pestillo pero eso era poco impedimento para mí. Golpeé la puerta para encontrarme a Bella totalmente fuera de sí. Se sujetaba el cabello y tiraba de cada uno de sus mechones. Me agaché junto a ella sin comprender lo que pasaba, sujeté sus manos y me miró desde sus pupilas dilatadas por el pánico.

"_Alice es la siguiente"_ leí en la mente de Rosalie que sostenía el teléfono de Bella, mi hermana estaba totalmente angustiada por lo que veía, le pedí con urgencia el móvil, mientras sujetaba las muñecas de Bella con una sola mano. Me lo entregó para encontrarme con la escena más espeluznante que jamás había visto. La foto era totalmente reveladora, y en la pared de ese oscuro callejón habían escrito con sangre humana aquella frase.

* * *

_La verdad que no tengo mucho más que decir hoy._

_Con respecto a los comentarios del capítulo anterior, me hubiese gustado que ese anónimo que comentó el capítulo dos me hubiese dicho algo más, sí había fallos en la trama, sí se aburrió en el capítulo seis por ejemplo, o sí había hecho una Canon-Sue espectacular. Pero creo que no conseguí engancharte a la historia._

_Gracias por estar ahí: __**Mherary, Cerezo, Soledad, Adri, Maleja, Rosh, Chicasag., Darky, Lis, Emma y Mariana.**__ Sois el motor que me impulsa cuando pienso sí estaré o no haciéndolo bien._

_Espero vuestras impresiones, la mía os aseguro que…, os la digo en el siguiente capítulo así no influyo en vuestras percepciones. Besos._


	33. Capítulo 33

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 33. Telaraña enredada.**_

Un hilo de sangre recorría la negra pared de ladrillos formando con precisión cada letra, una detrás de otra, sin detenerse. No podía pararlo y no conseguía dejar de mirar el macabro mensaje sintiendo como la desesperación agarrotaba mis sentidos.

Respiré entrecortadamente, rezando para evitar pensar, rogando para que no sucediera, entregándome a quien fuera por salvar a mi querida Alice. No podía perderla, estaba allí aguardando para aceptar mi destino con tal de salvarla, acabaría con aquel desastre de una vez por todas.

Noté la brisa sobre mi cara, hacía frío y al mirar hacia abajo vi que estaba descalza. Me giré, a mi lado estaba mi amiga, pero su rostro era inexpresivo, su mirada me acusaba. Quería explicarme, quería gritar pero estaba muda, no conseguía pronunciar ni una sola sílaba. Luché contra mí misma pero Alice no podía escucharme, sus ojos dorados me taladraban.

Nunca pensé que mi amiga, a la que quería como una hermana, pudiese mirarme con tanto odio. Ni siquiera cuando la había herido con mis palabras me había observado de aquella manera, con tanto desprecio. Alargué mi mano buscando la suya y la sujeté con fuerza mientras intentaba desbloquear mi garganta. _No fue mi intención_ quería decirle mientras las lágrimas rozaban mis mejillas.

Bajé la mirada hacía el suelo, no podía soportar la expresión de su rostro y su mano empezó a calentarse, ya no sentía frío en aquel contacto tan mínimo, el calor me abrasaba y la solté sin adivinar lo que estaba sucediendo. Alcé mis ojos hacía Alice buscando una explicación y mi corazón se detuvo, contuve el poco aire que tenía en mis pulmones.

Junto a mí estaba Daniel y a sus pies el cuerpo inerte de mi amiga. Sujetó frente a mí el cuchillo y me miró con sus ojos grises inyectados en sangre.

Acortó el espacio que nos separaba, no podía correr, no podía pensar, no podía hacer nada coherente o incoherente, tan sólo conseguía mirarle mientras la certeza de la muerte de Alice se instalaba en mí, desgarrando mi alma.

— Te lo quise advertir —señaló junto a mi oído haciendo que me estremeciese—, eres una pequeña estúpida. Pensaste que ellos podían salvarte pero nadie puede.

— ¿Por qué? —logré articular mientras se intensificaba mi llanto.

— Porque me perteneces —aseguró rozándome la mejilla con su sudorosa mano— tú decides lo que haré a continuación —se acercó aun más y sentí su asqueroso aliento en mi cuello—, o vienes conmigo o el siguiente será ese tal Edward.

Las piernas me fallaron mientras se reía de mí expresión, caí al suelo junto al cadáver de Alice, ¿cómo iba a explicarle aquello a Jasper, a Esme, a alguien?, era demasiado terrorífico. No sería capaz de enfrentar su dolor cuando lo supiesen, sólo de imaginar sus rostros descompuestos frente a mí se me rompía el alma.

Grité como nunca antes lo había hecho mientras él se mofaba de mi desgracia. Había vencido y lo sabía. Y yo estaba dispuesta a inmolarme por salvar a Edward de cualquier mal.

* * *

Edward se inclinó sobre Bella que estaba recostada en la habitación de su apartamento, lo poco que había entendido de lo que murmuraba en sueños era suficiente para querer acabar con la vida de aquel malnacido. Secó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras, esperaba poder traspasar su conciencia para que entendiese que todo estaba bien.

Se agitó y la tomó entre sus brazos acunándola. Tenía una sensación de impotencia tan grande que hacía que se odiase a sí mismo. Edward se culpaba por lo que había pasado con aquel loco, debía haber estado más atento, haberle cambiado el móvil y no haberse separado de ella ni un segundo desde que habían vuelto a encontrarse. Aunque, a tiempo pasado, no tenía sentido pensar en lo que se podía haber hecho.

Tenía la certeza de que de haber actuado así, podía haber descubierto a Daniel mucho antes, se habrían evitado tantas cosas, ahora debía conformarse con saber que aquel criminal ya estaba en la cárcel. Jasper y Carlisle se habían encargado de ello antes de que Edward pudiese separarse de la cama de Bella.

La policía había encontrado en su casa unos guantes y un cuchillo que aún conservaban la sangre de la última víctima. Las pruebas eran concluyentes y, aunque Rose aseguraba que no era ese el aroma que ella había percibido, Edward no quería seguir pensando en aquel ser.

Agradecía la intervención de toda la familia, incluso Rosalie se había comportado de una manera inesperada, pero Edward no estaba satisfecho con el resultado final estaba totalmente contrariado por no haber podido matarle él mismo. Era entonces cuando se preguntaba de qué servía ser un vampiro.

Bella gritó en sueños justo en el momento en que Carlisle entraba por la puerta para administrarle un nuevo calmante.

— Le ayudará a dormir sin soñar —afirmó el doctor mientras su hijo le miraba completamente angustiado.

— ¿Cuánto más durará esto? Lleva cinco días así.

— Era necesario, el estado en el que la encontraste era alarmante, ese trastorno podía haber acabado de sentenciar su corazón. Poco a poco iré rebajando la dosis para que pueda despertar —concluyó Carlisle compartiendo el mismo estado deplorable que su hijo tenía, estaban todos muy afectados por lo que había ocurrido.

— No puedo creer que me lo haya ocultado —apuntó Edward depositando a Bella sobre la almohada—, está tan enferma y no me lo ha contado por su propia voluntad. ¿Por qué?, ¿cuáles son sus motivos? —preguntó volviéndose hacía su padre que no conocía la respuesta.

— Hijo, estoy seguro de que hay buenas razones para todo esto —susurró comprobando el débil pulso de la joven.

— Sí no llega a ser por la preocupación de ese médico nunca lo habríamos sabido —afirmó constatando lo que toda la familia intuía.

Carlisle se había propuesto descubrir el misterio y cada día, sin saltarse ni uno, había llamado a Forks para solicitar el historial médico de Bella. Al final, un día después del accidente de coche que habían tenido Renée y su hija, Carlisle había recibido la historia clínica de Bella comprendiendo, de una vez por todas, la gravedad de su enfermedad.

Bella no estaba recuperada, su corazón se iba muriendo poco a poco, la joven se había negado a medicarse y eso había agravado su situación, llegando a un punto en el que debía permanecer tranquila sí quería seguir viviendo, y aún cumpliendo con esa pauta nadie podía garantizar que su corazón no dejase de latir.

— Piensas decirle que lo sabemos —Edward se giró hacía su padre sin saber que responder.

Sí por él fuese no esperaría un instante más, la convertiría salvándola de todo lo que estaba pasando pero no podía hacerlo sin que ella lo quisiese de verdad. Debía ser Bella la que decidiese aquello y esperaría todo lo posible antes de tomar la decisión por su cuenta. Aunque eso supusiese tener que verla en aquel estado en el que se encontraba, no podía fallarla y, por supuesto, no dejaría que muriese por cabezota pero debía esperar.

Aunque al hacerlo se fuese consumiendo segundo a segundo por volver a ver sus ojos sobre él.

* * *

Paseaba junto a mi madre mientras Carlie correteaba delante de nosotras, riendo, girándose de vez en cuando para mirarnos, llamándonos para que la acompañásemos en sus juegos. La paz envolvía aquel bosque en el que nos encontrábamos, escuchaba el sonido de los pájaros, el aire era refrescante y el sol se colaba entre las hojas de los árboles reflejando los colores, jugando con las percepciones.

Era reconfortante aquel día primaveral, lejos del frío y de la nieve de Alaska. _Edward_ pensé y sonreí, últimamente todo había sido tan fácil, nos habíamos casado por fin, nunca creí que esperaría aquello con ganas, pero todo lo que había pasado había sido suficiente para eludir cualquier inconveniente que se me ocurriese en contra de contraer matrimonio con él.

La boda, preparada por Alice, había sido fastuosa en exceso pero no le podía negar nada a mi pequeña duende, y ahora el viaje de novios que empezaría al día siguiente daría el pistoletazo de salida hacía la eternidad. Juntos por siempre, me parecía un sueño haber llegado hasta ese punto por fin.

Me detuve sintiendo que alguien nos seguía pero era imposible, _debía dejar a un lado mis inseguridades y mis paranoias_ me repetí en mi mente, no pensaba seguir viviendo en el miedo. Ya nada podía hacernos daño y lo único que me turbaba era el hecho de dejar de ver a mi familia.

Cuando pensaba en ello mi corazón se encogía de pena, la ira se apoderaba de mí, lo quería todo, deseaba ser como Edward pero también necesitaba a mi lado a mi familia, a cada uno de ellos. Encontraría la manera de conseguirlo, no sabía cómo ni sí lo lograría pero lo intentaría con todas mis fuerzas.

Lo había visto, estaba segura de ello y miré a mí alrededor buscando aquel borrón negro que debía estar demasiado próximo a nosotras. El coche estaba cerca y le pedí a mi madre que fuese rápido hacía él y arrancase, me miró asombrada pero aceleró el paso sujetando de la mano a mi hermana que me miraba asustada.

Saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo pero no podía llamar a Edward, hacía sol y le descubrirían. Lo que fuese que me estaba acechando avanzó, no podía ver bien quién era, estaba enfundado en una capa negra que le llegaba hasta los pies. Escuché el coche ponerse en marcha y solté el aire que estaba reteniendo en mis pulmones, aliviada de que aquel ser estuviese tan sólo pendiente de mí. Debía buscar la manera de escapar pero intuía que no iba a poder.

_Seth_ pensé mientras marcaba su número y escuchaba como los tonos se sucedían hasta llegar al contestador. Corté la llamada frustrada y volví a marcar mientras sigilosamente la figura seguía cubriendo la distancia que nos separaba.

_Un tono, dos…_ mi mente contaba contra mi voluntad mientras daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás pero la separación seguía acortándose y mi amigo no contestaba.

_Vamos_ murmuré y pude ver una blanca sonrisa asomarse tras la capucha negra. Aspiraba pero el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones, no estaba consiguiendo nada más que alejarme del camino de salida del bosque.

_Contesta_ pedí en mi cabeza remarcando por tercera vez el número y sin obtener respuesta alguna. Algo chocó contra mi pie y me precipité al suelo. _No había otro momento más oportun_o medité frustrada contra mi misma, mientras intentaba levantarme pero ya era tarde.

La figura se situó a mi lado y se agachó, observó por un segundo mi anillo de boda negando con la cabeza, chistando entre dientes. Apartó un mechón de mi cabello, estaba paralizada, el terror era extremo, necesitaba pensar pero no podía.

— Nunca lo entendiste —susurró y no reconocí su voz.

— No sé —balbuceé contra mi voluntad, debía ser valiente pero estaba tan segura de que nada malo volvería a pasarme que me había relajado.

— Eres mía, Bella —señaló en el mismo tono.

— Yo

— Fuiste a casarte con esa sanguijuela —la rabia me traspasó y comprendí quién me hablaba, estaba desconcertada, no podía creer que él me estuviese haciendo aquello.

— ¿Cómo puedes? —interrumpió mi pregunta situando su mano sobre mi boca. Vi sus ojos que una vez me habían observado con adoración, ahora sólo había desprecio en ellos. Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca.

— Tan difícil era dejar que te amase, tú me perteneces y lo sabes, jamás debiste abandonarme por ese bueno para nada —acercó su rostro tapado a medias— y pienso matarle —murmuró mientras yo negaba con la cabeza.

— Por favor —rogué consiguiendo que su sonrisa se intensificase.

— Te dije que lucharía por ti hasta que tu corazón dejase de latir, pero no estoy dispuesto a permitir que seas uno de ellos.

.

— No —grité incorporándome y mirando a mí alrededor sin ver nada más que la escena en la que me encontraba.

Una mano sujetó la mía y me aparté en la cama acurrucándome contra el cabecero, agitada por lo que había pasado, sin saber lo qué había vivido, sin entender dónde me encontraba, sin poder respirar ahogándome en mi propio terror.

— Bella —miré hacia quien me había hablado y sin pensarlo me lancé a sus brazos que me recibieron reconfortándome.

— Seth, no sabes lo que te he necesitado —dije sollozando contra su pecho mientras él me acunaba.

— Te juro que me haces envejecer.

Poco a poco fui tomando conciencia de que sólo había sido un sueño, uno de tantos, otra horrible pesadilla que esperaba no volver a tener. Sabía que Jacob nunca me haría daño, jamás mataría a Edward pero había sido tan real, había visto tan nítidamente todo su desprecio concentrado en sus ojos que la sensación de pánico persistía en mi pecho.

Me separé lentamente de Seth para poder mirarle a la cara, tenía ojeras, estaba segura de que no había dormido en días.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?

— Siete días. No puedo explicar lo que sentí cuando te vi postrada en esa cama sin saber sí despertarías o no —no había palabras pero sus ojos demostraban todo su sufrimiento.

— Lo siento muchísimo, Seth. No es justo contigo que debas enfrentarte a esto. Entendería que te alejases de mí.

— Menuda obsesión has cogido con que te abandonemos —señaló censurándome—, eres mi hermana y lo serás siempre así que, no te lo diré más veces, no vuelvas a pedirme algo tan absurdo —su sonrisa me reconfortó un poco.

— A veces me olvido de lo testarudo que eres —apunté tras unos minutos—, pero —miré a mi alrededor comprobando que no había rastro de Edward por ningún lado— otros no lo son tanto.

— Sacando erróneas conclusiones —apuntó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Se levantó y agarró una libreta y un bolígrafo que había sobre mi mesa. Volvió junto a mí y se sentó a mi lado, no sabía que pasaba pero intuía que no estábamos solos.

— Ha ido a cazar —afirmó mientras garabateaba una corta frase en el cuaderno y me lo acercaba. _"Sé cuidadosa con tus palabras"_, lo leí dos veces sin entender porque me pedía eso.

"_¿Por qué?"_ escribí y le devolví el cuaderno.

"_Esme y Emmett están en el salón, tengo que contarte cosas pero no podemos hablar"_ leí y asentí buscando la manera de seguir aquella extraña conversación.

— ¿Cómo está Charlie? —pregunté pero no era eso lo que necesitaba saber y él lo entendió a la primera.

— Charlie muy bien, pescando como loco —afirmó mientras me acercaba el cuaderno "_Los Vulturis estuvieron en Forks"_, no pude evitar hiperventilar mientras analizaba lo escrito.

"_¿Qué querían?"_

— Vamos que sólo has comido pescado estos días —señalé mientras él me contestaba a la pregunta.

— Por supuesto, es una pena que no te haya podido traer un poco —intentó sonar alegre pero le conocía bien. _"Buscaban a los Cullen, eso era lo que Sam quería contarnos"._

"_¿Hicieron algo en la reserva?"_

— Me gusta más el guiso de Sue, la verdad que lo extraño —cogí el cuaderno leyendo con prisa su respuesta "_Intentaron comprar a Sam, como sí eso fuese posible, querían conocer todo lo que supiésemos de la familia pero nadie dijo nada"_

"_¿Estás seguro?"_

— Te manda un beso enorme y muchos regalos de navidad —analicé su respuesta _"nunca harían nada que pudiese herirte_"—. He tenido que traer otra maleta más para meterlos —añadió mientras yo escribía.

"_Ya vienen a por ellos, ¿qué voy a hacer Seth?"_

— Yo no pude comprarle nada a Sue, espero que me perdone —dije mientras el contestaba y me daba su respuesta, _"no te precipites. Edward lo leyó en mi mente, no estaba preparado para verte como estabas"._

— Le dije que mi regalo era también tuyo —le devolví el cuaderno.

"_Y te ordenó que no me contases nada",_ afirmó ante lo que leía.

— Maldita sea —susurré y alguien tosió en el salón. El mensaje era claro, lo habían oído, estaba segura de que Seth estaba conmigo sólo porque había asegurado que no me contaría nada, debía refrenar mi lengua y serenarme pero estaba siendo una tarea complicada.

— No pasa nada —confirmó Seth mientras anotaba en la libreta—mi madre entiende que has tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza, sólo espera que empieces a estar mejor.

"_Ellos ya estaban sobre aviso, uno de los amigos de Carlisle se lo dijo, están esperando a que Alice lo vea_".

"_Y ¿ya está?"_ pregunté olvidándome de seguir hablando.

— Emily cosió un jersey para ti —estaba tan absorta en lo que escribía que le miré como sí me hablase en otro idioma, se encogió de hombros. _"No están preocupados, creen que es una visita normal, no sé en qué piensan"_ leí y la tensión se apoderó de mí.

"_¿Cómo pueden ser tan inconscientes?, no saben qué"_, taché la frase hasta que no se pudo leer nada, no podía contárselo a mi hermano porque Edward lo vería, estaba sola ante la situación y me enfrentaría a ella.

— La echo de menos —afirmé mientras Seth cogía la libreta y escribía algo precipitadamente.

"_Deja que ellos se ocupen de su problema, no puedes cargar con más cosas a tus espaldas"_. No le podía contar que yo lo sabía todo, que Victoria lo había orquestado con maestría para que nada fallase y ella obtuviese su venganza aún a pesar de estar muerta.

* * *

_Maldito chucho_ murmuró una voz mientras observaba como Seth entraba en el apartamento de Bella. Cada vez que veía a aquel par de perros sarnosos su sed de venganza se intensificaba. Toda la culpa era de Bella, ella en su afán de estar junto a Edward provocaba que aquellos niñatos permaneciesen en Alaska, siguiendo sus pasos como cachorros en celo.

Estaba dispuesta a cambiar aquello, obtendría la satisfacción que necesitaba y sí para ello debía separar a aquel par lo haría.

La mujer se giró sonriendo, sabía lo que debía hacer, su primer intento había fallado pero estaba segura de encontrar la manera de romper aquella relación. Debía ser cuidadosa y metódica pero lo conseguiría, estaba segura.

* * *

_Estoy sin palabras y preparando el próximo capítulo._

_Gracias a mis chicas__**: Cerezo, Mherary, Mariana, Lis, Rosh, Adri, Maleja, Chicasagacrep, Hildiux, Darky y Yesiita**__. Gracias a los que la seguís en silencio. Todos los que la leéis hacéis que siga escribiendo aunque no sepa vuestras impresiones._

_Espero vuestras opiniones buenas, malas o regulares. Y sí entre mis lectores hay alguno capaz de analizar a fondo los personajes y ver sí se mantienen en sus personalidades originales me gustaría saber su opinión. Besos._


	34. Capítulo 34

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 34. ¿A salvo?**_

Recibí la llamada de Emmett contándome que Bella había despertado al fin, tal y como mi padre había dicho. Mi hermano sonaba tan aliviado como yo. Alice y Jasper estaban junto a Philp, que había llegado unos días antes, cuidando a Renée.

Rosalie me miró mientras buscaba infructuosamente un rastro que sólo ella podía oler, estaba totalmente convencida de lo que había percibido y a pesar de haberla reiterado que la policía ya se estaba haciendo cargo de Daniel, mi hermana estaba segura de que no era él.

Por mi parte yo también quería creer que nos equivocábamos de hombre, el hecho de haber tenido a Daniel tan cerca y no haber sido capaz de leer en su mente lo que iba a hacer me atormentaba, me hacía sentir un inútil total, como sí mi poder hubiese disminuido volviéndose inservible. Observé a mi hermana que había insistido en que fuésemos hasta la casa de Daniel.

Nos colamos por una de las ventanas. Repasamos cada estancia del pequeño y limpio apartamento, olía con claridad el aroma de Daniel, _al menos eso no lo había perdido _pensé hundido mientras mi hermana mostraba una parcela de su carácter que no conocía en ella, Rosalie negaba con la cabeza presa de la frustración que sentía.

— Es muy extraño —señaló al fin mientras me miraba contrariada, entendía perfectamente la sensación de creer algo pero estar equivocado.

— Rose, lo del cuchillo y los guantes son pruebas concluyentes—afirmé aunque compartía su desengaño—. Valoro mucho todo tu esfuerzo pero deberíamos acabar con esto de una vez.

— No hay ni una sola colilla en esta casa, ni un paquete de tabaco y el olor no se parece en absoluto a lo que percibí en casa de Bella —_"y si no es él"_ pensó creándome la duda.

Sentí como mi mandíbula se tensaba ante la idea de que todo fuese un sucio juego del verdadero psicópata, pero Daniel no tenía una coartada contrastable de lo que había estado haciendo la noche del asesinato de esa mujer y su teléfono era el que había mandado la foto a Bella. Todo le apuntaba como el criminal que era, estaba llevando a cabo un esfuerzo inmenso por no sucumbir a mis instintos.

Había barajado la posibilidad de ayudarle a escapar de la cárcel y después acabar con él pero el estado de mi Bella había sido suficiente para retenerme a los pies de su cama durante todo aquel tiempo, ahora la rabia se iba diluyendo y recordaba todo lo que mi padre se había molestado en enseñarme durante años. No podía fallarle aunque me sentía completamente impotente.

* * *

"_Que ellos se ocupen de su problema"_ escribió Seth segundos antes de que Alice entrara como un torbellino en la habitación. Estaba radiante y mientras me abrazaba mi hermano guardó con cuidado el cuaderno. Tan sólo esperaba que no se hubiese percatado de aquel movimiento. Aunque eso era tan improbable como conseguir que parase de llover.

Seth, en cuanto había visto a mi amiga, se había despedido de mí y había vuelto a su apartamento, no sin antes asegurarme que vendría a desayunar conmigo al día siguiente. Por suerte, no se había cruzado con Edward y sabía que mi amigo haría lo que fuera para seguir a mi lado.

En menos de diez minutos Alice me contó aquello que no sabía. Cuando Carlisle y Jasper habían acudido a la policía después de que ella tuviese la visión de lo que Daniel había hecho, se había encontrado en su casa dos pruebas concluyentes de su culpabilidad y le habían encarcelado. Por primera vez, después de tantas semanas de angustia, me sentía tranquila mientras Alice parloteaba de la fiesta que pensaba hacer, cuando yo estuviese recuperada del todo. En sus ojos no encontré nada de lo que había visto en mi sueño.

No podía negarla nada, pero su idea de ataviarme con un vestido granate para una fiesta de navidad atrasada consiguió que frunciese el ceño, gesto que ella ignoró. La había extrañado tanto, en aquellos meses no había podido disfrutar de verdad de su compañía y ahora tenía la oportunidad de recopilar recuerdos nuevos así que le aseguré, a mi pesar, que iría a su fiesta.

— Pensé que pondrías más inconvenientes —aseguró mientras me volvía a abrazar, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho.

— Sólo te pido algo a cambio —le informé mientras una idea rebotaba en mi cabeza.

— Lo que sea, incluso podemos invitar a Seth, me cae bien —sonreí, era imposible no querer a mi hermano.

— No me ocultes nada, Alice. Ya no soy una niña tonta que debáis proteger —me miró con escepticismo casi intuía lo que estaba pensando—. Esto no lo puedo controlar, no quería que fueseis testigos de una de mis crisis.

— Es la segunda vez que te pasa y en un espacio de tiempo muy corto —el brillo se había apagado en su mirada.

— Alice, lamento muchísimo que hayáis vivido esto.

— De lo que me arrepiento es de no haberlo sabido antes —señaló con censura—. Aún no entiendes que formas parte de nuestra familia

— Sí, el eslabón más débil —murmuré cortando su argumentación. Oí un gruñido procedente del salón. Me incomodaba que cada una de mis palabras fuese escuchada por todo el mundo.

— Mi mejor amiga, Bella. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti pero no me pidas que deje de protegerte porque no pienso hacerlo. Cuando seas como nosotros será distinto —con aquella última frase recuperó la alegría perdida.

Cómo decirle que no estaba segura de nada, ni siquiera de esa opción, mi mente era un océano de dudas que jugaban conmigo, en un momento estaba segura de cada uno de mis pasos y al siguiente desconfiaba hasta de mi propia sombra. Suspiré sin encontrar las palabras precisas, me recosté sobre la almohada y miré a mi amiga que de nuevo estaba intentando distraerme con sus ocurrencias.

Edward entró en la habitación mientras Alice seguía hablando sin parar de cada uno de los detalles de su fiesta que ya me parecía exagerada, pero en cuanto vio a su hermano se despidió de mí y salió para dejarme a solas con él.

No pude evitar levantar mi mano para recibir la suya, en su rostro la preocupación era visible y yo era la culpable de nuevo. Empezaba a odiar el tener siempre la culpa de todo. Se sentó a mi lado y me atrajo hacía él, su contacto era reconfortante, cerré los ojos perdiéndome en su olor y en las sensaciones que me provocaba tenerle tan cerca.

Le amaba más que a mí misma, le quería como nunca pensé que querría a alguien y el calvario de los últimos años se desvanecía cuando me refugiaba entre sus brazos. Me dio un ligero beso en la coronilla que me proporcionó una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Cómo está mi madre? —pregunté intentando separarme de él pero me lo impidió.

— Está mejor, Philp está con ella —intuí en su escueta respuesta que había algo que no me contaba.

— ¿Qué pasó, Edward?

— Me dio un buen repaso por haberte abandonado, no está muy contenta de verme junto a ti —sabía que aquello le afectaba más de lo que nunca reconocería—, piensa que volveré a hacerte daño y yo me limité a escucharla sin interrumpir su argumentación.

— Lo siento mucho, no debió —empecé a decir pero me interrumpió.

— Tiene toda la razón, Bella no quiero repetirme pero jamás pensé que todo esto te haría tanto daño, nunca pude intuir a lo que te enfrentarías mientras estaba lejos.

No pude argumentar nada, los secretos se instalaban en nuestro silencio compartido, él sabía más de lo que me decía pero no me atrevía a preguntarle por miedo a revelar más de lo que pudiera saber y yo, no podía contarle toda la verdad, no podía exponerle al peligro de una forma tan inconsciente.

— En unos días le darán el alta a Renée, para que pueda volver a Florida. Ya está todo preparado para su viaje —me levanté apoyándome en su pecho y observé sus dorados ojos.

— ¿Qué habéis hecho?

— Fue Carlisle, como comprenderás no se va a ir en un vuelo regular, contratamos todo lo necesario para que no haya ningún problema durante el viaje.

— Gracias —murmuré sintiéndome un poco insignificante ante todo lo que ellos tenían, sabía que no le daban importancia al dinero pero siempre me había intimidado que tuvieran tanto.

La inseguridad se agarró a mi pecho y entrelacé mi mano con la de él, había anhelado tanto estar así, sin hablar, tan sólo sintiendo como nuestras almas se comprendían sin palabras, se amaban sin besos, se adoraban sin más necesidad que un simple contacto.

Cerré los ojos inundándome de su esencia, cuando me miraba en sus ojos se reflejaba todos sus deseos, había preguntas sin realizar, misterios sin resolver, confidencias sin contar y amor. Tanto amor que me desbordaba, que me hacía sentir importante, que me llenaba el alma y me hacía olvidar cualquier problema o riesgo que pudiera acecharnos.

— Me debes una respuesta —murmuró contra mi cabello y me incorporé.

— Edward —empecé a decir pero él posó uno de sus fríos dedos sobre mis labios.

— No pienses, no temas nada porque no hay poder que pueda separarnos —sentí un escalofrío por la espalda y se me escapó una solitaria lágrima que él se apresuró a atrapar— sólo siente.

Se acercó a mí bajando la cabeza, nuestros labios enfrentados a sólo un milímetro de distancia. _"Cierra los ojos" _murmuró y sentí su aliento en mi rostro, su olor me inundó y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura. Posó sus labios sobre los míos con una delicadeza inmensa, como sí pudiese romperme ante su contacto, despertó mis sentidos con dulces besos, subí mis manos hacía su pelo, mientras notaba como mi cuerpo se adaptaba a la perfección al suyo. Me aferraba con fuerza contra él como sí pudiese desvanecerme en el aire.

Me besó una y otra vez mientras mi cuerpo amenazaba con incendiarse, poco a poco acarició mi cuerpo como sí lo conociese a la perfección, hasta que no pude aguantar su calma y perfección. Lograba hacerme anhelar algo que desconocía, el deseo me consumía.

Llevé mis manos hacía su camisa para quitársela, quería sentir su piel contra la mía, quería eludir cada barrera, derribar cada escudo, necesitaba que fuésemos sólo nosotros y nada más. Dejar atrás su condición y la mía y entregarnos a una pasión que ambos llevábamos conteniendo demasiado tiempo.

Sentí como él se apartaba ligeramente de mí, sujetó mis manos y me miró con una expresión extraña en su rostro. No sabía sí era arrepentimiento o decepción.

— Me haces perder la razón —afirmó en un susurro con voz cálida.

— Edward nos lo merecemos —apunté mientras intentaba incitarle de nuevo con mis labios, su pasión era tan inmensa como la mía y deseaba volver a sentirla, quería perder el control, deseaba tanto ese recuerdo pero él negó con la cabeza.

— Hoy no —señaló mientras colocaba uno de mis mechones de pelo detrás de mi oreja— quiero mucho más de ti que una noche.

— Ya te lo di todo —murmuré sin entender sus palabras pero tan sólo sonrió enigmáticamente.

Esa noche no iba a saber sus motivos, se separó de mí y se abotonó la camisa.

— Pronto entenderás lo que quiero —señaló con dulzura mientras abría las sábanas y me instaba a meterme en la cama—, pero ahora lo importante es que descanses, no quiero verte como hasta ahora.

— Pero

— ¿Discutiremos por esto también? —preguntó alzando su perfecta ceja y suspiré vencida, en esas guerras siempre ganaba él.

Se tumbó a mi lado y aunque había dormido más de lo que estaba habituada a hacer, ese día simplemente me sumí en una noche mágica, el prado que nos había pertenecido a nuestros pies y la felicidad flotando entre nosotros, como sí nada pudiese separarnos.

* * *

Dos semanas después Carlisle me permitió al fin volver a mi vida normal, estaba cansada de estar postrada en aquella cama, pero me había venido bien, en mi rostro las ojeras habían desaparecido y el tiempo que había compartido con Edward había sido suficiente para que mis ojos tuviesen un brillo diferente que todos habían notado. Emmett por supuesto, no había podido ignorarlo y había conseguido que me sonrojase hasta con un simple guiño.

Pensaba mantener a Edward a mi lado, había llegado a esa conclusión tras analizar las palabras de Seth, ellos no creían que los Vulturis quisiesen hacerles daño, yo sabía la verdad y debía asegurarme de que ellos estuviesen a salvo. Me quedaba poco tiempo en Alaska y después llevaría a cabo el último punto de mi lista, ahora que sabía que los Cullen estaban bien podía acabar con mis cosas por hacer.

Cuando Victoria me había hecho participe de su venganza, empecé a buscar a los Cullen, revisé cada detalle que conocía de ellos pero fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que desconocía muchos factores de su vida. A fin de cuentas, no era más que una adolescente en aquella época, el motivo por el que había aceptado el trabajo en Alaska había sido para conseguir todo el dinero posible y viajar a Volterra. Tenía intención de resolver aquel problema que había causado.

Seth entró en casa junto a Jacob mientras yo recogía mi bolso. Habíamos vuelto al equilibrio perdido, por las mañanas los Cullen evitaban el apartamento para que yo pudiese compartir tiempo con mis amigos, era un trato un poco desigual dado que el tiempo que pasaba con mis amigos era menor que el que compartía con los Cullen pero esta vez ni siquiera Jacob había protestado.

Mi amigo estaba raro, había vuelto tan sólo una semana antes pero había algo que no acababa de contarme, por más que le había preguntado no había conseguido que me dijese ni una palabra. Me despedí de ellos y Seth me detuvo.

— Dame un minuto, desayuno y te acompaño —me pidió mientras me ponía el abrigo.

— No es necesario —aseguré con una sonrisa, me sentía segura y confiada—, es más pronto de lo habitual pero la montaña de trabajo tiene que ser inmensa. Además, Alice me aseguró que iría a verme.

Quería tener unos minutos de paz y soledad, Daniel estaba entre rejas y aquello era suficiente para encontrarme bien después de tantos días de miedo aterrador. Había dejado atrás los ataques de ansiedad y mi corazón parecía latir a un ritmo regular.

El señor Grant había sido destituido después de que se comprobase que había robado fondos reservados a la universidad. En un principio, había pensado que era una trampa de los Cullen pero aquel desastre se estaba cometiendo desde hacia al menos diez años, mucho antes de que la familia se trasladase a Alaska. Ese era otro de los motivos que le habían impulsado a intentar evitar el escándalo, lo que menos quería era que nadie empezase a investigar y llegase hasta sus desfalcos.

Aparqué frente a la biblioteca que se me antojaba diferente. Todo a mi alrededor me transmitía tranquilidad, había llegado a aquel lugar destrozada, pensando en la manera de escapar del sufrimiento y ahora sentía que tenía tanto por lo que luchar, quería seguir adelante. Merecía un poco de felicidad, aunque fuese por un período de tiempo tan corto como un suspiro.

Bajé de mi volvo, cerré la puerta, me colgué el bolso sobre el hombro derecho y me encaminé hacía mi lugar de trabajo buscando las llaves en el bolsillo de mi abrigo. Cuando llegaba junto a la puerta de la biblioteca alguien me llamó, no esperaba encontrar a nadie a esas horas pero me volví intentando ser amable.

Peter se acercó a mí con una mirada que no podía descifrar, parecía que había estado esperándome durante días, estaba desaliñado y tenía la ropa arrugada pero exhibió una sonrisa felina e intenté corresponderle, sentí como se erizaba mi piel ante su escrutinio.

Se paró frente a mí, devorándome con su mirada como si se encontrase ante un oasis después de un largo tiempo de sequía. Estaba paralizada ante él, noté como mi cuerpo se estremecía y disgustada sujeté con fuerza las llaves de la biblioteca.

Era absurdo pensar que él podía hacerme daño, pero hacía tiempo que no confiaba en mis instintos con las personas que me rodeaban. Su silencio era tan perturbador como sus pupilas, intenté sonreír pero no pude.

— ¿Qué tal estás? —pregunté intentando romper la tensión que se había instalado entre nosotros.

— Ahora bien, me alegra tanto que hayas acudido al fin a una de mis citas —le miré extrañada ante sus palabras y en su rostro desapareció cualquier gesto amenazador.

— No sé a qué te refieres —aseguré mientras él me sujetaba por el brazo. Su mano estaba sudada lo que me recordó a mi sueño pero descarté esa idea.

— Vamos, ya no lo ocultes más, has luchado contra tus sentimientos pero ya no hace falta —me zarandeó ligeramente—. Eres mía —murmuró en un tono que reconocí al instante.

Tragué saliva mientras mi mente confirmaba lo que sus palabras me habían provocado. Peter era el acosador y esta vez me tenía a su merced.

* * *

_El próximo capítulo promete y su intensidad me llevará un poquito más de tiempo de lo habitual así que seguramente no podré subirle hasta el domingo. Quiero darle el cierre preciso a este trozo de trama._

_Gracias a mi querida **Chiarat**: la verdad es que tus palabras siempre consiguen hacerme reflexionar, exactamente no sé cuánto le falta a la historia, quiero resolver lo mejor posible todo y a veces lleva tiempo. Me niego a cerrarlo en el epílogo así que seguiré dando guerra un poco más. Al resto de preguntas te contestaré por mensaje privado porque sí no se me alargará demasiado mi propio comentario._

_Gracias a **Ro** por contestar y darme una opinión objetiva. Tardé casi dos años en escribir mi primera "historia", completamente mía, leída por tan sólo tres o cuatro personas y aún hoy cuando la vuelvo a leer cambio alguna que otra cosa. A nivel ortográfico y demás sí que sé que hay algún que otro fallo que tengo intención de solucionar al finalizar de escribir esta historia, por ello ahora estoy poniendo una cuidada atención a todo lo que subo para evitar más errores. Entiendo que la trama es compleja y alguna que otra cosa ha llevado más tiempo de explicar, como la conversación en el hospital de Edward y Bella, en mi cabeza me podía llegar a imaginar horas y horas, porque claro después de seis años… y en cuanto a la actitud de Peter nunca podría justificarla, dado que no todas las personas que han sufrido se convierten en asesinos en serie._

_Gracia a mis chicas**: Cerezo, Mherary, Maleja, Hildiux, Adri, Rosh, Yesiita, Darky, Lis, Soledad, Helena, Yoyis y Karolay**, dar la bienvenida a las nuevas y ya sabéis lo que significan para mí vuestros comentarios así que no me repito. (Gracias **Seeframe**, aunque ya lo sabes, cielo)_

_Espero que vuestra imaginación se dispare con el final de este capítulo y tengáis cosillas que contarme. Besos._


	35. Capítulo 35

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 35. Mía.**_

Había estado tan equivocada, con una simple evidencia había acusado a Daniel, me había negado a pensar que Peter, un respetable profesor de la universidad, pudiese cometer esas atrocidades pero tenía ante mí la prueba de mi propio engaño.

Debía enfrentarme a la verdad pero mi mente estaba en blanco, sólo podía mirar el rostro de Peter buscando una escapatoria que no encontraba. A mi alrededor, el silencio era perturbador, faltaban al menos dos horas para que el campus despertase en su bullicio habitual, no podía creer que minutos antes aquel sosiego me hubiese transferido una sensación de paz.

Avanzó hacía mí y mi cuerpo se estremeció ante su cercanía, _¿Qué puedo hacer?_ repetía mi mente una y otra vez pero sólo conseguía que mi intranquilidad aumentase. Retrocedí unos pasos intentando dejar a mi izquierda el muro de la biblioteca.

— Este no es el lugar adecuado —afirmó mientras intentaba sujetarme de nuevo pero aparté el brazo—. Permíteme que te lleve a casa.

Estaba totalmente desquiciado, negué con la cabeza y su mirada se ensombreció.

— No juegues porque sabes que perderás —aseguró amenazadoramente.

— Tengo que trabajar, Peter —dije intentando hacerle razonar aunque intuía que me iba a valer de poco.

— Tenemos una cita —murmuró apretando la mandíbula, su gesto se volvió aún más inquietante—. He esperado demasiado por ti.

Mi estómago se contrajo mientras intentaba mantener una pequeña distancia que él siempre acortaba.

— No sabía que habíamos quedado —su furia aumentó tras mis palabras.

— He intentado acercarme a ti por las buenas —alargó su mano y me sujetó con fuerza clavándome los dedos—, he procurado demostrarte mi deseo por ti y nunca has correspondido a ninguno de mis regalos.

La situación empezaba a descontrolarse por momentos. _Edward _pensé, como sí así pudiese materializarse frente a mí.

— No sé a qué te refieres, Peter. Me haces daño —aseguré sin poder evitar el gesto de dolor y aflojó ligeramente la mano.

— Te parece poco cientos de rosas y crisantemos —sentí como un saliente del muro de la biblioteca se clavaba en mi costado cuando él me golpeó contra el mismo.

— No sabía que eran tuyas —mi respuesta hizo que me mirase extrañado—, nunca firmaste las notas.

Sabía de lo que era capaz, no había tenido necesidad de ver el cuerpo de Leslie para comprender que la había sometido a una tortura inmensa. Aún recordaba el murmullo entrecortado de mi compañera cuando había ido a verla el día anterior.

— _Bella —sujeté su mano mientras Alice aguardaba en la puerta de la habitación del hospital—. Me pidió que te recordara que tú eras como él, que lo disfrutarías, que me mirases y observases su obra, que él te enseñaría a hacerlo —silenciosas lágrimas corrían por el rostro antes luminoso y jovial de Leslie._

Me agité frente a aquel vivido recuerdo. Sentía asco cuando él me tocaba, podía oler el perfume rancio que se había echado, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando? Y ¿por qué me había convertido en su obsesión?

— ¡Eran pura poesía! —gritó haciendo que me sobresaltase—, yo reconocí tu talento en el momento en que leí tu primer trabajo y sin embargo tú, estabas demasiado distraída con tus amiguitos —podía notar la repulsión que sentía hacía mi gente.

Debí haberme dado cuenta el primer día, cuando Seth había sido amable con él y se había presentado ni siquiera le había estrechado la mano. Eran pequeños gestos, que aunque me habían resultado raros nunca les había dado demasiada importancia.

— Estaba abrumada —dije intentando controlar mi agitada respiración—, me parecía un gesto tan hermoso, no estoy acostumbrada a cosas así.

Su expresión se suavizó como sí mis palabras fueran lo que él había estado esperando.

— Has rechazado cada una de mis invitaciones —retrocedí cuando él alzó su mano para rozar mi mejilla y mi espalda chocó contra el muro, me había arrinconado contra una esquina. Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza mientras miraba sus ojos que me escrutaban ansiosos.

— Compréndeme —balbuceé sin poder evitarlo— no sabía de quién provenían, nadie mejor que tú para entenderme —dije intentando mostrarme empática— ¿cómo podía presentarme a ciegas a una de tus citas?

Su repulsivo aliento rozó mi cara mientras me observaba buscando la mentira que había tejido. _¿Dónde estáis?_ pensé mientras intentaba mantener las lágrimas y Peter colocaba una de sus manos justo a la altura de mi rostro.

No sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar.

— Ahora podrás compensarme —contuve el aliento mientras restregaba su mano contra mi mejilla dejándome un rastro de sudor que me revolvió el estómago—. Dime que lo harás —murmuró en mi oído.

Cerré los ojos mientras posaba sus labios en mi cuello y en mi mente vi a Edward que me observaba furioso y preocupado, _lo siento_ dije sin emitir ni un solo sonido, advertía como mis lágrimas estaban a punto de liberarse, entonces mi visión me habló "_distráele",_ asentí sin saber cómo hacerlo, _"estoy cerca, aguanta"_.

No sabía sí mi mente había creado aquello o realmente había una conexión tan fuerte entre Edward y yo que había hecho que él supiese que estaba en peligro, me detuve a mirarlo como había hecho el día que salté por el acantilado, perdiéndome en su recuerdo.

Abrí los ojos aterrada cuando aquellos finos labios se posaron en los míos, una arcada acudió a mi garganta mientras intentaba mantener la compostura. Me estaba resultando tan difícil aquella situación.

Apoyé mis manos en el pecho de Peter y palpé la suciedad de su traje, le empujé levemente y él se apartó sin saber cómo reaccionar. Debía intentar controlar la situación en la medida de lo posible.

— Sé que nos conocemos desde hace mucho pero prefiero ir despacio —le aseguré intentando fingir deseo por él.

— Nunca te haré daño, me has transformado, has cambiado mi mundo con su existencia, me has hecho resurgir de mis cenizas. Ahora permite que cante para ti —me pidió en un ronco susurro que intentaba seducirme.

— Entonces me entiendes a la perfección, tú también eres un gran cambio en mi vida —cada vez me costaba más interpretar aquel papel, quería golpearle con fuerza, demostrarle que no era una mujer débil ni indefensa pero tenía que ser cautelosa.

— Ahora empiezo a ver a la persona que me hizo vibrar de deseo con su sola sonrisa —cogió un mechón de mi pelo y se lo enredó en el dedo índice—, esto va a ser maravilloso, tan mágico…

Se inclinó y me olisqueó el pelo relamiéndose ante su victoria.

— Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos —asentí aunque ignoraba a qué momento se refería—, entraste e iluminaste aquel gris lugar con tu belleza, removiste los cimientos de aquella oscura institución con tu hermosa mirada, no sabes el efecto que provocas en todos los que te rodean.

Acababa de elevarme a unos niveles imposibles para cualquier persona normal pero él siguió murmurando en mi oído envuelto en sus incoherentes pensamientos.

— Bella, eres la mujer más perfecta del mundo, sí fueras una diosa griega serías Afrodita, casi podrías ser hasta su reencarnación —suspiró ante tal evocación.

Un escalofrío recorrió mis huesos, me estaba afectando tanto aquella conversación, pero debía dejar que siguiese en su mundo paralelo. Debía distraerle, dar tiempo a que los Cullen me encontrasen sí es que estaban buscándome, tenía que mantener la esperanza de salir ilesa de aquella situación.

— Y yo sería el único que alcanzaría tu amor. Todos te miran y tú les ignoras con firmeza, te siguen como perros falderos para ver si consiguen bajarte los pantalones y les desprecias con un simple gesto de tu mano. Casi puedo escuchar sus lamentos al ver que al fin estamos juntos, te he soñado tantas noches, te he anhelado en mi cama, mi almohada conserva tu perfume y mi cuerpo se estremece de deseo con solo mirarte.

Me sujetó por la barbilla para que no pudiese desviar mis ojos de su rostro. Me apoyé contra el muro sintiendo que mis piernas estaban a punto de fallarme.

— Pero esto ya lo sabes, siempre has intuido que tú sólo podías ser mía —soltó algo parecido a un gemido—. Incítame hermosa Isabella, despierta mi pasión, mírame como sólo tú puedes hacerlo.

— Puedo preguntarte algo —señalé mientas percibía el deseo en sus pupilas.

— Por supuesto —afirmó en un tono meloso.

— Lo que pasó con Paige, mi compañera de clase —me detuve, no sabía cómo abordar aquello sin que él se enfureciese.

— Sentí tanta rabia al verte salir a aquellas horas tan indecentes para una dama, me dejé llevar, Paige no se ajustaba a mi canon pero me obcequé —lo había dicho con una calma alarmante—. Después aprendí que tú eras mucho más y esperé pacientemente a que estuvieses preparada para mí.

— ¿Me seguiste? —cuestioné reflejando en mi voz el terror que esa posibilidad me producía, pero él no lo notó.

— Durante todo el tiempo que estuviste en la universidad —afirmó sonriendo y mi estómago se contrajo, nunca había percibido nada de aquello—, en cuanto acabaste la universidad los impedimentos de nuestra relación se esfumaron y te perseguí hasta aquí.

No podía evitar que mi respiración se agitase ante lo que me contaba, se mordió el labio inferior como sí mi nerviosismo fuese fruto del deseo.

* * *

— ¡Edward! —Alice entró en mi habitación agitada y temblorosa, nunca había gritado pero lo que observé en su mirada fue suficiente para que me levantase del sofá e indagase en sus pensamientos.

Su visión era incompleta, sólo podíamos ver a aquel hombre de espaldas sosteniendo con fuerza algo pero nada más, cogí mi móvil y marqué el número de Bella, después de cinco tonos no recibí respuesta alguna.

Alice estaba paralizada, reviviendo la escena, intentando descubrir algo que nos dijese lo que realmente estaba pasando pero no podía ampliar su visión. Llamé a Seth que me contestó confuso.

— ¿Dónde está? —pregunté sintiendo que algo no estaba bien, esperaba con ansias que su amigo me contase que estaba a su lado pero el silencio que percibí fue más que suficiente, cerré con fuerza el teléfono dejándolo inservible.

Alice me observó contrariada y dolida con ella misma, le ordené que me siguiese y avisé al resto de la casa.

Bella estaba en peligro.

* * *

Me ofreció su mano, quería mi absoluta rendición lo que me enfureció, sólo le importaba su locura, no era capaz de ver más allá, de observar como temblaba o me estremecía ante su roce, como aborrecía su presencia junto a mí.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron al ver que no cogía su mano, la furia apareció paulatinamente, podía observar como intentaba controlar su ira pero no podía más, no quería seguir fingiendo, mi instinto de supervivencia me gritaba que no fuese imprudente pero mi alma clamaba por abofetearle, por hacerle sentir todo el dolor que él había provocado en otras mujeres.

— ¿Cuántas mujeres ha habido como Leslie? —alzó una ceja mientras malinterpretaba mis palabras y se echaba a reír.

— Eso no fue más que una muestra de mi arte —señaló con sorna.

— ¿Cómo puedes...?

— Gatita, no te pongas celosa —me pidió mientras bajaba lentamente la cremallera de mi abrigo—, sólo estaba ensayando, quince mujeres no son demasiado.

No podía creerlo, me faltaba el aire mientras pensaba que había torturado a quince mujeres como si fueran meros objetos de usar y tirar.

— ¿Cómo has podido caer tan bajo? —pregunté sin ocultar el desprecio que sentía por él, se apartó unos pasos de mí dolido.

— Entiéndelo —chilló con fuerzas golpeando la pared junto a mi oído—, tú lo vas a comprender —afirmó mientras me cogía por los brazos y me zarandeaba con fuerza.

Le empujé y él se detuvo sin soltarme.

— ¿Cómo has podido cometer esa barbaridad con Leslie?, ella nunca te hizo nada —no había pensado ni un segundo en mis palabras y observé como la ira crecía en él.

— No es más que una vulgar prostituta —afirmó entre dientes—, se merecía mucho más.

— No eres nadie para juzgarla —dije sin poder contener las lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro.

— Todas y cada una de ellas no eran dignas de vivir, de respirar el aire que yo aspiro, de demostrar su superioridad frente a los demás, ¡no eran merecedoras de nada! —aseguró voceando—. Pronto lo verás igual que yo, me encargaré de transformarte a mi antojo, serás mi reina o mi esclava, tú decides.

Me dio un bofetón tirándome al suelo, el calor subió a mi mejilla ante su golpe pero le miré desafiante, dispuesta a enfrentarme a él, cansada de ser una muñequita de porcelana.

— Fuiste cruel y despiadado como ahora —señalé odiándome por entregarle mis lágrimas.

La tensión creció aún más mientras me sujetaba por un brazo y me levantaba con fuerza haciendo que chillase de dolor. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre.

— Fui lo que soy, lo que mi madre consintió.

— No lo ves, no observas más allá que tu propio trastorno, nadie tiene la culpa de lo que haces salvo tú mismo —levantó su mano pero se detuvo al observar mi rostro, me agarró por la barbilla y me giró la cara para mirar la marca que se estaba formando tras su golpe.

— Hay muchas cosas que desconoces de mí pero vas a saberlo muy pronto.

Empezó a caminar arrastrándome tras él, intenté clavar mis pies en el suelo pero no lo conseguí. Debía distraerle pero sólo había conseguido precipitar mi caída, resollé mientras intentaba mantener el paso que el marcaba, toqué cada cosa que veía a mi alcance intentando dejar mi rastro para que se pudiese percibir con claridad.

Nos adentrábamos con rapidez en una zona del campus que desconocía porque estaba en obras, me revolví contra su agarre pero sólo conseguí que el incrementase la presión de su mano.

Los andamios, los plásticos y los ladrillos se amontonaban en las esquinas de aquel edificio sin terminar en el que me hizo entrar, cerrando tras él la puerta. Me soltó y caí sobre unos tablones de madera que había en el suelo, me giré jadeando para encontrarle sobre mí.

— Tú, preciosa mía, has conseguido convertirme en alguien mejor —podía palpar su locura en todo su esplendor.

— Mejor —murmuré intentado recordar que no era bueno enfurecerlo.

— En otro momento, sí tú no hubieses aparecido en mi mundo, hubiese matado a Leslie, lentamente —dijo saboreando la idea—, la hubiese tortura durante horas y horas, deleitándome con cada grito, con cada palabra de súplica, con cada aliento contenido, con cada suspiro de alivio que hubiese soltado cuando yo me alejase de ella durante unos segundos.

Sacó su cuchillo del bolsillo, el mismo que había usado la noche que casi me atrapa, estábamos solos y la idea de que me encontrasen cada vez era menos probable. Aceptaría mi suerte, asumiría mi culpa y quizás de esta manera algo cambiaría en aquel mundo. Edward podría seguir con su vida sin preocuparse de la mía.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste?

— Preguntas demasiado —dijo molesto mientras jugueteaba con el cuchillo.

— Sólo contéstame a esto —intentaba sonar fascinada con él, asintió, tenía un ego tan grande como su enajenación mental—. Fue algo realmente espectacular —su sonrisa se ensanchó— ¿cómo conseguiste inculpar a Daniel?

— ¿Te preocupa? —cuestionó tensando la mandíbula y negué con rapidez.

— Creo que fue algo magistral —murmuré.

— Fácil, estaba tan interesado por ti, sufrió tanto cuando recibió una carta de su mujer

— ¿Qué? —pregunté interrumpiéndole.

— Sí, la mamá de su hija, pobre pequeña, tiene una enfermedad extraña y necesitaba un trasplante pero claro sólo Daniel era compatible —recordé lo dura que había sido con él, el dolor que había en sus ojos cuando me miró sin comprender por qué le trataba de aquella manera.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —se paró meditando sí contármelo y por primera vez en toda aquella conversación supliqué por una respuesta.

— La pequeña está bien, por suerte. Aunque cuando sea mayor no valga nada como todas —su odio era inmenso—. Se sintió tan triste cuando le trataste de esa manera que accedió a tomarse unos tragos conmigo, nos hicimos amigos —afirmó con desdén— y fue fácil entrar en su casa, es un borracho asqueroso, un bebedor compulsivo así que la cárcel le sentará bien.

Me sujetó por el pelo y lo retorció entre sus manos haciéndome gritar de dolor.

— Me encontrarán —intentaba no llorar pero me era imposible.

— Esta todo preparado —sonrió burlonamente—, una nota de despedida en tu lugar de trabajo junto al reguardo de la compra de un billete a Canadá, cuando quieran volver de allí estaremos lejos.

Cerré los ojos mientras él reía con estridencia, había pensado en cada detalle, no había dejado ningún cabo suelto y sí nos subíamos en una avión antes de que los Cullen pudiesen encontrar mi rastro ¿cómo sabrían a dónde habíamos ido?, no había escapatoria posible, deseé con todas mis fuerzas poder dar marcha atrás al tiempo, haber esperado a Seth o haber llamado a Edward para que me acompañase.

Rememoré el último recuerdo que había tenido junto a Edward, poco a poco estaba rindiéndome a la evidencia de nuestro amor.

.

— _Te amo —me susurró con aquella voz que no me cansaba de escuchar mientras me abrazaba aquella mañana antes de irse._

— _Y yo a ti —señalé escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho, aún no estaba segura de nada y sin embargo, él luchaba cada día por demostrarme lo que sentía._

— _Eso no me vale —contestó en aquel ritual que habíamos establecido cada mañana, me gustaba que me pidiese más, que me exigiese la verdad._

— _Tiene que valer —dije siguiendo la pauta, la habíamos establecido en aquellas interminables semanas de reposo que me había impuesto su padre._

— _Es insuficiente, mírame Bella —me pidió y me sumergí en sus dorados ojos que eran tan expresivos cuando los dirigía hacia mí— dilo._

— _Te amo con toda mi alma, Edward —bajó sus labios hacía los míos demostrándome todo lo que albergaba en su corazón, devorando mis dudas, alejando mis demonios, haciendo que me sintiese la mujer más feliz del mundo._

El roce pegajoso de la mano de Peter sobre mi rostro me devolvió a la realidad. Noté el frío que se colaba entre los huecos abiertos para las ventanas que debían instalar y una idea cruzó mi mente.

— Nos encontrarán —susurré y de nuevo se rió de mí—, tienen que venir a continuar las obras de este edificio.

— Hoy no, también pensé en eso, no creas que soy un estúpido, preciosa mía. En unas horas estaremos lejos de aquí.

Cogió una cuerda trenzada marrón, sujetó con una mano las mías y envolvió mis muñecas con ella, sentía como mi piel se desgarraba con cada vuelta que le daba, hizo un nudo y lo ajustó con firmeza.

Se levantó y pude ver la protuberancia de sus pantalones, ¿cómo podía excitarse con aquello?, apreté los ojos para no verlo y sentí como me colocaba un pañuelo sobre mi boca y lo ataba casi con la misma energía que había empleado con mis manos.

— Tendremos tiempo de hablar en cuanto estemos lejos, mi querida afrodita —murmuró en mi oído haciendo que me estremeciese aterrada por mi ennegrecido futuro.

* * *

_Lo prometido es deuda. Parece que fue ayer cuando empezó esta historia y ya tiene treinta y cinco capítulos._

_Gracias a mis chicas: __**Chiarat, Cerezo, Adri, Mherary, Rosh, Mariana, Chicasagacrep, Eddie, Darky, Maleja, Yesiita y Tini.**__ Siempre digo lo mismo así que no me voy a repetirme, ya sabéis lo importante que son vuestras impresiones para mí._

_Gracias a todos los que leéis la historia y habéis esperado pacientemente este capítulo._

_Espero vuestras opiniones y todo lo que se os ocurra. Besos._


	36. Capítulo 36

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 36. Juicio de partes.**_

Corría, más rápido de lo que nunca lo había hecho mientras me odiaba con todas mis fuerzas por haberla dejado sola, por no haber hecho caso a Rose sobre aquel hombre, me había cegado la ira hacía Daniel y no había sopesado la posibilidad de que él fuese inocente. El verdadero psicópata estaba con Bella, la tenía y no podía ni imaginar la clase de atrocidades que estaría haciéndola en ese instante.

Rugí con fuerza mientras aceleraba aún más el paso, ignorando los comentarios de advertencia de Carlisle que me seguía junto al resto de la familia. Nada me haría detenerme y si tenía que gritar a todo Alaska que era un vampiro lo haría, porque ese día lo sería con todas las ganas que no había tenido en los últimos cien años. Mi condición me ayudaría a matar a ese tipo aunque no tuviese más justificación que el daño que pudiese hacerle a mi Bella.

Ahora era cuando aborrecía lo lejos que habíamos construido nuestra casa en aquel lugar, sentía que el camino no acababa mientras me lanzaba a aquella lucha contra el tiempo que estaba dispuesto a ganar. Oí la voz de Alice que me advertía de un grupo de personas que estaban cerca de mí y a mi pesar aminoré la velocidad y estudié sus pensamientos para ver sí se habían percatado de algo. _¿Qué hacían conociendo la ciudad a las siete de la mañana?_ pensé mientras doblaba la esquina y volvía a acelerar el paso.

Temor. Sentía un miedo aterrador mientras vislumbraba los primeros edificios del campus, llevé al límite mis fuerzas y llegué hasta donde el volvo de Bella reposaba. El motor aún estaba ligeramente caliente, no podía estar demasiado lejos de allí.

El resto de la familia apareció frente a mí, observé como Jasper empezaba a buscar el rastro de Bella, yo le percibía pero en ese momento no confiaba en ninguna de mis habilidades y mucho menos en aquello que no dominaba, no era un buen rastreador pero Jasper parecía confuso, mientras se paraba frente a una esquina de la biblioteca, bien podía ser parte de la visión que Alice había tenido.

Miré a mi hermana que negó con la cabeza, compungida y aterrada por no poder ver nada. ¿Qué pasaba con nosotros?, tan fácil era engañarnos que hasta un simple humano podía hacerlo.

Escuché la moto de Jacob mientras Emmett rugía por la intervención. Seth saltó de ella antes de que Black aparcase y se dirigió directamente hacía mí.

— ¿Dónde está? —tenía bastante con mis propias emociones como para soportar los pensamientos de aquel par.

— No lo sé, Alice sólo vio a ese tipo de espaldas como la noche que mató a aquella mujer tan parecida a Bella —dije a toda velocidad mientras me llegaba el aroma de Bella.

— Esta era la manera en que la ibas a proteger —me enfrenté a su ira, era un inconsciente si pensaba retarme en ese instante, ahora no era nada salvo un estorbo en mi camino por encontrarla y si no iba a ayudar yo mismo le enseñaría la salida.

"_Edward ahora no"_ la voz mental de mi padre me detuvo, había avanzado hacía Jacob sin pensarlo cegado por la rabia. Respiré sin necesitarlo intentando calmarme pero fue en vano.

— ¿Debemos discutirlo ahora? —vi como la vena de su cuello se ensanchaba ante mi comentario, como su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación pero me di la vuelta, no era más que un crío que no sabía controlarse.

— No la mereces —murmuró y antes de que nadie se diese cuenta me abalancé sobre él y le sujeté por la camisa exhibiendo mis colmillos.

— ¿Y tú sí?, el desayuno era con vosotros, esa era la absurda norma y eres incapaz de conseguir que no salga sola de casa —sentí el agarré de Emmett sobre mí pero no solté a mi oponente.

— Sí tú no estuvieses aquí ya habría conseguido que volviese a Forks, lejos de ese tipo y lejos de ti —afirmó con dificultad sujetando con fuerza mis muñecas.

— No me engañas —sentí el poder de Jasper que había abandonado la búsqueda para tranquilizarme—, tú aún la amas. Ella ya eligió, asúmelo y apártate de su lado.

— Basta, Edward —Carlisle estaba junto a Jacob antes de que este pudiese contestarme, con una mirada que no dejaba dudas de su resolución, leí en su mente lo inadecuado de mi actitud y solté lentamente a aquel chucho.

"_Esto no ayuda, Bella está en peligro, lo primero es encontrarla y Rose tiene una pista"_ me dijo en su mente mi padre, busqué la de mi hermana que parecía haber obtenido la prueba a su teoría.

Emmett me liberó lentamente y Jasper evaluó mis emociones mientras que Jacob me miraba aún con ganas de pelear. Le daría la satisfacción en cuanto todo esto acabase y Bella estuviese instalada en mi habitación bajo mi constante vigilancia.

Me acerqué a Rose que no parecía segura de lo que notaba, podía oler el rastro de Bella pero era más débil de lo habitual, como sí llevase días allí. Miré a mi hermana en una muda pregunta que entendió a la perfección.

— Creo que el rastro de ese tipo se entremezcla con el de Bella por eso es más tenue —no estaba convencida, vi a Jasper y Alice buscar otro sendero en donde estaba el olor de mi Bella, era desesperante.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible?

— Aquí el olor de Bella es más penetrante —escuché a mi hermano desde el otro extremo mientras Esme se acercaba compungida.

— Quedaos aquí —me pidió Rose y en un segundo llegó hacía donde Jasper había indicado, una y otra vez volvió sobre los pasos trazados por mi hermano y después negó con la cabeza.

— Es por allí —dijo señalando hacía donde yo esperaba junto a mi madre.

No había nada claro pero vi la resolución en el rostro de Rosalie cuando reunió a la familia en el punto que me había pedido que marcase. _"Deberíamos dividirnos"_ señaló Seth hacía mí y no supe sí asentir o negar. Me estaba volviendo loco entre lo que yo sopesaba y lo que mi familia pensaba, intenté bloquearlos a todos y centrarme en algo más allá, en él, en el acosador de Bella. No podía estar lejos.

Vi a Jacob salir de la biblioteca, había forzado la puerta y en su cara la contrariedad era enorme. Para mí sorpresa me entregó la nota que llevaba:

_No aguanto más esta situación, este trabajo, este camino autoimpuesto que no me lleva a ningún lado, me marchó, no deseo que nadie me busque, olvidaros de mí como yo lo haré de vosotros. Bella._

* * *

Mi corazón palpitaba mientras observaba como Peter miraba por aquel hueco de la ventana, notaba como la circulación no llegaba a mis dedos, como la mordaza me apretaba demasiado, como me costaba respirar y aguantar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de mis ojos. Sí había un Dios ese día me había abandonado por completo y mi ángel, suspiré conteniendo las ansias de llorar, no me encontraría.

Percibía como el control de mi vida se me escapaba entre el frío viento que revolvía mi cabello, cerré los ojos intentando aislarme de aquel lugar, buscando en mi mente uno de mis recuerdos felices, la mayoría que atesoraba eran con Edward a mi lado, no pude evitar que una solitaria lágrima recorriera mi mejilla mientras rememoraba la primera vez que le había visto, la primera palabra que habíamos cruzado, el primer beso que habíamos compartido, nuestros corazones latían al compás y en ese momento deseaba que él hubiese regresado antes.

Ojalá mis alucinaciones hubiesen sido ciertas, hubiese acudido a Volterra a salvarle sin dudarlo, me hubiese enfrentado a los Vulturis por él, a los neófitos de Victoria y hasta a mi miedo al matrimonio por hacerle feliz, nos hubiésemos casado y estaríamos lejos de rubias locas que querían separarnos y de aquel pervertido que acechaba el horizonte, comprobando que nadie nos había seguido.

Ya no tenía autoridad sobre nada, mis lágrimas corrían libres mientras pensaba en una nota mental de despedida que ya no podría escribir, había tanto que me perdería, nunca me había dolido tanto el amor como en ese segundo. Sentía como mi alma palidecía y se acurrucaba en algún lugar recóndito de mi ser, esperando la estocada final, sólo pedía que fuese pronto o que mi locura se convirtiese en mi escudo contra él.

Abrí los ojos precipitadamente cuando Peter se sentó frente a mí, con sus piernas rodeando las mías, alargó su mano y secó mis lágrimas, no pude evitar mirarle con odio, ya no iba a perder nada por enfrentarme a él y sí iba a morir lo haría con un poco de dignidad.

— Que paz —murmuró con deleite mientras me observaba con deseo. El miedo me recorrió la piel instalándose en mi pecho, intenté no temblar, no mostrar mi desazón pero mis esfuerzos fueron en balde.

Su mirada satisfecha lo decía todo, se remojó los labios con la lengua en un gesto que me repugnó y me hizo cerrar con fuerza los ojos.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó cómo sí pudiera contestarle—. Una sola mirada tuya y mi miembro se pone tan duro como una roca, preparado para envestirte, para demostrarte como ama un hombre a una mujer.

Una arcada acudió a mi garganta frente a sus palabras, sentía asco, repulsión y nauseas al escucharle hablarme así, sí alguna vez había considerado algo bueno en él sin duda se había desvanecido.

— Sé que es difícil entenderme —esperaba que no empezase a justificarse— pero todo tiene una explicación. Y tú puedes comprenderlo.

Le miré dispuesta a demostrarle mi fortaleza aunque me sintiese totalmente desprotegida e indefensa.

— Empecemos por el principio —sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras se evadía de todo lo que nos rodeaba y buscaba el inicio de su propia perfidia—. Mi madre, la zorra de ella —señaló con el odio más grande que había contemplado nunca.

Me removí, Peter había cerrado los ojos e intenté buscar el nudo que sujetaba la cuerda, pero tenía los dedos completamente paralizados.

— Era una puta —me detuve cuando él me miró—, se acostaba con unos y otros buscando una quimera, un imposible, era como Ícaro buscando su paraíso personal, huyendo de la insulsa vida que nos había tocado.

Sentí como uno de los tablones de madera se clavaba en mi espalda al intentar apartarme ligeramente de él pero no se dio cuenta.

— Su locura no era llegar al sol, no —me agarró por la barbilla— creía que los vampiros existían —no pude evitar agrandar los ojos ante aquella revelación pero Peter estaba demasiado extraviado en su evocación para notarlo.

Tragué saliva con fuerza y sentí mi boca reseca.

— Sabes la insensatez que decía —negué sin poder evitar mi curiosidad—, según ella, era hija de un vampiro que sedujo a su madre, algo así como un súcubo pero en hombre. ¿Cómo sí eso pudiese existir?, ¿cómo sí los vampiros no fueran más que meras historias para no dormir?

Me miró buscando mi complicidad y me encogí de hombros obteniendo una sonrisa satisfecha de su parte.

— Aguanté durante años su demencia, ni siquiera reparaba en mí, me despreciaba porque no era hijo de un vampiro, cada día me esforzaba en la escuela —apretó la mandíbula— y lo único que recibía a cambio era la palmadita en la cabeza del amante de turno. Aborrecía a aquella ramera, zorreaba con cada hombre que ella consideraba que era más pálido de lo normal, buscaba su vampiro, aquel que la convirtiese, decía que era una híbrida —se echó a reír con estridencia.

Sentí como la sangre se congelaba en mis venas ¿y sí era cierto lo que la madre de Peter decía? ¿Había una pequeña posibilidad de que Edward y yo tuviésemos un hijo? o ¿no era más que una psicopatología provocada por algún trauma?

— Un día cuando llegué a casa con mis notas de fin de curso la oí gemir en su cuarto, me asomé por la rendija de la puerta y vi como mi madre se lo estaba montando con dos hombres, ya no le bastaba con uno, ya no le importaba que fuesen las dos de la tarde o que su hijo de doce años llegase del colegio y viese semejante espectáculo. Me cansé.

Volvió sus ojos hacía mí para murmurarme lo que había hecho sin ningún signo de arrepentimiento en sus palabras.

— Esperé hasta la noche, mi madre estaba completamente borracha. Apenas podía tenerse en pie y le demostré lo que realmente era. Clavé mi cuchillo —dijo levantándole con fascinación frente a mí—, lo único que mi padre me dejó antes de marcharse. Lo hundí en su corazón apoyando mi cuerpo sobre el mango para ejercer toda la fuerza necesaria, después lo saqué, toqué su sangre y puse mi mano frente a su cara, demostrándole lo necia que había sido.

Le dije "aún así mamá, tengo más para ti", mientras la sangre le brotaba de la herida la rocié con el bidón de gasolina que había comprado, la muy estúpida pensaba que era inmortal. Recogí las cuatro cosas que me pertenecían así como su seguro de vida e incendié la casa. Todo quedó reducido a cenizas y ella también —me estremecí ante su mirada, no podía creer que alguien pudiese hacerle eso a su propia madre.

Las lágrimas inundaron mis mejillas al comprender el horror que había vivido esa mujer a manos de su propio hijo adolescente.

— No te apures, yo estoy bien —creía que lloraba por él, la angustia era demasiado penetrante—, no era más que otra fulana, que usaba esa absurda idea para justificar que no podía tener las bragas en su sitio.

* * *

Rosalie avanzó siguiendo su rastro sin creer en la nota, yo sabía que no era la letra de Bella, se parecía pero había ligeras diferencias, era una trampa más de aquel tipo, sólo esperaba que mi hermana tuviese razón, quería creer en su percepción al igual que los demás pero el tiempo era tan valioso, tan importante.

Mi mente se negaba a pensar en Bella a merced de aquel ser, sentía el veneno en mi boca cuando me le imaginaba frente a mí, entonces pude oír su mente, pude ver a través de ella a Bella amordazada y atada escuchando con horror todas las barbaridades que había hecho Peter.

Me adelante rugiendo, superé a Rosalie y me encaminé hacía aquel edificio en construcción mientras el resto de la familia me seguía apresuradamente. Tiré la puerta abajo mientras oía la última frase de aquel tipo y antes de que pudiera siquiera levantarse, antes de que entendiera lo que yo era le sujeté y le lancé contra la esquina más apartada de aquel lugar.

Di dos pasos para alejarme del campo de visión de Bella y observé como Alice se arrodillaba junto a ella para desatarle las manos.

— No dejes que se ensucie las manos —la escuché pedir mientras esperaba a que Peter se levantase, había medido mi fuerza para sólo aturdirle.

— Sácala de aquí —no reconocí mi propia voz cuando hablé a mi hermana.

— Edward —me llamó con la voz rasposa Bella y me giré a mirarla mientras Emmett y Jasper mantenían su vista sobre el profesor.

— Vete, no quiero que veas esto —acorté la distancia que no separaba y puse mi mano sobre su mejilla magullada.

— Carlisle —mi padre se acercó— por favor. Hay otros métodos para que él pague.

Observé como mi padre sopesaba las palabras de Bella, escuché en la mente de mi madre que coincidía con la apreciación que ella había hecho pero también noté la indignación de Emmett en sus pensamientos _"no le dejaremos con vida" _y eso era lo que yo quería.

Alice me miraba indecisa buscando una visión que me hiciese desistir de acabar con aquella vida que no valía nada.

— Es algo que debe decidir Edward —Bella miró a Carlisle atónita ante su respuesta.

— Sólo tú puedes impedir esta locura, sí lo hacemos nos convertiremos en lo que él es —estaba fuera de sí, escuchaba su corazón latir descompensado, estaba al borde de un nuevo ataque y no lo permitiría.

— Alice —no hizo falta más para que mi hermana la alzase. Seth se adelantó con firmeza.

— Por una vez podrías respetar su voluntad —había censura en sus palabras, al igual que en la mente de mi padre, aunque este había manifestado su apoyo a mi decisión sabía que iba en contra de sus valores y que le causaría una decepción enorme sí lo hacía.

Pero la venganza me consumía, me quemaba, percibía mi frío cuerpo más templado de lo normal, no le quería vivo, mi monstruo se había apoderado de mí y la satisfacción estaba cerca. No tenía necesidad de ensuciarme mordiéndole, sólo quebraría su frágil cuello y todo habría acabado al fin.

— Ahora no —señalé volviéndome de espaldas para recorrer el escaso espacio que me separaba de ese ser despreciable.

— ¡Emmett! —gritó Bella entre lágrimas, su dolor me atravesó como una estaca pero era lo mejor y con el tiempo acabaría por entenderlo— no quiero más muertes, no quiero más culpas sobre mi cabeza, no quiero que esto siga adelante, me habéis encontrado, estoy bien, vámonos y que las autoridades se ocupen de él.

Me paralicé en el acto. Vi la conmoción que provocaban las palabras de Bella en mis hermanos, Jasper se apresuró a acercarse a ella para calmarla, Emmett abandonó su posición desgarrado por los sentimientos de Bella, Esme cogió su mano y Carlisle murmuró un lo siento mientras me pedía en su cabeza que cumpliésemos con la voluntad de Bella.

Tan sólo Rosalie se quedó estática mirando al hombre que empezaba a reaccionar después del golpe. Me acerqué a Bella percibiendo como mi monstruo se aplacaba ante su visión, no podía negarle nada, no iba a ignorar lo afectada que estaba, notaba sobre mí la mirada desaprobatoria de Jacob pero no lograba descifrar sus pensamientos porque sólo me importaba el dolor que reflejaban los ojos de mi amor.

Alice la depositó en el suelo y la envolví en mis brazos mientras sus sollozos se intensificaban. Le susurré palabras de consuelo intentando calmar aquel torrente de emociones, estaba perdido en su aroma cuando sentí como Peter se levantaba con dificultad y miraba a su alrededor.

"_Malditos desgraciados, pero lo conseguiré, Bella es mía" _su mente me perturbó y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no moverme. Cerré los ojos y entonces lo vi.

Observé cómo Rosalie tomaba la decisión, abrí los ojos para ver como la mirada de Alice se oscurecía ante lo que estaba a punto de suceder, apreté contra mí a Bella y moví mis labios para que el resto de la familia supiese lo que iba a pasar, pero antes de que nadie pudiese intervenir aconteció.

* * *

_Lo siento pero no tengo más palabras hoy. Entre este capítulo y el de la otra historia (**Cuando consigas hablarme**, por si alguien quiere pasarse) me he tomado un día sabático en mis estudios. Así que no os puedo asegurar sí el viernes habrá capítulo o tendréis que esperar hasta el domingo._

_Sabéis que la historia va a seguir. A la pregunta ¿cuándo actualizo? Normalmente cada dos o tres días, me pilláis que a partir del día veinte de mayo empiezo exámenes así que a lo mejor tenéis que tener un poquito de paciencia, pero siempre aviso._

_Gracias a mis queridas chicas, sois fabulosas: **Chiarat, Cerezo, Adri, Mherary, Soledad, Rosh, Maleja, Yesiita, Eddie, Karolay, Emma, Lis, Loa, Mariana, Tini y la anónima**. Inspiráis a mi musa cuando está cansada._

_Me ha dejado agotada este capítulo. Espero que me contéis vuestras sensaciones y demás, perdonad la tardanza pero empecé a escribir a las seis y media de la tarde y son las diez de la noche cuando le acabo. Besos._


	37. Capítulo 37

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 37. Certeza.**_

Era como una gota de lluvia serpenteando sobre el cristal, no podía evitar la sensación de que no controlaba ningún aspecto de mi vida, mi mundo era un verdadero caos, mi existencia una agonía y lo único que me aferraba a la cordura era Edward.

Pero aquello era una situación temporal, yo sabía que no podía durar, conocía mis limitaciones, los impedimentos que enredaban nuestra felicidad y sin embargo, me agarraba a él como si fuera mi tabla de salvación. Me sentía egoísta pero no quería alejarme, no todavía aunque sabía que el fin estaba cerca, demasiado cerca.

Suspiré frente a la ventana rememorando todo lo vivido, no comprendía las motivaciones que habían impulsado a Peter a hacer aquello, sus justificaciones sólo habían servido para hacerme dudar pero no para entenderle. Todas las personas podían escoger su camino y esos senderos discurrían hacía metas distintas.

Cerré los ojos apoyando la frente sobre el frío vidrio, intentando evadirme de las imágenes que me asaltaban, ojalá mi mente fuese incapaz de retener nada.

.

— _¿Qué ha ocurrido? —pregunté al escuchar el ruido que se había producido a nuestra espalda. Edward negó con la cabeza y me estrechó contra su pecho, impidiéndome cualquier movimiento._

_Me levantó ligeramente del suelo._

— _Vámonos —señaló Alice intentando fingir entusiasmo pero la conocía bien, pretendían ocultarme algo otra vez. Giré la cabeza y observé cómo Seth me miraba con una mezcla de horror y aprobación en sus ojos._

— _No —la fiereza en el tono de Edward congeló mi sangre, lo que hubiese leído en la mente de Seth había sido suficiente para encender su enojo de nuevo._

_Todos estaban estáticos, enmudecidos ante lo que no podía ver._

— _Dejad de tratarme como a una niña —murmuré pero sabía que todos me habían oído—, quizás eso os sirvió hace seis años pero no ahora._

_Jacob se adelantó desde la derecha y agradecí que estuviese allí, sabía que sí alguien era capaz de decirme la verdad sin tapujos e impedimentos ese era mi amigo. Observé sus trasparentes ojos mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas. Edward estaba en tensión, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza, como sí pudiese convencer a Jake de algo que no quisiese hacer._

_Mi amigo le devolvió la mirada, estaban otra vez enfrentados. Notaba con intensidad la animadversión que se tenían, pero no estaba dispuesta a que me distrajesen de esa forma. Quería saber qué había pasado, por qué todos miraban atónitos algo que no podía alcanzar a comprobar._

— _No hay necesidad —susurró entre dientes Edward._

— _¿Siempre hablarás por ella?, no puedes decidir lo que debe o no saber —Seth se adelantó hasta situarse junto a Jake._

— _No pienso discutir contigo. A partir de ahora no te quiero cerca de Bella, eres incapaz de protegerla —me removí contra él pero era inútil, siempre sería más débil que él._

— _Edward —le llamé con voz suplicante consiguiendo que me observase—, tan sólo dime la verdad._

_Sus dorados ojos trataban de enredarme, me transportaban hacía un mundo de irreflexiva felicidad que habíamos tejido en aquellos últimos días o semanas, ya no sabía ni en qué mes vivíamos pero no estaba dispuesta a seguir en la ignorancia._

_Emmett carraspeó e intenté contemplarlo pero estaba fuera de mi campo de visión. Agudicé mi oído, percibiendo como murmuraba algo hacía Rosalie, demasiado deprisa para que pudiese escucharlo._

_Sólo pude descifrar algo de lo que Jasper dijo: "está tranquila", pero no se lo decía a Edward sino a Emmett. Me estaba perdiendo y no pensaba dejar que me ignorasen así._

— _Por favor —rogué, ahora que le tenía cerca estaba bien, todas las desagradables emociones que me habían atravesado durante todo el día habían desaparecido._

_Edward se encaminó hacia la puerta pero Jacob nos siguió, no me depositó en el suelo hasta que dejamos atrás aquel edificio, esperaba poder borrar de mi mente lo que había pasado, confiaba en no revivir aquello en mis pesadillas aunque no estaba segura de lograrlo._

— _Acabemos con esto —murmuró Jacob dirigiéndose a Edward que parecía dispuesto a enfrentarse a él._

— _Colmaste mi paciencia, veamos de lo que eres capaz —señaló en el mismo tono y vi como ambos se ponían en posición de ataque. Observé como el cuerpo de Jacob empezaba a temblar, estaba a punto de convertirse._

_Sin pensarlo me abalancé entre ellos mientras Jacob se transformaba frente a mí y Edward gritaba pero me paré con las manos extendidas cada una apuntando a uno de ellos, como sí aquel débil intento pudiera detenerlos._

— _Así es como pensáis solucionar el problema —dije sin poder apartar mi vista de el rostro furioso de Edward— no lo permitiré._

— _Apártate —me ordenó en un tono que nunca discutiría sino estuviese en juego la integridad física de aquel par de cabezotas._

— _¡No! —estaba dispuesta a todo por frenar aquello, vi como el resto de la familia Cullen junto con Seth salían del edificio para encontrarse con aquella escena._

— _Llevárosla —pidió Edward de manera agresiva y vi como Alice acortaba la distancia que nos separaba para sujetarme._

— _No pienso permitir esta locura —afirmé remarcando cada palabra con toda la fuerza que me quedaba en las entrañas—, ¿no podéis entender que cada uno de vosotros es importante para mí?, él es mi mejor amigo —argumenté mirando con firmeza a Edward para luego volverme hacía Jacob— y él es la persona que amo. Tanto os cuesta comprenderlo de una vez._

_La furia comenzó a desaparecer de ambos. Seth le lanzó su chaqueta a Jacob que había roto toda su ropa al entrar en fase._

— _Quiero saber que ha pasado con Peter y lo quiero saber ahora._

— _Edward, tiene derecho a conocer la verdad, eso aliviará cualquier temor que pueda tener —afirmó Alice consiguiendo que su hermano le dirigiera la mirada más oscura que había visto jamás._

— _Yo estoy con Alice —Seth se adelantó, parándose frente a Edward—, no le hará daño, ella es fuerte, la he visto enfrentarse a cientos de retos en su vida._

_Asintió pero no pronunció ni una sola palabra, entonces Rosalie acortó la distancia que nos separaba, no parecía satisfecha pero sí segura de sus actos._

— _Ese tipo, nunca volverá a hacer daño a nadie —tenía los ojos completamente negros._

— _Le has —no pude pronunciar la última palabra._

— _Matado —pero sus ojos no eran rojos, sabía bien lo que podía llegar a afectarles volver a beber sangre humana—, está muerto pero parecerá un accidente._

— _¿Por qué lo has hecho, Rosalie? —era algo que no podía comprender, sabía que nunca le había gustado, me lo hubiese esperado de los demás pero no de ella._

— _No ha sido fácil decidirlo cuando el resto había claudicado —no había emoción en sus palabras—, pero era lo mejor, ese monstruo no hubiese parado nunca, igual que el hombre que me mató junto a sus amigos —no conocía la historia completa de lo que le había pasado a Rosalie pero podía vislumbrar su sufrimiento por primera vez._

— _Pero_

— _No hay nada más que decir —se volvió dándome la espalda—, quizás te sorprenda pero desde el instante en que supe lo que te estaban haciendo quise acabar con él. No te lo mereces._

_Tras esa confesión salió corriendo tan rápido que en unos segundos se convirtió en un borrón seguido de cerca por Emmett._

_._

No había vuelto a ver a la pareja, según me había contado Esme habían decido pasar unos días lejos de todos, nadie la juzgaba, todos conocían el sufrimiento de Rosalie pero no podía evitar que me sorprendiera su actitud, su vanidad siempre había cegado su verdadera esencia.

Llamaron a la puerta ligeramente, se me hacía raro estar allí, en casa de los Cullen, pero Edward no había admitido ninguno de los argumentos que le había dado para que me dejase volver a mi apartamento. Necesitaba mi propio espacio, la habitación de Edward me envolvía y me hacía soñar con finales felices y cuentos de hadas.

Carlisle entró con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, me había acostumbrado a sus visitas cuando la casa estaba tranquila y serena y Edward retomaba sus obligaciones dejándome sola. Yo le había insistido para que siguiera adelante y eso me proporcionaba tiempo para pensar y analizar todo lo sucedido.

Una pregunta llevaba días rondándome la cabeza, había investigado en Internet, había visitado cientos de páginas pero quizás sólo Carlisle tuviese una verdadera respuesta a mis dudas, no había tenido valor de hacer esa reflexión en voz alta hasta el momento.

Me senté frente a él, en una butaca de cuero negro, y analicé mis palabras frente a su mirada apaciguadora.

— Carlisle —me mordí el labio inferior, no había manera de comenzar con aquello sin sonar esperanzada.

No sabía en qué momento la posibilidad de ser madre había anidado en mi alma pero ahí estaba, nunca antes me lo había planteado hasta que Peter lo comentó, la idea de la eternidad junto a Edward era suficiente para mí pero había algo más o al menos podía haberlo.

Poco a poco esa mínima posibilidad se había ido engrandeciendo hasta que mis pensamientos tan sólo giraban alrededor de ella. Se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión que no me dejaba dormir por las noches a pesar de la presencia de Edward junto a mí.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó con calma.

— Ya os conté lo que Peter argumentó aquel día, lo de su madre —titubeé y fijé mi mirada sobre la alfombra beige, suspiré intentando encontrar el valor que me faltaba para destapar este tema— ¿habría una posibilidad de que Edward y yo tuviésemos un hijo?

— Sabía que llegaría este instante —asentí ante sus palabras—, he estado investigando y no hay antecedentes sobre ello.

No era cierto, yo misma había encontrado una leyenda rumana sobre esa teoría, había vuelto a investigar sobre los Íncubos, pero Carlisle me miraba con determinación.

— Sé que existe, lo he leído —me levanté y cogí mi portátil para prestárselo pero no lo sujetó—, suena extraño, lo sé —dejé el ordenador sobre la mesa que teníamos enfrente—. Es una historia rumana, habla de los Dhampir, hijos de un padre vampiro y una humana, parece una locura pero no lo es, el niño adquiere las habilidades del padre —vi como Carlisle negaba con la cabeza y mi entusiasmo decayó—, quizás no sabemos demasiado pero

— Bella, son leyendas —argumentó cortando mis palabras—, sé lo que has encontrado pero no conozco a nadie que pueda corroborar esa idea —tenía la sensación de que me hablaba con un argumento meditado.

— Sé que esto podría afectar a Esme y no es mi intención herirla —dije, lo había pensado bien, quería intentarlo pero cuando había tratado de hablar con Edward este había evitado profundizar sobre el tema—. Hay algo que me grita que es posible.

— No lo es —puso su mano sobre la mía, sentí como el frío recorría mis dedos, sí alguien podía ayudarme a convencer a Edward ese era su padre. En mi mente la idea de que él no me apoyase no había aparecido pero era lo que respiraba en el ambiente.

— Todo lo que me contó Peter sé que suena ilógico, pero estoy segura de que hay algo más allá, no fuisteis capaces de detectarle, quizás forma parte de todo esto, algún tipo de habilidad quedó en él sí su madre era una híbrida.

— Bella, no somos infalibles, tenemos ciertas limitaciones —siempre me había agradado su manera de analizar las situaciones, su autoridad pero ahora me sentía como una chiquilla reprendida por un maestro condescendiente.

— No es verdad —señalé negando con la cabeza.

— Alice lleva años sin tener una visión sobre ti, Edward no puede leer tu mente y quizás Peter tenía alguna habilidad —se detuvo por un segundo—, algo que se habría desarrollado de haber sido convertido en vampiro.

— Demasiado sencillo —negué con la cabeza, no quería estar equivocada, tenía que haber una explicación mejor que esa.

— Y tu explicación demasiado rebuscada, entiendo lo que puedes anhelar, durante años he ayudado a Esme y a Rosalie a superar esa limitación —había descubierto recientemente uno de los motivos por los que la rubia se negaba a mi conversión y era capaz de comprenderla, cuando la posibilidad de formar una familia con Edward se me escapaba de las manos minuto tras minuto.

— Es algo más, nunca había recapacitado sobre ello y ahora… —respiré con fuerza armándome de valor— Edward no quiere escucharme, necesito que me ampares.

— No me podré en contra de mi hijo —afirmó con suavidad y percibí como mis deseos se volatilizaban.

— Entonces —empecé a decir abatida, pero me detuve, sí pronunciaba en voz alta aquellas palabras se harían reales y quería convencerme de que había una posibilidad, aunque fuese totalmente remota.

— Olvida el tema, ya habéis sufrido mucho, no dejes que una teoría sin contrastar se instale entre vosotros —sus palabras tenían sentido pero no quería aceptar mi derrota.

— Quizás hay algo más aparte de vampiros, humanos y licántropos —mi voz sonó demasiado emocionada—. Cuando escuché la leyenda de la Push no podía creer que algo así pudiese existir y, sin embargo, estáis aquí, sois reales.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron levemente.

— El problema es que no estamos dispuestos a correr el riesgo de perderte —le miré confundida.

— Pero soy yo la que decido, quiero intentarlo, por favor Carlisle —su expresión era clara, no lo haría, no compartía mi modo de ver aquel tema.

— Eres mi hija, Bella. No te someteré a ningún experimento igual que no lo hará Edward. Nadie en esta casa te ayudaría sí llegase ese caso — _¿me dejarían en la puerta de algún convento?_ pensé con ironía, mordiéndome la lengua.

— Me gustaría tanto que pudiese ser cierto —mi lógica no parecía traspasarle—, ¿qué pasaría sí quedase embarazada?

— Sí nos atenemos a lo que dicen esas historias —apuntó retomando la serenidad—, la resolución se vuelve complicada, pero Edward ha sido claro, el embarazo no llegaría a término.

— Pero sería nuestro hijo —una solitaria lágrima corrió por mi mejilla.

— No soy yo quien debería decirte esto.

— Él no quiere ni oír hablar de la posibilidad —señalé con ansiedad mientras empezaba a comprender la postura de los Cullen sobre aquel tema.

— Y todos le entendemos —me derrumbé sobre el sofá percibiendo como mi cabeza intentaba hacerse a la idea de que nunca habría un pequeño Edward correteando entre mis piernas, cerré los ojos con fuerza conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por ahogarme—. Además tu corazón no podría soportarlo.

Me levanté del sofá como sí me quemase, lo habían averiguado, sabían el alcance de mi enfermedad pero no podían conocerlo todo, no todavía.

— Mi corazón está perfectamente —levantó una ceja incrédulo ante mis palabras atropelladas.

— Ni siquiera late con normalidad —se levantó—, necesitas tranquilidad y permitirme ver tus informes —negué con la cabeza.

— No hay nada que leer en ellos —me giré para que no pudiese observar como mentía.

— Esa actitud no te beneficia —señaló con un atisbo de censura—, sabes que puedo ayudarte.

No, nadie podía, después del último colapso estaba viviendo en el intervalo de descuento, estaba arrebatándole tiempo al tiempo mientras la Parca acechaba, esperando paciente a que terminase con mi lista.

Compuse mi expresión, volviendo sobre mis pasos, recordando mis objetivos marcados, enviando bien lejos mis aspiraciones románticas.

— Eres el mejor médico que conozco —argumenté girándome hacía él—, pero lo que está sano no se puede volver a curar —no parecía convencido—, me dejé llevar, siento haberte hecho estas absurdas preguntas

— Bella —empezó a decir notando mi incomodidad, levanté una mano consiguiendo que se callase.

— Necesito descansar, dormir, estar sola un rato —aunque eso en aquella casa era imposible.

— Hablaremos más tarde —asentí y recibí un ligero beso en la coronilla como despedida.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras él mis emociones me embargaron, sólo unos recuerdos más me había pedido cuando había aceptado a Edward de nuevo en mi vida, ahora sabía que me había equivocado, había perdido el rumbo, me había dejado llevar por mis expectativas románticas.

Miré las fotos que él conservaba, recordé cada minuto de aquel día, cuando todo se había derrumbado, cuando mi mundo se había convertido en una canica que rodaba sin control a merced de cualquier revés del destino. No era la misma, no era esa tonta enamorada que había pasado horas frente a su ventana suspirando porque volviese.

Los años habían pasado, era una mujer que debía enfrentar las decisiones tomadas y las consecuencias de sus actos.

La puerta se abrió con determinación, sólo había tres personas que podían entrar así en esa habitación, Alice, Seth y Edward. Tan sólo esperaba que no fuese este último. Sonreí de alivio al ver a mi hermano en el vano de la puerta sosteniendo una bandeja con la comida, ni siquiera me había fijado en la hora que era.

— Has vuelto a asaltar la cocina de Esme —asintió y apoyó la bandeja en la mesa que estaba en el centro de la alfombra frente a los sofás negros. La única concesión que había conseguido de Edward era que Seth pudiese venir a verme siempre que quisiese, Jacob estaba vetado en esa casa.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó, siempre sabía cuando me preocupaba algo y su calor me reconfortó.

— Estamos —negó con la cabeza mientras me sentaba frente a él y observaba como humeaban los macarrones con queso.

Estaba agotada de aquel control, no poder hablar con libertad sin que cinco pares de oídos estuviesen detrás de cada palabra que pudiese decir.

— ¿Quién? —pregunté tan sólo moviendo los labios.

— Esme —contestó de la misma manera, sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño cuaderno y entregándomelo.

— Te van a encantar los macarrones —me dijo mientras leía lo que había escrito _"Edward volverá en poco tiempo, debemos buscar la manera de que salgas de aquí"._

— Me dan miedo tus habilidades culinarias —señalé intentado sonar graciosa pero nunca se me había dado bien.

"_Estoy cansada, harta de todo esto, ya no hay peligro y necesito mi libertad",_ leyó mis palabras y se apresuró a escribir.

— Vamos sabes que he mejorado mucho —me guiñó un ojo_, "Esme no está de acuerdo con la actitud sobreprotectora de Edward"._

— Voy a engordar cien kilos con esta dieta —garabateé mi respuesta con rapidez.

"_¿Se lo ha dicho ya a Edward?",_ asintió y vi como una posibilidad se abría ante mis ojos. Había decidido ser mucho más práctica, dejar de pensar en ideas absurdas, bebés y bodas.

— Ni que eso te haya importado nunca —sonreí ante sus palabras mientras leía lo escrito _"Habla con ella, estoy seguro de que te ayudará"._

— Lo sé pero suena muy femenino —soltó una carcajada y cogió la libreta.

"_Lo haré hoy mismo",_ estaba claro lo que tenía que hacer y aunque sabía que Edward no me lo iba a poner fácil debía entender que necesitaba intimidad, se me hacía violento hasta ducharme sabiendo que podían escuchar cada movimiento que hacía.

En otra época, estar en su casa, formar parte del complejo engranaje que era la familia Cullen, habría sido como rozar con los dedos el paraíso, con ellos había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo, mi esencia, el sitio al que pertenecía.

Comprendía al fin que no era así, que había sido fruto de mi imaginación, que su perfección chocaba contra mi vulgaridad, que mi mente no funcionaba como la de ellos y que Edward merecía algo mucho mejor que yo.

Recibí una caricia de Seth, intentando darme ánimos, necesitaba hablar con él sin escribir y sin sentir la presencia de algún Cullen detrás de mí. Cogí el plato de macarrones que me acercaba y por primera vez en varios días, volví a estar tranquila, había empleado demasiado tiempo en sopesar la idea de tener un hijo con Edward, había luchado contra sus negativas y por fin, había aceptado mi derrota. De nuevo.

* * *

_Se me encoge el corazón con lo difícil que lo tiene Bella, ¿nunca le van a salir las cosas como ella espera?_

_Mil gracias a mis lindas chicas: __**Cerezo, Chiarat, Rosh, Mherary, Soledad, Maleja, Lilian, Darky, Lis, Yasmin, Yesiita, Emma, Tini, Hildiux, Mariana y Alexandra.**_

_Dar la bienvenida calurosa a quien ha empezado a leer la historia hace poco, las gracias a los que la seguís con ganas y sí queréis saber algo más sobre la leyenda que comenta Bella, ya tenéis un par de enlaces en mi perfil. Es un poco más siniestra de lo que he puesto aquí pero no quería asustar a las mentes inocentes que me lean._

_Bueno espero que os haya provocado algún tipo de sensación. Espero vuestras impresiones. Besos._


	38. Capítulo 38

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 38. Cada vez más lejos.**_

Había vuelto a la realidad para encontrarme al inicio del mes de febrero, ya me quedaba poco tiempo de estancia en Alaska y, por alguna desconocida razón, me aliviaba saber que me alejaría definitivamente de ese lugar. Atesoraba en mi alma los nuevos recuerdos que había construido con Edward, cada beso era suficiente para que me lanzase a suspirar pero comprendía a la perfección, que nuestro amor era tan inalcanzable como el principio de un arco iris.

Me miré en el espejo de aquel minúsculo servicio pero tan sólo le vi a él, la noche anterior había sido realmente mágica, hasta que mi lengua se había desatado ligeramente. Había intentado contenerme pero necesitaba saber en el terreno en el que me movía.

.

_Estábamos recostados en una hamaca, juntos, arrebujados debajo de una manta observando como las estrellas cubrían el cielo prácticamente en su totalidad, era muy conciente de mi cuerpo, de las reacciones que tenía cuando él me acariciaba aunque fuese de manera superficial. Quería hacerle perder el control, seducirle y experimentar aquello que nos estaba vetado pero su resolución era férrea._

_Nada de lo que pudiera decir o hacer le haría cambiar de opinión, suspiré y sentí sus labios sobre mi coronilla, estaba cansada de luchar contra todo, estaba harta de sentirme vulnerable, de ser la protegida pero nunca la escuchada. Quería llorar hasta conseguir lo que me proponía, chillar hasta que sus oídos reventasen o me hiciesen caso pero me mantuve callada, serena, aparentando una paz que no tenía, atesorando aquel momento como si fuera el último._

— _Bella, sabes que lo que te dije en el hospital sigue _

— _Lo sé —contesté sin dejarle terminar de hablar, ahora no pensaba en mi inmortalidad, en realidad, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al hijo que nunca tendría._

— _¿Qué te ocurre? —negué con la cabeza sopesando la respuesta adecuada._

— _Han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo —me callé para no delatarme, estaba derrotada y la sensación era demasiado desgarradora para manifestarla en voz alta._

— _No habrá nada que pueda separarnos, Bella. Comprendí demasiado tarde lo equivocado que estaba, nunca debí marcharme —me estrechó contra él._

— _No sigas disculpándote —le pedí molesta—, sí algo he aprendido en esta vida es que no debes mirar hacía atrás._

— _Sí no lo hubiésemos hecho no estaríamos hoy aquí —sus palabras apenas aliviaban mi desazón—, te amo, Bella._

— _Y yo a ti —aseguré pero noté como mis palabras carecían de entusiasmo. Cogió mi barbilla y me giró la cara para mis ojos._

_Intenté aparentar pero no podía._

— _¿Qué necesitas para ser feliz? —tragué saliva sin poder pronunciar en voz alta mis deseos—, no me arriesgaré, hasta que no seas como yo no tendremos relaciones._

_Me incorporé todo lo que me permitió y miré hacía el bosque que nos rodeaba, encogí las rodillas hacía mí arrastrando la manta que nos cubría. Apoyó su mano sobre mi espalda y estuve a punto de gritarle que no me tocase, no quería su consuelo y aún así su leve caricia fue suficiente para aliviar mi carga._

— _Bella, eres lo que más quiero en esta vida, tú misma has leído los riesgos y ni siquiera sabemos sí es posible —me volví hacía él y sus doradas pupilas me atraparon._

— _Nunca lo sabremos sí no lo intentamos —era el último tanteo que haría, me quedaban pocas fuerzas para luchar pero me negaba a aceptar la derrota sin hacerlo._

— _¿Y perderte en el proceso?, no es sólo un posible embarazo, puedo hacerte daño, puedo descontrolarme de tal manera que —se abandonó en su propia reflexión y observé como su gesto se endurecía._

— _Edward, quiero sentirte en el más amplio significado de la palabra —me armé de valor—, ansío ser tuya —el rubor se instaló en mis mejillas pero continué— y no hay consecuencia posible que me haga pensar que es una locura. Confío en ti, has sido más fuerte de lo que crees, ahora déjame demostrarte como soy yo realmente. _

— _No —contestó a pocos centímetros de mi rostro—, ni siquiera estamos casados._

— _Entonces hagámoslo, casémonos hoy mismo, vayamos a las Vegas, alejémonos de todo —escondamos quise gritarle pero me contuve, él no debía saber lo que Victoria había hecho y que me proponía remediar sí Edward se negaba a aquel último conato que había lanzado al aire para estar juntos._

— _Aunque nos uniésemos en matrimonio mi idea es clara e irrevocable, primero la transformación —la fuerza de sus palabras no admitían debate alguno._

— _Piénsalo por un instante, no es sólo por el niño sino por mí —mi voz apenas era un susurro que otra persona no escucharía—, estoy segura de que mi amor no cambiará jamás, no lo ha hecho en todo este tiempo —apoyé mi mano sobre su mejilla quemando el último barco que me quedaba—. Me da miedo no saber que debo sentir cuando tú y yo_

_No podía pronunciar aquellas palabras, volvía a ser esa muchachita tímida que jamás me abandonaría._

— _Será algo nuevo para los dos, aprenderemos juntos —cogió mi mano reconfortándome pero nunca cambiaría de decisión._

— _Yo_

— _No discutas más —su mirada se ensombreció—, tú eres mi prioridad, sí algo te pasase no lo soportaría, igual que no aceptaré jamás ponerte conscientemente en peligro, te doy lo que me pediste, en cuanto tú lo decidas te convertiré y espero que olvides este tema de una vez por todas._

_._

Aún lloraba cuando rememoraba aquellas palabras, le comprendía pero no por eso el dolor era menor.

Esme me había ayudado más de lo que imaginaba y a regañadientes Edward había aceptado que volviese a mi apartamento, ahora el silencio me envolvía de nuevo y la sensación de soledad me agradaba aunque sólo durase unos minutos cada día.

Escuché la puerta cerrarse y supe que Jacob y Seth ya habían llegado, me lavé la cara agradecida por no usar ningún tipo de maquillaje que recomponer, me miré por última vez en el espejo y compuse la sonrisa que esperarían recibir mis amigos. Recogí la chaqueta que me iba a poner y fui hasta el salón en el que sólo me esperaba Jacob, exhibía nuevamente un gesto de dolor que llevaba tiempo viéndole, me senté en el taburete que estaba frente a él y agarré su mano.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Me miró compungido, asqueado consigo mismo y le apreté ligeramente la mano para infundirle valor. No me gustaba verle así.

— Ya tienes bastante como para que venga yo a contarte mis problemas —no iba a permitir esa actitud hermética por parte de mi mejor amigo.

— Jake, ¿cuántas veces has estado a mi lado?, ¿cuántas me has sostenido y has aguantado mis penas sin protestar? —me miró con tristeza y mi corazón se encogió—, cuéntamelo, por favor.

— No sé por dónde empezar.

— Que tal un breve resumen —propuse intentando darle el empujón que necesitaba pero entonces lo vi en su mirada, percibí la lucha que estaba librando en su interior, sabía bien que siempre había temido que aquello pasase pero nunca pensé que lo tomaría de esa manera— ¿Te has imprimado?

Se levantó con rapidez, le observé temblar, controlar las emociones que le inundaban sin descanso.

— Es imposible —murmuró—, llevo viéndola tanto tiempo —me miró y en su rostro se mezclaba la devoción y el dolor que estaba sufriendo—, ni siquiera he sido capaz de decírselo.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos y me levanté para abrazarle, sabía que era un gesto demasiado simple pero esperaba que le proporcionase cierto consuelo.

— No puedo creerlo, tuve que salir de allí, huir, volví con Megan y —se detuvo.

— ¿Estaba con otro? —asintió mientras me devolvía el abrazo y se refugiaba en mi cuello—, lo siento , deberías haber regresado a Forks hace mucho tiempo, por estar aquí…

— No, el amor que le tenía a Megan se desvaneció en el momento en que la vi a ella, de nuevo —se apartó de mí, respirando con dificultad, jamás le había visto de aquella manera, tan descolocado, como sí su mundo se hubiese convertido en un infierno.

— ¿Tan malo es estar imprimado? —intentaba llegar al fondo del asunto.

— Ella nunca me amará y cuando estoy lejos de ella es como si me faltase el aire, pero tampoco puedo estar cerca.

— ¿Tiene pareja?

— No —no soportaba verle en ese estado, sabía lo que dolía el amor pero siempre había creído en que se podía conseguir. Que él lo alcanzaría sin problema.

Esperé mientras Jacob paseaba delante de mí, trataba de asumir aquella novedad en su vida, intenté descifrar lo que su rostro mostraba pero era incapaz, pasaba de la sonrisa al ceño fruncido con una habilidad impresionante.

Cogí mi móvil y me dirigió una mirada interrogativa.

— Voy a llamar a Se —antes de que pudiera acabar el nombre de mi hermano me arrebató el teléfono de las manos con pánico y por fin entendí sus temores.

— Te has imprimado de Leah —afirmé, gruñó depositando el móvil sobre la mesa y mirándome desesperado.

— Sabes que se marchó a estudiar lejos de Forks, llevaba dos años fuera —asentí esperando que continuase—, cuando la vi, ya no era sólo la hermana de Seth, ya no era la única chica en la manada, mi corazón se desbocó, mi mundo empezó a girar a su alrededor, sólo ella me sostiene y siento que el deseo de dárselo todo me abrasa.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? Tienes que hablar con ella —negó con la cabeza con abatimiento.

— Ella sigue amando a Sam —me hirió escucharle tan abatido.

— ¿Se lo preguntaste?, ¿hablaste con ella?, ¿te convertiste al mismo tiempo para saberlo? —intuía que no lo había hecho, estaba demasiado aterrado por la intensidad de lo que estaba viviendo y no había pensado con claridad.

— Regresé después de ver a Megan, durante tres días estuve en el bosque, solo, corriendo, intentando alejar esto que no puedo explicar.

— Tienes que hablar con ella, debes volver a casa y enfrentar esto, Jacob, el destino no te pondría en esta senda si no fueses capaz de seguirla —su mirada me traspasó pero me mantuve firme— y debes contárselo a Seth. Sabes que él jamás se opondría a esto.

— Él hizo unas cuantas rondas con Leah, no quiero ver en su mente lo que ya sé —estaba derrotado, asumía que aquello no iba a salir bien.

Aparté sus manos de su cara y le dirigí el gesto más serio que pude poner en mi rostro.

— En realidad no sabes nada, no puedes porque no has querido verlo y sí tú no tienes el valor de hacerlo, yo misma hablaré con Seth, no te niegues a ser feliz.

Jacob y yo, después de más de dos horas discutiendo, habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, el sábado iríamos al bosque junto con mi hermano para que ambos pudiesen transformarse y el misterio quedase resuelto. Esperaba que Leah hubiese superado lo de Sam, pero sí no era así Jacob estaba dispuesto a estar junto a ella como su amigo, como su protector, como cualquier cosa que ella necesitase.

Aquel amor no era egoísta pero Jake estaba angustiado, sabía lo que había sufrido Leah y no quería presenciarlo de nuevo, ahora su relación sería más difícil a menos que Jacob no hubiese interpretado bien las miradas extrañas que había recibido por parte de ella.

* * *

Estaba sentada frente a mi escritorio en la biblioteca observando la nota que había encontrado cuando había llegado, Edward me proponía una cita para esa noche, era viernes y mi única intención había sido comerme el kilo de helado que tenía en el congelador, llevaba días esquivándole, intentando mantener las distancias y, aunque al principio había resultado bien, estaba segura de que ya no funcionaría.

Releí la nota, no tenía el valor de rechazarle otra vez y tampoco podía decirle los motivos que me impulsaban hacia ese camino, pero mi corazón ya estaba sufriendo demasiado como para seguir aceptando su acercamiento.

Le amaba pero sabía que estaba mejor sin mí y pronto tendría que hacerse a la idea de no verme más, era mejor hacerlo poco a poco.

Cogí un folio y empecé a garabatear en el una respuesta a su invitación, intentaba sonar lo más suave posible y recordé que aquella mañana Leslie me había insistido para que saliese con sus amigas y ella a celebrar su recuperación. Era una débil e inestable excusa, por eso no podía llamarle por teléfono, porque ni yo misma me la creía. Pero era lo único que se me ocurría, aunque le había dicho a Leslie que no iría esperaba que Edward aceptase esa pequeña mentira.

La puerta de mi despacho se estrelló contra la pared haciendo que me levantase sobresaltada reconociendo a la rubia que me había amenazado para que me apartase de los Cullen. Entró con soberbia y cerró la puerta, sus ojos estaban más negros de lo que esperaba.

Me crucé de brazos intentando no temblar ante aquella mirada acusadora, sonrió con desgana como sí le molestase estar en el mismo sitio en el que yo estaba.

— Te crees con todos los derechos, piensas que eres alguien, que puedes llegar a ser importante —odiaba aquel tono, pero sobre todo sentirme pisoteada por una persona que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de presentarse.

— Nunca me he comportado así.

— Volviste a conseguir que todos girasen a tu alrededor, que cada uno de los Cullen se crean en la obligación de protegerte, incluso Rose, mientras tú juegas con esos malditos perros —se acercó a mí y agradecí que la mesa se interpusiese entre nosotras.

— Nunca pretendí nada —señalé remarcando cada palabra pero ella no me escuchaba—, lárgate de aquí —dije con valentía.

— No antes de que entiendas algo, Edward no te quiere —respiré profundo mientras la ira empezaba a envolverme con rapidez—, tan tonta, tan estúpida, tan simple, pobre humana.

Me aparté cuando ella alzó su mano hacía mi rostro.

— No pienso seguir escuchando ni una sola palabra más —fui hacia la puerta y la abrí pidiéndole que se marchase.

— No me crees —afirmó poniéndose delante de mí—, mírame, cualquiera de mis hermanas sería mucho más adecuada para él. Tenía tres para elegir y lo hizo.

Mi corazón se detuvo en el instante en el que pronunció aquellas palabras, Alice me había hablado de la familia Denali, incluso había conocido a una de ellas estando en casa de los Cullen pero había sido amable conmigo, no como aquella que me miraba con desprecio.

— Pensaste que te estaría esperando —se rió levemente mientras su condescendencia aparecía en sus pupilas— tuvo cuatro años para olvidarte en nuestros brazos. Quieres saber quién fue la elegida, quién llenó sus noches y se muere por volver a su cama.

Me mantuve impasible mientras mi alma se rompía de nuevo, no quería creerla pero mi mente no hacia caso a mi corazón, aquello tenía lógica, Edward nunca había intentado buscarme y debía ser porque había encontrado a alguien mejor.

Antes de que la rubia pudiese dar su estocada final a mis sentimientos, Leslie apareció con una sonrisa que se fue desvaneciendo mientras observaba aquella escena.

— Fuera —ordené sin gritar y ella asintió complacida.

— Espero que ahora entiendas la situación, no perteneces a mi mundo así que mantente en el tuyo.

Salió con gracia y me aferré al marco de la puerta mientras Leslie intentaba comprender mi expresión.

Respiré profundo, nunca me había planteado que Edward pudiese tener nada con otra persona pero la posibilidad siempre había estado ahí, ahora lo veía claro. Ya no había ni un pedazo de mi alma completo, mi corazón estaba tan arrugado que nunca podría volver a latir con facilidad.

Todo tenía un final y mi relación con Edward había llegado al suyo, sólo supe que estaba llorando cuando Leslie me acercó un pañuelo, era lo mejor, lo que había estado esperando, la manera de protegerle de mi misma y de todo lo malo que había a mi alrededor.

Había llegado el momento de emprender mi viaje, ir a Volterra y arreglar aquel enredo en el que había metido a los Cullen.

* * *

_Gracias a mis chicas: **Cerezo, Chiarat, Rosh, Soledad, Hildiux, Maleja, Mariana, Emma, Lena, Lis, Alexandra, Tini, Yeísta, Ro y Lyzz.** Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, sois muy generosas conmigo._

_Ro: como siempre dando en el clavo, tengo que mirar un poco la gramática para corregir ese error. Gracias como siempre por tu objetividad._

_Tini: claro que eras tú, cada persona que lee para mi es igual de importante y entiendo que a veces no hay tiempo para comentar igual que yo no tengo demasiado tiempo para contestar una a una, por ello opté por las notas de autora._

_Espero que os haya generado alguna sensación, gracias por estar ahí, espero no demorar hasta el domingo para actualizar pero de verdad que los exámenes me están asfixiando. Besos._


	39. Capítulo 39

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 39. Decepción.**_

Estaba recostada en el marco de la puerta, mirando sin ver nada, oía como mi corazón ralentizaba sus latidos, sentía el vacío apoderarse de mí. Había sido una ingenua al pensar en que todo podría salir bien, había sido una tonta al no comprender que Edward no era más que un hombre y había actuado como tal.

No era su culpa sino que yo le había puesto en el pedestal más alto que encontré, le había alzado a la consideración más elevada y el golpe había sido monumental, quizás la verdad siempre había estado bajo mis ojos pero no la había querido considerar.

Leslie me observaba anonadada mientras mi cabeza sopesaba todo lo que me había dicho aquella rubia, tenía sentido, cada palabra encajaba a la perfección para mí. Era la hora de ponerse en marcha, de recorrer el último tramo del camino.

— Bella —me llamó y agradecí la interrupción porque mi angustia empezaba a aplastarme.

— No digas nada —le pedí sin poder contener una solitaria lágrima que me apresuré a secar, no podía dejarme llevar por las emociones del momento.

Me volví hacía mi despacho, ni siquiera el helado podría sacarme del estado de ánimo en el que me encontraba.

— No creo que —empezó a decir mi compañera y me encogí al escucharla, no quería compasión ni razonamientos, no quería pensar en él, ni imaginármelo en los brazos de otra persona.

Siempre había sido cuidadoso conmigo, había pensando que era un caballero y aún lo creía, había tenido la delicadeza de no hablarme de sus conquistas. Mi mente repasó todas sus palabras de amor, jamás habría supuesto que otra persona podría escucharlas de sus labios. Mi estómago se revolvió ante la idea.

— ¿Sigue en pie lo de esta noche? —pregunté girándome para mirar a Leslie, intentando componer mi rostro, ella sonrió.

— Claro, salimos de aquí y no tienes ni que pasar por casa —parecía que la idea le gustaba en exceso aunque yo no iba a ser una buena compañía para nadie esa noche.

Le pedí que no me interrumpiese en lo que quedaba de día y cerré la puerta del despacho con llave. Me quedé parada recreándome en la nada que ocupaba mi alma, que corría por mis venas, venían a mi cabeza las letras de canciones de desamor más desgarradoras posibles, una tras otra sin descanso.

Sí años atrás me había parecido el fin del mundo su marcha ahora no podía describir lo que sentía, estaba tan cerca pero nunca podríamos estar juntos, era el fin más definitivo posible. No por el hecho de que él hubiese tenido otra relación sino por la mentira a la que me había sometido durante aquellos meses, había habido cientos de noches en las que podía habérmelo contado y le hubiese entendido pero en ese instante no podía hacerlo.

Mi móvil se iluminó, me llamaba para confirmar nuestra cita, estuve tentada de cogérselo y gritarle como me había dejado su engaño pero me contuve permitiendo que desistiera en su empeño.

Pasaron las horas lentamente mientras intentaba llegar a un punto de partida, algo que me hiciese empezar mi última etapa. Activé el buscador en el ordenador y tecleé el nombre de la única compañía de aviones que volaba a Italia desde Alaska. Había uno para esa misma noche pero yo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, se lo debía a mis amigos, tenía que ayudar a Jacob con su problema, no podía ser egoísta así que lo descarté y seguí mirando.

Mi teléfono volvió a encenderse, había recibido al menos diez llamadas de parte de Edward pero las había ignorado todas, mientras sopesaba la posibilidad de viajar en tres días me di cuenta de mi error, sí no contestaba sus llamadas se presentaría allí y no podría negarme a nada en el momento en que me perdiese en sus pupilas.

Abrí el teléfono y presioné el botón que me haría escucharle.

— Estaba a punto de salir a verte —apreté los ojos con fuerza mientras su voz cálida me envolvía.

— He tenido un día muy intenso, tenía el teléfono en el bolso y no lo había oído —débil respuesta pero él pareció aliviado al escucharla.

— Pasaré en una hora a recogerte —parecía ansioso pero ya no creía en mis interpretaciones.

— No puedo, no había leído tu nota y me comprometí con Leslie, voy a salir con ella —apenas temblaba mi voz, estaba haciendo una actuación excelente.

— Pero hoy

— Lo siento —afirmé sin dejarle terminar de hablar—, pero va a celebrar su recuperación y me ha insistido mucho para que vaya, te aseguro que de no ser así no iría.

— Voy con vosotras, te recojo y

— Es una noche de chicas, nada de novios ni asimilados —le oí resoplar ligeramente.

— ¿Quedamos mañana? —estaba resignado.

— Tampoco puedo, le prometí a Jacob y a Seth que les acompañaría al lugar que quieren mostrarme desde hace tiempo. No quiero una nueva pelea entre vosotros —aseguré con firmeza, casi podía imaginar su cara de incredulidad ante mis palabras.

— Bella, ¿está pasando algo?, sea lo que sea puedes contármelo —aferré con fuerza el teléfono contra mi oreja. Respiré dos veces y sonreí intentando que él notara la alegría en mis palabras.

— Nada en absoluto, sólo que no pensé que quedaríamos, nos vemos mañana por la noche y —tenía que actuar con frialdad, tragarme mis sentimientos para que no desconfiara de mí y no volviera a tenerle siguiéndome.

— Vale —contestó al ver que no continuaba hablando— pásalo bien, te amo.

— Y yo a ti —colgué con rapidez mientras un sollozo se escapaba de mis labios.

No podía remediarlo, me dolía, aunque había deseado refugiarme en el vacío para no sentir nada, sólo había sido un vano intento, derramé millones de lágrimas antes de que pudiera contenerme, apreté mis piernas contra mí tratando de mantener cierta compostura pero era inútil.

Mi alma vivía el peor calvario posible, lloré mil veces, susurré palabras de angustia que se escapaban del centro de mi ser, esperando que nadie me oyese. No podía aguantar más y antes de que mi llanto cesase elegí el vuelo a Italia, metí los datos de mi tarjeta y compré el billete de avión que acabaría con mi sufrimiento.

* * *

La música era infernal, me taladraba los tímpanos y mi dolor de cabeza iba en aumento pero Leslie y sus amigas se lo estaban pasando tan bien que no me atrevía a pedirle que me llevase a casa. _Debía haber traído mi coche_ me repetí por enésima vez, apenas eran las once de la noche, la fiesta comenzaba y el local estaba atestado de gente, tanta que, desde donde estaba, no podía ver la barra.

La discoteca era más grande de lo que parecía desde fuera, un letrero luminoso exhibía el nombre pero ni siquiera me había fijado en él, las voces de la gente se mezclaban con la música cargante y los diferentes aromas de los perfumes con el sudor. Era una mezcla explosiva.

Estaba sentada en unos sillones rojos custodiando las copas de mi compañera y sus amigas que bailaban con unos chicos que habían conocido, Leslie sólo me había pedido una vez que me uniese a ellas pero había rehusado, no tenía necesidad de que nadie me sobase en un descuido.

— ¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó alguien mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Me giré y no pude evitar sonreír a la persona que estaba junto a mí.

— Yo tampoco, Daniel nunca pensé que te encontraría aquí —afirmé por segunda vez al ver que no me había escuchado la primera.

Me acerqué a él para evitar gritar.

— Estoy observando —era una respuesta extraña y le miré en busca de algún doble sentido que pudiera apreciar en su rostro pero sólo encontré una limpia sonrisa. Mi paranoia me asustaba cada día más.

Sentí como mi dolor de cabeza aumentaba por momentos, levanté la mano para presionar mi sien y el gesto no le pasó desapercibido, noté su aliento en mi cuello cuando se acercó a mí.

— ¿Quieres salir de aquí? —asentí, ya no aguantaba aquella tortura ni un segundo más.

— Déjame que me despida.

Caminé con dificultad hacía donde estaba mi compañera y a voces le expliqué que me iba, se entusiasmo al ver que no me iría sola y dijo algo que no entendí.

Diez minutos después el silencio que reinaba en aquella noche me despejó la cabeza. Aspiré el aire frió sintiéndome un poco mejor aunque el dolor de mi pecho seguía ahí, sin soltarme ni darme tregua.

Daniel se mantuvo callado mientras ordenaba mis pensamientos.

— Lamento lo que has tenido que pasar —aseguré mientras me daba cuenta de no había tenido ni un momento para ir a verle después de que se demostrara su inocencia.

— Te aseguro que fue una experiencia que no pretendo volver a repetir —añadió con tristeza.

Me detuve para mirarle sin saber cómo disculparme por haber permitido aquello.

— No sé —negó con la cabeza.

— Por suerte todo acabó, descubrieron en casa de ese malnacido todas las pruebas que lo incriminaba, incluso una confesión de todo lo que había hecho —había sido la manera de disculparse de los Cullen, habían llevado hasta allí a la policía y habían aumentado las pruebas incriminatorias con aquel escrito.

— Lo siento, Daniel. Creí que eras tú y cuando Peter me explicó porque no estabas en Alaska, no podía soportar el sentimiento de culpa. Fui muy injusta contigo.

— Disculpas aceptadas —señaló con sinceridad en sus ojos grises—, me hubiese gustado ayudarte, sí hubiese sabido por lo que estabas pasando no lo habría permitido.

Retomé el camino mientras intentaba que sus palabras no me afectasen pero no pude, le había juzgado con dureza y él ni siquiera parecía molesto conmigo.

— ¿No deberías estar esta noche con alguien único? —preguntó al cabo de unos minutos.

— ¿Qué tiene de especial esta noche? —estaba asombrada por el giro de la conversación pero agradecida de no tener que ahondar en aquellas emociones que me herían.

— ¡San Valentín! —dijo como si fuese de otro planeta. Por fin interpretaba la nota de Edward, afirmaba que sería una noche mágica pero no lo había entendido.

— Ni siquiera lo había pensado.

Aquella mañana cuando había recibido su invitación sólo había pensado en rechazarla para no seguir complicando las cosas y después había recibido la confirmación de que estaba en el camino adecuado.

— Seguro que él sí —se paró frente a mí y su mirada me escrutó intentando llegar hasta mi alma, pero ya no estaba, la había perdido aquel día.

— Ya no hay nada que celebrar —murmuré mientras intentaba recomponer mi expresión pero su interés no me ayudaba a conseguirlo.

Vi como su gesto se endurecía ante mis palabras.

— No me digas que te hizo daño —había ferocidad en sus palabras, intenté negarlo pero no pude, aquella conversación era peligrosa, me exponía demasiado pero necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

— No de forma deliberada, Edward no me contó todo lo que había pasado mientras no estuvimos juntos —me mordí el labio conteniendo un sollozo.

Se cruzó de brazos sin intención de seguir avanzando.

— Él ha estado saliendo o sale con una de sus primas.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó tan fuerte que una pareja que nos había adelantado se volvió hacía nosotros.

— No es su prima realmente —suspiré ni siquiera sabía quién era la que había ocupado su corazón—, se conocen desde siempre porque sus padres son amigos.

La explicación sonaba vaga y confusa pero Daniel asintió creyéndosela.

— ¿Te lo contó él? —negué abatida, eso era lo peor, tener que enterarme por aquella rubia resentida— Puede ser una mentira, quizás la persona que te lo dijo

— Daniel, estuvimos seis años separados, no es tan extraño —comenté sin dejarle terminar, no quería nada que me hiciese dudar de la veracidad de lo que me habían contado, ya había tomado una decisión y no habría ningún cambio en la misma.

— Vi cómo te miraba, te ama.

— A su manera —sequé una de mis lágrimas que corrían por mi mejilla—, debía habérmelo relatado, ya nada me importa después de esto.

— Seguramente no quería hacerte daño —a pesar de sus palabras, podía ver como él también reprobaba aquella actitud.

Volví a caminar, intentando hacer un hueco en mi mente para aquella posibilidad remota pero ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando por aquel amor prohibido, aceptaba mi derrota, mi dolor y mi vacio. Formarían parte de mi vida.

— ¿Cuándo te vas a deshacer de él? —murmuró Daniel.

— Nunca, he tardado seis años en poder verle y por un lado pienso que no podré seguir adelante si él sale de mi vida y por otro, creo que esto es nocivo para mí —contesté en el mismo tono.

— Es tu decisión.

— Uno no puede determinar de quién se enamora, simplemente pasa —susurré dejando que me embargara por completo aquel sentimiento de desesperanza que tenía.

— No, pero sí puedes elegir seguir adelante o anclarte a una persona que no te merece —me encogí de hombros.

— Ojalá fuera tan fácil. Sé que debo seguir, que debo terminar con mis planes, que tengo que tratar de olvidarle pero no puedo, no quiero avanzar más. Sólo me queda —me detuve, no podía contarle mi plan de fuga, no podía decir en voz alta lo que me proponía.

— Sí, trabajo y libros —había interpretado mi silencio y agradecí haberme callado a tiempo. Si se lo contaba a alguien Edward podría adivinar mis intenciones y no dudaría en retenerme para que no lo hiciese.

— Sí —aseguré con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Dónde queda el amor? —me detuve girándome hacía él, no sabía en qué momento de debilidad me había metido en esa conversación tan personal, vi determinación en su mirada.

— Hablemos de otra cosa —propuse intentando llevar la conversación hacía otros temas menos importantes.

— No, Isabella, ¿cuándo vas a volver a amar? —me atraganté con su pregunta e intenté alejarme pero me cogió por el brazo con suavidad.

— Nunca he dejado de hacerlo —le espeté sin contemplaciones, intentando poner una barrera entre nosotros.

Daniel soltó una carcajada que me descolocó.

— Te lo preguntaré de otra manera, ¿cuándo querrás a alguien que te merezca? —estaba en un terreno enlodado que amenazaba con succionarme.

— Daniel, esto

— Él sólo es uno más de los miles de hombres que hay en el mundo —en eso se equivocaba, Edward era mi ángel, mi compañero, el único que podía despertar en mí el amor más profundo que existía— y hay muchos deseosos de que les mires como le observas a él. Analízalo más allá de su realidad, Edward no es el principio y el fin de tu existencia.

Me moví inquieta ante sus palabras pero me tenía sujeta por los hombros, más cerca de él de lo que me gustaba, entendía sus palabras y casi adivinaba sus motivaciones pero no quería escucharlo.

— No te merece —en sus ojos se reflejó el daño que sentía— te quiero pero te alejo y ahora que te tengo vuelvo a engañarte. ¿Qué clase de hombre juega así con alguien como tú?

Me puso la mano en la mejilla, miró mis labios y leí el deseo en su mirada, di un paso hacia atrás molesta por sus atenciones, mis mejillas estaban completamente coloradas.

— Eres hermosa, Isabella. Tu interior es tan puro, ma cheriè.

— No me digas que te has enamorado de mí —susurré con la voz impregnada de temor. Lo que menos necesitaba era otro corazón roto a mis espaldas, no podía corresponderle como él esperaba.

— Aún no, podría hacerlo y te amaría con una intensidad desconocida para ti —sonaba arrogante, seguro de sus intenciones.

Estaba aturdida ante sus palabras, se acercó a mí y me sujetó por la cintura.

— Dame sólo una minúscula esperanza y yo haré el resto —agregó con firmeza y un atisbo de deseo en su mirada.

— ¿Qué clase de amor es ese en el que sólo uno se implica? —intentaba hacerle razonar pero mis palabras negativas no parecían calar en su entendimiento.

Bajo su rostro hacía mi boca y coloqué mi dedo sobre sus labios.

— No lo hagas más difícil —le pedí y el asintió separándose—, no puedo corresponderte, no sería justo para ti, mi corazón tiene dueño, siempre le ha pertenecido a él y no creo que pueda dejar de amarle nunca.

Vi el entendimiento en su rostro aunque sabía lo tercos que podían ser los hombres, también Jacob lo había comprendido en su momento pero lo había intentado con ahínco.

— Podríamos probarlo, cheriè —había esperanza en sus palabras y por un segundo sopesé la posibilidad.

Estaba agarrándome con fuerza a algo que nunca podría ser, Edward jamás me había pertenecido, su corazón no me correspondía con la misma fuerza que lo hacía el mío pero no era una ilusa. Durante seis años había vivido en mis recuerdos con él, había enloquecido con su marcha, había ansiado la muerte por no tenerle conmigo y ahora estaba a punto de sacrificar mi vida por la suya.

Le amaba con todo mi ser y eso no iba a cambiar en brazos de otro.

— Sólo lograríamos hacernos daño de una manera que no nos merecemos —mi voz sonaba seria y segura.

— Quizás yo sí, pero sé a lo que me arriesgo. Lo haría con gusto si con ello tú vuelves a sonreír —le creía pero no podía hacerle eso.

— Daniel aún amas a

— Y tú a Edward —afirmó con brío interrumpiéndome— nos complementamos a la perfección. Caería en tus brazos sin pensarlo ni un segundo, estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

Aquellas palabras me envolvieron, me dejé atrapar en su idea, en sus ojos grises, sería tan fácil permitir que me amase.

* * *

_Tenía tantas ganas de escribir esta escena, digamos que lleva planeada desde el principio, mientras afianzaba la trama._

_No puedo explicar lo mucho que os agradezco vuestras palabras, mil gracias por estar siempre: __**Chiarat, Rosh, Adri, Cerezo, Eddie, Emma, Soledad, Maleja, Mariana, Darky, Tini, Lis y Lyzz**__. Esto ya se convierte en obsesión esperando vuestras reacciones._

_Gracias a los que seguís leyendo esta historia. Espero vuestras impresiones, he querido resarcirme un poco con Daniel, que mal le he tratado con todo lo de Peter, pobre._

_Espero vuestras impresiones, comentarios, censuras y demás. Besos._


	40. Capítulo 40

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Una bonita canción de _**Malú**_ antes de empezar a leer: _**Así lo haré.**_

_**Capítulo 40. Te arriesgas a perder.**_

Un mar de posibilidades se extendía ante mis ojos envuelta entre sus brazos, sólo me separaba de él una simple palabra, un sí que podía cambiar mi universo en el instante en que lo pronunciase.

Me lo estaba planteando con detenimiento, cerré los ojos y sentí como me atraía hacía él, Daniel sabía decir lo que cualquier mujer quería escuchar, sería fácil refugiarse en él, era un valor seguro, un puerto en el que descansar después de tantas tormentas.

No tendría que volver a sentirme un estorbo en la vida de nadie, no sería el eslabón más débil, pero cuando posó su mano en mi mejilla, cuando me di cuenta de su calor, de su respiración entrecortada, del latido de su corazón supe que no era mi Edward.

Amaba demasiado a Edward como para plantearme una nueva relación, esperaba no hacer daño a Daniel, no estaba segura de poder soportar sobre mi espalda más culpas pero no podía engañarme y no deseaba mentirle haciéndole creer algo que nunca sería posible.

Me separé de él y apartó sus manos de mi cintura, pude ver un gesto de abatimiento que recorrió su rostro en un segundo, después su sonrisa se ensanchó, como queriendo demostrar que todo estaba bien. Suspiré agotada comprendiendo al fin que a pesar de todo lo que nos separaba, mi amor por Edward era mi mayor tesoro.

Me había esforzado tanto por ser fría, por demostrar mi fortaleza que había perdido la última oportunidad que me daba la vida para estar con él, sonreí sin ganas, entendiendo la ironía de mis actos, descubriendo lo tonta que había sido todos aquellos meses.

Pero ya no podía cambiar el pasado y el presente se tornaba oscuro ante mis ojos, una noche sin luna me atraparía entre sus garras y lo único lógico que podía hacer era acabar con aquella locura y proteger a los Cullen de mis errores.

— Daniel, gracias —murmuré—, necesitaba que alguien me recordase lo que es el amor, he luchado tanto contra mis sentimientos que no lo veía.

— Entonces hay una posibilidad de que tú y

— No, te mereces algo mucho mejor que esta pobre estúpida —me encogí de hombros, tenía ganas de llorar pero mis lágrimas ya no tenían fuerza para salir.

— Hagamos una cosa, dime un lugar dónde te perderías —no continuó la frase esperando mi respuesta.

Había un lugar en el que siempre había soñado, había pensado en recorrer sus hermosas calles de la mano de Edward, en descubrir cada rincón, en saborear aquel ambiente en todo su esplendor.

— Me encantaría pasar una temporada en París —señalé imaginándome la escena.

— Déjame llevarte —me pidió en lo que esperaba fuese su último intento—, piérdete conmigo y no regresemos hasta que seas capaz de sonreír de verdad.

— No puedo —sentía que el billete a Italia, que se encontraba en mi bolso negro, me pesaba cien kilos.

— Podría mostrártelo todo y bueno el idioma no sería un problema —era tentador pero antes de nada estaba mi obligación.

— Daniel esto acaba aquí —afirmé con rotundidad—, no quiero continuar esta conversación, te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí esta noche, lo mucho que me has hecho pensar en lo verdaderamente importante —sujeté su mano e intenté no sonar demasiado dura con él—. Mi amor por Edward nunca será posible pero no puedo llenar mi vacío ni contigo ni con ningún otro.

Asintió como sí hubiese esperado esas palabras desde el principio.

— Es un tipo afortunado —cerré los ojos y suspiré. Noté como apoyaba su brazo sobre mis hombros.

— Así que París —dijo retomando la marcha.

— Sí —aseguré aliviada por el cambio de tema—, me encantaría tener una pequeña buhardilla en Montmartre, desde donde pudiera ver el Sena.

— ¿Qué harías allí? Pintar, tocar algún instrumento —negué con la cabeza.

— Me pasaría los días rellenando hojas, escribiendo o al menos intentándolo, sacando todo lo que tengo dentro de mí —_sería una terapia estupenda_ pensé mientras nos encaminábamos hacía mi casa. Sabía que no tenía derecho a una vida tan sencilla.

— ¿Conseguirías publicar algo?

— Lo dudo, acabaría muriéndome de hambre pero estaría tranquila.

Estábamos a pocos metros de mi apartamento cuando apareció ante mí una persona que no esperaba ver, me separé de Daniel avergonzada, como sí me hubiesen pillado haciendo algo indebido pero el rostro de Alice no demostraba ningún tipo de emoción ni reproche.

— Bueno, ahora ya puedo marcharme, nos vemos otro día —asentí ante las palabras de Daniel y este se despidió.

No podía vislumbrar lo que estaba pensando mi amiga, no había nada malo en mis actos pero la desazón se había vuelto a instalar en mi pecho.

— Es un amigo —dije intentando sonar tranquila y casi lo conseguí.

— Sí no lo fuera tampoco te culparía —afirmó mi amiga y se adelantó para abrazarme con efusividad, iba a echarla de menos aunque el dolor pasaría pronto.

— Edward estaba preocupado y me pidió que me uniese a tu noche de chicas —señaló contestando a mi muda pregunta.

— No soporté aquel lugar.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Bella? —respiré profundo mientras afianzaba mis temores, no podía contárselo, no antes de entregarle mi carta a Edward.

Me había pasado toda la tarde buscando las palabras adecuadas para despedirme de él, había desechado una y otra vez todas las notas que me habían parecido demasiado agresivas, hirientes o dañinas y al final había conseguido las palabras justas con las que me sentía lo mejor posible dadas las circustancias.

— Creo que todo lo que ha pasado estos días ha logrado superarme —afirmé jugando mi papel de mártir y funcionó, mi amiga me miró comprensiva.

— Pero sabes que somos tu familia y queremos que estés con nosotros —había lidiado con todos ellos desde el instante en que había convencido a Edward para que me permitiese volver a mi apartamento. La única que me había comprendido había sido Esme y se lo agradecía profundamente, sin su apoyo seguiría estando en aquella casa soñando despierta.

— Quizás más adelante, necesito mi espacio y en tu hogar no hay mucha intimidad —rió ante lo que le había dicho.

— Sabes que tu transformación está próxima —no quise contestar pero no pude contenerme.

— Edward y yo aún no hemos hablado de ello

— ¿Te arrepientes? —preguntó interrumpiéndome asustada por la posibilidad.

— No, Alice. Siempre quise ser como vosotros, la eternidad de la mano de la persona que amas debe ser el paraíso —no pude evitar que mi tristeza se reflejase en cada sílaba.

— Entonces no hay mucho más que considerar —me mordí la lengua para no demostrar que sabía la verdad.

— Tanya me cae bien —señalé y ella asintió.

Había sido la Denali que había conocido estando en casa de los Cullen, había sido amable conmigo, me parecía una mujer agradable y hermosa. Habíamos tenido una conversación interesante aunque sabía que era imposible.

— Un poco insistente pero no la culpo, no me planteo un mundo en el que Jasper no existiera —entendía la sensación.

— ¿Perdió a alguien que amaba? —pregunté con curiosidad, estábamos a pocos pasos de mi casa.

— No, siempre tuvo fijación por Edward —al fin lo comprendí, por eso estaba en casa de los Cullen.

Ella era la mujer que ocupaba el corazón de Edward, había tenido la deferencia de no decirme nada, de no mostrarse despechada conmigo. Había tenido la respuesta delante de mis ojos pero no la había visto.

Era realmente bella, a su lado yo no era más que una insulsa muchacha. Había visto algún que otro gesto de complicidad entre Edward y ella pero no le había dado importancia, no había querido sopesar la posibilidad de una relación más allá de la amistad.

— Bella —me llamó Alice que estaba unos pasos por delante de mí, se acercó a mí y me sujetó la mano con cariño—. Le pediré a Carlisle que venga a verte.

— No es necesario, sólo quiero dormir Alice, estoy realmente agotada —no estaba convencida de mis palabras.

— Vale y mañana —empezó a decir pero no la dejé continuar.

— Mañana iré con Jacob y Seth a un lugar que quieren mostrarme —no quería que fuese, su rostro lo reflejaba pero no pronunció ni una palabra—. Alice, mi tiempo en Alaska se está acabando, voy a echarte de menos.

Me apresuré a abrazarla, aprovechando su incredulidad, intentando contener las lágrimas, realmente no quería despedirme pero tampoco podía marcharme sin hacerlo.

— Explícamelo —me pidió en un susurro, otra vez estaba abatida y no me gustaba verla así.

— Habrá tiempo para todo —afirmé pero debía hacer las cosas en su justo orden y primero debía terminar mi relación con Edward.

— Me estás preocupando.

— ¿Puedo pedirte algo? —asintió y abrí mi bolso con cuidado de que no viera nada que la hiciera sospechar, saqué el sobre blanco—, dale esto a Edward, me gustaría que no se lo entregues hasta mañana.

— Lo verá y

— Sabes cómo hacerlo, esta noche necesito estar sola.

Tiempo, tenía que fortalecer mi resolución y no podría hacerlo sí él me visitaba aquella misma noche. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de estar equivocada.

— Claro pero

No continuó con sus palabras, Alice se quedó inmóvil, observando algo que yo no podía ver y por su expresión la visión no era nada agradable. Podía estar observando mi decisión y esa posibilidad me aterró, no podía permitir que descubrieran mis intenciones.

No dejé de mirarla intentando saber que pasaba mientras Alice se alejaba de mí, minutos después enfocó la vista y me observó con preocupación.

— Tengo que marcharme —agregó en un hilo de voz y me estremecí, sí me había visto volando a Volterra todas mis buenas intenciones no habrían servido de nada.

— No puedes irte así, ¿qué pasa? —negó con la cabeza y le sujeté la mano con fuerza— Alice, no me apartes, estoy harta de ser la protegida.

— Sólo vienen a vernos —afirmó intentando parecer alegre pero la conocía bien, no era más que una fachada para que yo me lo creyese.

— ¿Quién? —murmuré temiendo la respuesta, los Vulturis habían ido a Forks, les estaban buscando y casi estaba segura de que les habían encontrado al fin.

— Entra en tu casa y ten cuidado —quise gritar pero apareció Jasper junto a nosotras, había estado ahí todo el tiempo y me observó con detenimiento, como sí conociese mis intenciones.

— Debemos marcharnos —agregó Jasper pero siguió posando sus pupilas en mí, debía haber recibido todas las emociones que había tenido esa misma noche.

— Alice, no me recluyas en un rincón —dije con ansiedad y sentí como Jasper dirigía hacía mí su poder, no quería tranquilizarme ni dormir, necesitaba saber la verdad pero no iba a conseguir nada.

La pareja me ignoró durante un segundo mientras Alice movía los labios con una velocidad enorme, contándole su visión. Después mi amiga se giró hacia mí como si nada hubiese pasado, me abrazó con cariño y se despidieron de mí, otra vez me dejaban al margen pero no lo permitiría.

* * *

El taxi condujo hasta el lugar donde le había pedido y se detuvo, observé como la ciudad aparecía ante mis ojos, la amplia muralla tapaba la visión a los curiosos que no se atrevían a entrar, el olor del azufre impregnó mi nariz y me hizo estremecer.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, una simple provocación y aquellos seres saldrían de su madriguera, iba a desafiarles y después les rogaría qué no atentaran contra los Cullen. Era un plan absurdo pero no se me había ocurrido nada mejor, no podía pasearme por aquellas calles empedradas y empezar a preguntar ¿dónde están los vampiros?

Caminé observando el tranquilo bullicio de aquel pequeño lugar, los habitantes no sabían los monstruos que se escondían en el subsuelo, vivían ajenos a su realidad y me alegré por ellos, era fácil moverse en la ignorancia, como sí el mundo no fuese más que una balsa de aceite.

Según recorría la cuesta que me llevaría al centro de Volterra sentí sus miradas sobre mí, cientos de puntos rojos seguían cada movimiento que daba, estaba decidida y preparada para el fin.

Me desperté dos horas antes de que sonara mi despertador intentando calmar la creciente ansiedad que tenía en mi pecho, palpé las sábanas de mi cama, aún no me había marchado de Alaska, quedaba poco pero antes debía comprobar mis sospechas.

Abrí el grifo de la ducha y no me metí en ella hasta que estuvo tan caliente que me quemaba la piel, sabía que hacía lo correcto y no podría viajar con tranquilidad sí tenía la sensación de que los Cullen estaban en peligro. Me sequé el pelo superficialmente, lo justo para que no chorrease, y me vestí con lo primero que encontré.

Diez minutos después estaba camino al lugar donde me encontraría con la única persona que sabía que podía ayudarme en esto. Me había puesto en contacto con él en el momento en que vi desaparecer a Alice y Jasper, no me preguntó nada tan sólo me aseguró que tendría lo que necesitaba esa misma mañana.

Entré en la cafetería de aquella gasolinera, el olor era insoportable, las estanterías estaban repletas de objetos necesarios en casa salvo por la cantidad de revistas pornográficas que había cerca de la caja.

El dependiente, un muchacho de unos diecisiete años, me miró con curiosidad hasta que la persona que buscaba se acercó a mí, impresionaba pero él me había salvado y sabía que debajo de todos sus tatuajes y su chándal había una persona capaz de ofrecer lo mejor de él mismo.

Nos sentamos en una barra baja y enseguida tuve frente a mí un café solo. Me volví hacía Kevin que me miraba expectante.

— Gracias por venir —señalé rompiendo el incómodo silencio. Tan sólo nos habíamos visto dos veces, la primera me había salvado de Peter y la segunda había ido a agradecerle lo que había hecho por mí.

— ¿Qué la ha hecho salir de su jaula de oro?

— Necesito lo que te pedí, Kevin —metió la mano en su chaqueta de chándal y sacó un pequeño embalaje, lo depositó sobre la barra.

— Aunque no lo crea acá tiene todo lo que quería —miré la caja, por el tamaño esperaba que fuese lo suficientemente pequeño para introducirlo en casa de los Cullen y colocarlo sin que lo viesen.

— ¿Qué alcance tiene? —pregunté temiendo que tuviese que pasarme las horas en las inmediaciones de la casa de Edward para enterarme de algo.

— Cogí el mejor, te enterarás de tó —suspiré aliviada y abrí mi bolso buscando el dinero pactado, pero al entregárselo negó con la cabeza.

— Era lo convenido —afirmé aunque había preparado más dinero por sí acaso decidía pasarse de listo.

— Sólo dame lo del aparato, ni siquiera voy a colocar yo el micro —conté el dinero después de que me dijera cuánto era y se lo entregué.

— Es un detalle Kevin.

— Vosotros cazasteis a ese tipo —señaló con repugnancia—, no está claro que lo hiciese pero

— Sabes qué, al final el tiempo pone a cada uno en su sitio, gracias por tu ayuda.

Me despedí con rapidez al ver la hora en el reloj digital de aquel local, no quería que mis amigos se percatasen de mi paseo pero llegué antes de que empezasen a desayunar con un montón de repostería en mis manos.

Jacob estaba aterrado, hacía un esfuerzo inhumano por comer con normalidad pero no lo conseguía, Seth miraba a su amigo extrañado con sus reacciones, a pesar de que dormían juntos ninguno parecía dispuesto a hablar de aquella incomodidad que se había instalado entre ellos. _Iba a ser una mañana complicada_ pensé mientras me bebía el quinto café del día.

* * *

Escuché la llegada de Alice y Jasper, habían pasado toda la noche fuera pero volví a mirar las teclas de mi piano, repitiendo en mi mente la melodía que había estado componiendo para mi Bella.

Me había sentido tan herido cuando había cancelado la cita, por encima de todo quería estar con ella pero me esforzaba por darle lo que necesitaba, quería espacio, pensar en la situación y aunque la separación era dolorosa la aceptaba por su bien.

Alice se asomó a la puerta y levanté mi vista para encontrarme con su rostro preocupado, pero antes de centrarme en lo que le atormentaba la pregunté por Bella, eso bastó para que su mente me mostrase las imágenes de la noche anterior, la camaradería de Daniel, la tranquilidad que tenía Bella a su lado, incluso parte de la conversación que habían tenido. Sujeté con fuerza el taburete y noté como se astillaba entre mis dedos.

— No pasó nada —susurró mi hermana pero los celos eran más fuertes que yo en ese instante.

Entonces de nuevo observé a Bella desde la mente de mi hermana mientras le entregaba la carta, bloqueé cualquier otra cosa pero Alice no sabía nada de lo que ponía en ella.

Extendí mi mano y me la entregó, rasgué el sobre y saqué el folio en el que aprecié la letra que tan bien conocía. Lo leí una vez y sentí que el mundo se desgarraba a mis pies, volví a releerla y rugí de rabia ante lo que ponía.

.

Edward, esto es complicado, tanto que siento que mi alma se parte con cada letra que escribo pero también sé que es lo mejor tanto para ti como para tu familia.

Te amo con una intensidad que no existe palabra capaz de hacer justicia a este sentimiento pero eso no es garantía de éxito. Pensé que teníamos una oportunidad, creí que nos lo merecíamos, confié en la fortaleza de nuestro amor pero hoy todo queda en el pasado.

Lo intentamos una y otra vez y fallamos. Sé que tú has sido feliz al lado de una de las Denali durante estos años, entiendo tu mutismo pero sé que ella te conviene mucho más que yo.

Hoy soy yo la que me alejo, la que te pide que no hagas ninguna tontería pero sobre todo la que necesita que no la busques más. Sólo deseo que seas feliz por los dos, que la ames y la cuides tanto como lo hiciste conmigo. Ella es tu igual y estoy segura de que te quiere muchísimo.

Yo te prometo no inmiscuirme en tu vida y, dentro de un tiempo, sólo sí tú quieres seré capaz de ofrecerte mi amistad

Hasta siempre, Edward.

* * *

_Sí supierais que me ha costado un triunfo escribir esa carta, el próximo capítulo viene cargado de información, desenmascararemos a la rubia y sobre todo sus motivos, que yo creo que es lo más importante, aunque imagino que a estas alturas ya sabéis quién es._

_Gracias a mis chicas: __**Cerezo, Hildiux, Rosh, Maleja, Eddie, Tini, Mariana, Chicasaga., Lis, Darky, Lyzz, Emma, anónimo y Darksoul**__ (sólo darte la bienvenida)._

_Me empieza a entrar nostalgia porque esto se acaba, ¿Cuántos capítulos quedan? Pocos pero no sé el número exacto. La próxima actualización la haré lo más pronto posible, siento no ser más específica pero el tiempo se me ha hecho enano._

_Espero que esté capítulo sea capaz de transmitir algo, esperaré ansiosa vuestras opiniones. Besos_


	41. Capítulo 41

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 41. Leah.**_

"_Me estremecí al detenerme en aquellos ojos casi negros que me observaban pidiendo venganza"._

_._

Al fin comprendía la insistencia de Jacob y Seth de que les acompañase a aquel lugar, era realmente majestuoso, habíamos tenido que dejar el coche en una de las carreteras para adentrarnos en la profundidad de aquella inexpugnable zona.

La vegetación te transportaba hacía un mundo imaginario donde hasta la presencia de las hadas era posible, había sobrevivido al paso del hombre y se mantenía perfecto para los amantes de la naturaleza. Respiré y sentí como el aroma de los árboles me envolvía, Jacob y Seth iban caminando delante de mí, en silencio mientras yo contemplaba aquel paisaje.

Llegamos ante una amplio lago, en las orillas la nieve aún se acumulaba, la imagen era cautivadora, serena, transmitía una paz y una sensación de tranquilidad que hizo que mi corazón empezase a latir más suavemente.

Desde que había sabido lo de Edward y había tomado la decisión de no interponerme más en su camino hacia la felicidad el vacío había vuelto a mí, mis sentimientos se refugiaban en el hielo que me había acompañado durante tantos años. Suspiré intentando apartar su rostro de mi mente pero sabía que siempre me acompañaría, aunque pronto todo habría acabado.

La muerte se me antojaba el fin perfecto, el único camino posible.

Observé a Jacob que se debatía contra sus propios fantasmas, mirando de reojo a Seth que ya empezaba a preocuparse por la actitud de su amigo, habían pasado muchos días desde que aquel par apenas se hablaban y había que solucionarlo de una vez por todas.

Apoyé la bolsa que habíamos llevado con el almuerzo y algo de ropa que sustituir por sí entraban en fase sin pretenderlo, me acerqué a ellos que contemplaban la vasta extensión de tierra que teníamos a nuestros pies y me crucé de brazos, decidida a acabar con aquel mutismo. Tosí levemente atrayendo su atención.

— Seth hay un motivo por el que Jacob está tan extraño —vi como mi amigo se encogía de hombros abatido.

— He perdido la cuenta de las veces que he intentado hablar con él —mi hermano estaba más afectado de lo que había dejado entrever, de nuevo, por deferencia a todo lo que me había pasado después del accidente de tráfico, se había mantenido hermético y me había transmitido una felicidad que no sentía.

Seth siempre anteponía mis sentimientos a los suyos y yo había estado demasiado desbordada por todo lo ocurrido que no me había fijado en lo turbado que estaba.

— No entiendo por qué te marchaste de La Push, ¿dónde fuiste? —preguntó Seth a Jacob, a pesar de su tono sereno sabía que estaba enfadado.

— Yo —empezó a decir Jake pero se detuvo.

Estábamos a punto de tener una conversación que no nos llevaría a ningún lado, sobre todo sí mi amigo no relegaba el miedo a un rincón y hablaba con franqueza.

— Fue a ver a Megan —contesté sabiendo que eso era lo menos alarmante de todo lo que quería contarle a Seth.

— Eso no explica por qué no dijiste nada —definitivamente mi hermano estaba furioso.

— Quería verla, averiguar sí —Jacob inspiró intentando llenarse de valor, jamás le había visto dudar ante nada, nunca hubiese pensado que la imprimación tuviese en él ese efecto de vulnerabilidad.

— Habla claro —pidió Seth con autoridad aplastante.

Jacob empezó a temblar y antes de que nos diese tiempo a reaccionar se convirtió. Me aparté al ver como mi hermano entraba también en fase, me excluían de su conversación pero sabía que de esa manera ambos obtendrían las respuestas que requerían.

Encontré un tocón de árbol, me senté después de colocar una bolsa de plástico sobre él porque estaba mojado y me dispuse a esperar, rezando porque aquello saliese bien y Jacob no resultase lastimado en el sendero hacía la verdad.

* * *

Por primera vez desde que era un licántropo perdí el control, jamás me había visto superado por las circunstancias hasta aquel instante en que estaba frente a la certeza absoluta que precisaba conocer.

Seth me acompañó en menos tiempo del que necesitaba para controlar mi agitación y nuestras mentes quedaron conectadas en el acto.

Podía elegir volver a mi forma habitual, apartar todo esto de mí, destruir este sentimiento, huir lejos, era mucho más rápido que Seth, podía hacerlo, lograría salir de esta, escapar, rechazar todo y sólo correr.

Correr, era lo único coherente que aparecía en mis pensamientos, alejarme de allí y no volver a verla.

Mi corazón se descompuso en el instante en que pensé en no ver sus ojos, su rostro, en no escuchar su voz. Sentí como un pequeño hilo invisible tiraba de mí, como sí quisiera recordarme mi obligación, mi devoción, mi razón de vivir.

Gruñí contra mí mismo, contra mi debilidad, no quería aquello, no quería estar imprimado de alguien que no podía amarme, ya había tenido suficiente con Bella como para volver a aquel punto de partida.

Y a pesar de que había amado con intensidad a mi mejor amiga, todo carecía de sentido cuando observaba a mi verdadero y único amor, dolía saber que nunca la podría tener a mi lado.

Podía ser su amigo pero aunque eso me haría feliz, aunque estaría dichoso de ser todo lo que ella necesitase. No sabría cómo podría superar que ella amase a otro.

— _Al fin lo comprendo —afirmó Seth en su mente y me di cuenta de que me había olvidado por completo de él mientras me retorcía en mi propia frustración._

— _Es absurdo —pensé mientras miraba a mi amigo._

— _Lo malo es que no te tomaste el tiempo de descubrir la verdad._

— _¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —indagué en su mente pero para mi sorpresa me había bloqueado._

— _Piensa —una simple palabra y sólo obtuve de él una imagen, Leah llorando sobre su cama._

Podía esperar cualquier cosa de ella pero no sus lágrimas, cuando Sam se había imprimado lo había aceptado aunque su mirada jamás había vuelto a brillar, aunque sus pensamientos habían sido terroríficos nunca había demostrado nada delante de los demás cuando éramos humanos. Apenas recordaba cierta tristeza en sus ojos una tarde en la playa de La Push.

Como humana nunca había manifestado su dolor pero ahí estaba, desgarrada como jamás pensé que la vería.

Me quedé observando aquello, lo único que Seth pensaba darme.

— _¿Quién le hizo eso? —mi voz mental reflejaba la furia que sentía por el dolor de mi amada, compensaría aquello, no volvería a permitir que la hiriesen._

En respuesta obtuve otra escena, Leah en mi casa preguntando por mí a mi padre. El dolor en su rostro estuvo a punto de desbordarme cuando mi padre le comunicó que me había marchado, ni una palabra, se secó una solitaria lágrima y salió corriendo sin que su hermano pudiese detenerla.

— _No lo comprendo._

Seth bufó, pude ver sus afilados dientes durante un segundo.

Otra imagen, el instante preciso en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron cuando regresamos a la reserva, pero viéndolo desde la perspectiva de Seth, observando el rubor que corría por las mejillas de Leah comprendí al fin que ella había sentido algo.

Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza pero mi amigo volvió a enviarme ese recuerdo sin que pudiera evitarlo, una y otra vez lo reviví hasta que mis ideas empezaron a aclararse, hasta que comprendí la realidad.

— _Al fin —gruñó mi amigo mientras me obsequiaba con la confirmación de labios de mí amada, de lo que acababa de descubrir._

Leah también se había imprimado de mí, en el mismo segundo, en aquel corto instante en que nuestras miradas se encontraron después de dos años sin verla, sin tenerla en La Push.

Dos años lejos de su casa habían bastado para que Leah superase lo que le había pasado con Sam y entonces había resurgido como el Ave Fenix, había vuelto a su ser dejando atrás todo el rencor que la había consumido hasta no ser ni la sombra de lo que era de pequeña.

Había vuelto a abrir su alma y eso había sido el detonante de nuestra imprimación.

* * *

Miré mi reloj y descubrí que apenas llevaban media hora como licántropos, hablando sin ser oídos, eliminando cualquier rastro de duda que pudiese haber. Mi móvil vibró con insistencia, le había ignorado durante todo el día, sabía que Edward no admitiría mi decisión.

No comprendía por qué se aferraba a mí teniendo a alguien tan perfecto como Tanya junto a él. Jamás podría compararme con ella porque perdería, era hermosa, inteligente y poseía un sexto sentido admirable, había captado a la perfección los temores que había sentido en casa de los Cullen.

Comprendió mi renuencia a dejarme amar como al principio, entendía por qué necesitaba mi espacio y gracias a ella había tenido algún momento de intimidad en aquella casa donde todo se escuchaba.

Apoyé mis codos sobre mis piernas observando a aquel par, hasta que al fin pude ver el cambio en el semblante de Jacob, ya no parecía tenso sino aliviado, incluso feliz mientras analizaba lo que Seth le pudiese haber dicho.

Se acercaron con elegancia hacía donde yo estaba, se movían en perfecta sincronización. Seth sujetó la bolsa que habíamos traído con la boca y se dirigieron hacía una roca que sobresalía cerca del lago para poder regresar a su forma humana.

Intuía que por fin algo había salido según lo esperado, estaba deseando escuchar las explicaciones a todo lo que había pasado y sobre todo, quería tener un motivo para felicitar a mi querido Jacob, para alegrarme por él, para sentir durante unos segundos un poquito de felicidad.

Algo se movió a mi lado y antes de que pudiera reaccionar apareció frente a mí, me levanté con rapidez, sin comprender aquella irrupción, sin entender lo que aquella mirada me transmitía.

Me estremecí al detenerme en aquellos ojos casi negros que me observaban pidiendo venganza.

* * *

Intenté calmar al monstruo que aullaba en mi interior, analicé la carta buscando la explicación a aquella locura, ¿por qué pensaba que la había engañado?, ¿por qué me alejaba de ella y me pedía cosas tan absurdas como las que yo le solicité?, ¿por qué pensaba que yo amaba a otra, cuando le había dicho mil veces que la quería sólo a ella?

Apreté la carta lentamente pero no conseguí alejar la desazón que corría por mi cuerpo. Alice me miraba aterrada, sin comprender lo que pasaba pero no tenía fuerzas para explicar nada. Iría tras ella y le haría entender todo lo que se equivocaba conmigo.

Entonces la escuché, la única persona que podía haber envenenado a mi Bella, nadie de mi familia lo habría hecho jamás pero ella sí. Esquivé a Alice que trató de detenerme y en menos de dos segundos estuve en el salón donde Tanya hablaba con mis padres.

— ¡Tú! —grité por primera vez en cien años abalanzándome sobre la que creía mi amiga.

Carlisle se apresuró a levantarse y me bloqueó el camino antes de que pudiera llegar a ella, me sujetó por lo hombros y me revolví contra él, saboreando la ponzoña que se acumulaba en mi boca, mirándola con odio.

— ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto, Tanya? —pregunté bloqueando los mensajes que me llegaban de mi madre pidiéndome calma — ¿por qué? —dije en un tono más alto de lo que hubiese sido necesario, pero no quería controlarme.

— ¡Edward! —me llamó mi padre en tono de advertencia pero tan sólo consiguió que mi furia creciese, no era el mejor de sus hijos y no quería serlo jamás. Mataría a Tanya en ese mismo instante.

Alice murmuró algo que no quería escuchar y supe que había visto lo que proponía hacer pero ya nada importaba sin Bella a mi lado. Esme se acercó y apoyó su mano en mi brazo.

— Por favor, Edward —susurró pero la ignoré, nada podía hacerme cambiar de opinión, había elegido lo que quería hacer.

— Sal ahora mismo de esta casa y veamos quien vence —dije con convicción de que lo haría, ella fingía bien no comprender mi reacción, en su mente se sucedían todo tipo de preguntas pero estaba paralizada por el miedo.

— Mírame, hijo —me ordenó mi padre y no pude desobedecerle, cuando usaba ese tono de voz era imposible hacerlo.

Me desarmé ante su mirada serena y dejé que viese un atisbo de la devastación que albergaba en mi interior.

— No permitiré que trates así a tu prima —señaló y sabía que lo haría, sentí sobre mí las miradas de mi familia, Rosalie había aparecido en el salón, Emmett y ella habían regresado el día anterior de su luna de miel improvisada, y estaba junto a Alice, sujetándola para que no interviniese.

Todos ellos estaban aturdidos por mi comportamiento, escuchaba de nuevo sus voces en mi cabeza y mi ira empezó a descender mientras me rogaban que me tranquilizase.

— Habló con Bella —Carlisle no comprendía lo que pasaba.

— Lo he hecho un par de veces —explicó Tanya de pie frente a mí. Era una gran actriz, me lo había arrebatado todo de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? —cuestioné más abatido de lo que pretendía. Mi mente repetía las palabras de Bella, sin descanso y sin encontrar la manera de que ella me escuchase.

Jasper y Emmett traspasaron la puerta de entrada en ese momento y se quedaron impresionados ante la escena, habían escuchado todo pero jamás pensaron encontrarse lo que tenían ante ellos.

— Edward, explícate y deja que tu prima lo haga —me pidió mi madre.

Mi padre me soltó seguro de la calma que Jasper me enviaba pero no se separó ni un ápice de mí, protegiendo a Tanya de lo que pudiese hacerle. Ya nada importaba, la había perdido y no creía tener la oportunidad de volver a remediar aquel mal.

Caí de rodillas y el suelo crujió. Estaba totalmente hundido, la sensación de abandono era aterradora y al fin comprendí el dolor que había sentido Bella cuando yo le había hecho lo mismo y, aún así, ella me ofrecía su amistad a largo plazo. Era más generosa de lo que yo lo había sido aquel día.

— Bella me ha dejado por culpa de esa —la palabra murió en mis labios, a pesar de todo seguía siendo yo mismo y no podía faltarla al respeto de esa manera.

— Tiene que haber una explicación —argumentó Carlise y su mente se volvió confusa mientras sopesaba todas las probabilidades.

_Hablaré con ella y…_ negué con la cabeza ante el pensamiento de mi madre. Era yo quien intentaría arreglar aquel problema, no quería más intervención por parte de ningún miembro de mi familia.

— Ed —Tanya se acercó a mí, parecía igual de sorprendida que el resto pero era sólo una pose, nada más.

Le entregué la arrugada carta a mi padre anulando los pensamientos que Tanya intentaba hacerme llegar, en menos de un minuto todos los presentes sabían lo que ponía, las escogidas palabras que Bella había usado para deshacerse de mí.

Tanya estaba aún más conmocionada que el resto, se arrodilló frente a mí sin darse cuenta de que la tenía justo en el lugar donde deseaba. Podía matarla y ninguno de mis hermanos serían lo suficientemente rápidos para detenerme.

— Jamás le he dicho a Bella que hemos estado juntos, sé cuanto la amas, desde el primer día en que me hablaste de ella, cuando huías de ti mismo y de lo que te hacía sentir. Nunca podría haceros eso.

En su mente vi ese momento al que se refería, cuando había desaparecido de Forks tras conocer a Bella y después pude ver la conversación que había mantenido con ella, tan distinta a lo que había estado suponiendo desde que leí aquella maldita carta.

* * *

_Me escapé por un par de horas de mi obligación. Necesitaba que mi musa se callase un poco para poder seguir estudiando._

_Pretendía que este capítulo fuese bastante más largo pero me ha sido imposible así que siento que siga habiendo dudas._

_Gracias a mis chicas__**: Rosh, Chiarat, Hildiux, Cerezo, Eddie, Maleja, Darksoul, Darky, Yesiita, Lis, Tini, Soledad, Emma y Chicasaga**__._

_Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes pero ya sabéis a veces es imposible cumplir con lo que uno quiere. _

_Espero leer vuestras opiniones, ya sabéis que inspiráis a mi musa. Besos._


	42. Capítulo 42

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 42. ¿Tú?**_

El cielo se oscurecía por momentos, el mundo se había dado la vuelta, esa mujer venía a por mí y sabía que no descansaría hasta acabar conmigo. Sólo me quedaba el consuelo de haber liberado a Edward de la prisión de nuestro amor, él sería feliz y yo alcanzaría la muerte.

Me levanté con precipitación y estuve a punto de caerme, estaba tan cerca de mí que podría acabar con mi vida sin que Jacob y Seth pudiesen hacer nada. Su odio parecía crecer mientras me miraba, agitó su cabeza con resignación y murmuró algo que no logré entender.

Por el rabillo del ojo, observé como mis amigos volvían a transformarse y se apresuraban a ponerse junto a mí, pero ella me dedicaba toda su atención.

Estaba dispuesta a asumir lo que iba a pasar, ya no aguantaba más tantas amenazas y agravios hacía mi persona. Me crucé de brazos y la encaré sabiendo que eso la enfurecería.

— Insignificante y tonta humana —señaló con rabia mientras Jacob y Seth se ponían entre ambas, no demostró nada cuando les vio.

— Ya dejé a Edward, estoy fuera de la vida de todos ellos así que olvídate de mí —afirmé sin pensar en mis palabras, harta de ser el blanco de todos los locos que me cruzaba en mi camino.

— Estúpida —Jacob gruñó, la situación iba a acabar muy mal. Sólo me importaba apartar del peligro a mis amigos, debía buscar una salida para ellos.

— Acabemos con esto de una vez, estoy asqueada —aseguré más alto de lo que hubiese querido—, ¿quién eres?

Me observó como si fuese retrasada.

— No fuiste capaz de descubrirlo —evitaba mirar a mis amigos como sí sola presencia le repugnase.

— Ni lo intenté —aseguré dejándome llevar por la rabia que sentía—, jamás pensé que parte de la familia Denali pudiese actuar de una manera tan deshonrosa.

Mi afirmación hizo que se callase durante un segundo, como si estuviese sopesando los actos que estaba llevando a cabo. Después agitó la cabeza, rechazando los remordimientos y afianzándose en su postura.

— Soy Irina, debiste averiguarlo por ti misma —sonrió irónica.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —cuestioné dispuesta a saber la verdad, _¿qué podía haberle hecho para que me odiase tanto?_ pensé sin apartar mi mirada de la suya—. Hice lo que me pediste, Edward y yo ya no estamos juntos.

— He intentado controlar esto, he luchado contra mi misma pero asumo mi debilidad —me confundían sus palabras pero quería respuestas.

Sólo había un motivo válido que podía intuir, ella era la que estaba con Edward y mi aparición en Alaska había roto la relación.

— ¿Edward estaba contigo? —pregunté intentando comprender la situación y se echó a reír histéricamente.

— Llevo casi cinco años combatiendo mis demonios, intentando cumplir con las enseñanzas de Eleazar pero no puedo, no voy a dejar pasar por alto la afrenta a la que fui sometida —estaba conmocionada y con cada palabra su angustia aumentaba.

El dolor apareció en sus pupilas y por un segundo sentí lastima por ella.

— No sabía que Edward

— Esto no tiene nada que ver con él —afirmó con firmeza cortando mi intervención— ni contigo.

Agité la cabeza sin comprender la situación en la que me encontraba.

— Ves por qué digo que eres tonta —Jacob dio un paso hacía ella—, mi importa muy poco que vosotros tengáis una relación, que os améis o no, que vuelvas loco a mi primo o que te convierta de una vez por todas.

— Podrías explicarte mejor —pedí molesta por tantas dudas.

— Tú aún tienes la oportunidad de amar y ser amada —observé con claridad el dolor que la embargaba—, pero a mí me lo negaron.

Enmudecí ante su última confesión, no sabía dónde encajaba yo en esa extraña ecuación pero era como si tuviese la culpa de sus heridas. Me adelanté unos pasos a pesar de que mis amigos intentaban impedírmelo.

Respiré profundo y busqué las palabras adecuadas, quería comprenderla, era la prima de Edward y por tanto parte de su familia. Veía su dolor y me identificaba con ella, había perdido a alguien a quien realmente amaba.

— ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? —cuestioné con el corazón en la mano y ella volvió a reír haciendo que me recorriese un escalofrío de temor por todo el cuerpo.

— Sólo tenías que quedarte en casa pero veo que es cierto, no piensas como alguien normal —señaló arrastrando cada palabra.

Dirigió sus ojos hacía mis amigos y su odio se intensificó, me puse entre ellos y la distancia que me separaba de los afilados colmillos de Irina era mínima pero no permitiría aquella locura, poco a poco entendía que no era yo el objetivo si no mis amigos.

— Vete —rogué intentando parecer segura de mi misma pero fracasé por completo.

— No —susurró y volvió a mirar al lobo que era mi hermano.

— No ensucies el nombre de tu familia —le pedí intentando apelar a sus principios y su forma de vida pero ya no me prestaba atención, concentrada en su perseguida meta.

— Te di una oportunidad de no presenciar esto, he luchado demasiado contra mis deseos y tú no puedes impedírmelo —avanzó y mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

Tragué saliva tratando de tranquilizarme, detrás de todo aquel rechazo tenía que encontrar la bondad de los Cullen, había conocido a Tanya, había hablado con ella y no me había parecido diferente a Edward y su familia.

Compartían la misma filosofía de vida.

— No pienso dejarte

— ¿Crees qué puedes detenerme?, apártate ya —murmuró, sí hubiese gritado no habría tenido el efecto que tuvieron sus palabras en mí—. Hoy conseguiré mi venganza.

— No permitiré que hagas esto, no hay motivo coherente en este mundo para cometer un asesinato —mi voz sonaba temblorosa pero no me moví ni un ápice de mi posición.

— Sí lo tengo pero carezco de tiempo para explicártelo, acabaré con estos chuchos estés delante o no.

* * *

Observé uno a uno los pocos recuerdos que Tanya me mostraba, habían tenido un par de conversaciones en las que Bella parecía cómoda con la compañía de mi prima, nada demasiado profundo ni interesante hasta que me detuve en el momento en el que Bella recogía sus cosas para marcharse de nuestra casa.

.

— _Hola —me saludó Bella intentando esbozar una sonrisa que apenas llegó a mueca._

_Observé como recogía todo, cada cosa a su lugar de aquella maleta gris, quería largarse cuanto antes sin entender que estaba huyendo como lo había hecho Edward._

— _Esto no es lo mejor —señalé sentándome en la amplia cama que había en la habitación de mi primo._

— _Lo necesito._

— _Sabes que es una solución pasajera —sólo conseguí que se encogiese de hombros. Por un segundo pensé en dejarla en paz pero sabía que era cuestión de usar las palabras adecuadas._

— _Es la solución, la única que hay y que les puedo ofrecer a todos —colocó las últimas camisas en la maleta y la cerró con brío._

— _Ven —le pedí y ella se sentó a mi lado._

— _Tanya, por favor —tendría que escucharme, debía aprovechar que estábamos solas y decirle lo equivocada que estaba, el resto de los Cullen habían protestado pero ninguno había tenido la osadía de hablar con ella como era preciso._

— _Conozco a Edward desde hace tantos años —me detuve en segundo, escogiendo las palabras— que el día que vino a mí, cuando te conoció, no logré reconocerle. Parecía otra persona, sus ojos ya no estaban vacíos, su corazón parecía latir, su mundo se había vuelto perfecto y sentí cierta envidia por su suerte._

_Me detuve, no podía contarle que yo había deseado a Edward en mi cama, eso sólo lograría que las dudas de la joven creciesen y no era mi intención. Respiré sin necesitarlo y antes de que se diera cuenta de mi silencio seguí hablando._

— _Cuando te dejó y regresó con su familia no era ni la sombra del hombre que había conocido —me había dolido muchísimo verle tan destruido, pero intenté suavizar la verdad—, nada parecía interesarle, procuré ayudarle al igual que el resto de la familia pero sólo había una persona capaz de sacarle de ese estado en el que vivía. Tú._

— _Tanya no quiero escucharlo —hizo el intento de levantarse pero la sujeté la mano._

— _Se equivocó una vez y lo comprendió demasiado tarde, jamás debió abandonarte. Piénsalo, Bella, vuestro amor es tan grande que ha sido capaz de soportar el tiempo y la distancia —negó con la cabeza._

— _Estuve cerca de volverme loca._

— _¿Y eso no te dice nada? —las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos—, indaga en tu interior y conseguirás las respuestas, sé que él te ama, si no fuese así no te dejaría marchar pero está intentando que seas tú la que decida, está siendo generoso contigo._

— _Lo sé —dijo y percibí todo lo que le habían afectado mis palabras, aunque sí con ello conseguía que reflexionase habría merecido la pena._

— _No te cierres al amor —le pedí y me despedí de ella, estaba aturdida pero esperaba que mis palabras hubiesen servido de algo._

_Sólo quería lo mejor para aquellos dos testarudos._

Repasé por segunda vez el último recuerdo que atesoraba Tanya y la miré sin comprender, sí ella no era la culpable de la carta de Bella entonces quién lo era. Busqué en las mentes de mis hermanos, sopesando todas las posibilidades, deteniéndome en la de Rosalie, era la única que podía haber hecho eso pero lo descarté enseguida.

Rose había cambiado y aceptaba a Bella, sobre todo después de leer el informe médico que nos había remitido el doctor semanas antes.

— Dinos algo, Edward —Alice estaba completamente angustiada a pesar de que Jasper intentaba controlar las emociones latentes.

— Tanya no fue —murmuré y me volví hacía mi prima sin poder controlar el dolor que me inundaba—. Lo siento muchísimo.

Me levanté y le tendí mi mano a Tanya para ayudarla aunque no me necesitaba para hacerlo no la rechazó.

— Jamás podría hacerte daño —asentí comprendiendo lo injusto que había sido, no había preguntado, había dejado que la furia se apoderase de mí.

— ¿Entonces quién le metió esa idea en la cabeza a Bella? —ninguno teníamos la respuesta a la cuestión que había lanzado al aire Jasper.

Observé como pasaba su brazo por los hombros de mi hermana tranquilizándola con su presencia, tenía que encontrar a Bella, deshacer esa mentira cuanto antes.

— Llamaré a los demás —dijo Tanya buscando en su bolso el móvil.

Me acerqué a Esme que me abrazó comprensiva. Había estado a punto de defraudarles a todos, aunque allí había suficientes manos como para detenerme.

— No volverá a pasar, mamá. No podía entender que alguien de mi entorno hiciese algo así —no pude controlar la tristeza que me provocaba aquella situación.

— Tranquilo, aclararemos esto y Bella sabrá la verdad.

Me había costado meses hacerme un hueco en su vida, conseguir que reconociese sus sentimientos, recuperar su confianza y todo había desaparecido con una burda mentira, aunque pasase cien años lejos de ella nunca estaría con nadie. Era la única mujer a la que podría amar.

De todo lo que estaban pensando mi familia lo que me llamó la atención fue lo que rememoraba Alice, habían pasado la noche con los Denali, pero en esa reunión faltaba alguien y rugí anticipándome a la confirmación de Tanya.

Irina había desaparecido.

* * *

Comenzó a llover ligeramente, el cielo estaba completamente negro al igual que la determinación de aquella mujer. Nada podía hacerla cambiar de parecer pero no estaba dispuesta a que nadie hiciese daño a mis amigos.

Me crucé de brazos intentando ignorar las gotas que caían sobre mi cara. Componiendo el gesto más serio que pude y rogando porque entrase en razón.

— No voy a discutir más contigo, Irina. Nos vamos —afirmé con contundencia.

Se echó a reír con estridencia, en unos segundos estaba frente a una histérica que parecía completamente descontrolada.

— Te lo has ganado, eres muy chistosa, Bella —fruncí el ceño—. Ahora comprendo porque te tienen como mascota.

Eso era un golpe bajo, pero no permitiría que aquella mujer supiese lo que me afectaban sus palabras. Quería pasárselo bien y no lo conseguiría conmigo, no era el payaso de nadie.

— Me alegra que te diviertas, adiós —me di la vuelta pero antes de poder avanzar me sujetó y me hizo girarme.

Por primera vez deseé liberarme de aquel frío contacto que me hacía comprender la gravedad de lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Qué harías tú si matasen a Edward? —contuve la respiración sin entender sí aquello sólo era una suposición o pretendía hacerlo—. Ellos mataron a Laurent.

Al fin comprendí, por la expresión de su cara, su silenciosa motivación. Observé el dolor de la perdida, lo conocía bien, había vivido sumida en él durante muchos años.

— Él casi me mata —murmuré pero sabía que aquello no significaría nada para ella.

— Laurent jamás haría eso, nunca, yo le conocía bien pero tú, a fin de cuentas eres la máxima responsable de todo —inhalé hondo, quería separarme de ella, alejarme de sus heladas pupilas cargadas de odio pero no podía porque no me había soltado—, has jugado con todos, como si fueras una gran dama, saltando de tu mundo al nuestro como sí te perteneciera pero todo tiene sus consecuencias.

Un relámpago iluminó la escena y pude ver sus colmillos dirigidos hacía mi cuello.

— Irina, esto no es necesario —afirmé con voz trémula y sólo conseguí que me acercase más a ella.

Observé como mis amigos se debatían entre intervenir o no, sabía lo que estaban pensando, temían lastimarme al atacar a aquella mujer. Me resigné a mi suerte sabiendo que todo estaba dicho.

— Voy a matarlos y haré lo mismo contigo, me cansé de ser considerada —se acercó a mi cuello amenazadoramente.

Cerré los ojos imaginando mi propio final, preguntándome que encontraría al otro lado, no tenía que haber sido aún, antes debía cumplir con mis objetivos pero nada de lo que pudiera decir haría que ella cambiase de opinión.

Me dispuse a terminar mi vida con la mayor dignidad posible, no le rogaría y sabía que mis amigos conseguirían salvarse de ella y quizás vengarme.

* * *

_Bueno esta sería la segunda parte del capítulo cuarenta y uno pero le he dado su propio título. Sé que os dejo en suspense pero también a mi me ayuda a continuar la historia, dejando abierto el final de cada capítulo._

_El próximo espero subirle el miércoles, iré preparándole en estos días. Aceptad este como un regalo, gracias a todos los que la leéis._

_Gracias a mis lindas chicas**: Darksoul, Cerezo, Rosh, Hildiux, Eddie, Maleja, Mariana, Tini, Lyzz, Darky, Lis, Yesiita, Emma y Alexandra**. Sois fabulosas y me dais más de lo que pensé conseguir al empezar a escribir la historia._

_En cuanto a Tanya, siempre me sorprende la manía que se le tiene a ese personaje, creo que es porque se la suele poner de mala en los fics pero yo no creo que lo sea. Si repasáis Sol de Medianoche veréis que se toma bastante bien el rechazo de Edward, que sea pesada, lo acepto pero mala no lo creo, al menos no dentro del canon._

_Espero vuestras opiniones, comentarios y todo lo demás, mil gracias por seguir ahí. Besos._


	43. Capítulo 43

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 43. Ira, dolor y decepción.**_

Alice comenzó a temblar ante la fuerza de la visión que estaba presenciando, no hicieron falta explicaciones porque Edward emprendió la marcha y toda la familia le siguió sin plantearse otra cosa que no fuera salvar a Bella.

Mientras avanzaban por aquel bosque el cielo se iba oscureciendo cada vez más, la tormenta era intensa, tanto que empañaría su visión de nos ser por su condición de vampiros. Eleazar, Carmen y Kate se unieron a ellos, todos luchando por llegar a tiempo.

Edward repasaba en su mente lo que estaba por suceder, Irina pretendía matar a Bella, gruñó de nuevo y adelantó a toda su familia mientras recorría el largo camino que le separaba de su Bella. Iba a matar a esa mujer, no habría nadie que pudiera pararle ni impedírselo, era el más veloz y actuaría con decisión.

Aunque aquello iba en contra de todo lo que era él, aunque volviese a sentirse como un monstruo, acabaría con la vida de aquella mujer.

Alice le seguía, forzándose a mantener el ritmo que su hermano marcaba, rogando por llegar a tiempo, la visión había sido confusa, apenas había podido vislumbrar a Irina durante unos segundos frente a Bella, después solo había hallado vacío, intentaba forzar una nueva percepción pero no lo conseguía.

En momentos como aquel odiaba su don tan imperfecto, quería saber lo que podía pasar, evitarlo, necesitaba llegar hasta su amiga y verla con vida. Sí pudiera llorar lo haría, la desesperación anidaba en su pecho consumiéndola, a pesar de que Jasper, que corría a su lado, conseguía sujetar su dolor.

Recorrieron la vasta extensión del parque natural de Denali hasta que Edward se detuvo en seco, se giró hacía Jasper desesperado, no encontraba el rastro de Bella, no conseguía percibir la mente de nadie porque la suya era un completo caos que le impedía centrarse en nada que no fuese lo que estaba notando.

Edward estaba a punto de caer, de perderse en la inconsciencia, de olvidarse de todo y sumirse profundamente en su lástima.

Emmett se adelantó y le agarró por el brazo mientras Jasper y los demás se dividían buscando el rastro de Bella.

Edward sólo podía pensar en cómo despedazaría a Irina, recreándose en el proceso, no escuchaba las palabras tranquilizadoras que su madre repetía, estaba ciego y dispuesto a todo.

Jasper frenó la marcha, recibía todas las emociones de quienes le rodeaban y estaba cerca de perder la razón, no podía soportar el dolor que destrozaba a su familia, incluso los Denali estaban preocupados por la suerte de Irina en cuanto la encontrase Edward. Su tormento se intensificó al pasar cerca de su hermano, lo entendía pero era demasiado penetrante incluso para él.

Empezó a correr lejos de allí, buscando el rastro de Bella que tan bien conocía y apartándose de su familia para poder concentrarse. Apreciaba su don pero en ese instante deseo poder deshacerse de él.

Cuando minutos después percibió que iban remitiendo los sentimientos que captaba pudo al fin situarse en lo importante. Edward no era un buen rastreador y les había guiado hasta allí llevado por la rabia, sin pararse a sopesar las probabilidades ni el camino adecuado.

Había vuelto sobre sus pasos y empezó su búsqueda, sabía bien lo que tenía que encontrar y lo haría, estaba seguro de su capacidad de rastreo.

Nadie percibió la marcha de Jasper, ni siquiera Alice concentrada en sus propios fantasmas, no podía admitir que su don no era siempre preciso, buscó en su mente de nuevo su visión, escudriñando cada escena para obtener algo que pudiera indicarle dónde estaba su amiga pero el proceso fue infructuoso de nuevo.

Edward observó a su alrededor, era un cobarde por dejarse llevar por sus heridas sin sopesar las circunstancias. Enterró su autocompasión en lo más hondo de su alma, cerró los ojos y empezó a descartar uno a uno los pensamientos que recibía de sus hermanos, presionandose para alcanzar lo que necesitaba.

Su Bella no podía estar lejos se repetía mientras bloqueaba a los que le acompañaban, respiró sin necesidad sabiendo que de estar vivo aquello le relajaría.

Al mismo tiempo en que Jasper alzó la voz para indicar que había conseguido encontrar el rastro, Edward percibió a su amada, les separaban todavía bastantes kilómetros pero la conexión que mantenía con Bella era más fuerte de lo que jamás había pensado, se había girado inconscientemente hacia el punto donde se hallaba y había podido visualizar a través de la mente de Irina la escena que se estaba desarrollando.

— Vamos —murmuró reuniéndose con Jasper. No era el momento para dar las gracias pero valoraba que su hermano fuese tan eficiente como rastreador.

* * *

La tormenta se intensificó sorprendiéndome mientras observaba a Irina, después de su amenaza me había mirado durante unos minutos, el incómodo silencio estaba cargado de incertidumbre y pena. Aparentemente dudaba de lo que pensaba hacer pero no se había separado de mí ni un centímetro usándome como escudo ante mis amigos.

— Le asesinaron —repitió en un murmullo tratando de convencerse de lo que iba a hacer. Odiaba a mis amigos y estos estaban preparados para abatirla.

— Sé que es difícil creer algo malo de la persona que amas —comencé a decir atrayendo su atención hacía mí—, pero ellos jamás hicieron daño a ningún Cullen, tienen un tratado y ambos lo cumplen. Pero Laurent

— ¡No! —susurró reprimiendo un sollozo.

— Encabezaba la marcha de los neófitos de Victoria.

— ¡Mientes! —su ira creció pero debía hacerla comprender la verdad.

— Fue el primero en atacar cuando Victoria dio la orden —informé intentando mostrarme lo más objetiva posible.

— ¡Maldita bruja! —chilló con voz aguda y se separó de mí.

— Irina, no hubo otra opción.

— ¡Cállate! —su grito me detuvo y respiré profundo intentando calmar mi acelerado corazón—, él era como yo, como tu querido Edward.

Negué con la cabeza, quizás lo había intentado pero yo había visto sus ojos y no eran dorados, seguramente Laurent se había dejado embaucar por Victoria pero eso no le eximía de la responsabilidad de sus actos.

— Estás equivocada, puede que tú consiguieses enseñarle algo

— Él me amaba —sollozó—, me adoraba y yo estaba loca por él. Cuando me dijo que tenía que marcharse con Victoria aseguró que volvería pero ellos —apretó los puños sin terminar la explicación que estaba realizando.

— Tuvieron que salvarme, Victoria estaba loca y arrastró a muchos detrás de ella —debía comprenderlo, no quería que aquella situación acabase mal.

Escuché como Jacob gruñía, moviéndose con impaciencia, Seth permaneció quieto junto a mí. Estaba completamente empapada, pegué un respingo al escuchar un trueno demasiado cerca de donde estábamos.

— Irina nunca quise que esto afectase a nadie —murmuré pero sabía que ella me había oído, parecía ausente, perdida en algún recuerdo que la atormentaba.

— Has hecho mucho más daño de lo que piensas —me miró, sus pupilas estaban casi negras—, te crees demasiado importante, con tu verdad como bandera pero eres incapaz de sopesar la consecuencia de tus actos. No mereces ser feliz con nadie.

Tragué saliva y mis lágrimas se mezclaron con la lluvia que caía.

— Lo tienes todo y lo desprecias creyéndote un simple embuste —agregó, yo le daba asco y no lo ocultaba.

— ¿Qué? —murmuré al ver que no seguía hablando.

— Edward nunca podría estar con Tanya ni con nadie, cuando un vampiro se enamora es para siempre, pase el tiempo que pase —al fin comprendía que en aquel tema había actuado como una adolescente celosa, en lugar de ir a ver a Edward y preguntarle le había abandonado—, pero tienes un complejo de superioridad tan grande que no te deja ver más allá de tu propio ego.

— Hiciste muy bien tu trabajo —añadí con firmeza, ella era la que me había sometido a aquello.

— Eres muy sencilla, muy tonta, muy estúpida —había ido avanzando hacía mí mientras me insultaba.

— Puedes llamarme crédula pero no soy imbécil.

— No mereces nada —afirmó separando cada sílaba.

— ¿Por qué me engañaste de esta forma? —pregunté apretando los dientes para evitar insultarla.

— Ves, no comprendo que mi primo pierda el tiempo en alguien tan insignificante como tú.

Se echó a reír y sin pensarlo la sujeté del brazo con fuerza, esperando que al menos sintiese un poco de furia en aquel gesto.

— Mala idea —señaló y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Apoyó su mano sobre mi muñeca y comprobé en mi propia carne su fuerza, frente a ella yo no era más que un molesto insecto al que aplastar.

Me zarandeó sin esfuerzo y antes de que Jacob pudiese saltar sobre ella la escena se difuminó entre rápidos borrones.

* * *

Al final los tenía frente a mí y al ver que sujetaba a Bella por la muñeca no lo pensé, esquivé los estirados brazos de Emmett y transpasé los últimos metros que me separaba de ella.

En cuanto notó mi esencia vi como se estremecía, soltó a Bella y me rogó en su mente que la escuchase pero no tenía nada que pudiera ofrecerme, había oído todo lo que habían hablado mientras avanzaba hacía donde se encontraban.

Irina había mentido a la persona que amaba más que a mí mismo, arremetí contra ella, la alcé y la lancé lejos aunque no demasiado, antes de que Alice pudiese contarles lo que me proponía hacer.

Repasé a Bella en un segundo y corrí hacía donde estaba Irina que se había golpeado contra uno de los altos árboles sacándole de la tierra, en el instante en el que se levantaba sacudiéndose la ropa la alcancé y la agarré por el cuello.

— Edward, sólo quería venganza —sollozó mientras la hacía arrodillarse frente a mí.

Mi familia ya estaba a mi lado, rogándome que la liberase pero no pensaba hacerlo. Carlisle me lo ordenó pero le ignoré, la ponzoña empezó a correr con fuerza por mis venas.

Emmett intentó acercarse pero al ver que apretaba aún más el cuello de la mujer se detuvo.

— Me importa muy poco lo que pueda pasarle a esos chuchos —dije entre dientes, estaba completamente alterado por la escena que había visto ante mí.

— Edward —me llamó a media voz.

— Mentiste a Bella —constaté colocando mi otra mano sobre su cabello.

— Sólo lo hice para protegerla —rugí ante sus palabras y recogí su rubia melena entre mis dedos—, sabía que ellos vendrían aquí, le dije eso para que ella fuese a verte o se quedase en su casa llorando. Sabía que lo arreglarías.

— Es una burda excusa —susurré con un atisbo de duda en cada letra.

— Es la verdad, sólo quería justicia

— Eso es lo que yo quiero ahora —la alcé y noté como su carne se iba desgarrando poco a poco.

Emmett intento alcanzarme de nuevo pero se detuvo y en su mente leí el motivo por el que lo había hecho.

Me quedé paralizado sin poder girarme para mirar a la dueña de mi alma pero Emmett no dejaba de hacerlo y lo que vi gracias a él fue suficiente para que soltara a Irina. Cerré los ojos, conteniéndome a duras penas mientras mi prima se retorcía, había estado a punto de separar la cabeza de su cuerpo.

El silencio se instaló entre los presentes, era incapaz de mirar a los ojos a la mujer que amaba, acababa de mostrarme como el monstruo que era y sentí como el remordimiento más atroz se apoderaba de mí.

Bloqueé todas las mentes y me concentré en intentar leer la de Bella aunque sabía que era imposible, daría mi alma si no la hubiese perdido ya por conocer sus pensamientos en ese preciso instante.

Oía como tiritaba detrás de mí pero temía su rechazo, su repugnancia tenía que estar presente en su rostro.

— Ni lo sueñes —murmuró Alice detrás de mí. Acababa de ver mi decisión, me marcharía en menos de un segundo, no podía seguir fingiendo que era alguien bueno después de mi actuación de aquel día.

— Hijo —mi padre me llamó pero negué con la cabeza.

Emmett avanzó unos pasos hacia mí, él era más fuerte que yo pero nadie podía compararse conmigo en cuanto a velocidad. Jasper intentaba calmarme pero nada podía hacerlo.

— Edward —Bella me llamó con voz trémula y estuve a punto de derrumbarme.

Escuché como caminaba hacía mí, nadie la detuvo, acaso eran unos inconscientes incapaces de ver que la estaban exponiendo a mí.

Se situó delante de mí y me rogó que la mirase pero no podía, no quería ver a mi amor odiándome por ser lo que era.

Me alejé un paso de ella y percibí como su corazón se aceleraba, contuvo la respiración.

— No te atrevas a hacerlo —dijo más alto de lo necesario—, te juro que sí sales corriendo ahora mismo me rebanaré el cuello.

Me quedé parado ante la amenaza, quería mirarla pero no podía.

— Llevas meses asegurándome que me amabas y pretendes volver a dejarme —estaba llorando y yo deseaba estrecharla contra mí pero tan sólo apreté los puños contra mi costado—, no estoy bromeando, Edward.

El tiempo se detuvo mientras buscaba en mi mente las palabras para liberarla de mi presencia, para que entendiera que lo hacía por su bien.

— Ahora miénteme —me pidió entre sollozos, había leído a la perfección mi rostro—, dame un motivo para acabar con mi dolor.

— Bella —Alice la llamó y observé en su mente la imagen de mi Bella completamente destrozada ante mi decisión.

— No, estoy extenuada, no puedo luchar más sí él se marcha, lo he intentado y ya no lo haré más —su ansiedad se clavó en mi corazón—, me rindo —murmuró—. Ya ni siquiera soy capaz de atraer tu mirada, lo acepto.

Mi madre intentó acercarse a ella pero Bella la rechazó y se giró hacía Irina que estaba con Eleazar.

— ¿Quién te contó lo que había pasado? —preguntó ignorándome. Levanté la mirada y sólo pude ver su espalda curvada hacía adelante y el brazo derecho que sujetaba con fuerza el izquierdo contra su cuerpo.

Ese gesto le había visto antes, el día en que Jacob nos había aclarado todo lo que había sufrido Bella.

— Victoria vino a verme —mi prima estaba conmocionada y no podía culparla por ello.

— Lo lamento muchísimo, pero no fue una muerte gratuita —susurró—. Lo siento y te entiendo pero ellos sólo estaban protegiéndome.

— Lo sé pero desde que supe que estaban aquí

— Quisiste vengarte —concluyó Bella—, comprendo cómo te sientes pero acabar con ellos no te devolverá a Laurent, no sanará tus heridas.

"_Eres un estúpido"_ me insultó Rosalie en su mente.

— Lo sé —dije sin soltar ni un mínimo sonido.

Estaba literalmente rodeado por toda mi familia, no dejarían que me marchase.

"_No puedes hacerle esto de nuevo a esa chica, la vas a acabar condenado a la tumba"_ volvió a recriminarme Rose y sabía que tenía razón aunque me costase admitirlo.

"_Dame un motivo, Eddie_" me pidió en su mente Jacob, el chucho estaba deseando atacarme.

"_No le hagas esto, por favor, no lo soportará"_ me rogó Seth situándose a mi lado.

— Bella yo —me concentré en la conversación que tenía Bella.

— No te disculpes —observé como temblaba su labio inferior mientras contenía su llanto—, nadie puede juzgarte, cualquiera de los aquí presentes saben lo que es el amor y pueden ponerse en tu lugar.

— Victoria me contó que les habían sorprendido cuando pasaban cerca del territorio —negó con la cabeza.

— Yo estuve en medio de ese prado —los inapreciables murmullos de Alice y Jasper se detuvieron—, me situé allí y la esperé, te aseguro que los lobos no salieron hasta que todos los neófitos corrieron hacía mí, Laurent iba con ellos mientras Victoria miraba desde lejos.

— ¿Te enfrentaste tú sola a ellos? —cuestionó Tanya—, ni siquiera podías estar segura de que ellos saliesen a ayudarte.

— Por un momento sopesé la posibilidad pero sólo cuando ya les tenía muy cerca de mí, con mi muerte se acababa el problema —explicó sin emoción ninguna en su voz—, Victoria me quería a mí pero mis amigos no me defraudaron.

— Pudiste morir —Alice estaba escandalizaba.

— ¿Y qué otro camino me queda? —preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

Nadie respondió a su pregunta, se giró hacía mí y nuestras pupilas se encontraron, sólo hallé vacío en su mirada, estaba rota de nuevo y yo era el culpable.

Pasó a mi lado sin decirme nada y salió del círculo que formaba el resto de mi familia, rechazó la mano de Alice y empezó a caminar apartándose de todos nosotros seguida por sus amigos.

Alejándose, echándome de su vida.

* * *

_Las vueltas que da esta historia, esta escena era totalmente distinta a como al final la he escrito, pero no me encajaba lo que había previsto al principio con todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento, eso sumado a que no sé dónde puse el folio donde escribí la escena pues nos ha llevado a esta._

_Gracias a mis chicas__**: Chiarat, Darksoul, Cerezo, Maleja, Rosh, Yesiita, Soledad, Eddie, Tini, Alexandra, Lyzz, AnaMa, Darky, Hildiux, Chicasagacrep, Lis, Emma y Dublies.**_

_Espero ansiosa vuestras opiniones, gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos._


	44. Capítulo 44

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 44. Calibrando mis miedos.**_

Quise gritar como una loca en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en los míos y entendí lo que se proponía. No era suficiente para él, su amor no era más que un suspiro del mío. Las puertas del infierno se habían abierto para mí y me decidí a traspasarlas, ya nada importaba.

Quizás el tiempo sí mataba el amor, nada sobrevivía a su paso inquebrantable. Edward de nuevo dirigía mi vida y yo ya estaba harta, el delgado hilo que ataba mi cordura estaba a punto de romperse y mi furia se desataría con rápida elocuencia.

Me mordí la lengua en cuanto acabé de hablar con las Denali, no estábamos solos. _"Maldita empatía"_ pensé estremeciéndome, les ignoré a todos y empecé a alejarme de allí.

No escuché ni un murmullo pero sabía que estarían hablando, reprochándole su actitud a Edward pero ya poco importaba todo aquello, entendía que mi amor jamás había sido importante para ninguno de ellos.

Mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas con libertad amparadas por la lluvia, miré hacia el cielo deseando volatilizarme en ese mismo instante, el vacío se adueñaba de mí sin descanso ni tregua, ya no percibía ni el sonido de mi propia respiración.

Me obligué a inspirar, me estaba esforzando por no caer en el melodrama pero no podía, no me lo merecía, no entendía a Edward ni cómo funcionaba su mente. Necesitaba un abrazo con una urgencia aplastante.

Observé a Seth, requería a mi hermano conmigo, el asintió y se encaminó hacía uno de los matorrales más espesos que había. Ni Jacob ni él tenían ropa, tan sólo habían traído un cambio y ya lo habían usado. Me desaté la empapada chaqueta y se la entregué a Seth en cuanto apareció frente a mí.

Anudó la prenda a su cintura y caminó hacia mí. No pronunció ni una palabra mientras me cogía de la mano y me daba un ligero apretón. Sabía en qué estaba pensando, debía cumplir mi promesa.

— Lo haré —murmuré sin importarme atraer la atención de los Cullen. Mi hermano asintió y empecé a calmarme.

Un rugido proveniente de Edward me congeló la sangre pero me encogí de hombros. ¿Qué podía importarle mi partida? Todo se había aclarado al fin.

Me giré dispuesta a marcharme pero escuché como Jacob gruñía a mi espalda. No pude ignorarlo y me volví para observar lo que pasaba. Edward estaba a tan sólo un paso de mí dispuesto a sujetarme pero mi amigo se interponía entre los dos.

Observé el distinto grado de turbación que exhibían los rostros de su familia y resoplé un poco indignada, no quería nada de ellos y mucho menos su compasión. Mi corazón saltó ligeramente al ver la expresión atormentada en el rostro de Edward. Sentí como el calor empezaba a templar mi cuerpo pero sabía que aquello no era más que un nuevo espejismo.

— Apártate —masculló entre dientes concentrado en Jacob.

— Te pedí que nunca volvieras a hacerla daño —contestó con firmeza Seth, apreté su mano intentando que se callase pero sabía que era una batalla perdida.

Mi hermano había llegado al límite, era la persona más considerada y paciente del mundo pero la actitud de Edward le había llevado al límite.

— Hablaré con ella. Ahora —murmuró y me alarmé al intuir lo que se podía llegar a desatar si me negaba a conversar con él, pero no podía, no tenía la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarme a Edward aún.

— Tuviste todas las oportunidades posibles, Edward —afirmó en un tono autoritario que desconocía en él—. Llegué a pensar que eras una buena opción para ella e intercedí por ti, enfrentándome a mi propia familia.

Su última afirmación hizo que mirase a mi hermano sin poder pronunciar ni una sola palabra, nunca había reflexionado acerca de que la postura de Seth podría acarrearle problemas con el resto de la manada, él jamás me lo había comentado.

— Pero ahora comprendo que me equivoqué —continuó hablando ante el silencio de Edward—, no la mereces, mi hermana te ama hasta las últimas consecuencias, te seguiría al fin del mundo y tú lo único que la ofreces es un amor de quita y pon. Definitivamente no eres digno de ella.

Observé como la ira renacía en los dorados ojos de Edward, apretó los puños y la mandíbula controlando su arrebato. Intenté colocarme frente a Seth pero este me hizo quedarme donde estaba.

— No te permito que vuelvas a buscarla —agregó a pesar de que Edward estaba muy cerca de él—, yo mismo lo impediré y no me temblará el pulso al hacerlo.

— Bella —me llamó y se me formó un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar.

Negué con la cabeza y retrocedí un par de pasos hacia atrás, no quería mirarle, no deseaba más intentos, no merecía la pena.

— Mírame —me pidió, se repetía la historia y esta vez era yo la que rehusaba cualquier contacto con él.

— No pareces comprenderlo —aseguró Seth.

— No te metas en esto, muchacho —cada sílaba estaba impregnada de ira.

— No te tengo miedo, Cullen.

— No es lo que pretendo, sólo quiero explicarme. Escúchame, Bella —me pidió—. Tú eres la más generosa de los dos —su tono había bajado tornándose en un leve arrullo que acunaba mi sangrante corazón—, capaz de soportar mis fantasmas, de aceptarme tal como soy. Hace un momento temía mirarte

Se detuvo y tuve que aguantar un sollozo que amenazaba por salir de mi garganta. Quería creerle, pero no podía, no me dejaría llevar por el tonto romanticismo de nuevo.

— Te amo —susurró sin importarle que todos estuvieran pendientes de sus palabras—, no quería enfrentarme a tu desprecio porque me descontrolé y lo siento.

— No eres perfecto —murmuré sin mirarle.

— Soy un monstruo —sollocé sin poder evitarlo, después de tanto tiempo aún no entendía que yo le amaba y aceptaba lo que era.

— No, Edward —señalé en el mismo tono.

— He estado a punto de matar a mi prima por un error de ella y

— ¿Cómo puedes comprender los fallos de los demás pero no los tuyos? —pregunté con furia y dirigí mi mirada hacía él.

Estaba vulnerable, dispuesto a todo porque yo lograse entenderle pero era él quien ni siquiera era capaz de aceptarse.

— No lo sé —dijo después de varios minutos en los que no rompí nuestro contacto visual.

— Yo sí, eres lo que eres, fallas y tropiezas como los demás pero aún así te queremos —señalé sin poder confesarle otra vez que le amaba.

— Acompáñame —me pidió y me encogí ante el anhelo que se refugiaba en cada sílaba.

— Necesito estar sola —contesté, recaería en el momento en que pusiese su mano sobre la mía.

— Sólo será un momento —me rogó y me mordí el labio para no pronunciar un trémulo sí.

El silencio nos invadió mientras la tensión crecía, todos expectantes ante mi respuesta, casi podía ver como analizaban cada posibilidad, no aguantaba más el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida, mis dedos se crisparon alrededor de la mano de Seth buscando algo que me hiciese reafirmarme en mi postura.

No podía caer, no debía hacerlo pero el apartarme de Edward y dejarle tal y como estaba tampoco era buena idea.

* * *

Mi mente buscaba la manera de convencerla, quería estrecharla en mis brazos y pedirla perdón por lo que acababa de hacer. Con una fugaz idea había estropeado todos los meses que llevábamos juntos.

No podría perdóname mi error sí ella no quería hablar conmigo, las mentes de mis hermanos me atormentaban en diferente medida pero no las bloquee, sus palabras eran como latigazos que restañaban en mi alma, recordándome mis disparates pasados.

En el aire planeaba la duda de lo que Bella decidiría después de mi petición, si no fuera porque no deseaba complicar las cosas apartaría de mi camino a ese par de chuchos y me la llevaría lejos de allí.

_Contéstame_ la pedí en mi mente mientras la miraba con ansiedad. Soltó a Seth y se adelantó un par de pasos hacia mí.

— ¿Me has amado alguna vez, Edward? —me preguntó y sentí como una estaca atravesaba mi inerte corazón.

— Nunca he dejado de hacerlo —aseguré con cierta ira.

— Jamás te podré comprender, tú manera de pensar es

— No puedo cambiar, son demasiado años —la interrumpí deseando saber hacia dónde nos llevaban aquellas afirmaciones.

— En realidad no quieres hacerlo —susurró airada.

— Bella, entiendo que estés enfadada, acabo de comportarme como un

— Estoy decepcionada, Edward —se paró midiendo las palabras—, tanto que no creo que pueda perdonarte de nuevo.

— ¿Necesitas que me arrodille ante ti? —no contestó—, lo haré, una y mil veces sí es necesario, tan sólo dime como lo arreglo y no pararé hasta que lo haya conseguido.

Sus ojos me taladraron mientras hablaba y su silencio se tornó insoportable mientras esperaba mi veredicto.

— Esta vez no hay remiendo posible. Mi corazón ya no puede recomponerse más —a pesar de sus palabras sus ojos la contradecían, podía vislumbrar el brillo que la caracterizaba.

— Mientes —señalé sin pensar y me volví hacia Jasper que comprendió mi muda petición.

"_Está fatal, al borde de desgarrarse"_ me contestó mi hermano en su mente y di un paso hacía ella pero levantó la mano para detenerme.

— Me marcharé mañana mismo, Edward —afirmó con voz temblorosa.

— No te lo permito —Seth tosió detrás de Bella y le fulminé con la mirada, nadie se interpondría entre nosotros.

— No puedes impedírmelo —levanté una ceja ante su seguridad, dejaría de ser un caballero sí con eso conseguía que ella estuviese conmigo el tiempo necesario para que lograse su perdón.

"_Le perturba tu cercanía"_ me informó Jasper aunque su corazón había empezado a acelerarse al tenerme junto a ella, evidenciando que todo lo que estaba pasando no era más que una forma de protegerse de mí.

— Lo podemos hacer de dos maneras, vienes conmigo o

— No —aseguró y la tomé por la cintura sin que su hermano pudiese impedírmelo.

— Tienes que secarte, Bella. Estás empapada y vas a enfermar —agregue con dulzura y percibí como se recostaba ligeramente sobre mí.

— Por eso quiero irme a casa ahora —su aliento me rozó e inspiré profundo sabiendo que estaba cediendo poco a poco.

— Iremos a mi casa.

— Cullen, suéltala —Seth temblaba y coloqué a Bella a mi espalda.

Me había olvidado de sus inestables amigos, Jacob me insultaba mientras que Seth parecía dispuesto a acabar conmigo.

— Seth, tú apostaste por nosotros y te aseguro que mi amor hacía Bella es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa —no le convencí.

— Ella está demasiado vulnerable, la llevaré a casa y quizás mañana podáis hablar —se adelantó unos pasos.

— ¿Olvidas mi don? —pregunté con sorna—, sé la promesa que ella te hizo pero no lo acepto.

— No te incumbe —afirmó y se adelantó para sacar a Bella de detrás de mí pero le agarré el brazo—. Pésima elección, Cullen.

Nos miramos desafiando al otro, mi Bella no sería manipulada por ninguno de sus amigos. Debía conseguir su perdón.

— Esto ya es demasiado —murmuró y ambos nos giramos a mirarla—. No me marcho con ninguno de los dos, no soy una moneda de cambio que espera al mejor postor.

Se secó el agua que cubría su rostro, en algún momento había parado de llover pero Bella debía estar helada. No me tenía que haber enzarzado en aquella absurda discusión que no conducía a ningún sitio.

— Sois como niños —se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta—, si alguno intenta detenerme os aseguro que no sujetaré más mi lengua.

Miro el oscuro camino, no sabía hacía dónde tenía que caminar.

— ¿Jacob, puedes ir delante? —era la única persona que no podía hablar en ese momento.

El licántropo pasó frente a ella no sin antes otorgarme un nuevo repaso a todos los insultos que había en el diccionario y le indicó el camino a su amiga.

* * *

Suspiré mientras colocaba las últimas prendas en mi maleta, todo había llegado al final, se me antojaba complicado cerrar aquel capítulo de mi vida. Era mi historia, el amor que se escapaba entre mis dedos, era como una macabra jugada del destino.

Me senté en la cama recordando el momento exacto en el que había llegado a mi coche, como me había negado a escucharle más, ni siquiera había sido capaz de despedirme de ninguno de ellos y cuando pensé que él me detendría, debió de observar algo en mí que le hizo desistir en su empeño.

Me había dejado marchar y no sabía cómo me sentía, noté el salitre de mis lágrimas en mis labios, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que me había roto la noche anterior. Seth se había mantenido a mi lado, sereno y callado esperando para socorrerme en el segundo en el que se lo pidiera, pero no lo hice. Lloré y lloré en mi soledad.

Me regodeé en mi pena, escuché pasos en el pasillo pero no me giré para ver quién era, no podía, no quería, los pensamientos más oscuros eran lo único que me acompañaría en aquella nueva vuelta de tuerca que había sufrido mi vida.

Me sequé con furia las lágrimas, no debía seguir compadeciéndome, salté de la cama y fui hasta el armario para coger las últimas prendas que quedaban en él. Antes de que pudiera sacarlas de allí una helada mano cogió la mía.

Me temblaron las rodillas al percatarme del olor de la persona que estaba tras la puerta del armario, la cerré lentamente y vi ante mí a la única persona que tenía el poder de calmarme.

Me estrechó contra su cuerpo y susurró mi nana contra mi oído.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté cuando pude controlar las emociones que me embargaban.

— Jacob me llamó —me separé de él sin comprender sus palabras, Jake jamás recurriría a él.

— No es cierto —murmuré y apoyó su mano sobre mi mejilla.

— Lo hizo, el amor le ha cambiado, no quiere verte así —asentí deseando que no se separase de mí, necesitaba su fuerza para dejarle.

— Edward —apoyó sus dedos en mis labios.

— Cada día que estoy contigo derrumbas todas mis convicciones, cambias mi mundo y a veces siento miedo de no cumplir con tus expectativas —di un paso hacia atrás—. Quiero ser perfecto para ti porque tú eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar la eternidad.

— Yo

— Eres mi universo y ayer estaba aterrado ante la perspectiva de perderte de nuevo. No me pidas que me aleje, no te vayas, déjame amarte como mereces —me derretí ante sus palabras, sería tan gratificante acabar con tanto sufrimiento.

— No tengo nada para ofrecerte —dije sintiéndome incompleta ante él.

— Sólo ámame porque es lo único que necesito —me acercó a él de nuevo y cuando estaba a punto de besarme su móvil sonó con estridencia.

Masculló entre dientes algo que no pude descifrar pero al ver quién le llamaba, su mirada se ensombreció, apenas estuvo hablando un par de minutos pero su ceño iba profundizándose ante lo que escuchaba.

Colgó y me miró con preocupación, sabía lo que aquello significaba, había estado esperando aquello desde que Alice había empezado a comportarse de forma distinta a lo normal.

— Tengo que marcharme —murmuró posando un beso en mi frente.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —pregunté con ansiedad. _No me engañes_ pensé mientras él sopesaba lo que quería contarme.

— Alice ha tenido una visión —dijo al fin después de lo que me pareció una eternidad.

— ¿Qué clase de visión? —cuestioné decidida a conocer la verdad.

— Nada de importancia.

Se marchaba y yo tenía que impedirlo.

— Entonces voy contigo —se giró hacia mí, en su rostro podía leer la indecisión que lo embargaba—, sí no es nada sustancial puedo estar con vosotros, tengo que disculparme por lo que pasó ayer —el estómago se me iba contrayendo con cada palabra—. Por favor.

Ya no tenía palabras para regalarle, observé como su determinación cedía al fin, bajó su boca hacía la mía y rozó mis labios con lentitud. Apenas duró un suspiro pero hizo que mi corazón se desbocase.

— Vamos —dijo sujetándome de la mano.

— Dame unos minutos, tengo que arreglarme —si le pareció extraña mi petición no lo manifestó.

Salió de mi cuarto y me apresuré a cerrar la puerta tras él. Me agaché junto a la cama y levanté el edredón buscando con mi mano la pequeña caja que había guardado allí.

Estaba dispuesta a saber la verdad y colocaría el pequeño micrófono debajo de la mesa que usaban para las reuniones.

Me despedí de Jacob que a pesar de haber llamado a Edward no parecía demasiado contento con mi decisión de ir a visitar a los Cullen, le aseguré que volvería pronto y le pedí que hablase con Seth.

Edward estaba tenso, mientras conducía hacía su casa me lanzaba miradas cargadas de significado, se había visto en la obligación de llevarme para que yo no desconfiase de él. Yo sabía que intentaban dejarme al margen y el problema tenía un nombre: Los Vulturi.

Aparcamos y para mi sorpresa me hizo entrar en su casa desde la puerta de la cocina, anunció nuestra llegada con un tono de voz más alto de lo acostumbrado y los murmullos que llegaban desde el salón se detuvieron.

Me condujo hasta su habitación y no hice ni un comentario.

— Será un momento y luego podremos seguir hablando.

Salió de la sala sin que pudiera decir nada para hacerle cambiar de opinión. La furia amenazó con ahogarme ante un nuevo desplante de su parte, tenía derecho a saber lo qué estaba pasando y cuándo iba a ocurrir. Era absurdo intentar bajar las escaleras, me oirían y dejarían de hablar antes de que pudiera escuchar nada.

Me senté en el sofá, era tan tonta que había creído que él me diría la verdad pero seguía subestimándome. No tenía palabras para describir la sensación que me producía aquella actitud, tenía un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados que hacían que mi corazón se acelerase cuando lo analizaba.

Antes de que pudiera desbordarme se abrió la puerta y apareció Alice con un vestido verde oscuro y una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

— Hoy no te libras —aseguró—, tenemos un montón de cosas que celebrar y vamos a hacerlo.

Me resigné a sobrevivir a su juego mientras pensaba en el pequeño micrófono que tenía en mi bolso y que necesitaba colocar sin que se diesen cuenta.

* * *

_Lo primero, ya me liberé de los exámenes hasta mediados de junio. Lamento la espera pero ha sido necesaria._

_Gracias a mis chicas: **Cerezo, Rosh, Chiarat, Darksoul, Soledad, Eddie, Darky, Lis, Maleja, Alexandra, Yesiita, Mariana, Chicasag, Tini, Emma y Maru.** Gracias por otorgarme un simple minuto para comentar._

_Espero vuestras opiniones y demás. Besos._


	45. Capítulo 45

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 45. Simplemente lo acepto.**_

Se arremolinaban ante mí las negras figuras que anunciaban la muerte de todos mis seres queridos. Traté de gritar pero no pude, mi voz había desaparecido mientras observaba la macabra escena.

Dos Vulturi sujetaban a Edward por los brazos mientras un tercero le sentenciaba a la más horrible de las muertes. La hoguera crepitaba en una orilla mientras la Parca jugaba con cada uno de los presentes.

Nadie podía intervenir, estábamos a un paso del final. Observé como sujetaban la cabeza de Edward y cerré los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de presenciar aquello.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, silenciosas lágrimas corrían por mi mejilla pero ya parecía haberme acostumbrado a mis pesadillas. Miré a mí alrededor pero Edward no estaba conmigo, me senté en la cama y escuché un leve murmullo procedente del pasillo.

Agudicé el oído, esforzándome por captar alguna palabra que pudiera indicarme cuál había sido la visión de Alice.

Apenas respiré, cerré los ojos con fuerza y dirigí toda mi atención hacía la puerta como si de esa manera pudiera llegar a saber algo.

— ¿Cuándo? —me pareció escuchar preguntar a Edward.

— Dos días —reconocí la melodiosa voz de Alice, no podía estar segura de haber oído aquello.

Me estremecí ante la preocupación que recargaban las palabras de mi amiga. Quería más información pero no pude oír nada más.

Mi mente empezó a pensar en la manera fácil de llegar hasta el salón de aquella casa y colocar el dichoso micrófono, me parecía la tarea más imposible a la que me había enfrentado nunca, eran muchos oídos los que esquivar y todos parecían pendientes de hasta el último de mis suspiros.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por un segundo la luz de la luna iluminó la preocupación que exhibía el rostro de Edward. En cuanto posó sus ojos en los míos su semblante cambió pero no podía engañarme, le conocía bien.

Se acercó a mí, se sentó en la amplia cama y me estrechó contra su pecho.

— Nunca quise hacerte daño —murmuró tan bajo que tuve que esforzarme por entender lo que me decía.

— Ha sido mutuo —contesté sintiéndome fatal por todos aquellos meses, mi orgullo había vencido frente a mi amor por él.

— Sabes que te amo, Bella —lo había dudado tantas veces que me costaba creérmelo del todo.

— Edward —me alcé apoyándome en su pecho—, demuéstramelo —le pedí sin poder preguntar directamente lo que quería saber.

Me acarició la mejilla y dirigió sus dorados ojos hacia mi boca pero antes de que pudiera besarme apoyé mis dedos en sus labios.

Esperé pero él se mantuvo obstinadamente callado, calibrando una respuesta que no estaba dispuesto a regalarme. _Vamos, Edward, confía en mí_ pensé sin poder pedírselo en voz alta.

El silencio oprimió mi corazón y empecé a percibir como la angustia se apoderaba de mí por momentos.

_Soy fuerte_ quise gritar pero las palabras fallecieron en mi garganta antes de ser pronunciadas, era la última oportunidad, el único vestigio que quedaba para rendirme al amor aferrada a su mano.

Su mutismo enervó la furia que comenzaba a crecer en mi interior, nunca cambiaría, para él siempre sería la pobre tonta a la que proteger.

— Te amo —susurró y me mordí el labio para no gritar, me levanté de la cama y fui hasta la ventana, sin querer mirarle.

— ¿Pero? —pregunté dispuesta a recibir la estocada final.

— Debes regresar a Forks.

El infierno se congeló en ese mismo instante, noté como mi cuerpo temblaba y escuché como se levantaba de la cama pero no se atrevió a acercarse a mí.

— No estoy acabando con lo nuestro —me aseguró.

Por primera vez en años conseguí no llorar, estaba orgullosa de mí misma. La historia retornaba a su inicio, con la diferencia de que no volvería a hacerme falsas ilusiones con respecto a su regreso.

Me giré y le observé intentando no sentir nada. Sus palabras carecían de sentido, su amor era una simple baratija que no deseaba comprar. Me crucé de brazos preparada para sus falsas explicaciones, había encontrado al fin la manera de librarse de la pobre ilusa que era yo.

— Necesitas alejarte de todo esto, descansar, volver a la normalidad —me clavé las uñas para no responder.

Aguardó mi contestación pero no la obtuvo. No le daría la satisfacción de rogarle que no me abandonase, actuaría con dignidad y decoro, me comportaría con madurez aunque estuviese al borde mis fuerzas.

— ¿Ya lo has dispuesto todo? —sabía la respuesta pero deseaba escucharla de sus labios.

— Tienes un billete de avión para mañana por la tarde —resoplé y el avanzó unos pasos hacia mí situándose tan cerca que nuestros alientos se entrelazaban.

Me mantuve impasible ante su presencia, me mordí la lengua hasta que percibí el regusto de la sangre en mi boca.

— Iré a Forks en cuanto pueda y te lo explicaré todo —aseguró. _No quiero tus motivos_ replicó mi mente pero me negué a afirmarlo en voz alta.

— Bien —murmuré apartándome de él y dándole la espalda, no quería ver como me mentía a la cara.

— Concédeme el beneficio de la duda —me pidió percibiendo el malestar que se apoderaba de mí.

_No me da la gana_ pensé mientras intentaba razonar una réplica más adecuada.

— Simplemente lo acepto —señalé en el tono de voz más neutral que pude utilizar.

— Esto va más allá de

— Tú decides y yo acato, no es eso lo que ansiabas —me giré dispuesta a soltar toda la rabia que crecía en mi interior.

No podía hacerlo, a pesar de todo era incapaz de herirle, aunque las palabras se agolpara en mi mente dispuestas a surgir ante la menor provocación.

— Bella, es por tu bien. Sé que estás enferma, leí tus análisis —lo habían conseguido y me sentía ultrajada, engañada y profundamente herida por su actitud.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestioné dolida.

— No podía seguir en la inopia, necesitaba saberlo y hubiese deseado que fueras tú quien me lo contase —me reprochó y tragué saliva—, sé que dependes de la medicación que tomas y que si llevas una vida tranquila no hay ningún problema pero

— ¿Por eso decidiste convertirme? —interrogué con miedo, no quería saberlo pero lo necesitaba, era una extraña sensación que amenazaba con desbordarme.

— Lo decidí antes, no lo hemos sabido hasta hace poco —no me engañaba pero aún así tenía la sensación de haber sido utilizada en una estrategia.

Al menos no sabía la verdad completamente, por suerte había cambiado de médico antes de que el primero descubriese la magnitud de mi enfermedad. No había cura posible, mi corazón no podía sanarse con simple medicación y no estaba dispuesta a someterme a ningún trasplante.

Estaba condenada, en Chicago había sufrido una leve recaída que reveló lo que mi médico de Forks tanto había temido, mi corazón no bombeaba con facilidad y mes tras mes iría haciéndolo cada vez menos hasta que se parase.

Habían calculado que me quedaban un par de años y estos estaban a punto de expirar.

— Lo acepto, Edward —agregue tratando de parecer aliviada por marcharme.

— Sólo es un hasta luego, cariño.

Permití que me abrazase, sería la última vez que lo hiciese y me perdí en su aroma, recordando lo que habíamos luchado por nuestro amor, comprendiendo que nunca había sido posible.

.

La casa estaba tranquila. Rose, Emmett, Alice y Jasper habían salido a cazar, todo parecía normal. Escuché como Edward hablaba con Carlisle y Esme en el despacho. Salí de la cocina sujetando con fuerza la taza de café que acababa de prepararme, en el bolsillo de mi vaquero el minúsculo micrófono presionaba mi muslo recordándome lo que debía hacer.

Caminé con paso firme hacía el salón de los Cullen, cuando entraba allí era como si diese un salto al pasado, se parecía tanto a la casa que tenía en Forks que sentía que el tiempo jamás había transcurrido, como sí esos años no hubiesen formado parte de la realidad.

Me senté en una de las sillas dispuestas alrededor de la mesa de reunión, llevé mi mano hacía mi bolsillo y saqué el emisor, miré a mi alrededor tratando de no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera delatarme.

Mi corazón se iba acelerando con cada paso que daba en el plan trazado, coloqué con sumo cuidado el adhesivo, volví a comprobar que no había nadie allí y me deslicé por la silla hasta que mis rodillas tocaron la suave alfombra beige.

Un segundo después de salir de debajo de la mesa apareció Edward junto con Esme. Me costó corresponder a sus sonrisas pero me esforcé todo lo que pude en parecer tranquila.

.

El aeropuerto de Alaska se levantó frente a mí hacía las tres de la tarde, Edward acarreaba mis maletas seguido por Jacob y Seth, mi hermano estaba contento sin embargo Jake me miraba atónito ante mi parsimonia.

Edward se apresuró a facturar las maletas y me empujó hacía la zona de embarque, mis amigos traspasaron los controles de seguridad sin despedirse de él pero no pareció importarle.

Me cogió por la cintura y me dio un beso que pretendía ser apasionado pero que chocó contra mi frialdad. Me separé de él con gesto compungido.

— Me gustaría acompañarte pero no puedo —murmuró con sinceridad.

— No te preocupes —respondí sumisa, él parecía encantado de no tener que enfrentarse a mi terquedad.

— Unos días y estaremos juntos, prométeme que me escucharás cuando vuelva a tu lado —me rogó con la voz rota.

— Por supuesto, Edward —me tragué el orgullo, la rabia y el dolor, me puse de puntillas y le besé con todas mis fuerzas.

Cuando nos separamos sonrió ante mi muestra de amor y me empujó hacía el detector de metales.

* * *

Había sido necesario apartar a Bella de todo, no podía exponerla a la visita. Regresé a mi Volvo y me senté frente al volante, estaba furioso, había rozado la felicidad durante unos segundos y me había sido arrebatada de la manera más cruel posible.

Llegué a casa con rapidez y me paré en el vano de la puerta del salón donde estaba reunida toda la familia junto con Garrett y los Denali.

— ¿Se marchó? —asentí ante la pregunta de Alice sin poder evitar que el dolor se volviera más latente de sólo pensar en que ya no estaba junto a mí.

— ¿Qué habéis descubierto? —pregunté con impaciencia.

— Llevan días rondando por aquí, incluso encontramos un rastro cerca de la casa de Bella —apreté la mandíbula ante las palabras de Jasper.

— ¿Cómo hemos podido estar tan ciegos? —cuestioné mirando acusadoramente a Alice.

— Son demasiadas cosas, Edward —contestó Carlisle mirándome con censura.

La certeza de que Bella ya no estaba cerca me volvía irracional. Mi hermana había estado sometida a una presión inaguantable desde que Bella había aparecido, había intentado forzar más de una vez sus visiones sin éxito y eso la estaba llevando a estar muy insegura de si misma.

Me disculpé con ella, cuando todo pasase la compensaría por lo mal que la había tratado aquellos meses. Tanto ella como Jasper me habían obsequiado con una paciencia infinita ante mis arranques, quería volver a ser yo mismo, pero sobre todo deseaba regresar al lado de mi amor.

Me apoyé en la pared mientras Garrett volvía a contarnos lo que había averiguado, los Vulturi llevaban tiempo buscándonos, habían mandado a sus rastreadores detrás de nosotros y ya nos tenían donde querían.

No parecía una visita de cortesía, la visión de Alice se repitió en mi mente alejándome de la conversación que se estaba manteniendo. En ella Bella acababa muerta a manos de Jane sin que ninguno pudiéramos impedirlo.

Aún no comprendía cómo habían sabido de su existencia, alguien tenía que haberles hablado de ella pero por mucho que buscaba en las mentes de mis familiares no encontraba nada. _Irina_ pensé y casi rugí ante la posibilidad. La rubia no estaba allí, estaba demasiado afectada por lo que había pasado pero bien podía tener la culpa de la visita que estábamos a punto de tener.

Sopesé la idea y cada vez me pareció más factible, era la única capaz de hacer eso, ella había mentido a Bella pero lo único que no cuadraba era el tiempo que los Vulturi llevaban buscándonos.

Resoplé asqueado conmigo mismo, me sentía inútil y lo que me mantenía en mi postura era el hecho de que Bella ya no estaba en peligro.

"_Lo lograremos"_ me dijo Emmett en su mente y me paré a mirarle. No me gustaba observar la fría determinación que enmarcaba su rostro, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a quien fuera con tal de salvar a su hermana, asentí ante sus palabras.

"_Mira en qué situación nos ha dejado tu inconsciencia_" esta vez fue Rosalie la que se dirigió a mí, tenía tanta razón pero no había manera de dar marcha atrás e impedir que me enamorase de Bella.

— Lo siento —señalé sin emitir sonido para no interrumpir la conversación.

— Sí hubieses hecho caso a lo que todos te decían, Bella sería una de los nuestros —enmudecí ante su silenciosa réplica. Nunca hubiese pensado que mi hermana apoyase la transformación de Bella. Me encogí de hombros sin saber que contestar.

— Todo saldrá bien —intervino Emmett mirando con seriedad a su esposa.

— Eso espero, no actúes por tu cuenta —me ordenó Rose y bufé atrayendo la atención de los demás.

— Es mi problema —afirmé sin preocuparme en que los demás me oyesen.

— Ahí te equivocas somos una familia —Rosalie se levantó irritada con mi cabezonería— y actuaremos como tal.

— No voy a permitir que os pase nada —mascullé entre dientes.

— Esta conversación es absurda —aseguró Emmett—, no puedes librarte de nosotros y no me privarás de la diversión —bromeó aunque su gesto seguía estando sombrío.

— Fallida estrategia, hermano —concluyó Jasper que también se había levantado.

Estaba solo ante mi idea y ninguno de ellos iba a ponérmelo fácil, me concentré en mi plan de huída pero una nueva visión de mi hermana desvió mi concentración.

— Están aquí —murmuró Alice, observé como todos los demás entraban en estado de alerta.

— ¿Cuántos? —preguntó Esme rogando por sus hijos en su mente.

— Uno —contestó con voz trémula.

Jasper y Emmett se apresuraron a salir al encuentro de aquel ser. Les seguí percibiendo el rastro de aquel vampiro desconocido. Dos segundos después teníamos nuestra respuesta, nos citaban al lugar de la visión de Alice esa misma noche.

Regresamos a casa y mi familia pasó la tarde buscando la manera de solucionar aquello, sólo había una, me entregaría a los Vulturi y salvaría a Bella y a todos a los que quería.

El paraíso se había abierto ante mí durante un breve periodo de tiempo, comprendía que nunca había sido merecedor de aquello, mi destino siempre había sido estar solo y cuando me había empeñado en jugar con él había arriesgado en el proceso a los que me rodeaban.

* * *

Los Cullen junto a los Denali habían acudido al encuentro de los Vulturi, no podían obviar una petición pero sabían que aquello podía ser el rápido camino hacia una muerte segura.

Las túnicas negras se arremolinaron alrededor de ellos y en menos de un segundo quedaron a su merced. Eran un gran número de vampiros en comparación con las dos familias.

Marcus apareció desde uno de los laterales de aquel viejo almacén en ruinas, las paredes eran escombros que dejaban observar todo lo que sucedía en el exterior, el tejado se había desprendido en muchas zonas y se podía ver el cielo estrellado que parecía burlarse de la suerte de los Cullen.

El Vulturi observó la escena y dio la muda orden de soltar al que una vez consideró su hermano, no estaba de acuerdo con la orden expresa de Aro pero debía cumplirla, eran las normas pero estaba cansado de estar sujeto al capricho de su líder.

Jane y Alec se pusieron a su lado mientras Felix prendía fuego a la pira funeraria que habían dispuesto antes de que los Cullen llegaran.

— Sólo cumplo órdenes —aseguró el hombre mirando a Carlisle con un imperceptible gesto de disculpa en su cara.

— Era innecesario tanto despliegue, Marcus —el patriarca de los Cullen se adelantó a pesar de las peticiones de su familia.

— Hermano ¿cómo has podido errar en algo como esto? —Marcus estaba compungido aunque su rostro no reflejaba nada más que hastío.

— El secreto no ha sido desvelado masivamente —aseguró Carlisle intentando convencerle—, hay una razón de peso para que

— ¿Una humana? —bufó Jane con voz estridente pero Marcus levantó su mano con gesto autoritario deteniendo su estallido.

— Sabes las leyes que nos rigen —apuntó arrastrando las palabras— y el castigo que conlleva su infracción.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos. Nada de lo que pudiera decir Carlisle haría cambiar el veredicto, los Vulturi no daban segundas oportunidades.

Edward se adelantó zafándose del agarre de Cori, uno de los guardias que había acompañado a Marcus.

— Yo cometí el error —señaló con furia situándose junto a su padre.

— Entonces pagarás por él.

Felix y Demetri se adelantaron, sujetaron a Edward por los brazos, sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer, dispuestos a hacer prevalecer las leyes por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

Edward se volvió hacía Alice, rogándole con la mirada que cumpliese con la promesa que le había arrancado antes de ir hasta allí, era la única que había sabido las intenciones de Edward pero no había logrado convencerle de que no lo hiciera.

Alice asintió con dificultad y Edward se dejó arrastrar hacía la hoguera mientras Carlisle intentaba razonar con Marcus. Ed escuchó el leve sollozo de su madre, sintió el calor del fuego contra su marmórea piel y esbozó en su mente el perfecto rostro de su Bella, su sacrificio la salvaría al igual que a los demás.

_Ella lo superara, con el tiempo sus heridas se cerrarán y alcanzará la felicidad que se merece_ pensó mientras se despedía de ella en su cabeza y las llamas estaban a punto de rozarle.

* * *

_Siento dejaros así, pero se me acabó el tiempo. Alguna teoría._

_Gracias a mis chicas: __**Rosh, Soledad, Cerezo, Maleja, Yesiita, Emma, Alexandra, Mary, Lis y Chicasag**__. Sois fabulosas._

_Gracias a los que seguís leyendo. Espero vuestras opiniones, objeciones y algún tirón de oreja. Besos._


	46. Capítulo 46

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 46. Marcus.**_

Los Cullen no podían creer el momento que estaban viviendo, a pesar de la visión de Alice habían esperado poder convencer a los Vulturi de que no habían infringido un delito tan grave.

Edward estaba a un paso de morir, las llamas estaban a punto de rozar su piel, miró por última vez a su familia despidiéndose de ellos en muda rendición. Al fin sabría que había detrás de la existencia que había llevado, comprobaría su teoría o maldeciría el día en que no escuchó las sabias palabras de su padre.

Alice se revolvió contra el brazo que la sujetaba pero antes de que pudiera correr hacia Edward uno de los guardias la sujetó por el cuello y la alzó apretándola con fuerza. Jasper soltó un derechazo hacia el que le sujetaba tirándole al suelo pero otro de los guardias le sujetó por la espalda.

Los Vulturi eran más numerosos y mejor organizados, estaban dispuestos a acabar con la inexistente amenaza. Jane miró hacía Esme, era la que más estaba colaborando pero la estrecha relación que mantenía con cada uno de ellos era suficiente para paralizarles.

La rubia dirigió su poder hacía Esme que la miró desafiante, dispuesta a aguantar el dolor al que iban a someterle.

La mujer sintió el calor que empezó a correr por su cuerpo y en menos de un segundo el dolor se hizo insoportable pero se mantuvo impasible, aguantando las invisibles dagas que la atravesaban. Estaba tan herida por lo que le iba a pasar a su hijo que poco la importaba que aquella muchachita indolente acabase con ella.

Iba a perder a su hijo predilecto, se sintió como el día en que se había arrojado por aquel precipicio, tenía el mismo vacío en su interior, su Edward estaba a un paso de la muerte y ella no deseaba seguir adelante sin él.,

Jane frustrada por su silenciosa resistencia, entrecerró los ojos concentrándose con más inquina, intensificando su poder al máximo hasta que Esme tuvo que ceder, cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor pero sin emitir sonido alguno.

Carlisle se giró angustiado hacia su mujer y después le pidió a Marcus, en una lengua desconocida por todos los presentes, que parase aquella locura

Emmett al ver a su madre en tierra golpeó a Demetri con fuerza y antes de que Marcus pudiera dar ningún tipo de orden, agarró el brazo del Vulturi y se lo arrancó. Se dirigió hacia Jane con la intención de acabar con ella, odiando a la infantil muchacha, jamás se había enfrentado a un sentimiento como aquel pero nadie iba a hacer daño a su familia mientras él siguiera en pie.

Alice emitió un leve quejido ante la fuerza con la que la estaban sujetando, un simple tirón hacía arriba y su cabeza se desprendería del cuerpo.

Marcus dio la orden de alto pero ninguno se detuvo, Rosalie se zafó del que la agarraba y se agachó junto a Esme que aún no se había recuperado de la agresión de Jane. Abrazó a su madre con lágrimas sin derramar, sintiéndose culpable por aquel desastre, debía haber ayudado un poco más se repetía en su mente mientras sujetaba a Esme.

— ¡Basta! —la escena se paralizó ante el leve murmullo.

La figura vestida de negro se adelantó hasta que luna llena iluminó su rostro. La mujer vio como los vampiros se enervaban ante su presencia, Jasper y Seth la flanqueaban con el rostro tan serio que impresionaban más que sí estuviesen convertidos en lobos.

Bella observó a los Cullen que estaban en situaciones complicadas y después dirigió la mirada más fría que pudo hacía el Vulturi que estaba al mando.

— No hay motivo para diezmar un clan que nunca hizo nada —afirmó con resolución.

— La famosa Bella Swan —Jane se giró hacia ella sin ocultar el asco que la tenía.

— La misma, Jane —la rubia enmudeció.

Se adelantó unos pasos a pesar de que Seth intentó sujetarla.

— Ellos nunca me dijeron nada —agregó a escasos pasos del primer grupo de vampiros—, en cuanto empecé a hacer averiguaciones desaparecieron de mi vida, ocultando con diligencia vuestro secreto —añadió Bella rogando porque su voz no temblase ni un poco.

— No es la noticia que tenemos —aseguró Marcus con curiosidad, estaba percibiendo el estrecho vínculo que unía a aquella familia y le perturbaba haciéndole recordar lo que había perdido años atrás.

— Puede preguntarles a ellos —añadió Bella retándole.

Marcus se volvió hacia Carlisle, sí alguien podía decirle la verdad ese era al que aún consideraba su hermano.

— ¿Os marchasteis?

— Sí —dijo con seguridad el patriarca de los Cullen, aunque no podía evitar por la joven que había acudido a salvarlos.

— Que extraño —Marcus miró con suspicacia a Jane que parecía incómoda ante la presencia de la humana.

— Todo lo que sé lo averigüé yo misma —su confianza era aplastante.

Jane se adelantó hacía ella intentando intimidarla pero se paró antes de que la distancia fuese corta, no le gustaba el contacto, desde que su don había crecido evitaba tocar a nadie. Estaba disfrutando de aquella situación, saboreando la desazón que inundaba a aquellos Cullen, les despreciaba, desdeñaba su modo de vida con todo su ser.

— Yo me encargo de ella —aseguró la mujer poniendo una macabra sonrisa en su rostro. Bella la miró dispuesta a soportar lo mismo que había sufrido Esme sí con eso acababa con aquella locura.

Los segundos se volvieron minutos mientras Jane comprendía que algo no funcionaba como debería, ella no se inmutaba ante su don, pero no podía ser cierto. Nadie había conseguido burlarla, lo intentó con más intensidad más la humana siguió observándola en la misma postura relajada.

— Esto le encantaría a Aro —aseguró Marcus con dejadez.

— Libérales —le pidió Bella con esperanza de conseguir su propósito.

— El castigo ya está establecido —señaló el moreno indicándole la hoguera.

— Me cambio por él —la tensión surgió tras esas simples palabras—. Victoria os mintió, ellos cumplieron con las normas mientras que yo me empeñé en descubrir la verdad.

— ¿Estás dispuesta a morir? —aquello era algo que el Vulturi jamás había pensado presenciar pero ahí estaba aquella simple humana rogando por la vida de un vampiro.

— Sólo sí ellos viven, todos —murmuró, Edward rugió revolviéndose para intentar liberarse de Felix.

— Esto es interesante.

— Hagámoslo —aseguró Felix perturbando aún más a Edward.

El cobrizo no podía creer que su Bella, que debía estar volando a Seatle, estuviese allí inmolándose por todos ellos. Intentaba buscar la manera de soltarse y sacarla de aquel lugar pero la fuerza del vampiro que le sujetaba era mayor que la suya. Se sentía impotente, un espectador de su propia destrucción.

Marcus se adelantó hacia Bella sin comprender por qué la joven actuaba de esa manera, apenas percibía nada de ella pero había algo latente que quería descubrir.

— Eres extraña, Isabella —dijo con parquedad, situándose frente a ella y haciendo un leve gesto de la mano a su guardia que separaron a los amigos de la joven de ella. Ni Jacob ni Seth opusieron resistencia conscientes de que aquello sucedería.

— Por favor, no podría soportar que les pasase nada —argumentó la joven.

— Vienes aquí cuando ya estabas cerca de tu libertad, arrastras a tus amigos hasta mis garras y te enfrentas a mí para salvar a los que una vez te rechazaron —Bella se mordió el labio con inquietud—. ¿Por qué?

— No puedo permitir que nadie pague por mi error —Bella observó a Edward sin poder contener una traicionera lágrima, se la secó con rapidez pero aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes.

— Investigué la verdad —afirmó Alec a pesar de que Jane se volvió hacía él furiosa. Marcus observó a su pupilo y le instó a continuar—. En ninguno de los sitios en los que vivió desveló el secreto, posee una lealtad extraña en un humano —aseguró arrastrando las palabras.

— Quizás haya otra posibilidad para ti —Marcus reflexionó mientras Bella aguantaba la respiración—. Únete a nosotros.

— ¡No! —exclamó Edward con furia.

Felix cansado de forcejear con él le derribó contra el suelo y se colocó sobre él presionando su espalda. Aún así Edward podía ver como Marcus estaba demasiado cerca de su amor, en un leve movimiento acabaría con el ralentizado latido de su corazón, ¿cómo podía estar tan tranquila ante aquella situación? Se preguntó aguantando a duras penas las ansias de proteger a Bella.

— Sería inútil para vosotros, jamás podría matar a nadie. Mira lo que estoy haciendo, te doy mi vida a cambio de la suya —agregó Bella sin querer mirar hacía Edward.

— ¿Por qué lo haces?

— Por amor —murmuró Bella sin poder evitarlo y entonces dirigió sus pupilas hacia Edward y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no romper a llorar.

* * *

La guardia de Marcus enmudeció ante mis palabras, pero él me miró como sí me comprendiese. Dejé que su mirada carmesí indagase mi alma, buscase la mentira en mi rostro pero sabía que no la encontraría. Hizo una pregunta a Carlisle en un idioma muy extraño y este le contestó con rapidez, Marcus asintió y volvió a centrarse en mí.

— Amo, descubrirá nuestro secreto —la intervención de Jane pareció molestar a Marcus que le ordenó que se mantuviese al margen.

— En todo este tiempo no lo hizo —afirmó y centró en mí su atención.

La rubia bufó ante el reproche, al parecer no estaba acostumbrada a que la contradijesen.

— A pesar de todo… ¿le amas? —dudé si contestar pero las cosas no iban a cambiar por una simple afirmación.

— Sí —percibí como algunos murmullos se elevaron entre los presentes pero no entendí ni una sola palabra de lo que decían— pero él a mí no.

No pude mirarle para ver como había tomado mi afirmación.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? —me sorprendió su pregunta pero mi corazón ya estaba al descubierto.

— Yo sólo soy su "talón de Aquiles", la única persona que le tienta hasta el punto de plantearse su modo de vida, mi presencia hace que se cuestione todo lo que cree, todo lo que Carlisle le enseñó —el rostro de Carlisle se ensombreció ante mi idea pero creía firmemente en ella.

— Pero te entregas por él —la confusión lucía en su cara.

— Lo haría una y mil veces —murmuré dispuesta a todo por él.

— Es realmente tentadora tu oferta —en un segundo Marcus estaba a tan sólo unos milímetros de mi cuello desnudo, vi sus colmillos centellear ante la pálida luz de la luna.

Escuché los sonidos que hicieron los Cullen rogando por mí pero yo estaba dispuesta a todo por acabar con tanto dolor como había padecido.

— Necesito descansar, no soporto más esta tortura —metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y rodeé con fuerza el mango de la navaja que llevaba.

Acabaría con mi suplicio de una manera u otra. El silencio cubrió con un manto espeso la escena, Marcus se perdió en sus propios recuerdos seguramente buscando la justificación a mi muerte.

Saqué con lentitud el cuchillo y para mi sorpresa el Vulturi se volvió hacia Jane.

— Nos engañaste —confirmó con voz cansada.

— Sólo os dije lo que Victoria aseguró —estaba asustada ante el escrutinio de su señor.

— Quieres agradar a Aro sin importarte nada más que eso —estaba molesto ante la actitud de la joven y esta le miraba con creciente temor.

— Amo os aseguro que

— No quiero excusas —su atención retornó a mí— Sería arbitrario matarte Isabella, eres la imagen de que hay humanos dignos de confianza y Carlisle te quiere como a una hija.

— Entonces —chilló Jane furiosa pero no completó su intervención porque Marcus levantó su mano acallando el estallido.

— Me recordáis a mi querida Didyme, ideas propias, un amor tan puro que aún hoy no sé como sigo viviendo sin ella —afirmó en apenas un murmullo, mi corazón se encogió al percibir el dolor de aquel hombre—, por primera voy a contradecir a Aro. Isabella Marie Sawn hoy has escrito un nuevo capítulo en esta historia y no acabaré contigo ni con ninguno de los presentes.

Esa simple afirmación hizo que la guardia se reuniese detrás de Marcus liberando a los dos clanes.

— Ojalá nunca debamos enfrentarnos, hermano —señaló dirigiéndose a Carlisle, parecía realmente complacido con la resolución del conflicto—, espero verte pronto convertida en una de los nuestros —se inclinó levemente hacía mí y su rostro volvió a mostrar hastío.

Mis ojos no alcanzaron a ver como desaparecieron. Aún sostenía el cuchillo en mi mano, sería tan fácil acabar en ese momento con mi vida. Nadie se atrevía a acercarse a mí temiendo mi reacción.

Mi hermano fue el que se acercó a mí, intuyendo que estaba a punto de derrumbarme y antes de que mis rodillas tocasen el suelo me sujetó contra él y me arrebató el cuchillo tirándolo muy lejos.

Era reconfortante sentir el calor después de tanto frío.

— Tranquila pequeña, estás a salvo —murmuró con cariño.

— Lo conseguí, Seth —él sólo pudo asentir mientras yo temblaba y mi cabeza daba vueltas.

El tiempo se detuvo hasta que fui capaz de controlarme y me separé un poco de Seth, miré uno por uno a los Cullen, todos estaban bien. Me detuve sobre todo en Esme, me había aterrado verla en manos de aquella loca pero me sonrió con cariño.

— Todo acabó —dije sólo para mi hermano—, no se cumplió mi pesadilla, están a salvo —repetí y quise gritar de alegría pero las palabras murieron en mi boca.

— Sí, Bella. Vámonos, te estás quedando helada —asentí, apenas podía mover los dedos de los pies.

En mi precipitación por llegar hasta allí había olvidado cualquier cosa que me pudiese entretener como el abrigarme más.

— Espera —pidió Carlisle.

Suspiré y negué con la cabeza, se cerraba aquel capítulo de mi vida y no quería nada más de ellos, todos estaban perplejos incluso Jacob que sabía algo más de todo esto. Me encogí de hombros y le requerí a Seth que me sacase de allí.

Antes de que pudiéramos dar un paso Emmett y Jasper bloquearon la salida por la que íbamos a marcharnos.

— Habla Seth —le ordenó Edward pero mi hermano se mantuvo en silencio.

— Él no tiene nada que ver en esto, sólo lo sabe porque necesitaba que me ayudase, queréis una explicación y la tendréis.

— Bella —me llamó alarmado por la falta de fuerza que transmitían mis palabras.

— Seth ahora todo ha pasado —sin embargo no tenía valor para mirarles así que me volví hacia mi amigo— Jake la noche que decidí vivir no lo hice sólo por ti, Reneé y Charlie, esa noche me desperté con la peor pesadilla posible. Victoria ya me había puesto sobre aviso aquel día en el prado y en mi sueño los Vulturi encontraban a los Cullen y acababan con todos ellos.

Tuve la certeza de que eso sucedería tarde o temprano y no podía permitir que eso ocurriese. Esa misma noche elaboré mi corta lista de cosas que debía hacer antes de morir y sabes que desde ese instante ha sido una de las pocas cosas que me han hecho continuar adelante.

Cuando acabé la carrera y encontré este trabajo terminé con la relación que te enseñe pero nunca te dije que había una última cosa: viajar a Volterra y enmendar el error que Edward y yo cometimos al pretender amarnos.

— Por Dios, Bella. Has estado a punto de morir por estos —Jacob estalló pero le detuve.

— Jake —le miré con una triste sonrisa en mi rostro—, yo ya estoy muerta, sólo me limito a subsistir.

Ninguno pareció reaccionar ante mis palabras y yo no podía controlar por más tiempo las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas, estaba agotada, al borde del precipicio y dispuesta a caer.

Carlisle fue el primero en recobrarse y se acercó a mí, en sus ojos podía leer tantas cosas, había cariño y comprensión pero también cierto descontento por mi actitud.

— Es hora de que nos reunamos toda la familia —negué con la cabeza, no podía, no tenía nada que ofrecerles.

— Mi tiempo aquí ha acabado, gracias por todo Carlisle —señalé mientras daba un paso ayudada por Seth.

* * *

Mi Bella no había podido con la presión y se había desmayado, ante la insistencia de toda mi familia Seth había cedido en llevarla a casa para que mi padre pudiera examinarla. Carlisle me había asegurado que estaba bien pero podía oír cada pedazo de su corazón latiendo descompensado.

La mujer que amaba estaba destruida por mi intento de protegerla de algo que ella había elegido. Había fallado en todo lo que me había propuesto y me aterraba pensar que ella jamás volviese a ser la misma.

Jacob me miraba con rabia, no habíamos podido librarnos de él y yo sólo quería ver despertar a mi Bella y poder suplicarle que me perdonase.

Me senté frente a la puerta de mi habitación donde Esme la cuidaba, contando los segundos de inconsciencia que estaban pasando uno a uno. Los pensamientos de mi familia me atormentaban al igual que las imágenes que Jacob me obsequiaba de Bella en el hospital.

Le entendía, él me había llamado para que arreglase las cosas con Bella pero yo había vuelto a actuar por mi cuenta y riesgo, alejándola de nuevo, esta vez sin mentirla en lo que sentía pero ella no me había creído.

Mi "_Talón de Aquiles_" se había renombrado ella y lo peor de todo es que se lo creía. No confiaba en mi amor por ella y no podía culparla.

Seth se sentó junto a mí, estaba más tranquilo en apariencia y ya no me miraba con odio contenido, era un buen cambio.

— Ella te ama.

— Me considera un error y no puedo culparla, la fallé dos veces o tres, he perdido la cuenta —musité enterrando la cara entre mis manos.

— Has querido protegerla incluso de ella misma pero es adulta y toma sus propias decisiones, estás empeñado en complicar las cosas sin comprender todo lo que te ama.

— ¿Cómo te convenció? —aún no salía del estupor de verla frente a mí salvándome de esa hoguera, arriesgándose por todos nosotros.

— Tan sólo la escuché, en cuanto traspasó el arco de seguridad me lo contó todo y me aseguró que lo haría con mi ayuda o sin ella, como comprenderás no iba a montar un escándalo en un sitio público —se encogió de hombros, él la entendía mejor que yo.

Poco a poco el pasillo fue llenándose de todos los miembros de mi familia. Todos atormentados por las decisiones de Bella.

— ¿Podéis controlaros un poco? —le pedí como reflejó de un agónico pensamiento de Jasper que también estaba desbordado.

— Ella ya lo tenía decidido, había comprado el billete a Italia, tan sólo empezó a sospechar que algo estaba pasando y decidió descubrirlo.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Carlisle.

— Colocó un micrófono.

— ¿Qué? —estábamos tan asombrados que cualquiera podía haberlo hecho, la mente de Rosalie era la más tranquila de visitar, ella estaba orgullosa de Bella.

— Lo vi en tus ojos Alice —la puerta se abrió después de aquella afirmación—, me ocultabas algo y aproveché a ponerlo en cuanto tuve ocasión, después sólo fue cuestión de hacerle creer a Edward que aceptaba su orden sin rechistar.

— Fue una locura lo que hiciste —esta vez era Carlisle quien había hablado con el mismo tono de un padre regañando a su hija, por primera vez le vi irritado.

— Edward y yo cometimos un error que había que enmendar —señaló apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Eso es lo que soy para ti? —le pregunté sin poder reprimir la ira levantándome.

— Míranos Edward, nuestra relación está condenada al más absoluto fracaso.

Seth se aproximó a ella dispuesto a sujetarla, la conocía mejor que yo y no pude evitar sentir unos celos irracionales ante la confianza que ella tenía en él.

— Bella no sabes cuanto

— No sigas —se volvió hacia los demás ignorándome—. No era justo que pagaseis por nuestra culpa, no podía habermelo perdonado nunca. La decisión era fácil después de comprobar que seguíais vivos.

— ¿Nos vamos? —cuestionó Seth a lo que me negué enseguida pero ella asintió.

— ¡Bella! —la llamó Alice suplicante— permite que nos disculpemos contigo.

La miró durante unos segundos eternos, se separó de la puerta y se acercó a mi hermana y la abrazó con cariño.

— Necesito curarme lejos de vosotros, no quiero que me sigáis ni me busquéis, dadme un mes para recuperarme y quizás después podamos terminar esta conversación.

* * *

_Capítulo complicado como el que más, falta poco para el fin y tengo dos opciones, como escritora faltaría un único capítulo, como lectora alguno más. Aún estoy decidiéndolo, pero creo que ya me conocéis un poco para saber hacía donde voy, que tal si me echáis una mano y me contáis qué esperáis de mí._

_Mil gracias a mis lindas chicas: **Darksoul, Rosh, Chiarat, Maleja, Adri** (casí salto de alegría al verte de nuevo por aquí, te he echado de menos), **Cerezo, Soledad, Tini, Emma, Parches, Yesiita, Hear me cry, Mariana, Alexandra, Maru, Lis y Darky.**_

_**Espero vuestras opiniones con muchas ganas. Besos.**_


	47. Capítulo 47

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 47. Perdida.**_

Rocé las teclas de mi piano sin poder desprenderme de la visión de Bella frente a mí, sus palabras se clavaban en mi alma y mi mundo carecía de sentido sin ella.

Había tenido que luchar contra mí mismo para no obligarla a quedarse en mi casa, la hubiese encerrado en mi cuarto hasta que la cordura hubiera regresado a su cabeza pero algo en ella me lo había impedido.

Lo único que había conseguido era arrancarle una promesa, le concedía ese mes siempre que después volviésemos a encontrarnos y ella tuviese una respuesta a mi precipitada proposición. Rememoré aquel momento percatándome de lo poco romántico que había sido.

.

_Mi familia entendió mi muda petición y en un segundo nos dejaron solos en aquel pasillo, observé como Jasper empujaba a Jacob y Seth para que bajaran. Llevé la mano a mi bolsillo del pantalón y saqué la pequeña caja que llevaba custodiando durante días._

_Me arrodillé frente a ella, tembloroso como un chiquillo temiendo su reacción. Bella me miró con reticencia ante mi gesto pero enseguida comprendió lo que me proponía y me pidió que me levantase._

— _Isabella Marie Swan —empecé a decir y oí como contenía el aliento—, te he fallado tantas veces que no podría enumerarlas en un minuto, me he comportado como el mayor de los idiotas durante demasiado tiempo pero ahora comprendo que mis errores, lo único que han conseguido es herirte una y otra vez. Quise protegerte pero me olvidé de lo más importante, de ti._

— _Edward —comenzó a decir pero negué con la cabeza impidiendo que continuase._

— _Comprendo al fin que siempre habrá momentos malos acompañando a los buenos, que los peligros no dejarán de acecharnos aunque intentemos evitarlos a toda costa_

— _No me lo pongas más difícil —me pidió en un susurro entrecortado y estuve a punto de detenerme._

_Si paraba ella se marcharía pensando que todo lo que había padecido no tenía importancia para mí. Tomé su mano y percibí un leve rechazo de su parte._

— _No te impediré alejarte, Bella —abrí la cajita que contenía el anillo de mi madre, una de las pocas pertenencias que tenía de ella—, pero tengo que hacer esto antes de que lo hagas. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_El mundo se detuvo mientras ella observaba aquella reliquia sin contestarme, los segundos se volvieron minutos y no obtuve una respuesta de ella. Estaba en shock, negándose a creer lo que sus ojos veían. Me levanté y cogí su barbilla para obligarla a mirarme._

— _Te amo —aseguré poniendo mi corazón en cada letra._

— _Y yo a ti —contestó conteniéndose a duras penas._

_Rocé sus labios levemente pero no obtuve la respuesta que esperaba, nada de lo que estaba pasando se asemejaba a lo que yo había deseado que pasase._

— _Cariño —acaricié su mejilla pero sus pupilas seguían vacías, inexpresivas y sin brillo._

— _Dame un mes, Edward —asentí sin poder negarla nada—, nos encontraremos en Forks._

— _Esta bien —la abracé percibiéndola extraña como sí intentase ocultarme algo._

El sonido de una nota del piano me devolvió a la realidad, Rosalie estaba a mi lado bastante enojada conmigo, bloqueé su mente sin deseos de indagar en los nuevos insultos que tenía preparados para mí.

Me aparté al ver que se sentaba a mi lado, de espaldas a las teclas del instrumento.

— ¿Cuántas veces te equivocaste? —preguntó molesta y me abstuve de contestar— Has oído el corazón de Bella, hace unas horas volvimos a presenciar uno de sus desmayos y estás aquí restregándote en tus propios fallos.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —cuestioné levantándome con rapidez, estaba a un paso de la puerta cuando la voz de mi hermana me detuvo.

— Vas a perderla si no actúas de una vez —me giré hacia Rosalie conteniendo mis ansias de lastimarla.

— No puedo hacerlo contra su voluntad —se alzó grácilmente, apartó de su cara un mechón de su rubio cabello y me obsequió con una mirada dura.

— No te das cuenta de nada, se está alejando de ti y

— No la obligaré —afirmé con rabia.

— No te has preguntado nunca por qué Alice no puede ver su futuro —asentí con la cabeza sin comprender el razonamiento de mi hermana—, y mirando los análisis, junto con la negativa de Bella de que papá la trate o se haga cargo de su expediente, aún no lo comprendes.

— Habla claro —pedí negándome a aceptar lo que Rose me decía.

— Ya lo estás viendo, ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?

* * *

Mi corazón se apagaba, el tiempo llegaba a su fin más rápido de lo que había esperado. Abrí los ojos y miré hacía la ventana que me mostraba la majestuosa vista de los Campos Elíseos. Un día después de llegar a París me había dado un nuevo ataque y estaba atada a la cama de un impoluto hospital.

No podía pensar en ninguna de las personas que amaba sin sentir remordimientos por la decisión que había tomado, les estaba privando del derecho de despedirse de mí pero no tenía el valor necesario para llamarles y contarles dónde estaba.

Aún recordaba los últimos segundos que pase con Seth en el aeropuerto de Alaska, no había podido ocultarlo por más tiempo, mucho menos a él.

_Llegamos hasta las puertas que conducían hacia el avión una vez traspasado el arco de seguridad, apenas había gente a aquella hora de la mañana. Una morena azafata vestida con un traje azul oscuro cogió con agilidad el billete de Seth pero yo no le entregué el mío. Mi hermano se volvió hacía mí sorprendido por mi actitud y las lágrimas amenazaron con ahogarme, debía decirle adiós y no era capaz de hacerlo._

_Respiré hondo y sonreí como pude quitándole mi maleta de sus manos._

— _¡Bella! —me llamó empezando a preocuparse._

— _Tienes que embarcar —señalé al escuchar como repetían la llamada a todos los pasajeros para el vuelo a Seatle._

— _¿Qué significa esto? —me encogí de hombros sin pronunciar palabra—, insististe en que Jacob se marchase cuanto antes a casa en su moto y ahora vuelves a estar tan extraña como esta mañana. Vamos —me ordenó y di un paso hacia atrás._

— _Seth yo no regreso a Forks —me miró incrédulo ante lo que había dicho._

— _Pero_

— _Seth, sólo tengo un minuto para explicártelo así que escúchame —asintió sin convicción—. Ya no tengo tiempo, estoy más enferma de lo que os he contado hasta el momento. Sólo me queda un mes de vida según los médicos_

— _Entonces tendrán que cambiarte el tratamiento —señaló interrumpiéndome, se adelantó hacía mí pero yo retrocedí._

— _No hay curación, mi corazón está muy débil —su rostro se tiñó de horror ante mis palabras—. Cuando estuve en Chicago sufrí un nuevo ataque, mi corazón apenas bombea la sangre que necesito para mantenerme en pie, no hay nada que se pueda hacer._

— _¿Por qué no nos lo contaste? —murmuró dolido y confuso, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no romper a llorar._

— _No tenía motivos para seguir viviendo, Seth —me aferró por el brazo._

— _Vamos con los Cullen, ahora —negué furiosa y al fin el hombre con el que había hablado el día anterior apareció._

— _Seth, tienes que regresar a Forks —le rogué—, Sue, Leah y mi padre te necesitan. Al igual que tus hermanos _

— _En cuanto llegué todos se enterarán de lo que pasa. Vamos a casa, Bella —no podía someterles a aquel sufrimiento, mi mentira había llegado demasiado lejos, ya no había cura posible porque el tiempo en el que la operación podía ser efectiva había espirado, mucho antes de llegar a Alaska._

— _Hoy no —el último aviso para el vuelo de Seth impuso su ley, el auxiliar de vuelo con el que me había puesto de acuerdo avanzó hacía mi hermano._

— _Vaya pasando —la mirada airada que le dirigió Seth al hombre me asustó._

— _Te vienes conmigo o yo me quedaré contigo, iremos a donde necesites acudir pero te salvarás —afirmó con determinación y no pude contener un sollozo entrecortado mientras me desprendía de su mano._

— _Ya no hay nada que hacer, cuídales a todos por mí —me sequé las lágrimas que cubrían mis mejillas y me fui alejando paso tras paso de él._

— _¡No! —rugió y vi como temblaba._

— _No hagas tonterías, por favor. Respeta mi decisión —Seth se revolvió contra el hombre que le arrastraba hacía el pasillo que le llevaría al avión._

— _Te estás autodestruyendo por placer —nunca había empleado un tono tan dañino conmigo pero comprendía su desazón._

— _Iré a Forks, te lo prometo —aseguré deseando cumplir con mi compromiso._

— _¿A dónde vas? —me preguntó mientras la azafata cerraba la puerta que llevaba hasta el vuelo. _

— _Lo siento —grité mientras le veía desaparecer de mi vista._

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y Daniel entró en ella, me miró con una triste sonrisa en la cara. Había sido algo fortuito encontrarle en el aeropuerto a punto de embarcar rumbo a Francia, me había hallado llorando sin control en una de las sillas de plástico verde y había insistido en que me marchase con él.

No sabía a dónde ir, me sentía perdida y él me había ofrecido una mínima sensación de seguridad a la que me había aferrado inconscientemente.

Acercó a la cama una incómoda silla y me dio un croissant que traía en una bolsa de papel.

— Eres la mimada del hospital —murmuró mirando sin comprenderme del todo.

— Lo sé —afirmé levantando la mano derecha que tenía intubada y rompiendo un pedazo de bollo para probarlo.

Mi visita a París había sido fugaz, apenas había podido pasearme por los bajos de la Torre Eiffel durante unos minutos antes de tener que ser hospitalizada.

— Daniel puedes marcharte cuando quieras —aseguré, no quería que nadie sufriese por mí.

— Estás loca, no te entiendo, Bella —me encogí de hombros y desvié la mirada para no ver la suya cargada de reproches—. La enfermera me ha hablado acerca del papel que has firmado.

— Daniel —susurré compungida, no quería recriminaciones, bastante sufría con mi propia conciencia.

— Has dado la orden de que no te reanimen, ¿qué hay de todos los que te quieres?, ¿y Edward? Reacciona —me pidió al ver que no le contestaba—, permíteme llamarles y contarles lo que está aconteciendo.

— Ya hemos hablado de eso, nadie tiene que vivir esto a mi lado —negué obstinadamente y Daniel se levantó contrariado.

— Regresaré más tarde —anunció con furia y casi me estremecí ante su reacción.

Salió de la habitación dando un portazo, no debía haberle permitido acompañarme hasta el hospital. Había sido un momento de debilidad que me estaba complicando mis últimos segundos de vida.

Una enfermera de aspecto extraño se adentró en la habitación y por un segundo creí que sus pupilas eran doradas, estaba volviéndome loca. Cerré los ojos mientras me cambiaba el suero y salía con paso veloz.

Me dolía pensar en lo cerca que había estado de ser feliz, me odiaba por comportarme de aquella manera pero, cada vez que dudaba de mi determinación, me forzaba a creerme mis propias excusas insulsas.

Observé como el atardecer aparecía en el horizonte tiñendo todo con su luz ámbar y me imaginé paseando por las calles de la mano de Edward. Recorriendo cada rincón de aquella hermosa ciudad que nunca conocería. Cogí mi móvil que tenía al menos cien llamadas perdidas sólo para regodearme en la herida que yo misma me había infligido.

Me despedí mentalmente de cada uno de ellos, intuía que ya faltaba poco, escuché cada mensaje que me habían dejado, Jacob me había gritado, Seth me suplicaba que contestase incluso Emily intentaba hacerme razonar.

No tuve el valor de oír el mensaje de Edward y le borré precipitadamente, arrepintiéndome un segundo más tarde.

Entró la enfermera y depositó una bandeja con la cena en la mesilla auxiliar.

— Me ayuda a levantarme, por favor —le pedí rogando porque me entendiera. Se acercó a mí y en un momento estuve sentada en un sillón gris que había frente a la ventana.

No pronunció palabra alguna y me observó con detenimiento pero ni siquiera me paré a mirarla.

Daniel llegó minutos después con gesto preocupado y palabras de disculpa que rechacé en cuanto empezaron a salir de su boca. Se colocó frente a mí en la silla mientras yo curioseaba las casas que se extendían a mis pies.

Calculaba que estaba en una de las últimas plantas del enorme hospital.

— Lo siento —susurró de nuevo Daniel y yo asentí, no era quien para culparle por su estallido. Me giré hacía él y le sonreí.

— Gracias por traerme a París —murmuré cogiendo su mano.

— Hagamos las cosas bien —me pidió por enésima vez desde que me había llevado a aquel lugar.

— Tengo que pedirte una cosa Daniel, no quiero arriesgarme a que no lleguen —no comprendió mis palabras y le solicité que me acercase el bolso—, necesito que se las des a Seth por mí, él lo entenderá y sabrá lo que tiene que hacer.

Abrí la cremallera y saqué las cartas que había escrito durante los últimos años. Cada sobre, dirigido a distintas personas importantes para mí, abultaba bastante porque contenía múltiples misivas con todo lo que no me había atrevido a contar hasta el momento.

Estaban cargadas de dolor y sentimientos encontrados pero para mí las más importantes eran las últimas, las que había escrito durante el vuelo rogándoles que me perdonasen por haberles lastimado.

Se lo entregué a Daniel junto con un billete de avión.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó sin apartar la vista de mi rostro.

— Respuestas, cientos de ellas. Necesito que sepan lo importante que han sido en mi corta vida, nunca pensé que me dolería no volver a cumplir años —señalé con ironía dejando que mis lágrimas fluyeran libres por mis mejillas.

Daniel estaba alucinado ante mi reacción pero se mantuvo en silencio.

— He sido egoísta durante mucho tiempo y ahora es el momento de pasar por esto yo sola —agregué y vi el entendimiento en su rostro.

Leyó con detenimiento el billete que le había entregado.

— Tampoco me quieres aquí —afirmó releyendo el papel—, el vuelo sale en dos horas —asentí con culpabilidad.

— No quiero que veas esto, estoy demasiado cansada para aguantar mucho más, mi corazón está a punto de pararse y

Estudié sus ojos anegados en lágrimas sin derramar, nunca hubiese supuesto que mi situación le afectaría, de haberlo sabido le habría alejado mucho antes o no habría viajado con él.

— Sola —aseguró como si soltase un insulto—, pretendes quedarte aquí sola…

— Sí, es lo mejor. Cuento con una hermosa vista desde aquí y tengo mis recuerdos —respiré hondo al vislumbrar en mi mente la imagen de Edward—, es lo único que puedo llevarme a la tumba.

— Por Dios, ma chérie, déjame sostenerte y acompañarte —agité la cabeza con fuerza mientras trataba de controlar los temblores que me azotaban.

— No —me sequé con furia la muestra de mi debilidad y estudié su rostro durante unos segundos—. Fui codiciosa, amé lo que no me correspondía, jugué a ser quien no debía y perdí, todo tiene un precio en esta vida y yo pagaré el mío.

— Explícate mejor —solicitó pero ya no podía pronunciar ni una sílaba más de aquella reflexión.

— Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, por ser mi amigo en este breve espacio de tiempo —miré la hora en mi reloj y apreté por última vez su mano—, debes darte prisa o perderás el avión.

— Él querrá saber.

— Espero que lo entienda algún día, su familia le ayudará y al final todo esto no será más que un mal sueño —dudaba de lo que iba a pasar pero debía ser consecuente con mis actos, en la última carta que le había escrito había intentado explicarme pero ni yo misma me comprendía.

— No creo que sea suficiente, él deseará venir hasta aquí y

— Para cuando se dé cuenta de lo que pasa ya no existiré —aseguré interrumpiéndole, sintiendo el dolor intenso que aquello me producía.

— No estás actuando bien, Bella —me censuraba y no podía culparle por ello pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

— Márchate, apunté la dirección de Seth en un papel y

— ¿Y el teléfono? —preguntó con una intención evidente en sus palabras.

— No, tienes que coger ese avión —contesté con firmeza y él maldijo por lo bajo en francés.

Daniel se marchó y la siguiente hora pasó con calma dándome tiempo para poder pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido. Rememoré cada recuerdo que había compartido con Edward, cada beso, cada caricia, su propuesta de matrimonio que tuve que rechazar aunque me moría por aceptarla.

A pesar de que el tenerle presente me impedía parar de llorar no le aparté de mi mente ni un segundo. La enfermera entró con sigilo.

— No ha cenado nada —me recriminó sin un atisbo de francés en sus palabras. No me giré a mirarla.

— No tengo hambre pero gracias —procuré sonar amable pero no lo conseguí.

— ¿Quiere acostarse?

— No, tan sólo necesito estar sola —murmuré y segundos después escuché la puerta cerrarse.

Me recosté en el respaldo de aquel sillón, mi corazón iba ralentizándose poco a poco anunciando el final.

Me miré la mano donde debía descansar su anillo pero estaba vacía al igual que mi alma. Rogué por Edward, esperaba que no cometiese una locura al enterarse de mi muerte pero no podía evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago cuando recordaba las palabras que me había dicho aquel día en que todo cambió.

Sí no hubiese sido por mi torpeza nunca me habría cortado con aquel papel, Jasper jamás se habría sentido tentado de atacarme y me hubiese convertido en una de ellos. Estaba alimentando mi ego, flagelando mi alma, regodeándome en mi desgracia.

El pasado era sólo eso, pasado. Imposible de reescribir, de nada servía pensar en lo que podía haber hecho o decidido, ya no iba a cambiar.

El futuro jamás llegaría a mí y el presente, era lo único que me quedaba mientras las Moiras terminaban por decidirse a cortar el hilo de mi vida de una vez por todas.

Sujeté con fuerza la manta azul que me cubría, cerré los ojos buscando la sonrisa que tanto amaba, era como si estuviese frente a mí, sosteniendo mi mano, ayudándome en mi camino.

— Vive amor mío, inténtalo al menos y dentro de unos años todo quedará en recuerdos fáciles de olvidar. El amor te espera y te lo mereces.

No estaba contenta con mis palabras pero me sentía vieja y acabada. Mis latidos se asemejaban al sonido irregular de un reloj que estaba a punto de pararse. Me evadí en su recuerdo, perdida en mi propia oscuridad con la Parca acechando detrás de mí, paciente y perezosa.

Con su nombre entre mis labios y un te amo en mi marchito corazón me abandoné a mi destino.

* * *

_Gracias a mis chicas: __**Cerezo, Rosh, Darksoul, Maleja, Adri, Lis, Chiarat, Soledad, Darky, Alexandra, Tini, Yesiita y Danielikah.**_

_Gracias a los que leéis en silencio. Espero vuestras opiniones. Besos._


	48. Capítulo 48

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Una canción para terminar y que refleja toda la historia_** Y sigo preguntándome**_ de _**Malú**_.

_**Capítulo 48. Funeral.**_

El tiempo se me antojaba extraño mientras observaba por la ventana su transcurso incesante. Entre mis manos la prueba de que no había sido una gran amiga para Bella, no la había comprendido, no la había escuchado, todo era un inmenso no que me hacia odiarme por mi incompetencia.

Había releído sus palabras cientos de veces mientras Jasper procuraba sujetar las emociones que me embargaban. Me sentía impotente e incapaz de seguir adelante.

Bajé mis ojos de nuevo hacía la pila de cartas que tenía sobre mi falda pero ya no necesitaba leerlas para saber lo que ponían, las últimas palabras de Bella se repetían en mi memoria sin descanso.

.

_Mi querida Alice:_

_Cuando leas esta carta ya no estaré, es complicado explicar mi decisión, sé que estoy siendo injusta e irreflexiva pero no soy más que una carga para todos vosotros. Aún así no hay justificación posible, tan sólo creo que es lo mejor para que podáis avanzar._

_Muy pronto mi paso por vuestra vida tan sólo será un mínimo recuerdo relegado al olvido, conseguiréis superarlo. Entiendo que ahora estarás rabiosa conmigo pero no debes preocuparte por mi suerte, nunca encajé ni en mi mundo ni en el tuyo y lo acepto, después de tanto tiempo considero mi soledad la única compañía de viaje posible._

_Te quiero muchísimo y lamento que en nuestro primer encuentro, después de estar tanto tiempo separadas, me comportase como una auténtica bruja, me dolía tanto saber que no era suficiente para vosotros, que no era importante cuando para mí eráis mi familia que no quería volver a caer en los mismos errores._

_Más lo hice, me ilusioné de nuevo a pesar de la frialdad que os he mostrado, creí equivocadamente que la oportunidad estaba frente a mí, pero pronto comprendí que todo fue fruto de mi prodigiosa imaginación._

_Dile a Emmett que siempre fue un hermano para mí, que durante seis años añoré la manera en que me hacia sonrojar con sus bromas, que siga adelante y vuelva a ser ese hombre, que no deje que el dolor se adueñe de sus días porque sólo perderá el tiempo. Asegúrate de que está bien por mí._

_Rosalie me sorprendió, jamás entendí porque no le caía bien sin haberle hecho nada, hoy quiero creer que lo hacía para protegerme y debí escucharla antes pero me enamoré irremediablemente, me agarré a algo que no me correspondía y no quise oír las voces contrarias a todo ello. Pídele de mi parte que no se separe de Emmett, que no deje que un deseo la aparte de lo que realmente ama, ella es fuerte y es hora de que siga adelante por todos vosotros. Tiene una familia que la adora a pesar de las rencillas y tiene que disfrutar de ello._

_Jasper, en estos últimos meses se postuló como ese amigo que sabe escuchar, me agradó poder contar con él y descubrir todo lo que ha avanzado. No debe sentirse culpable por nada, se lo repetido muchas veces pero espero que al fin comprenda que él no tuvo la culpa._

_Esme y Carlisle se convirtieron en los padres que me hubiese gustado tener, no me malinterpretes, no reniego de los míos pero me acogieron con un cariño que fue capaz de llenar ligeramente el vacío que me acompañaba. Espero que Carlisle pueda perdonarme algún día, jugué al despiste con él para proteger mi enfermedad sin pensar en cómo podía sentirse más adelante. Tenía que haber sido más fuerte pero no fui capaz de alejarme de vuestro camino antes de haceros daño._

_Y Edward, no puedo pensar en él sin romper a llorar. No tengo explicación lógica posible, no sé cómo ayudarte a que le sostengas, sólo espero no haberme equivocado, que mi idea de que él no me ama tanto como cree sea cierta. No le dejes que viaje a Volterra, no se lo permitas, te lo suplico, Alice._

_Entre todos podéis detenerle y conseguir que entre en razón, ahora lo verá todo oscuro, pensará que no hay nada por lo que luchar pero él tiene que lograr ser feliz por los dos. Él ha sido mi ángel, mi mundo, él único que ha ocupado mi corazón y que se llevo mi alma. Solicítale que la cuide por mí y que se permita volver a amar._

_Le libero de cualquier compromiso que considere que tiene conmigo, espero que pueda amar de nuevo, estoy segura de que encontrará a alguien que le otorgue todo lo que se merece. Tenía que haberle dejado marchar antes, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, el pasado no se puede tachar._

_Para ti, mi adorada amiga, sólo darte las gracias por cada segundo que me dedicaste durante el tiempo que pasamos juntas, incluso hoy una sesión de Barbie Bella sería mejor que el destino al que me dirijo. Eres estupenda, Alice._

_Me hubiese gustado tener más tiempo para estar contigo, para aprender a ver la vida con tu vitalidad y tu alegría contagiosa, para aprender a ser un poco más optimista, intenta ver el lado bueno de todo esto. Ya no tendrás que preocuparte de mi desastroso armario nunca más. Ni ver mis caras de hastío cuando tratabas de convertirme en una linda chica de pasarela._

_Podría decirte mil cosas más, cariño pero el vuelo está a punto de aterrizar._

_París, la ciudad del amor, parece una ironía venir a aquí a morir pero es el ciclo natural de la vida humana._

_Gracias amiga por ser como eres, por tenderme tu mano cuando nos conocimos, por arrástrame detrás de ti a esas compras interminables y a esas sesiones de belleza que me ponían los pelos de punta._

_Quiero confesarte un último secreto, hubiese dejado que montases mi boda como te hubiese dado la gana. Durante meses, después de marcharos soñé que la preparabas y llego a gustarme la idea, ahora puedes preparar _mi funeral_, no, tan sólo una fiesta, celebra el tiempo que estuvimos juntas y no te preocupes estaré bien._

_Hasta siempre, Alice. Se feliz._

_._

Jasper me observó desde el sofá en el que estaba sentado, en un segundo se posicionó junto a mí y me abrazó.

— Déjalo ya, cariño —me pidió en un susurro.

— ¿Por qué? —no podía hablar, las palabras se me atragantaban con las lágrimas sin derramar, aborrecía no poder dar rienda suelta a mi dolor.

— Era su decisión.

— Errónea y equivocada —afirmé con una chispa de convicción en mis palabras.

— Ya no hay vuelta atrás y debemos marcharnos.

Me había vestido sin preocuparme por lo que me ponía, dos días llevaba encerrada en aquella habitación y ahora debía enfrentarme a lo que estaba por venir, la despedida.

Me levanté como una autómata sujetándome del brazo de Jasper, conteniendo el temor que sentía por habernos equivocado tanto durante aquel tiempo. Me recosté sobre Jasper y dejé que me guiase.

* * *

Edward estaba nervioso, se retorcía las manos golpeándose mentalmente por lo que había pasado, furioso consigo mismo, deseando viajar a Volterra en el momento en que tuviera oportunidad.

Se paseaba de un lado a otro sin comprender que eso no cambiaría las cosas, el mal estaba hecho y él había formado parte de la decisión, ignorando cualquier otra cosa que pudiera ir en contra.

— Edward —le llamó su padre y por primera vez el cobrizo se percató de su presencia en aquella habitación gris.

— Y sí

— No titubees más, tú labor será ardua y complicada pero conseguirás enfrentarte a ella —Carlisle apoyó su mano en el brazo de su hijo en señal de apoyo.

— No lo creo.

— Ten fe, confía en ti mismo y en ella —Edward asintió a su pesar y se sentó en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la pared.

Cerró los ojos concentrándose en la visión de Bella en aquella aséptica sala de hospital, no había vacilación posible, el tiempo era escaso y agradecía que Kate se hubiese ofrecido a monitorizar los últimos segundos de su vida para saber el momento exacto en el que actuar.

Todo fue rápido, en menos de unos segundos su ponzoña corría por las venas de la joven, destruyendo la vida, despertando su cuerpo a un nuevo mundo y en cuanto lo hizo, las dudas volvieron.

¿Ella le odiaría por hacerle aquello?, ¿podría seguir amándole tras su engaño?, ¿querría casarse con él a pesar de que no era más que un monstruo?, ¿le perdonaría por no respetar su voluntad?

Su mente trabajaba en mil excusas con las que obsequiarla pero sólo había una válida, él la amaba más que a su propia vida, con una fuerza que le impedía quedarse impasible ante su muerte. Aceptaría con resignación que le rechazara, que se alejase de él con tal de que siguiera en ese mundo.

Era egoísta pero no podía permitir que se muriese.

Abrió los ojos, había estado tan concentrado que no se había percatado de la presencia del resto de su familia. Estaban en una casona de la Bretaña francesa, apartado de todo rastro de humanidad, esperando que ella despertase.

Podía leer el nerviosismo que reflejaban los rostros de su familia, temían la explosión del carácter de Bella en cuanto despertase pero sólo él se enfrentaría a ello.

— Ella te ama —murmuró Alice sentándose junto a él y cogiendo su mano.

— Cuando era humana pero ahora

— Eso no cambia nada —aseguró Jasper y Edward se encogió de hombros—, lo que sentís es más fuerte de lo que piensas, compréndela de una vez hermano —estaba muy molesto con la actitud del cobrizo.

— No tuve dudas cuando yo desperté —afirmó Emmett mirando con devoción a su rubia—, a pesar de que no nos habíamos visto nunca supe que ella era la indicada. Tú juegas con ventaja —aseguró con una gran sonrisa que hacía tiempo que no exhibía—, ella decidió mucho tiempo atrás.

— Es una Cullen —añadió Rosalie para sorpresa de la mayoría que aún no comprendía el cambio experimentado por ella—, me deprimes —dijo con hastío mientras se giraba a contemplar el amanecer del tercer día.

El silencio cubrió la estancia mientras todos intentaban escuchar los sonidos provenientes de la habitación en la que se encontraba la joven, no había habido gritos, ni espasmos que delataran la transformación que estaba sufriendo Bella.

Edward le había rogado a Carlisle que le suministrase morfina para que ella no sintiese el dolor de aquel proceso pero la calma que la envolvía ponía más nervioso aún al hombre.

Sin poder soportarlo más Edward se encaminó hacia la habitación en la que estaba Bella. Carlisle buscaba los signos que indicasen la transformación.

— No va a despertar —susurró arrodillándose frente a ella.

— Edward, tranquilo.

— Llegamos tarde, Carlisle. No hay ni un signo de cambio en ella —murmuró abatido.

Edward no observó el ligero movimiento que produjo Bella, no notó la mano que rozó la suya, se perdió el segundo en el que Bella abrió los ojos asombrada por la precisión de su mirada. Había sentido un dolor que tenía que haber sido desgarrador pero, comparado con todo lo que había sufrido hasta el momento, había sido un leve paseo hacía la felicidad.

Los espasmos la habían hecho comprender lo que pasaba, la muerte era el fin pero ella estaba renaciendo. Todo era nuevo, intenso y abrumador pero al mirar a su ángel apoyado en la camilla con los ojos cerrados, padeciendo por ella sólo pudo pensar en lo que sentía por él.

Nada importaba porque Edward estaba a su lado, había sido el valiente de los dos, había luchado contra su último demonio y había salido vencedor. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, que la amaba tanto como ella a él.

El amor se apoderó de cada fibra de su ser y sonrió como la primera vez que él se había fijado en ella, el futuro sería eterno junto a él.

— Te amo —susurró y disfrutó de la perplejidad que recorrió el cuerpo de Edward mientras levantaba poco a poco la cabeza hacía ella.

**_Fin._**

* * *

_Lo siento pero tenía que acabar, ha sido un largo camino lleno de emociones inconfesables. Por un momento pensé en un final trágico para esta historia, soy dada al drama que le voy a hacer pero creo que hubiese sido injusto para vosotras, mis queridas lectoras que habéis sufrido conmigo y con ellos._

_Gracias a mis lindas chicas por esos últimos comentarios tan acertados, ya me vais conociendo con perfección aplastante, sería difícil nombrar a cada una de vosotras pero habéis sido participes de esta historia y me habéis sostenido cuando las dudas de seguirla me atenazaban._

_No deseo nombrar a nadie en especial para que otras no se sientan mal, todas sois importantes, desde la que dejó sólo un mensaje hasta la que lo hizo durante todos los capítulos._

_Sólo contaros que hay otra historia en mi cabeza que se llama __**Tratado de Sangre**__ y de la cual pensaba subir hoy el primer capítulo pero tendrá que esperar a mañana. Espero que queráis seguir acompañándome en mis locuras._

_Mil gracias y cientos de Besos._


End file.
